It Takes Two
by Xagzan
Summary: Kagome notices that InuYasha has been frustrated lately, more so than usual. What can be on the hanyou's mind? Maybe she and Sango can...ease his tension. That is, if they can control their own frustrations first. Inu/Kag, Kag/San, Inu/San,Inu/Kag/San.
1. Scent of a Woman or Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. That all belongs to Rumiko Takashi, so I make no money from this.

Hey readers. Guess this is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever. Feel free to review it so far, and in the future too, after I get deeper into the story and start with the lemons. Yes, there will be lemons. So, even though it's just one chapter, hope it's enjoyable enough. Oh, and I will probably come back and edit any chapters I think need editing, or if someone makes a comment/criticism, I'll try to see their point as well. Well, here it is.

_**It Takes Two**_

**Scent of a Woman...or Two**

_I wonder what's bothering him…_

Kagome watched and wondered silently as InuYasha paced up and down the edge of the river, right outside of the village, looking more restless than she had seen him in a long while. Walking back and forth, Inuyasha's face was turned down in a slight scowl, looking down at the ground. Kagome was surprised to hear that it seemed he was actually talking to—no, arguing with—himself. Although her hearing wasn't perfect, she managed to catch a few words.

"What is this…stupid, damn… it won't… dammit…" He growled, putting his arms in the sleeves of his haori.

"Why is he so stressed?" Kagome wondered aloud, peeking from over the log she was crouching by. "Ever since we finally beat Naraku, the only things that have made him act this strange are the times when Koga or Sesshomaru are around. And even then, he never _talks_ to himself." She sighed in confusion before hearing the light, yet firm, footsteps of someone approaching her.

"What are you sighing about Kagome?" Said miko turned as Sango walked over to her, running her hands through her hair to smooth it after having changed out of her slayer's outfit while training.

"Sango, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked gently. "I thought you'd need a bit more time to deal with—"

"Forget about it," replied the slayer pointedly. "Really, I'm ok Kagome," she added, seeing the worried look on her friend's face. Though perhaps Kagome's concern was to be expected, Sango mused. After all, it had only been a few days ago that that monk—her fiance—had left the village. Miroku had explained to her that he was simply unable to fully commit himself to one woman, no matter how much he tried.

_For everybody's sake, Sango, I cannot stay in the village. No matter how much I may care for you, in the end, I just can't change who I am. And to avoid causing tension among the others, I must leave. I am sorry…_

Those had been his words to her before he turned and walked out of the village, and out of their lives. Out of her life.

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said again. "I think I always knew that it would have to end this way, so maybe I was able to prepare myself for when the time came." Her eyes turned downwards, a small smile coming to her lips. "I was more upset at first, but now I feel a little better. Thank you Kagome," she finished, looking back up at her friend as she said it.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being there of course." Sango smiled at her, though she turned her head to the side as a gust of wind brushed over her skin. Kagome, too, turned away from the wind until it died down, before looking back at Sango.

"Um, Sango," she said, running a hand through her raven-dark hair and pointing at her friend's kimono, the top of which had been slightly blown to the side by the wind, revealing more of Sango's delicate skin than she perhaps cared to show. But strangely, Kagome found herself unable to look away as she told Sango. Her eyes remained fixed on the soft mound of flesh that had been partially revealed. If the wind had blown any harder, Kagome thought nervously, she might have even seen her best friend's ni—

"Oh! T-thanks," stammered the slayer as she quickly shifted the cloth back over her exposed breast. She looked back to Kagome, and was surprised to see an intense blush come across the miko's pretty face.

_Was she… Did she just… and she likes it?_ Sango wondered, although the thought that Kagome had been blushing because of her turned her own cheeks red. She was even more shocked to find a small, warm sensation flicker on and off deep within her core. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, before Kagome turned back towards the river in embarassment.

_Wh-what was that I just felt?!"_ Kagome asked herself in astonishment. _Did I just peep at Sango? No, I couldn't have…but I did! And I liked it…?! Oh, no…"_ She panicked further when she felt the tiniest bit of dampness form on her panties, thinking of what else lay beneath Sango's thin layer of clothing.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice broke Kagome's thoughts and calmed her down somewhat, as she took a deep breath to try to compose herself. Sango moved next to her friend, somehow suppressing the heat she felt between them, and stared in the same direction, over at the obviously disgruntled Inuyasha. Though he was no longer pacing, as Kagome noted, he was now hopping from one branch to the next in a circle of trees, just as restless as before.

"What's with InuYasha?" Sango turned and asked Kagome, who looked at her in return. Kagome sighed again, both she and Sango crouching beside the log.

"Oh, I don't know… He's been moody the past few days, but he only started acting like this earlier today."

Sango turned and looked at the frustrated InuYasha. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?" she asked the miko, who nodded slightly in response. Sango smiled weakly.

_Be happy that you have someone to worry about Kagome_, she thought to herself as she watched the hanyou who Kagome obviously wanted to be more than friends with. She watched him leaping through the hair, and couldn't help but notice how graceful he looked, gliding across the trees, the sun reflecting off his white hair as it flowed behind him. Sango swallowed as she realized that this was InuYasha she was thinking about! This was the half-demon that her best friend loved! Sure, Sango admitted to herself, she had always found InuYasha attractive, but Kagome obviously loved him, even if she would never admit it. So, why was she looking at InuYasha this way now, Sango wondered.

Kagome turned her back to the river and pulled her knees to her chest. "And you know him. Asking Inuyasha what's wrong won't get any answers, he'll only get angry and say—"

"What the hell are you two looking at?!"

InuYasha had pounced silently right besides the two girls, making them yelp in surprise and jump onto their feet.

"InuYasha! Don't startle us like that!" Kagome yelled and put her hands on her hips. "Sit boy!"

_THUD_

InuYasha fell flat on his face in front of them.

"Dammit, Kagome…" he growled, spitting dirt out of his mouth as he tilted his head up. But as he did, his eyes slowly widened in what seemed to be awe. The miko raised her eyebrow. "What is it InuYasha?"

"Um, Kagome," Sango poked her friend and traced a line in the air with her finger. A line that started at InuYasha's wide eyes and curved upwards, going right up into Kagome's…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as she pushed her legs together firmly, turning away as InuYasha's body left a deeper hole in the ground. She let out a huff and walked back to the village.

_First with Sango, now with Inuyasha._ Kagome felt the wetness beneath her skirt increase, felt her body get hot at the two people who had made her feel this way. _If only they had cold showers in this time_, she lamented.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha asked Sango as he slowly rose to his feet. The slayer narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're more of a lech than I thought InuYasha."

The hanyou's face turned red. "W-what? I wasn't looking at anything!"

"Of course you weren't," she replied, turning to follow Kagome back into the village.

"Wait, Sango."

The demon slayer looked back at Inuyasha, who had a confused look on his face as he walked over to her, tilting his head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Before, when you two were talking… There was a good smell on the wind. It was hot, had kind of a salty feel. Did you smell it too? Do you know what is was?"

Out of all the faces that had turned red today, Sango's blush topped them all, feeling a slightly more powerful throb between her legs at the memory of what had happened between her and Kagome before.

"InuYasha…" she said softly, then glared at him coldly. "Mention that again, and you're a dead dog." She turned again and stormed off back to the hut, leaving a scared hanyou in the wake of her wrath. As she walked back though, she realized that the tingling sensation inside her wasn't going away this time.

_Is this feeling...because of Kagome?_ She asked herself, feeling an unbidden arousal as she thought over what had happened.

Watching her leave, that same scent wafted through InuYasha's nose, and a thought came to his head.

"Could that be the reason why I've been feeling this way?" He wondered aloud.

_**You know it is**_

InuYasha growled lowly as his inner youkai spoke what he had just been thinking. "I thought I got control over you," he said angrily.

_**How can you expect to control me, when you can't even control yourself?**_ His youkai asked.

And, as if on cue, InuYasha felt his body get hot at the scents he had smelled, and where he knew they must have come from. Then something twitched beneath his hakama.

_Uh-oh..._

_To be continued..._

_--_

Next time:

_Has InuYasha realized what the reason is for his recent restlessness? Kagome and Sango have also become restless, and perhaps a chance encounter will get them even more so._

Me - Even though it's not a lemon chapter, I did try to add some sensuality to it. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Come Early Morning

Chapter two, up. Comments welcome.

**Come Early Morning**

_I must leave. I am sorry…_

Leaning back against Goshinboku, the tree to which InuYasha had been sealed for fifty years, Sango let out a sigh as she remembered Miroku's last words to her. Reflecting over all of the times they had shared together, she realized that she could no longer continue to focus on the past. She had friends, and she had to go on for them, and for herself.

"Goodbye, Miroku…" she said softly, letting out a a breath as she let the monk become a memory.

Sango closed her eyes and let her hiraikotsu drop to the ground, sliding down the tree until she was laying against it. After two hours of training, target practice, and the like, she barely had any energy left in her. It was a good thing too, considering the intense build-up of passion she had been feeling lately. Ever since a couple of days ago, when she and Kagome had been spying on the hanyou, she had been experiencing feelings even the monk had not evoked.

She smiled nervously. Sango was no stranger to sex. She was a virgin, yes, but she was mature enough to know what her body's reactions to Kagome and InuYasha meant. The way she felt when seeing those two, the heat that formed in her core, the dampness that would spread, the shivers that went down her spine, over her firm, smooth breasts… Sango knew that it was all because of the gorgeous, powerful hanyou and the curvy young miko.

_I just hope I don't do anything that might ruin our friendship_, she thought to herself. A few minutes later, she stood up, hefted her weapon over her shoulder and headed back to the village to turn in.

--

_The next morning…_

Sango yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms out, squinting as she opened her eyes to a bright sun shining through the hut window.

"Morning already..." she said, blocking her eyes with her arm. She looked down at her clothes to see that they had become damp with sweat during the night.

_Damn_, she thought. _I had hoped sleeping in light clothes would keep me dry. Ugh, it's just been too damn hot around here lately._

Pushing down her covers, Sango glanced over at a still sleeping Kagome. The girl was laying on her front, still deeply asleep. Those same sun rays that had greeted Sango upon awakening were striking Kagome's hair as it lay flat over her back, creating a bright reflection upon the darkness of her tresses. Sango couldn't help but notice this.

"It's pretty late," Sango thought, amused. "I wonder how it is that she's able to sleep so late. Maybe it's considered normal back in her world." Sango yawned again and started to inch over to Kagome.

"I should probably wake her up," she said to herself. "Shippo gets cranky when Kagome's not there to make him breakfast.

As Sango reached out to tap her friend, the sleeping girl rolled over so she was facing the yokai slayer. Sango paused, surprised by what she thought she had just heard Kagome mumble. Thinking she had heard wrong, Sango leaned in closer to Kagome on the chance she would hear it again.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome moaned in her sleep.

Sango was amused.

"So she think about InuYasha in her sleep..." she said to herself. She stared at Kagome as the girl's lips started to move again.

"Put... it in me...now... take your bitch..."

Sango's eyes widened in complete surprise as she fought to stifle a laugh. She couldn't believe what she had just heard! Sure, she knew Kagome liked InuYasha, probably even loved him. But she hadn't expected that the miko could ever be…explicit. She had no idea that Kagome would ever have fantasies like that. She started to chuckle under her breath.

"Now."

Sango froze as she heard that word, and felt Kagome's hand reach out and grab her head, pulling her firmly so that her soft lips pressed against Kagome's. Sango stared right at her friend's closed eyes as their lips stayed firmly together, Kagome pressing Sango's face close to hers. The slayer felt her heart pound against her chest.

_K-Kagome's kissing me..?! I'm kissing Kagome?_ She thought to herself in astonishment as she inadvertantly got a small taste of the miko's lips.

_Peaches_, thought Sango, finding herself enjoying the taste.

After a few moments, Sango saw Kagome's eyes slowly open less than an inch away. Those eyes quickly became as surprised as Sango's as Kagome let out a small moan against her friend's mouth, before quickly letting go of Sango's head and jumping to her knees in a split second.

"Sango!!" Kagome said in shock, her blankets slowly spilling off of her shoulders. Sango felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she saw that Kagome had slept in her skimpy pj shorts and those two lacy cups she called a "bra." The cups that supported Kagome's ample breasts, squeezing them tightly togther, making them seem even larger. Sango gulped. True, she had seen Kagome naked (and wet) in the hot springs many times before, but never in such an…intimate situation. Sango felt a wave of heat caress her body beneath her kimono, beginning between her legs and traveling up her body, stiffening her nipples firmly as it passed over them.

Kagome blushed furiously and stood up, wrapping the blanket back around her.

"I-I'm gonna go wash in the pond," she stuttered hurriedly, rushing out of the hut, leaving a very aroused, yet confused Sango.

_What on earth just happened?_ Sango wondered, pressing her hand to her pounding heart, trying to suppress the moisture that had formed between her legs. _It's like we almost—_

"Hey, Sango!"

Sango gasped and looked up as InuYasha came leaping through the hut door. She noticed his shirt was off, showing her the hanyou's smoothly sculpted chest. And since it was summer, she saw that his skin was coated with a fine layer of sweat.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly. "I just saw Kagome running out of here in a hurry, and she seemed nervous about something."

As he squatted down in front of her, Sango couldn't help herself. As turned on as she already was, and now staring at his firm, sweat-covered upper body, a soft moan escaped her lips. InuYasha's sensitive ears didn't miss the sound at all.

"You've both been acting funny the past few days," he said, trying to look at her, only to have her glance away nervously. Her head snapped back towards him as she felt him move closer to her and heard a sniffing sound near her legs.

"There's that smell again.," InuYasha said, his voice changing to low, husky growl as he felt Sango's heat, his nose trailing closer to her—

_SLAP_

The slayer got up and stormed out of the hut, leaving InuYasha to rub the painful hand imprint on his face. He watched her shapely hips as she left him in the hut, feeling the leftover heat that had been built up in the room prior to his arrival. "What was that for?" he wondered.

_**It's happened again.**_

"Yeah, yeah, I know dammit. I'm not that stupid." InuYasha answered his inner youkai. During the past few days, his youkai had been speaking similar words in his thoughts, ever since the wind had given him a whiff of two absolutely intoxicating scents. One he had known right away as Kagome's, although it had been much more intense, much…hotter than usual. The second scent he couldn't identify right away. It took him a few minutes to recognize it as Sango's, though it too, like Kagome's, was different than usual, sending a powerful sensation through his nose into his brain, as well as his cock.

_**Heh, are you gonna let me take care of it?**_

"Idiot! There's nothing to take care of!" InuYasha yelled out loud, startling Shippo, who had just entered the room.

"What do you have to take care of InuYasha?" the kitsune asked him. The hanyou gripped Shippo's head with his hand.

"Didn't you hear me say nothing? Besides, it's none of your business!" he said, annoyed at the fox's intrusion.

"If you say so," Shippo replied, looking up and scratching his chin. "Say, InuYasha, have you been smelling something strange the last few days? It smells like Kagome and Sango, but—"

"Don't worry about it Shippo!"

"InuYasha, do you suppose that Kagome and Sango are in heat?"

The hanyou jerked his head to glare at Shippo, opening his mouth to try to form a response.

"I don't know what that means," Shippo continued, "but it's something I've heard lots of yokai say."

InuYasha stared at the kid, then grabbed him by the tail and threw him out of the door. "Wait until you're older kid!" he called after the airborne kitsune, who cursed back at him as he disappeared.

"Feh, what the hell is that damn kid going on about?" InuYasha growled to himself.

_**Heh, he's smarter than you are. Even a kid like him knows the females are in heat.**_

InuYasha grumbled and walked out the door, ignoring his youkai's lewd comments.

--

The fish scattered as Kagome drifted through the pond. Her bra and pjs lay discarded on the the shore, and she desperately hoped that the cool water would take away the raging heat she felt inside of her. It was a good thing she was in the pond too, where no one could see the difference between the water and her…feminine juices. Once she had jumped into the cool water, she had quickly thrust her hand down and pressed her thumb to her hard clit. The lingering feel of Sango's lips on her own had been surprisingly pleasurable for Kagome, but it was the sensuous images of her and the lithe slayer locked together with tangled limbs, sweaty, grinding flesh, and deep, heavy moaning that put her over the edge. Kagome had shivered as a large rush of cum had instantly flowed from inbetween her legs.

_I kissed Sango!_ She thought frantically. _I don't know why, but I did! And it felt good! And I just imagined us doing…_ Kagome blushed deeply at the thoughts that had just given her release. _But I had no idea how good her lips tasted, how soft they were…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she started to tread water slowly. To her surprise, she realized that her release hadn't even come close to satisfying this burning desire that had formed inside her. She needed more, she realized. But, what exactly did she need? Kagome knew enough about sex from school, her friends, and everywhere else in society, but the fact remained that she was still rather shy and naïve when it came to such erotic matters. Plus, the cold water of the pond caressing her breasts, hardening her small perky buds, wasn't helping the situation.

_If I don't do something about this, these feelings are gonna drive me over the edge!_ She groaned in frustration.

After a while, when she was sure no one was nearby, Kagome turned on her back and let the water keep her afloat. A few moments later, though, she heard the sharp sound of leaves crackling under someone's feet.

"Who's there?!" she called, turning over in the water and putting her arms over her chest.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Someone approaches the nude young miko in the water. Who is it nearby? And with his inner youkai acting up more often, will InuYasha reveal to the others what has been troubling him (as obvious as it may become to the readers)? Or will a certain occurrence bring everyone's desires to bursting point? Stay tuned._

My note - Next chapter is a full-blown lemon.


	3. Sex and Breakfast

As promised readers, here is chapter 3, the first lemon of the story too. Anyway, the title of this chapter is from the 2007 movie with Eliza Dushku. Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet, obviously. Hope you enjoy the lemony goodness.

**Sex and Breakfast**

"Who's there?" Kagome called out as she heard footsteps approaching the pond.

She fidgeted nervously at the thought of one of the villagers seeing her naked, wet from both water and sweat from her previous orgasm. But her heart skipped a beat when she imagined InuYasha or even Sango seeing her like this. Well, she thought, it's not like they hadn't seen her body before, but something was…different now. Especially with Sango, who had just recently awoken new feelings deep inside Kagome that she had never thought possible, and given her new, sensuous images to think about while she pleasured herself. Kagome blushed at that particular thought. And then, of course, there were still her feelings for InuYasha that needed tending to.

_CRUNCH_

Her thoughts snapped back to the present as another footstep landed on the leaves behind the trees that circled the pond. A few seconds later, Kagome felt her body temperature spike again when the person emerged into sight.

--

_Meanwhile…_

The man walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking a deep valley, his strides soft, yet firm, with a purpose. A strong gale began to blow from the south, and he tilted his head up towards the sky as his hair blew freely in the wind. He continued to gaze blankly ahead as a not unfamiliar sensation washed over him.

"My lord! My lord!!"

He turned his head to see his diminutive vassal running as fast as he could to him, panting from the loss of breath.

"I really wish you would wait for me my lord, you know I can't possibly keep up with your speed!"

The man turned his head back towards the gorge, ignoring his servant's words.

"My lord," he continued, "Have you, too, felt those powerful scents that the wind has carried from the south?"

His master gave no answer and remained silent.

_So, it was not just my imagination_, the man thought. _Then, it is indeed as I have suspected for some time. I suppose it had to happen later rather than never…_

A sudden roar broke through the silence. Master and servant turned and saw a flock of large bird youkai bearing down on them, their wings blotting out the sunlight as they divebombed towards the two figures at the edge of the valley.

"My lord, watch out!" the vassal called out as the man leapt into the air, silencing several of the screeching beasts with a swipe of his razor claws. The crimson blood of the slain youkai fell around the little servant, who was running in circles back on solid ground. A second group of the bird yokai lined themselves in formation around the airborne figure, and as he flicked the blood from his claws, they dove in for a follow up attack. Seconds later, their carcasses also littered the ground.

"ACK!" the little servant cried as the decapitated torso of one of the birds landed with a thud right next to him. After opening his eyes, he looked up to see his master surrounded by the rest of the flock.

"My lord!!" he cried out, then gasped with happiness as a surge of youkai energy surrounded his lord, vaporizing the remaining birds. The man slowly floated back to the ground in front of his assistant's tear-stained eyes.

"M-My lord, you were magnificent! Oh, dear, it seems that the past few days, we've done nothing but fight off numerous stray youkai. Do you have any idea what's causing them to act so strangely my lord?"

"Yes," the man replied, "Something is disturbing them from their normal behavior…"

He paused, thinking.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?"

"Watch over Rin for a while. I have something to attend to."

"O-Oh!" Jaken stammered as his master rose to the skies, the fur hanging over his shoulder trailing gracefully behind him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!!"

--

Sango was stunned.

After Kagome had rushed out of the hut this morning (after their "encounter," she remembered), Sango had left InuYasha, gotten her slayer's outfit on, grabbed hiraikotsu, and began intensive exercise to work off the incredible amount of built-up energy that had formed this morning. An energy that had turned to lust. Knowing Kagome had gone off to the pond, Sango had thought she made sure to take her time working out, to give her friend her space. But now, as Sango stood at the edge of the pond, she realized that maybe she should have waited a bit longer. There was Kagome, face beet red, hair slicked back, her arms across her full breasts, and she seemed to be…

_Panting?_ Sango realized. _What was she just thinking about?_

"Sango, you ok?"

Kagome's voice brought Sango from her thoughts, and she noticed she had been standing right at the water's edge, staring, like the hentai monk used to do.

"Oh, I just thought I should clean myself off, after training so long," the slayer answered as she snapped out of her daze.

"Well…" Kagome began timidly, "You can come in here if you want…there's plenty of room for us both."

_Plenty of room for me to make you pant like that some more._

Sango hid a blush at that thought, realizing that she had been around Miroku far too long. His perversions had become hers, it seemed.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Sango said, forcing a reassuring smile that everything was normal. Setting hiraikotsu against a tree, she slid off her pads, undid the straps on her outfit, and slipped out of the tight silk that hugged her body. Kagome couldn't help but watch as her friend undressed, facing away from her so she could see the scar on Sango's back. Kagome watched as the slayer removed the ribbon from her hair, spilling her dark locks down her smooth back. Sango turned, laying an arm lazily over her chest and she walked into the water, moving over to Kagome, both of them standing on their feet near a shallow end of the pond. Even though the pond was cold, Sango couldn't help but feel a sensational heat coursing through the water around the miko.

_I will not lust after Kagome, I will not lust after Kagome…_ Sango repeated in her mind, taking a breath to recompose herself before turning to face Kagome.

"So…" she began, trying to break the tension. The last time they had been this close was this morning, when they had kissed. "Where did InuYasha get to?"

"He was out chasing Shippo, last I saw," Kagome told her. "I guess Shippo said something he didn't like, you know they are."

"Mmhm," Sango agreed. They both fell silent, looking down at their reflections in the water. Sango felt the heat of the sun beat down on her shoulders and upper back, heard the leaves rustle and the passing birds chirp.

"Sango…about this morning," Kagome quietly spoke.

Sango looked at her friend with surprise. She never figured Kagome would be bold enough to bring up something as embarrassing as that!

"What about it?" she replied, struggling to find her voice.

"Well, I wanted to apologize." Kagome was blushing.

_She's sorry?_ Sango thought. The memory of what had happened this morning, being close to Kagome's supple body, the hot taste of her lips, made Sango suddenly feel a burning need in her body below the water, a feeling that needed satisfying, and soon. She just then noticed that Kagome was still talking.

"It's just…I was probably having a dream about…InuYasha," Kagome continued, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, yeah," answered Sango hurriedly. "I figured it was that…" The pulsing between her legs was at a boiling point.

"But don't get me wrong though!" Kagome blurted out. "It was still nice what we did!"

No sooner had those words left her mouth than she felt Sango quickly close the distance between them and pressed her lips against Kagome's, hard, pushing the miko back from the force. Kagome's cry of surprise quickly turned into a low moan against Sango's moist lips, both of their eyes closing as they deepened the kiss. Taking charge, Sango forced her tongue against Kagome's mouth, prying her lips open and forcing itself inside, tasting the inside of her mouth. Kagome, lost in a daze in this new, delightful feeling, pushed her own tongue forward to meet Sango's, battling each other for dominance. Not to be outdone at the moment, Sango's arms darted under the water, finding a firm grip on her friend's tight rear and giving it a squeeze. Kagome gasped at the contact and removed her mouth from Sango's, leaving both girls breathing heavily, water and sweat dripping down their upper bodies. Sango blushed and removed her hands from Kagome, the surge of boldness that inspired her to take action had cooled down a bit. The two stared at each other.

_My first kiss…was with a girl, and it was Sango!_ Kagome's thoughts raced as she spoke. "Sango—"

"I'm not sorry…" her friend interrupted, looking straight at her. "I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but I'm…glad I did. I've wanted to do that for quite some time now, so I hope you're not too mad."

Kagome looked at her. The lust she had felt earlier as she pleasured herself had rushed back ten times stronger, and she knew she wanted more.

"I wasn't going to say I was angry," she told Sango, moving closer to her until their breasts were inches apart. Kagome looked right into her friend's eyes, seeing the passion that she knew must be in her own as well. Leaning forward, she softly said, "I was going to ask you why you stopped…"

Sango couldn't help but grin a little as Kagome's mouth moved forward to claim her own. The girls moaned into the kiss again as Kagome's hand copied Sango's earlier actions and squeezed her friend's soft, yet firm behind. Thankfully they were in the shallow area, Kagome thought as she lifted her left leg against the slayer's body, and Sango held it to her as their tongues danced once again. Pushing Kagome back a little, Sango's lips found her smooth neck and began kissing a fiery trail down her flesh. She nipped gently down Kagome's collarbone, eliciting moans from the younger girl, before trailing her lips down to Kagome's firm, ripe breasts.

"Ah! Sango!" Kagome breathed in sharply as Sango took her pert nipple in her mouth, moaning deeply as the slayer's teeth grazed against the little bud.

Sango smiled against Kagome's chest. _She likes it. And here I was worried I wouldn't know what I was doing._ The moans that she heard above her as she swirled her tongue around Kagome's nipple, bathing it thouroughly, only fueled Sango's own desires further. Grabbing Kagome's hips, she moved them over to the grass on the shoreline, pressing the girl against the bank. Kagome took the cue and slowly scooted out of the water, holding Sango's head to her as she sat back on the grass. Sango lifted her head and kissed her again.

"Lie down," she said, the thought of what she was about to do making her anxious and excited at the same time. Kagome leaned back slowly as the slayer slid down, spreading the miko's legs apart and giving a slow lick along her core, amazed that it was she who had made Kagome so damp.

"Sango! Mmh yes!" Kagome was surprised at her own enthusiasm, but all other thoughts disappeared a moment later when she felt Sango's warm tongue slide inside of her, going in until she felt it press against her virgin barrier, something she planned to give InuYasha someday. But at the moment, it was Sango who had first come anywhere close to her virginity, besides Kagome's own fingers of course. Kagome loved the feeling of the slayer thrusting her tongue gently against her virginity.

Sango couldn't believe how delicious her friend tasted, how incredibly fresh and pure her wet mound seemed. _I definitely made the right move in going this far_ she thought to herself, sliding her tongue in and out of Kagome, tasting the girl's wet inner walls as they clenched around her thrusting tongue. Sango had decided not to insert her fingers, for fear of breaking Kagome, who she was sure was saving herself for the hanyou. But simply tasting the miko was enough for Sango, as she increased the speed of her thrusts, egged on by the increasing moans and cries from the girl above her.

"Ohhhh god Sango! Yes, don't stop, don't stop! Please!" Kagome writhed under Sango's tongue, her hips bucking as the slayer delved deeper into her sopping wet depths. She reached down and put her hands on the back of Sango's head, pressing her deeper between her legs. Sango licked harder as she felt Kagome's cunt muscles quiver around her tongue faster, and sensed that the girl was very close to exploding.

"Mmmm, yes…Sango, why'd you stop?" Kagome asked pleadingly as the slayer pulled her tongue out of her.

"You'll see," Sango replied, moving up Kagome's body before sliding herself around, so she was staring back down at Kagome's slit. Kagome tensed up herself as she saw Sango's own pussy right above her.

"I want us to finish to together," Kagome heard Sango say before feeling that talented tongue picking up where it had left off. Kagome let out a gasp and quickly leaned up and placed her mouth on Sango's dripping mound.

"Mmmmff, god that's good Kagome," she heard a muffled moan from Sango as she slid her tongue into the older girl's waiting snatch. God, Sango tasted good, she thought as she savored the slayer's delectable taste. She reached up and spread Sango's lips further, allowing her tongue deeper access and making the slayer lap at her own pussy more passionately down below. Kagome wasn't surprised to find that Sango had no hymen, what with all the fighting she had done as a youkai slayer. But that just meant she could slide her tongue inside even deeper, bringing out louder moans from Sango. The girls felt themselves getting into a steady rhythm as they fiercely licked away inside and out of their pussies. Kagome didn't hold back any of her muffled cries as she thrust her hips up against Sango's mouth, who bucked her own hips down on Kagome in return. Both girls' tongues drove into each other faster, and they could both feel themselves tensing up for release.

"Aahhh, S-Sango!" Kagome moaned, briefly pulling away from the feast between Sango's legs. "I-I'm gonna…!"

"Mmm yes, me too Kagome!" Sango groaned back, grinding her hips at the loss of Kagome's mouth. "Let's do it together, now!"

Kagome nodded and felt Sango dive back into her pussy, and a few moments later, felt her teeth bite down gently on her hard clitoris. That was it for her. Kagome took Sango's own bud in her teeth before she felt her walls spasm out of control, coating the slayer's tongue with her fluids as Sango's own juices gushed down over her tongue and face, both of them crying out and shaking as they climaxed together. They rode out the waves of pleasure until they began to die down, at which point Sango rolled off of Kagome and shifted herself so she could rest her head next to the miko's heaving breast.

"God…Sango…That was…" Kagome panted out heavily, absent-mindedly swirling her tongue over her lips, tasting Sango's sweet juices on her lips as she lifted her head and rested it on Sango's heaving chest. Both girls closed their eyes as their wet bodies lay together, bathing in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"Wow…" breathed Sango, "that was great…I think we both really needed that," she said, finishing Kagome's thoughts. The miko nodded in agreement.

"That was the first time with another woman for both of us, wasn't it?" Sango continued.

"Uh-huh. Thank you for that Sango…" Kagome said, slowly, and reluctantly, sitting up to start finding her clothes.

"Oh don't thank me," Sango said, also rising. "Besides, we still have to find out what's wrong with InuYasha, although I probably know what it is now… Which means, you might be the one he needs to…get better," she finished, laughing as Kagome flushed red.

_And maybe, I can help them both too..._

_--_

"AAAACHOO!!"

"Bless you, InuYasha," said Shippo, fiddling around with his spinning top.

"Grr, someone must be talking about me," the hanyou growled. The burning hot scent that had just passed through his nose had quickly disappeared, leaving him confused and frustrated, and annoyed at his nagging inner youkai.

_**Not much longer now…**_

_To be continued..._

_--_

Next time:

_Kagome and Sango's bursting passions have been released in a passionate lovemaking session. And now it seems that Sango, thanks to personal experience knows part of what may be troubling InuYasha. What will she and Kagome do? And where exactly is Sesshomaru headed off to? Stay tuned for Chapter 4._

Me: Hey readers, hope you liked the first lemon. There will certainly be more to come for you all. See you all at the next chapter.


	4. Carnal Knowledge

Ok, update time.

Strangely enough, this is now, I think, my longest chapter, and it's not even a lemon. And it was surprisingly easy writing this chapter also, things just seemed to fit naturally. It's nice when that happens, everything falling into place.

Also, the title for this chapter is a movie title from 1971 with a much younger Jack Nicholson. What a guy. I guess you guys have also noticed how I use titles, or variations of titles, of movies (and maybe songs sometime later) for my own chapters, that have to do with my story. It's not as easy as you'd think... but it's still fun.

Anyway, hope you enjoy as more events unfold.

**Carnal Knowledge**

"Bokusenou."

Deep inside the old remote forest, the ancient magnolia tree still stood tall, remaining perfectly motionless against the calm breeze.

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru called again, louder this time. Out from the center of the tree popped a human-like face, which slowly opened its eyes and yawned widely.

"You again, Sesshomaru?" the 2000 year old tree said in a deep booming voice. "What is it that you want this time? On your last visit, you asked me to explain to you the connection between the Tessaiga, the sword forged from your father's fang, and InuYasha's youkai blood. So what do you want with me now?"

"I have come for another reason," replied Sesshomaru, looking at the tree's face.

"Well, what is it?"

"There is a strange disturbance among various youkai hordes. All over, something is causing them to leave their lairs more often and attack more aggressively. Do you know the cause of this Bokusenou?"

The tree hummed, nodding.

"Sesshomaru," he began slowly, "You have a near perfect sense of smell with that nose of yours, do you not? Have you not been able to smell that which has been drifting through the wind as of late?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head up slightly, as if he were sniffing the air.

"There has been a change in the wind," he answered. "I have sensed a change around the village where my hanyou brother and his pack currently reside. A heated scent, something full of life. It seems familiar to me, but I cannot put my finger on it."

Bokusenou chuckled deeply.

"Sesshomaru," he laughed chidingly, "if you cannot identify the new scent, you ought to be ashamed of yourself as a dog youkai."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I know that the time is generally different for each dog youkai, but that doesn't mean you can't recognize what it is. Don't you see? It is simply the first time in his life that InuYasha has the uncontrollable need to find, and claim, a mate. It would also appear that this scent is powerful enough to affect many other youkai, causing them to become restless, driving them to attack at times they normally would not."

Although surprised at this information, Sesshomaru didn't blink an eyelid.

"InuYasha…a mate?" he echoed back to the tree.

"Yes, a mate. You shouldn't be surprised." Bokusenou chuckled again knowingly. "I am sure that there have been numerous female youkai who you yourself have claimed as your own."

The images of his many companions flashed through Sesshomaru's mind. "Of course."

"And that is what has been troubling your brother," Bokuesenou said. "Is something wrong?" he added, seeing Sesshomaru look as though he were trying to figure something out.

"No, it is simply that InuYasha's scent while in heat seems to be different from his others I have sensed in the past."

"Do not forget, Sesshomaru," the tree explained, "your brother's animal instincts are only heightened by those of his human side. Both dog youkai and humans are creatures of lust and passion. InuYasha has the blood of both running through his veins. I imagine he has been losing control of his youkai blood lately, since he must satisfy both his inner youkai as well as his mortal desires. And until he does this, the youkai around the land will continue to act outside of their nature."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in this new information. "Humans are creatures of lust, you say?"

"Yes, that is correct, why?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the tree's face. "There have been other similar, lustful scents I detected emanating from others around InuYasha. And I know that my brother usually keeps company with three other mortals. Two females and another male, a monk. Except I have not detected this monk's scent near the others for a while now, so I can only assume their group has been lessened by one."

"What that probably means," said Bokusenou, a small grin creaking and cracking onto his wooden features, "that the females around him are coincidentally in heat at the same time as your brother. And," he added, "if the monk is no longer with them, as you say, who knows what InuYasha's instincts will make him do?"

Sesshomaru considered this, before remembering something. "Isn't Tessaiga able to suppress InuYasha's inner youkai?"

The tree's booming laughter echoed through the woods.

"Hah, Sesshomaru! The Tessaiga suppresses his youkai blood when it desires the senseless slaughter of every living thing near him. But it is useless when what the inner youkai desires is part of a natural process of all beings. I suspect that if InuYasha is any sort of dog youkai, he will have many 'bitches,' as you call them, prepared and willing to take him as much as they can into their young, supple bodies."

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving Bokusenou as the tree's face slid back inside the bark.

_What a perverted old tree..._

_--_

"InuYasha! InuYasha!! INUYASHA!!"

"WHAT, already?!" the hanyou yelled at Shippo as the little kitsune ran over to him and hopped up onto the fence he was sitting on.

"InuYasha, where did Kagome go?" Shippo asked.

"She went back home again," InuYasha replied. "Something about having to take another of her stupid…eggs-ham-unations…" he struggled with the foreign word.

"Don't you mean 'examinations?'" Shippo asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

_THWACK_

"Oww!" Shippo cried out, rubbing at the new bruise on his head.

"Don't mock your elders," the hanyou said, unballing his fist.

"So, when are you gonna go and get her?"

"Keh, when I feel like it, that's when! If she loves her precious school so much, she can stay there."

"InuYasha, you always say that," Shippo said, "but you always get worried when she doesn't come back after even one day."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

InuYasha turned and made a fist again, sending Shippo leaping off the fence and darting away.

"You'll be worried about her soon enough!" he called out as he fled.

"Feh…" InuYasha put his chin in his hand and closed his eyes, resting from an earlier battle with a horde of youkai outside the village. It was unlike them to attack en masse, especially at the village. Oh well, he thought, at least they were easy enough to kill. After a few minutes, the hanyou heard another voice.

"InuYasha?"

He opened his eyes to see Sango walking towards him. She wasn't wearing her normal attire, but instead was dressed in a light green kimono, a design of sakura leaves woven throughout. InuYasha heard his inner youkai begin to act up again as she approached, but he couldn't make out the words through the growling.

"What is it Sango?"

"Did Kagome go back to her own time again?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "She said she'd be back later today, or maybe tomorrow."

"Oh." Sango brushed her hand through her hair. "Ok, thank you," she finished and began to walk away from the fence." But something had caught the hanyou's attention.

"Hey Sango," he said. She turned around to see him leaning forward, sniffing the air. "Have you been rolling around in flowers or something?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" she responded, confused.

"Your scent has changed a bit. It's still your scent, but it's like something's been added to it. And it's something familiar…" he said as he continued to sniff. Sango's body became rigid.

_Does he…does he smell Kagome on me?_ she wondered, putting her hand to her chest at the thought of having mixed scents with her old friend, and new lover.

"It's so familiar…" he went on. "Wait a sec…I got it, you smell like Kagome!" he said, jumping down from the fence to face Sango. "Why is her scent on you?"

"Well, I don't know," Sango said, trying to keep from stuttering. She knew that would give InuYasha a clue that she was lying. "I guess me and her have just been hanging around a lot together lately."

"Yeah…yeah, that must be it I guess," InuYasha shrugged and settled himself back on the fence. "See you later Sango."

"Goodbye," she answered and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly, as if she had remembered something.

"InuYasha…"

"Yeah, what now?"

Sango turned to face him, looking him dead in the eye.

"What is Kagome to you?"

InuYasha was caught off guard by that question and swallowed. He remembered Kikyo having once asked him that same question.

_Kikyo…_

He closed his eyes and remembered. It had been some time since Kikyo's soul had finally found peace. InuYasha knew that even now, and for the rest of his life, she would be watching over him, helping him to move on, wanting him to find happiness. He was certain of that. Even if it meant finding that happiness with someone else, someone like…

_Kagome._

"What I mean is," Sango reiterated, "do you have any…you know, feelings for her?"

InuYasha opened his eyes and sighed as a serious expression formed on his face.

"I…I don't know…"

"Are you sure?' Sango asked, not convinced. "I know that at the least she is a dear friend to you. But is that all she is? A friend?" As she asked that, she also thought to herself,

_Even though that's probably all I am to you, too…_

InuYasha turned his head to the side. "I can't explain it, ok? I don't even like talking about it… When I'm with her, something feels different."

"Different? How so?"

The hanyou stared off into the distance. "It's like…even though I never had a real home, when Kagome's here…"

He trailed off, but Sango nodded. He didn't need to say it. She understood.

"Well, InuYasha," she began, "I really think you should do something about it, if you feel that way. I know that if I suspected a guy like you had feelings for me, I'd want you, I mean him…to show me those feelings, and not hold anything back."

"Wait, what do you mean a guy like me?" he asked. That was a strange thing to say, he thought.

Sango didn't answer, but instead turned her back to him.

"Don't be afraid," she told him, before she walked away. InuYasha stared, wondering what she had been trying to say just then, when she called back to him.

"Oh, and InuYasha. Kagome…she's not the only one who wants you to be…happy…" she said the last word so softly that InuYasha had to lean forward to hear it.

"Not the only one…? Does she mean…herself too? I must be hearing things." InuYasha got up off the fence and started to walk.

--

Kagome sighed as she flopped down lazily on her bed.

"Ahhh! It's so nice to be back again and get to sleep on something soft!" she exclaimed, hugging the pillow and closing her eyes, trying to get some much needed rest. Even though her family was away for the night, she was still glad to be home.

_I wonder what InuYasha and Sango and Shippo did today_, she thought to herself.

_Sango…_

She blushed as she said her lover's name in her mind, conjuring up images of their lovemaking earlier that morning. Kagome remembered watching sadly as Sango had dried off and gotten dressed. Although she did love the new kimono that the slayer had decided to wear for the day. Kagome sighed again, feeling sleep begin to wash over her.

_You might be the one he needs to…get better._

Those had been Sango's words to her. Could she have meant what Kagome thought she meant? Was Sango possibly going to try to get her and InuYasha together? Kagome had made love to a woman; her first full sexual experience had been with a woman. But…that had just made her feelings, her desire, for InuYasha increase. She wondered what she was going to do about those feelings until sleep claimed her. Soon, dreams drifted into Kagome's mind. Scenes of her and Sango earlier that day, and making love to the slayer many times more. Images of InuYasha, standing there before her, his clothes slowly being removed by some invisible hand, revealing what she imagined must be a magnificently sculpted chest and abs. Even dreams of her, Sango, and InuYasha wantonly grinding flesh against flesh, moaning and screaming into the night sky…even dreams like these came to her. And, in her dreams, Kagome found her clothes dampening, but it was neither from sweat nor rain. But despite all of these dreams, her sleep was peaceful, her breathing calm and steady…

_**CRASH**_

Kagome sat up with a start, looking towards the window. The sound had come from outside. Sliding out of bed, Kagome felt her pulse racing from fear and…anticipation? She shook her head to focus and grabbed a letter opener she had on her desk. Slowly, she inched over to the window and threw it open, looking outside to find the source of the crash.

"Oh!"

She was completely unprepared for what she saw.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_What is the sight that greets Kagome's eyes as she peers out of her window? Also, what will Sesshomaru do now that Bokusenou has told him the cause of the recent youkai activity? InuYasha needs to get his own inner youkai under control before things get out of hand. Stay tuned._

My note: Hm, wonder what's gonna happen next. Hope you look forward to the next chapter. See you soon.


	5. Must Love Dogs

Hey everybody, newest chapter up. Well, I guess that's kind of obvious actually... Anyway, big lemon this chapter, longer than the first. Hope you guys like it, cause it was certainly fun to write. So, here you go, chapter 5.

**Must Love Dogs**

"Oh!"

Any trace of sleep that had lingered in Kagome's eyes vanished as they popped wide open, staring at the feral hanyou beneath her window. Looking past him, she saw that several of the trees beyond her family's shrine had fallen, looking as if they had been ripped in half with a single slice. She felt a small pang of fear as she noticed that InuYasha's eyes had turned a crimson red, and the purple markings that were an inheritance from his father had spread across his cheeks. InuYasha was looking right up at her from the shrine grounds, flexing his claws and…grinning?

"Wh-What is he grinning about? What's he thinking?"

Kagome let out a small yelp and ducked as InuYasha quickly darted up in the air and flew straight over her head and into her room. Kagome rose quickly and turned to face him.

"Kagome…" he growled, his eyes fixed on her.

"InuYasha, what's wrong? Why have you transformed?" Kagome couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice. She felt like his gaze was roaming all over her body, piercing through her clothes as if he were trying to undress her without even touching her.

"It's time," he said, slowly advancing towards her.

"Time for what, exactly?" She put her hand up to her silk pj top, pulling the fabric tighter across her chest, as though that would somehow stop InuYasha's wandering eyes.

"You've been wondering what's been bothering me lately, haven't you? That's what you and Sango were talking about the other day, isn't it?" Kagome nodded in response.

"Well," he went on," I still don't completely understand myself, but I've got a good idea of what it is now. But first, I realized another thing after talking with Sango earlier."

Kagome was surprised by this point. InuYasha seemed to be in almost full control of his youkai form, something she had never seen happen before. "So," she asked, "you two talked about something?"

"Yeah… About you."

"Me?" For some reason, his answer had had a slightly calming effect on the girl, and she let her hand drop from her chest as she stared at him, clearly needing more explanation.

"Well, it was about you and me, actually…" InuYasha turned his bloodred eyes downwards as he spoke, almost as if he were embarassed while transformed like this.

"You and Sango were talking about me and you?" Kagome felt her heartbeat increase in her chest as InuYasha slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"We've been through a lot together Kagome," he began. "Seems like it's been forever since you unsealed me from that tree. And you've stayed with me ever since. I never really asked you to, but you did that."

The miko felt a small smile crawl to her lips. "InuYasha, are you actually…opening up to me, while you're transformed no less?"

"Keh, shut up and stop interrupting. Anyway…earlier, Sango asked me what I…felt for you. If you were just a friend or something, you know, more." He paused and looked at Kagome, but she remained silent, obviously not planning to interrupt again.

"I wasn't sure what to tell her then," he continued. "But afterwards, I started walking, thinking about that question, wondering what the answer was myself. And, I think I've got it now. You see, you are a good friend to me, just like Sango said…" he trailed off.

"Oh, so that's it…" Kagome said, looking down as she felt disappointment creep into her heart.

_So that's all I am to him… A friend. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. In the end, he probably just couldn't let go of Kikyo. I feel so stupid for thinking he would ever move on and be with me…_

InuYasha turned his head to her. "Hey, what's with that sad face?" he asked. "You didn't let me finish, stupid!"

Kagome's head jerked up again in surprise. The hanyou sighed as he searched for the right words to say.

"I was going to tell you, you are a good friend to me. But, over the time that we've known each other, I know now that I've… I've…" He frowned as he struggled to say the word.

_Dammit!_ He cursed himself inwardly. _I've come this far, and now I can't even tell her how I feel?! Damn, I've got to say it!_

"Kagome, I'm trying to tell you that I—"

"I love you." The girl's soft voice interrupted.

"………" If the hanyou had been at a loss for words before, then he was completely speechless now, caught completely off guard by Kagome's confession.

"You…do?"

"Mmhm," Kagome nodded, moving over to him and sitting down next to him on her bed. "I have for a long time now InuYasha, and I have been waiting and hoping that maybe if you felt the same you would tell me. Now that you have…" she smiled at him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers, noticing his cheeks turning a similar color as his eyes at the touch. "So, is that what's been bothering you? That you couldn't tell me how you felt?"

"Well, that was part of it," he admitted.

"What is the other part then?" she asked. "Does it have anything to do with why you're transformed? Please, tell me InuYasha. I want to help you, if I can."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, lowering his gaze. Kagome raised her eyebrow when she saw a small grin appear on his face.

"Yes, I do… What, is something amusing?"

"Not really, it's just that, there is something you can do," he answered, and then quickly turned to her, his eyes blazing passionately. Kagome felt a small spark of her own passion as she saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips as he stared at her, almost hungrily. After all, she thought, she was sitting on her bed with InuYasha, the two of them alone in the house, with his eyes now ravishing her. The miko felt an aching throb begin to build up between her legs, and seeing InuYasha's nose twitch, she knew he could instantly smell her sudden arousal.

"I'll tell you the other part of what's been bothering me," he said, the low growl returning to his voice. "Or actually, maybe I should just show you." He removed his hand from hers and reached out, placing his hand on the silk over her breast. InuYasha grinned as Kagome's mouth let loose a soft moan, followed by a sharp gasp when he very gently took her stiffening nipple between his claws and pinched.

"InuYasha! Ah! What are you doing?" She moaned again as the hanyou began to fondle her little bud with his fingers, before squeezing her firm breast through her nightie, caressing her through the fabric.

"I told you I was going to show you, and that's what I'm doing," he answered. Kagome let out a small noise of frustration when she felt his hand leave her chest, but held her breath as InuYasha leaned in close to her and growled into her ear.

"I want you. Now. I've waited too long for this, and now I won't wait any more. And neither will my canine instincts. I know that the time has come for me to find, and claim, a mate. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather take as mine than you Kagome." He finished by grazing his teeth over her ear, biting down softly, dragging out another short gasp from Kagome. Pulling back, he moved his face only inches away from hers; he could almost feel the miko's heart pounding, they were so close. He pointed at his eyes and the marks on his face. "And these won't go away until I've been satisfied." Kagome blinked, unsure of what to say or do, except slowly inch forward, compelled by some mystical force that she couldn't understand to kiss the hanyou—no, the boy—in front of her. And she did, finally pressing her lips to his, taking in his taste as he did hers. Kagome moved up against his hard body and wrapped her arms around his back, running her hands through that long, silver mane she loved so much. InuYasha growled against her mouth and pulled her closer against him when she reached up and caressed his furry dog ears. She knew that she was the only person he would ever allow to do that. They soon separated their lips from each other, slowly moving away and staring into the other's eyes.

"About time," Kagome said, smiling as she took the memory of what had just happened and stored it in a permanent vault within her mind, so that she would never forget the first time she kissed the boy she loved.

"You taste good," InuYasha said, licking his lips once again.

"Well," she blushed, feeling emboldened from the kiss, "I'm sure that's not the only part of me you can find tasty." She looked down to see a very noticeable bulge forming underneath the hanyou's hakama. Even through the red cloth, she could see that InuYasha was –very– well endowed, which sent a rush of both excitement and anticipation throughout her whole body.

"So," she went on when he remained silent, "What exactly will it take to 'satisfy' you?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said, grinning as he put his hand on her shoulder and started to slide her gown off, revealing her creamy soft flesh. Kagome felt the night air hit her chest as her covering fell all the way down; she remembered they hadn't closed the window yet. Reaching over, she firmly shut and locked it, then felt InuYasha's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back for another heated kiss. This time she could feel his fangs graze against her lips and tongue. She felt those fangs trail from her lips and move down until InuYasha latched his mouth onto a breast, suckling on it hungrily, giving her nipple little flicks with his tongue.

"No fair!" she moaned out "You…ah! You still have your…mmm, clothes on."

She could feel his smile against her chest as he kept sampling her flesh for a bit longer, making sure his tongue dampened every inch of her breast before pulling away.

"Go ahead and fix it then," he growled, leaning back on his hands. Kagome nodded and moved forward, undoing InuYasha's obi, sliding his hitoe off, followed by his white shirt. Kagome let her eyes roam, as InuYasha's had done to her earlier, taking in the firm body. She couldn't help but be somewhat entranced by his broad shoulders, slight tan, chiseled abs…

"Hey, snap out of it would ya?"

The hanyou's voice made her realize she hadn't been subtle at all about her staring, and her mouth had even been hanging slightly open.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, putting her hands on the hem of his pants and tugging. InuYasha helped her slide his hakama off, allowing his full erection to spring out in front her. Kagome couldn't help but let out a little 'oh!' as she saw it. He certainly had the blood of a dog youkai in him, she thought, the stiff cock in front of her was proof of that. Kagome felt the heat in her core intensify, the need for the hanyou she loved growing.

"I take it you like what you see Kagome?" She looked back up at him to see one a cocky grin on his face. "Go ahead."

She nodded and pushed InuYasha onto his back, leaning over him and planting kisses down his chest, occassionally taking soft nips like he had done to her, causing the hanyou's breathing to quicken. Her mouth traveled over his stomach, down to the shaft that stood at full attention for her. Almost curiously, Kagome took it in her hand, noticing that her fingers couldn't reach all the way around, and gave it a gentle tug. She took InuYasha's husky groan as a good sign, and gave his bulbous head a slow lick before taking the head between her lips, sucking gently as her hand remained on the shaft. InuYasha threw his head back with a groan as he felt Kagome lower her head more, taking more of his cock into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down on him.

"Mmm god, Kagome, where did you learn to do this?" He looked back down and saw her eyes lock with his, her hand slowly pumping his shaft as she sucked, and a small smile appear on the lips that were enveloping his cock. Kagome remembered a few months back, when Ayumi had announced that she and her boyfriend had finally had sex, and then proceeded to very graphically describe everything, from how to orally pleasure a guy to, well, everything that had happened after that. Kagome's own arousal spiked more at the thought of what was soon going to happen, she hoped, between her and InuYasha. She started to tug on his cock harder and take more of him inside her mouth, struggling to fit as much of him inside as she could take. Thinking of how to pleasure him more, Kagome started humming against his cock, the vibrations making his breathing turn to panting (making him sound even more like a dog, Kagome thought smiling). After several minutes, she felt his hands grasp her hair tightly and his hips jerk up into her mouth.

"Fuck, Kagome, I've gotta come!" he rasped out and let go of her hair so she could pull away. But to his pleasurable surprise, she only began to suck and pump up and down on his cock more vigorously. Kagome felt his shaft tense up, and braced herself, and the next second a massive load of InuYasha's warm come flooded deep into her throat. The miko quickly began to breathe through her nose as jet after jet shot out of his cock, but she still couldn't stop some of it from leaking out of her mouth, onto his thighs. InuYasha couldn't help but watch with awe as the girl he had always thought was so innocent took his come, feeling her throat contract around the tip of his cock as she swallowed it. Pulling off, Kagome swirled her tongue around her lips and smiled at a wide-eyed, deep breathing hanyou. He stared as she bent down and licked the remaining juices off his thigh and into her mouth.

"Kagome…" he moaned. "Where the hell, did you…"

"I take it you liked it then?" she asked proudly, squatting on her feet in front of him.

"Fuck yes… Just give me a second, and then…"

"And then what?" she said, tilting her head curiously.

Taking a few more breaths to replenish his lungs, InuYasha chuckled deeply before swiftly springing into a crouching position, grabbing Kagome's ankles and yanking her legs out from under her. Yanking her pajama shorts off her, InuYasha licked his lips to see that her neatly trimmed, pink pussy was completely exposed to him. The miko let out a surprised cry as she bounced onto her back on the soft bed; she felt InuYasha place his strong hands on her tender thighs and slowly spread them apart. As he lowered his head, Kagome's arousal drifted into his nose. He had to take a deep breath to clear his vision as her intoxicating scent swept throughout his nerves, drawing him down to her waiting mound. InuYasha tentatively pressed his tongue against the girl's opening, sending a spasm of pleasure up through her body.

"Please, InuYasha… Stop teasing…"

Kagome's whimpering only heightened the hanyou's own arousal, and without a second thought he started lapping fiercely at her pussy. Her taste was better than he had ever dared to imagine, and he couldn't help but let out moans against her wet core, as she had done for him just before. Soft cries and gasps escaped the miko's full lips as her hips bucked against the hanyou's wet tongue. Clamping her smooth legs around InuYasha's head, Kagome pulled his face closer to her cunt. She tasted delicious, thought the hanyou as he pushed his tongue past her pink petals, licking inside of her with a vengeance.

"Inu…Yasha…yes, mmm, oh! Don't stop…" Her voice quivered as she writhed under the hanyou's talented tongue. Kagome wondered if it was his youkai instinct that made him so damn good at this. "More, Inu… Ahh! Yes, mmm, fuck!" She was a bit surprised at her own cursing, but that surprise was drowned out in waves of ecstasy that pulsed through her body as she felt her inner walls start to tremble around InuYasha's thrusting tongue. He felt it too, as her muscles began to spasm wildly.

"Ah, ahh, coming…INUYASHA!!" Kagome's scream pierced InuYasha's ears right before her juices gushed out onto his waiting tongue, into his hungry mouth. He made sure he didn't miss a drop as he swallowed all of the sweet nectar. Feeling Kagome's vice grip around his head loosen, he looked up to see her panting. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her body, and InuYasha moved up to Kagome and kissed her deeply. She was surprised to find that she didn't mind at all the taste of her come on his lips.

"Did you like that Kagome?" InuYasha's voice was surprisingly gentle despite his transformed appearance.

Kagome nodded, her energy quickly returning after he first ever orgasm at InuYasha's hands…well, tongue.

"Kagome…I need you now. I mean all of you."

His words snapped her back to attention. She looked down and saw his still hard cock, pointing like a spear at her moist slit.

"Will you accept me claiming you as my mate? Accept me marking you as mine, and mine alone?" he asked. "And, you know...if you take in some of my blood, it means that you'll no longer have a normal human lifespan...but one of a youkai. And I wanted to ask you that first, if you wanted that..."

Even though her voice was soft, there was no hint of hesitation in it.

"Yes, InuYasha. Please…finally, just take me already. I do want to live my life with you, for as long as I can... And, don't worry about getting me pregnant yet. I'm on the pill." Seeing the confused look on his face, she added "It's so you can come inside me and I won't have babies."

"You don't want me to pup you?"

"Not just yet InuYasha. Sometime in the future, when I'm ready, ok?" He nodded in response. "But for now, please, fuck me."

The hanyou growled lustily and gazed into his love's eyes as he positioned himself against her, rubbing the tip against her opening, drawing an amusing purring sound from Kagome.

"This will hurt you know," he warned, slowly pushing his head into her wet folds, sliding in until he felt her barrier blocking him.

"Do it," she whispered forcefully. Gripping her shoulders, InuYasha gave a hard thrust and broke through, sheathing as much of himself as he could into Kagome, silencing her pained gasp with his mouth as he gave her time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Ready to keep going…?"

"Mhm." She moaned as the throbbing pain inside her lessened, feeling his cock stretching her inner walls. Gods, she thought, how is he going to fit anymore of that thing inside? Kagome looked back up at his face as he started to deliver slow, long thrusts, and could tell that his youkai instincts had been awakened and were taking him over. Not that she minded though, she told herself, not bothering to hold back her moans as they grew louder. The tempo of InuYasha's thrusting increased, as he pushed deeper and deeper inside the miko's cunt, feeling her muscles squirming, trying to take more of him inside. But he was still being too gentle, thought Kagome. She needed the fantasy of the hanyou ravishing her to come true, and soon. And she was going to make him if she had to. Kagome reached up and yanked InuYasha's head down next to hers and growled impatiently in his ear.

"Fuck me," she said, bucking her hips up against his. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure as InuYasha obliged her, pulling himself almost all the way out of her wanting pussy before plunging back in fiercely, delivering powerful long strokes into her. Reaching out, he grabbed her supple breasts, squeezing them roughly, pressing his claws against them without breaking skin, holding them tightly as their hips rocked against each other's. The heat between the two lovers resulted in sweat forming on their flesh, leaving them panting and moaning heavily as Kagome's grinding hips tried to match the hanyou's strong thrusts. She could feel every inch of the cock that was pounding inside of her, the pleasure so much more than when he had just eaten her before. InuYasha's youkai was clearly in control now, feral growls came from his throat as he pounded Kagome against the mattress. He leaned down to nip at her sweaty shoulder, tasting her delicious flesh.

"Mmm, fuck, yes, how's it feel mate?"

"Ahh! Oh! Mm, gods yes InuYasha, fuck me, harder, just keep, mmmf, pounding me!" This newly awakened openness in Kagome's words only spurred the hanyou on more, thrusting inside her a few more times before he figured it was time to switch. Pulling out—leaving a whimpering miko beneath him—he quickly grabbed her hips and turned her over onto her hands and knees. His eyes absorbed every inch of the firm ass that she presented before him, in a position that his youkai instinctively recognized. Kagome could feel as he leaned over her, his chest and her back slick with sweat, pressing his cock against her pussy once more.

"Now Kagome, your alpha male's gonna take you in the proper position for my mate. My bitch."

"Your bitc—AHH!!" Her echo was cut short as InuYasha drove almost his full length into her. Kagome bowed her head in submission as she felt his cock start to reach even deeper depths than before in this new position. InuYasha saw that she had accepted his dominance and grinned, plunging harder into her depths. Kagome had to brace her elbows to prevent InuYasha's powerful thrusts from knocking her forward each time. She relished in the way the hanyou controlled her in this position, relished the rock hard cock drilling in and out of her tight, clenching pussy as he slammed his hips against her ass.

"Inu…harder, more! More!"

"Are you my bitch Kagome?" He growled out against her ear, nibbling on it.

"Mmmf, gods yes! I'm yours InuYasha! Your bitch! Yes!" Kagome knew it. Right now, InuYasha was the alpha male, and she was his mate, his bitch. The thought put her pleasure into overdrive, she could feel her pussy firmly squeeze the hanyou's cock as her body tensed for a major release.

"I'm gonna come Kagome…!" InuYasha exclaimed, feeling his cock stiffen up for the second time that night as he placed his teeth over Kagome's smooth neck. He also quickly made a small puncture in his neck with his claws. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, the way Kagome's hips bucked back onto his cock, the way her wet walls were squeezing his muscle tightly.

"Yes, inside. Come inside me InuYasha! OHHH!!" Kagome let out another cry and threw her head back as her pussy exploded with her juices. Her body shook violently as InuYasha delivered one last thrust, pushing himself deeper than ever and unloading his seed inside her spasming cunt, just before sinking his teeth into her soft neck. Ropes of his hot come flooded her, mixing with her own juices. Kagome was amazed at how much sperm was filling her, it seemed endless. It must be his youkai genes, she thought as she rode out the high her orgasm had brought. She could feel the last spurts of InuYasha's seed fill her, and she also felt a dull throb on her neck. Reaching up, she touched her neck lightly, then turned around to see InuYasha begin to pull out of her.

"Did you…bite me?" she asked, still in a daze.

"Yep," he answered, removing himself from her and watching as their mixed juices spilled out of her pussy and onto the bed. "That mark shows that you're my mate Kagome, is that ok?"

She smiled as she felt the mark and nodded, then noticed that InuYasha's neck was bleeding slightly, and he was tilting the wound towards her. He explained, "You said you wanted to have a youkai lifespan...well, you have to take some of my blood in you. And since your teeth probably aren't sharp enough, I did it for you. This can be your 'mark' on me, Kagome."

Kagome leaned forward slowly, gently taking the hanyou's wound between her lips, sucking the red liquid down her throat. As she swallowed it, Kagome felt a quick spark ignite in her stomach. It swirled around inside her for a few minutes, a pleasant feeling that invigorated her, making her feel stronger and stonger each second. And then, just like that, it quickly subsided, that spark of energy tucking itself permanently somewhere inside of her.

"It's done," InuYasha said softly.

Kagome rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes in exhaustion. First Sango, earlier in the morning, now InuYasha…what a day. She had just lost her virginity to the boy she loved, greatly lengthened her lifespan, and she had no regrets. But, she did wonder what she was going to tell Sango when they got back. Kagome certainly hadn't forgotten about her. She felt InuYasha slowly crawl next to her and rest his head on her breast.

"Kagome," he said softly. She opened her eyes and saw that his youkai transformation had ended, probably at the same time as his climax, she figured.

"I forgot to tell you, but…I love you too."

She smiled once again as the hanyou drifted off to sleep, and she followed soon after.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Sango lay awake in the hut. The full moon and stars shone through the darkness outside as she waited for sleep to come. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander.

_I wonder how Kagome is sleeping tonight. InuYasha went through the well again, so I guess he's staying at her home._

A small grin crept across her delicate features.

_Hmm, I wonder if they…_

She chuckled, resting her hands on her chest.

_I'll ask her all about it when they get back._

_--_

Birds scattered up from the trees as Sesshomaru flew through the forest. Upon landing, he left the shadow of the moonlit woods and gazed upon the village, tilting his nose up and smelling the air. He could sense one of the women, and her nekomata, but…

"Hm, he's not here," he thought, turning and going back the way he had come. "Very well. I will return here for InuYasha tomorrow night."

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Kagome has had a very eventful day. Making love to both Sango and InuYasha has temporarily satisfied her desires, as it seems to have for InuYasha as well. But…have the hanyou's troubles all gone away? Maybe Sesshomaru knows the answer to that. Stay tuned._

My notes: Whew, my first M/F lemon - check. I'm proud of myself. Oh, well. Anyway, I also wanted to say thanks to you guys who have stuck with the story this far, and hope you keep checking back as I update. Comments welcome, and see you soon.


	6. Brother's Keeper

Hey guys, update time. Not much news about this chapter. So, hope you enjoy.

**Brother's Keeper**

"There you guys are!"

Climbing out of the well, Kagome heaved her bag to the ground, with InuYasha exiting behind her (a position that he had come to enjoy as of last night). They saw Sango waiting for them, geared up for battle in her slayer's outfit with hiraikotsu over her shoulder, Kirara at her side, looking impatient. Sango let out a breath and stuck the edge of her weapon into the ground.

"Where have you two been?" she asked demandingly. Looking at them, Sango couldn't help but notice a strange glow in Kagome's expression, along with a certain something in InuYasha's eyes when he looked at the miko…something she could recognize from the way she looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome sat down and rummaged through her bag, making sure she had brought chips for Shippo and InuYasha. "Have you been practicing?"

"No, it's another swarm of youkai. A group of them attacked earlier." Kagome hopped up at the news and InuYasha put his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"We just got done dealing with them," Sango continued. "But there were also several oni with them, and they disappeared somehow just a little while ago."

"Think they'll show up again?" Kagome asked.

"You bet they will," InuYasha interrupted. "No way a swarm of oni are just gonna retreat like that after you've killed some measly youkai."

"Right," the slayer agreed. "We've been looking out in the surrounding woods, but there's no trace of them."

"Feh," the hanyou took his hand of the hilt and placed his arms in his sleeves. "No use worrying about it then. If they're gone, they're gone, and if they come back, I can deal with 'em easily."

"Yes, we know you can InuYasha," Kagome said sweetly, putting her hand on his shoulder. Sango's expression changed to one of amusement and surprise at the more-so-than-usual affectionate way that Kagome seemed be with InuYasha.

"Well," she spoke up, "I guess he's right. We can deal with them if they attack again later. Let's go back to the village then. Oh, Kagome, once we get there, could you come with me? There's something I thought you might be interested in seeing."

"Sure thing."

The group headed back to the village, InuYasha and Kagome taking note of the slight damage done to some of the huts, and the villagers who were already beginning repairs.

"Don't worry," Sango reassured them, "No one was seriously hurt. But it might be a different story if those oni come back again."

Arriving back at Sango's hut, the slayer set her weapon aside and motioned to Kagome.

"Oh, InuYasha," she said, "could you leave us alone for a bit?" Seeing the stubborn look creeping onto his face, she added, "I'm sure the villagers could use your help with the repairs. Right Kagome?" she nudged the miko subtly.

"Yes, of course," Kagome nodded. "Please, InuYasha, do it for me?" The hanyou let out a huff before walking out of the hut. Sango turned around and let her hair down, bending over to rustle through her change of clothes. She grinned, knowing Kagome's eyes were fixed on her silk covered rear, and stayed bent for a bit longer than necessary before standing up, her kimono in her arms.

"So, what did you want to show me Sango?"

The slayer shook her head and pointed to the floor. "Sit down," she demanded. Kagome nodded and watched Sango walk over to the corner of the room, still facing her. "It's not actually something I wanted to show you, but questions I have for you."

"Questions? Why didn't you want InuYasha to hear them?"

Sango chuckled.

"No no, this is just between us," she said, smiling as she began to get undressed casually, sliding the pads off her shoulders and knees. "Now, tell me," she began, looking Kagome dead in the eye, "What happened between you and InuYasha last night?"

"W-What?" Kagome was taken aback. Sango laughed again.

"Don't try to hide it Kagome. You haven't been back long, but I can tell something happened, the way you're looking at him, talking to him. It's different than normal," she went on, easing herself out of the black silk. Kagome tried to focus on the slayer's words, instead of the perfectly formed breasts, tight, firm stomach, and slim hips and legs that stood before her. The miko smiled inwardly, thankful that her feelings for Sango hadn't lessened at all after last night. Sango continued, slowly slipping her clothes on (much to Kagome's disappointment), "So, tell me what happened at your home last night."

"Well, um…you see…what happened was…" Kagome just couldn't find the right words she wanted to say. She was too nervous to honestly tell Sango what had happened. Now, she knew that her best friend had known for a long time about her feelings for InuYasha. But still, she thought, she and Sango hadn't even been lovers for a whole day before she had gone off and lost her virginity to the hanyou. Kagome starting scolding herself mentally for doing something so easily that could hurt the woman she loved.

_Wait…love?_ The heat rushed to Kagome's face as she pondered that realization.

_Is that what my feelings are? Did I grow to love Sango the same way I did InuYasha, only without realizing it all that time?_ She looked at Sango, missing the impatience in her friend's face while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Sango had to snap her fingers several times to bring Kagome out of her reverie. The slayer was now fully dressed in her normal clothes. Tying the ribbon near the bottom of her hair, she sat down in front of the miko, a caring expression appearing on her face. "You can tell me you know." Sango's voice was soft as she reached out and put her hand lightly on Kagome's bare thigh. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that you made love to InuYasha last night, didn't you?"

"Well…yes," Kagome admitted, realizing that it would be pointless to hide it now. She looked down, feeling somewhat guilty, quickly adding, "I'm sorry, Sango. I understand that you're probably upset, I'm sorry…I just—"

"Upset? What are talking about?" she asked, laughing. "I'm not upset, Kagome. I mean, it's about time you and he got together." Kagome's face broke into a mask of confusion as she turned back to the slayer.

"But…how can you be ok with it like that, you know, especially after what happened between us yesterday?"

Now it was Sango's turn to look away, smiling softly. "Well," she began, "what happened between us yesterday, Kagome… Honestly, I can't even begin to describe the feelings that it awoke in me. Those emotions that you gave me, those were even greater than any I had with Miroku. And even though you've been with InuYasha now, those feelings haven't gone away. So, I have to ask you…" Sango turned her head back to Kagome, but kept her eyes on the wooden floor, "What did our time together yesterday mean to you?"

Kagome paused, a smile appearing on her face. She reached out and tilted Sango's chin up, then leaned forward without hesitation and kissed the older girl firmly on her lips, putting as much of her love, her passion, and her lust as she could into it. She smiled when she felt Sango kiss her back with just as much vigor, as well as at the small mewl she let out when Kagome slowly pulled away a few moments later.

"That is what it meant—no, that is what what it means to me Sango." To the slayer's pleasure, Kagome scooted forward and lay her head on her breast. "I've been having those same feelings," Kagome told her. "Yes, I love InuYasha… You've known that for a long time, and now he and I know it too, without a doubt." Sango nodded, listening, running a hand through Kagome's smooth, midnight black hair, holding her to her chest. "But…at the same time…" Once again, the miko trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"At the same time," Sango ventured, "you feel something strong for me too?"

Kagome nodded.

"And…if you had to guess," Sango went on, "You would say that…you are in love with me, too?"

Again, Kagome nodded, looking up into the slayer's eyes curiously.

"Yes… Actually, it's exactly like that. But, how did you…?"

Sango leaned down and gave Kagome a soft, chaste kiss, caressing the miko's delicate cheek with her knuckles.

"Because," she answered, "Those are exactly my feelings, as well. I realized that I'm in love with you Kagome."

"I love you too…" Kagome was disappointed when Sango released her head and leaned back. "But…what are we going to tell InuYasha about this?"

Sango smiled. "Oh, I don't think he needs to know anything just yet. But, speaking of InuYasha…" she trailed off, a blush claiming her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Well, you two slept together last night, right?"

"Right."

"So…how was he?"

Kagome's eyes widened slowly, right before she fell backwards, bursting out with laughter.

"Hahahahaaa!! Sango, hahah! Is it just me, or do you actually have a _crush_ on my boyfriend?" She clutched her gut as she kept laughing.

Sango's face could now match said hanyou's robe of the fire-rat. "W-W-What are you talking about?! That's, that's ridiculous!!" Kagome laughed through Sango's transparent protests and tried to catch her breath.

"Hah, it's ok Sango! You're not the only one who can see things. The way you look at InuYasha lately, I know it's the same way I always have. It's too obvious that you've become interested in him. And even though you know that I love him, you can't control what you feel, can you?"

Sango lowered her gaze and slowly shook her head no.

"I thought so," Kagome smiled.

Sango's voice was small. "But…how can you not be mad…?"

The miko rose and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Because…even when all InuYasha thought about was Kikyo, even when I knew she had his heart…I still loved him. For a while, I felt guilty about it, about thinking of him being with me instead of with the woman he loved."

"So…what changed?" asked Sango.

"Well, I realized that I shouldn't feel guilty about loving him. And I also realized something even more important. I know that in his heart, InuYasha will always love Kikyo. But now, I know that he loves me too. He made room in his heart for me, and I couldn't be more grateful. I don't feel like second place to Kikyo anymore. I know that I'm her equal now, and that InuYasha loves me as much as he does her. That's why, if he ever wanted you in his heart too, to share the feelings he has for me with you, I would understand. Actually, I think I would even be happy. For you, that is."

Sango barely hid her shock. She couldn't believe what she was learning about Kagome these last few days. Learning that she could make love to a woman and man the same day, and now practically offering to share InuYasha with her.

"It's just that," Sango said, "There's something about him, I don't know what…but it makes me want to be with him, like I want to be with you. But, I doubt he feels anything similar."

"Well now, who knows what can happen?" Kagome smiled mischievously and stood up, grabbing Sango's hand. "Now, I believe you were asking me how last night was…"

--

InuYasha sighed, hopping down from the roof he had just finished repairing. It hadn't been a big hole, but carpentry just wasn't something he could ever see himself enjoying. Walking back to the hut, he found it empty.

_Guess Kagome and Sango must be out somewhere._

Letting out a groan, he flopped backwards onto Kagome's futon and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Kagome's scent. He had always found it pleasing, comforting. But since they made love last night, it was even more than that. It was entrancing. His nose twitched a little as he took in her fragrance, along with…Sango's? Yes, it was Sango's. And such a nice smell too, fresh, like Kagome's… The two scents wafted through the hanyou's senses, making his eyelids heavy as he fell asleep. Dreams of Kagome, his love, his mate, filled his mind. During one particular dream, she was up against him, naked, embracing him, when suddenly, to his surprise, a second pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Smooth, slender, yet firm arms around his waist.

_Who…who is…?_

_**Take.**_

InuYasha's eyes shot open as the voice rumbled in his head. "Take…?" he murmured. "Take what?"

_**Take.**_

"Keh, you again," InuYasha snarled. "What the hell do you want? You should be under control by now. Kagome is mine now, so what more do you want dammit?!"

When he received no answer, he sat up, growling. He looked out the window and saw the sunset. "I must've slept lnoger than I planned." With a groan, he hopped to his feet, stretching his arms and yawning, smacking his lips together.

"THE ONI! THEY'VE RETURNED!!"

InuYasha's ears stood up at the call, and he dashed through the door of the hut. Outside, the villagers were armed with spears and swords as numerous large ogres came rising out of the river and the ground. The villagers' mortal weapons broke against their thick hides, and several were crushed in the powerful grips of the oni.

**KAZE NO KIZU!!**

A few of the monsters dodged back to avoid the stream of energy that rushed forward and consumed those who remained in its path. Scraps of their flesh rained back down upon the ground as InuYasha rushed forward with Tessaiga, decapitating several of the oni and impaling several others, making a small mound of corpses. Groups of villagers teamed up to tackle the remaining oni, but it still proved difficult for them. More and more red-eyed oni rose from the earth, some of them deftly dodging InuYasha's fierce attacks with suprising agility for beings of their size. The hanyou growled as the beasts swarmed around the villagers, making him unable to reach them all in time.

Suddenly, a massive blast of energy shot down from the sky, devouring every single ogre in the vicinity, their remains falling in front of the villagers and shielding them from the blast. InuYasha lifted Tessaiga again as he turned to look upwards, then frowned as Sesshomaru floated down next to him.

"What the—what the hell are you doing here?!"

Sesshomaru remained silent, sheathing the sword InuYasha recognized as Bakusaiga. The fur on his older half-brother's shoulder suddenly extended, wrapping itself around the hanyou and dragging him against a frowning Sesshomaru.

"I have been waiting for you, little brother," Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowed at InuYasha.

"Waiting? What the hell are you talking about?" he growled as Sesshomaru flexed his claws.

"InuYasha, I came here following several scents. And because of those scents—your scents—I have been beset by more lowly youkai than I care to deal with. The scents are also the reason for the recent attacks on your human village. I had no choice but to come here and control the situation. Do not make me regret doing so, little brother." His tone was clearly annoyed.

"What damn situation?!" InuYasha's snarls showed his anger. However, his thoughts quickly changed when his nose told him that there were more oni in the area. Another sudden scream broke out from beyond the forest.

"Kagome!" he growled, struggling against his brother's fur. "That's right, she and Sango weren't here!"

"Master InuYasha!" one of the villagers called to him. "Ladies Kagome and Sango went to bathe in the pond a short time ago! They must still be there!"

"Damn," the hanyou cursed, then froze as he sniffed something.

_Blood. It's…Sango's blood!_

"Grrr, let go of me Sesshomaru!" But his brother kept him wrapped in his fur, looking InuYasha in the eye.

"InuYasha. It seems that one of your females is in trouble. One of them you have already claimed as your mate. I can smell her on you. However, your youkai blood cannot be satisfied with just one female, no matter how much you "love" her, and I do hate using that crass human word." Seeing the stunned look in his brother's face, he continued. "InuYasha, hanyou though you are, you have the blood of great dog youkai flowing through you. That part of you, combined with your naturally lustful mortal blood, demands that you take more females than just one. And until you do, the desires of your inner youkai will continue to give off a powerful scent, disturbing many common youkai, who will in turn aggravate me." Sesshomaru then released InuYasha from his fur. "Now, go and protect those two human women if you wish. And then, claim the other one, as you have claimed the miko."

"W-W-What?? Claim Sango? What the hell are you talking about, bastard? Sango isn't mine to _claim_, no matter what I want!" Despite his words, InuYasha couldn't help but feel as if his youkai blood was nodding at his brother's explanations.

Sesshomaru cracked an extremely rare smile, though a small one. "Hm, so you do want her then. InuYasha, as far as mortals go, that youkai slayer who is with you has a good body, suitable for the pack of a hanyou. There is no shame in claiming her. So, what will you do?" InuYasha growled again as Sesshomaru turned around and took to the air again.

"For everyone's sake, InuYasha," he called back, almost sounding exasperated, "Take that which is yours." He then disappeared among the clouds. The hanyou snarled and darted up the hill to the trees where Kagome and Sango were, focusing on protecting them instead of his nagging inner youkai.

_**Protect them, then claim the unmarked one…**_

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Youkai slayer and miko have admitted their love for one another. Now, however, Sango, and perhaps Kagome too, are in danger. As InuYasha rushes to the scene, he needs to focus on saving them, before he can even give the slightest thought to anything his youkai blood tells him. As Sesshomaru said, what will he do? Stay tuned._

My note: Oh, this is the beginning of a new arc within the story, sort of. Should be fun. See you at the next update. Stay healthy.


	7. Sexual Healing

Another lemon this chapter people. I tried to make it a bit different than the others, so I hope you enjoy it.

Now also, as some of you may have noticed, this story has already been published in its entirety on a couple of other fanfic sites. I'm putting it here for people who don't use those sites to see, and for any new reviews/comments I might get. That's all. If you want to go ahead and see the whole story, it is available at MediaMiner, for one.

Here it is, chapter 7.

**Sexual Healing**

It would have been a humorous situation if they weren't both now in mortal danger, Kagome told herself as she gaped up in shock.

She and Sango had just been innocently bathing when it had happened. Telling Sango about her night with InuYasha, reliving those intense memories, had drawn from their deep wells of heat. Well, perhaps it hadn't been all that innocent then. Groping hands, grinding flesh, desperate lips…these things could hardly be called innocent. But right in the middle of all that, they had been rudely interrupted as a pillar of water erupted from beneath them, separating the two lovers, sending Kagome flying backwards through the air before crash landing back in the pond with a splash. Upon regaining her composure, the miko had burst up, wiping her eyes and looking in front of her. Her line of sight had trailed upwards following the massive, charcoal green arm, all the way up to its three-clawed hand, which had in it a trapped and struggling—

"Sango!"

Kagome watched helplessly as the body of an ogre rose from the water, lifting the naked slayer higher into the air. It tightened its grip on her, its claws cutting into the side of Sango's slender thigh. Kagome winced as drips of blood leaked from her friend's wound, and clenched her fists in anger. The miko was growing furious as she watched Sango struggle. The slayer squirmed in her prison, trying to use all of her training to escape, but to no avail.

_How dare it!!_ The miko's thoughts flared. Not only was that disgusting ogre hurting Sango, her Sango, but it had interrupted a beautifully erotic moment with her woman. Her woman… Sounded like something InuYasha would say.

Drawing up her courage, Kagome swam forward to the towering oni, slamming her hand on its tree-trunk leg and focusing, trying to reach deep down and ignite her spiritual powers. A bright pink light suddenly glowed from Kagome's palm, and spread across the oni's leg, shattering it. The beast roared as it wobbled on it's remaining limb, the blood from it's stump thankfully spurting onto the ground, rather than the water, and then toppled down onto the shore. It crashed heavily against a tree, knocking it over. Sango flew out of it's loosened grip as the monster tried to get back up on its hands and one knee. Kagome quickly darted through the pond and ran over to where Sango was breathing heavily on the ground.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome knelt down and looked at a new cut on the slayer's leg, then turned around when she heard the oni begin crawling towards them. Throwing her naked body in front of her lover's, she once again tried to draw on her powers.

**Sankon Tesso!!**

The hanyou roared as he ran through the ogre, tearing it to shreds with his steel claws. The blood he had smelt as he had flown through the trees, Sango's blood, had flooded his head with anger, guaranteeing the oni's death in advance.

"InuYasha, Sango's hurt!" Kagome called out as her mate leapt over to them, bending down and looking at the wound.

"Yeah, I could smell it on the way over here," he growled in frustration. "I shouldn't have left you guys alone when there obviously more of them in the area."

"It's not your fault, InuYasha…" Sango groaned out, clutching her leg. She winced at the pain that shot through her leg when she tried to rise.

"Don't move, Sango." InuYasha frowned down at her. "It may not be a lethal wound, but it could still get worse if we don't do anything about it." He looked over the wound for a few seconds more, than looked up at the two girls. Right in front of him, not just a nude Kagome, but a nude Kagome touching a nude Sango. Wait, he thought, Sango was hurt, how could he think of her like that at a time like this?

"It's alright," the slayer's laugh made his ears twitch. "It's not like you haven't seen Kagome wet and naked before, right?"

His face froze as he cranked his head to Kagome, speaking through a false smile of gritted teeth.

"You told her??"

Kagome blushed in response. "InuYasha, it's girl talk."

"So what? Why didn't I have a say in this?"

"Guys," Sango interjected, "I am still bleeding over here." Hanyou and miko apologized, before Kagome spoke up.

"Ok, InuYasha, lift Sango up and we'll carry her to the village and—"

"Wait, what?" He asked, looking down at the injured, yet still bare slayer.

"This is no time to be shy InuYasha," Kagome said gently. "I'm sure Sango doesn't mind anyway," she gave the slayer a wink when she said that.

"N-No, I don't mind." Sango's voice sounded unusually timid to InuYasha, like it had used to sound when she was with…

"Really? Well, if you're sure…" InuYasha squatted down and looked Sango over, trying not to enjoy the sight as he tilted his neck in different directions, trying to figure out what the best way to lift her was.

"Here," Sango offered and lifted her arm, which InuYasha wrapped around his neck. He put one hand on her back, careful to avoid her old scar, and the other on her bare behind. He couldn't look Sango in the eyes as he pressed her wet, lithe form to him. Sango knew that Kagome was right there, grinning slightly at the two of them, but she decided not to look back at the miko, and so, feigning exhaustion, sighed and pressed her head against the hanyou's chest.

_Wow, she does smell good_, he thought as he headed back to village, making sure that his leaps didn't disturb the wound. At the same time, his nose couldn't help but pick up on something familiar.

_Now that I think about it, she smells like she did yesterday...that flowery smell, like Kagome..._ He briefly glanced back at Kagome, sniffing slightly. His eyes radiated fascination as he came to a realization. _Sango has Kagome's scent on her, and before this happened, they were together in water... Could it be...that they're really mates, too!?"_

Completely unaware of the storm of newfound discovery in the hanyou's mind, Kagome followed behind them, carrying both her and Sango's clothes, forgetting for the moment that she was clotheless, head to toe.

--

"InuYasha, wait, stop."

The hanyou came to a halt just outside the village and bent down on one knee, making sure not to drop his beautiful cargo.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked, coming up behind them. The slayer blushed as she looked at the village.

"I…I mean, _we_, don't have clothes on, Kagome," she pointed out. "Plus, I wouldn't want the villagers to see me wounded anyway…"

"Don't worry," InuYasha reassured her, looking around. "No one's outside. They're probably in their huts cause they don't know all the oni are gone."

"Alright," Sango nodded, and the trio moved over to Kagome and Sango's hut. InuYasha bent down and placed her on the futon. "So Kagome, you can fix her wounds right?" The miko stood there, redressing.

"Well…" she began uncertainly, "I could go back to my time and try to find the first aid kit."

"Keh, that'll take too long." InuYasha folded his arms into his sleeves.

"Well, do you know another way?"

The hanyou started thinking, running through ideas, then stopped at one, his eyes widening.

"Is that a yes?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm not so sure about it…I mean, it should heal the wound instantly, but…" He blushed heavily.

"What?" Kagome huffed. "It's not like you're going to suggest that your saliva will heal her cuts, are you?" Sango shivered at the prospect of feeling InuYasha's tongue on her thigh.

"No, it's not that, it's…" InuYasha leaned over and whispered something into the miko's ear. Sango grew confused as she watched Kagome's face show the greatest surprise a person could show. She could see them start to argue about who should tell her what the idea was.

"Well? Someone tell me," she said. Kagome smacked InuYasha lightly on the arm, and he slowly turned to Sango, clearing his throat.

"Well…it's…" he began, "It's my………sperm."

The slayer's face was the definition of dumbfounded.

"E-Excuse me?" She stuttered, unable to believe what she had just heard. Did he really just say putting his sperm on her skin would heal her?

"You heard me," he answered, looking away. Kagome put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and took on a gentle tone.

"Now, Sango, InuYasha's just trying to make you feel better. And I want your wound to heal too, so I don't mind his suggestion, if it will help you." Ignoring Sango's attempts at failed protest, Kagome slid her hands down to the hanyou's obi, untying it. She grinned when she felt no resistance on her mate's part when she removed his hakama. But, to both her surprise and Sango's, when his pants his the floor, the massive hanyou cock that she had seen (and felt) the night before was limp. He turned away in embarrassment.

"I can't just get aroused on a whim you know!" he said angrily, annoyed that Sango's first glimpse of his manhood wasn't all that it should be.

"I suppose this is an embarrassing situation for you," Kagome said. It should be for her too, she told herself, but she just didn't seem to mind sharing with Sango. "You know what, how about I leave you two alone, maybe that will make it easier."

"I'm not so sure—," InuYasha began.

"Go ahead, it's ok," she told him. "Sango's wounded, and you have to help her, got it?" Before either of them could answer, Kagome quickly left the hut, smiling inside at what was about to happen between her two loves.

"So, um…" Sango began, putting her hand to her wounded leg.

"Look," he said, "if you don't want me to do this, that's ok."

Sango felt her chest, as well as another lower area, pounding. Her eyes scanned the half-clothed hanyou, particularly the unclothed half. He was still rather limp from the awkwardness of the situation. But…if she didn't do something soon to perhaps fix that, not only would her wound remain open (something that wasn't bothering her so much right now), but she might never get another chance to be this close, alone, with the hanyou she had been wanting for some time now. InuYasha felt something start up in his head when the slayer held out her arm and softly beckoned for him to approach her.

_I can't do that, she's wounded! He told his boiling youkai blood._

_**She is ripe, and willing.**_

_She is not willing!_

_**Take her!**_

Sango could see InuYasha struggling with something. This must be one of those times her argued with his inner youkai that Kagome had told her about. But, was he arguing about her?

"InuYasha," she began. He paused and stared at her. Swallowing to regain her voice, and trying to sound as sensual as possible, she motioned once again for him to approach her. "Come, let me help you." The doubts he had been having about this situation slowly eased away at the sound of the lust in her voice.

"Ok…" he said slowly, as if in a trance. He approached the nude Sango; her body had dried, but her dark hair was still wet, several large strands of it cascading down her shoulders, covering her firm, luscious breasts. The lessening of the tension he felt began to have an effect on his cock, which was now stiffening slightly before the woman's eyes. Walking over to her slowly, InuYasha let out a surprised groan when Sango reached her hand out and closed her palm around his cock. It wasn't long at all before he felt his lust for the shapely woman take over, making him grow to his full length and width within her hand. Of course, Sango had never seen a youkai's tool, and her eyes widened in pleasurable surprise as she realized that she could no longer reach her whole hand around his cock.

"Gods…Kagome was right," she said in wonder.

"Feh, so you did talk about it with her." Despite his grumpy tone, InuYasha felt a surge of pride at knowing he had now impressed these two women with his cock. This surge was followed by another surge lower down as Sango's hand started moving up and down on him, tantalizingly slow. Gods, he thought, such a soft hand, surprising considering her profession. He felt it pick up the pace a bit as it moved back and forth, and suddenly felt his hips give an involuntary jerk into her stroking palm.

"Hah, I see you aren't so shy after all InuYasha," Sango chuckled as she caressed the magnificent tool she had been longing to see, to feel. Gathering up her courage, she leaned forward and gave the mushroom head a tiny lick along the slit. The groan that came from the hanyou above her was better than any sound she could have hoped for.

"Mm, gods!" He groaned again when she unexpectedly lifted his shaft up and placed her lips around one of his balls, sucking it tenderly, tugging it with her mouth as her tongue darted out against the musky flesh. It was almost as if she was trying to mix around the seed that would soon be used to heal her wound…along with other purposes maybe. Sango smirked when InuYasha placed his hand on her head, encouraging her to continue her sucking.

"InuYasha," she said, looking up briefly, "I'm going to need that come of yours soon," she motioned towards her wound. InuYasha nodded and let his hormones sweep him away as Sango pumped his thick cock in her hand, fiercely licking his scrotum. He could feel his tension build up as he prepared for release.

"Aahh, Sango, I'm ready," he groaned out, feeling his cock swell up. The woman removed her head from his balls and lay back, exposing her bare thigh to him. The hanyou took his shaft in his hand and bent down, squatting over the wound. His grunts came fast and hard as he shot his load over Sango's leg, most of it landing on the wound, but also on her firm hips and stomach. Once again, the slayer surprised him, scooping up some of his seed from her stomach and sliding her fingers into her mouth.

"Kagome was right, it is tasty," she said, almost with a giggle. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she looked down at her leg. The semen was slowly sealing up the cut in her thigh, making her skin good as new. "Wow, it really worked," she said, both impressed, and incredibly lustful. Looking at the hanyou's darkening eyes, she realized her lust was not going unrequited.

"I hope you're prepared Sango," she heard his now deeper voice growl. "I know you enjoyed that, and now you want more. And I'm gonna give it to you." Purple streaks appeared on his face as he slid off his robe of the fire-rat, revealing his whole naked form to her. Her eyes drank him in, her lust growing at the sight of his firm body. He growled again, "Now, lie back."

"Uh-uh." Sango shook her head, grinning. Both InuYasha and his inner youkai were then caught completely offguard when Sango placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his own back. He braced himself on his elbows for support. "You may have been able to make Kagome get in such a submissive position so easily," Sango said, crawling over the hanyou's body until her moist slit was positioned right over his throbbing erection, "but you won't get me like that so easily." She leaned down and whispered huskily into the surprised hanyou's ear, "I've wanted this for a long time, and now I'm going to enjoy each second of it. And I hope you do too, InuYasha." The hanyou licked his lips hungrily as she went on. "I know that you love Kagome, but now, I'm claiming you as mine too. Got it?"

"Y-Yes," he growled softly.

"Good," she let out a growl of her own, lifted herself up, then plunged her hips back down, impaling herself fully on his massive cock. Both of them let out a heated cry as he filled her with his throbbing meat, connecting them. Sango panted softly, not having expected to be stretched this much, and placed her hands on his sturdy chest, beginning to slowly rock back and forth to get accommodated to his girth.

"Mm, fuck," InuYasha moaned beneath her. He could feel her wet walls clamp around his cock, squeezing him as she ground her hips against his. She wasn't as tight as Kagome, but she still fit him like a glove. A hot, steamy, clenching glove. He placed his claws against her hips and held her there, watching her lift herself almost all the way up, then slam back down on his cock, drawing out groans from them each time. Sango's pace increased, bouncing her hips up and down on his, panting heavily each time he filled her aching pussy.

"Gods, InuYasha, mmf, how can you be, ah, so big? Oh, fuck, that's good!" The slayer's groans drew chuckles from InuYasha. He reach up and placed his hands firmly on her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Sango threw her head back with a gasp as he fondled her stiff nipples, her hips now rapidly slamming up and down, driving her pussy down onto his shaft, their moans filling the room. Sweat dripped from her forehead onto his lips, and InuYasha couldn't help but find the taste somewhat pleasant. More aroused, he started bucking his hips up to meet Sango's, driving his cock even deeper inside her, pressing close to her womb.

"Mm, Sango, gods you're incredible!" His praise only aroused her more, not to mention bouncing up and down on his lap, filling her wanting pussy with his meat.

"Ah! Mm, oooh, yes! Harder InuYasha! Fuck me deeper, harder! Gods yes!!" Sango's ecstatic cries filled his sensitive ears. Growling, the hanyou sat up, latching his mouth onto one of her delicious breasts. He ran his tongue around the firm nipple, sucking it between his teeth. Sango's gasps grew sharper, even more so when she felt his sharp claws take a firm hold of her ass, helping her ride him more vigorously. Their bodies pressed together as he thrust up into her tight cunt. Sango had to bite down hard on his shoulder to muffle her screams, lest the villagers hear too much.

"Mm, heh, you like that Sango? Like that big hanyou cock driving into you?" InuYasha's voice made no effort to conceal his pride.

"Yes, yes, just keep, mmmm, gods, keep fucking me!" She groaned against his flesh. Sango knew she was nearing her climax. InuYasha could tell too, the way her tight, wet walls began to tremble more around his thrusting shaft.

"Don't you dare come yet," he growled, "I'm not finished with you, now it's my turn!"

With that, he gave her another hard thrust and lifted her, pushing Sango onto her back, his larger frame looming over her as they stared into each other's eyes. Eyes that were lost in lust as he started pumping into her from this new position, his cock pressing up against her sweet spot over and over, causing her wet inner muscles to grasp desperately at his fiercely pounding cock. InuYasha leaned down and captured the slayer's panting lips in a searing kiss, probing her mouth with his eager tongue. Sango accepted the kiss and thrust her hips up in time to create a new rhythm. Gods, her mind screamed, he was fucking her so savagely, this hanyou, he was rougher than any training she was used to. She could sense that his inner youkai was adding to his lust, and silently thanked it as he plunged deeper into her cunt.

"Inu…InuYasha, gods, fuck me, don't stop!" Her hands roamed over his back, her nails digging into his flesh, trying to get a decent grip along his sweat-slicked back.

"Mmmf, fuck, Sango!" was all InuYasha could groan out in his passion against her lips, his thrusts increasing in tempo, making the moaning slayer writhe on the mat beneath him. First he had taken Kagome, the woman who he had desired for so long. Now he was making love to Sango, a beautiful, strong woman. If this didn't satisfy his carnal desires, nothing would. Sango whimpered and moaned softly as InuYasha's rigorous fucking took full possession of her senses, leaving her a squirming mass beneath him as she felt her orgasm build even more strongly than before. She could feel every inch of his pulsing cock as it pushed her harder against the futon beneath her, coating the bed with her sweat. InuYasha also felt his own release rising, his cock tensing up as it drove into Sango possessively. Sango could tell that he was close as well.

"Come in me InuYasha!" She moaned against his ear. "And mark me, like you marked Kagome, ah!! Let me live together with you two as long as we can!" Sango let out a soft gasp and clutched onto the hanyou's body tightly as she came, clutching onto him lest the waves of pleasure flooding through her overwhelm her senses. InuYasha smirked as she shook beneath him, coating him with her fluids. He had just drawn his own blood onto his fingers with his claws, and was prepared to give them to Sango, but a loud gasp escaped his throat when the slayer leaned up and sunk her own teeth into the side of his neck. Even though her teeth weren't canine-sharp, her aggressiveness allowed her to lightly pierce his flesh, and she eagerly took his hanyou blood into her, feeling a strong, but brief rush of energy in her gut. She knew what it meant. InuYasha let out a deep, long growl as he exploded inside of her waiting cunt, flooding her convulsing pussy. At the same time, he bared his elongated fangs and sunk them into the tender flesh of Sango's neck. The slayer gasped again at the sudden sting, but relaxed as her pussy continued to spasm around her new mate's cock.

"Feel that?" His voice muffled as he pulled his fangs from her skin, looking at the two small punctures. Seeing her nod, he bit her ear and growled, "You are mine now, no one else's. You and Kagome, both of you are my mates, my bitches. And someday, you will have to bear my pups. Are you ok with that Sango?" He felt her shiver with pleasure at that comment. She whispered back to him, "And that means you are my mate too, InuYasha, both you and Kagome, for the rest of our lives." She laughed, feeling InuYasha's deflating member twitch when she mentioned her and Kagome as mates. He slowly pulled out of her, watching their combined juices spill out onto the futon.

"Well," Sango said, sitting up slowly, "we'd better clean that up before Kagome gets back."

"Yeah…" InuYasha placed his hand one Sango's bare shoulder, his eyes staring into hers, giving her a peaceful feeling. "So," he began, stroking his new mate's thigh, "who's gonna tell Kagome about this?"

Sango just laughed.

--

Sitting on the fence near the vegetable patch, Kagome turned her head as the little kitsune came bounding towards her, calling her name.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked as he hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Where are InuYasha and Sango?" His head turned side-to-side as if he expected to see them appear right there.

"Oh, I'm sure if they're out somewhere, they'll come back soon enough." Kagome smiled inwardly, thinking about what must have happened between her two lovers.

_I bet they've done it by now_, she thought, grinning.

"What's so funny Kagome?" She had forgotten Shippo was always curious about something.

"Oh, nothing. Just stay here with me and we can wait for them to get back, ok?"

--

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!!" The little green imp exclaimed with glee as the white-haired daiyoukai returned to their camp. Rin, too, jumped up and stood at attention in front of Ah-Un.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "Have you behaved well?"

"Yes my lord! But you were away for a few days my lord, and we started to get worried."

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly and took to the skies again, heading back to his domain of the Western Lands. Jaken stumbled over himself to mount Ah-Un, Rin following behind him. The beast rose up to follow Sesshomaru back home.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Whew, surely everyone has been worn out after all that sex? Who can say? Now mated to to both girls, who are also lovers themselves, what will happen next to the trio? Well, InuYasha, you know what they say. Two is better than one._

My note: Man oh man, this took so long to write. Anyway, I tried to make Sango different than Kagome in terms of making love to InuYasha. Obviously she was more aggressive, but still like being submissive too. Look for the next update, see you soon.


	8. Under a Full Moon

Yeah, I put two chapters up two days ago because I knew I'd be busy yesterday. Sorry about that. Anyway, back on track, lemon alert, almost right off the bat. And, while the title maybe seem completely ordinary and random, it is actually a track from the Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus OST. Very short but entrancing theme. And for those of you who've noticed the link to my livejournal in my profile, you can go see that I've begun to post links to random anime/game/movie tracks I've uploaded, if you're interested in hearing.

Well, enough of that. Long chapter ahead.

**Under a Full Moon**

_A few weeks later…_

"Oh, Kagome, going back to your own time?"

The miko turned, one knee up on the mouth of the well, as Sango called her.

"Yep. It's the end of the year, and I need to pass finals if I want to get into a good high school. Oh, tell InuYasha I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"And," Kagome added, a knowing grin spreading across her lips, "if he needs anything, you'll –take care– of him, yes?"

Sango smiled back and nodded as Kagome jumped down the well, back to the future. Like she had needed to remind Sango to satisfy her mate, their mate. After all, Sango had fucked the well-endowed InuYasha just about as many times as she had Kagome. An image of said endowment came unbidden to her mind, and she began to fervently hope that InuYasha's desires would be strong tonight. Hers certainly were, but that was not unexpected. She chuckled. What an eventful past few months it had been, she mused, smiling slightly as she reached up and ran her fingers over the two small puncture marks her mate had given her that first night. The night she, like Kagome, had become the mate of a hanyou. Imagine, her, a woman who had lived her life slaying youkai was now bound to one. She wondered what her father would have thought. Sango began to walk back towards the village, reminiscing over the unexpected, but not unwelcome events that had occurred after she had first given herself to InuYasha.

--

_Flashing back…_

"So," InuYasha had asked, "Who's gonna tell Kagome about this?"

Sango just laughed, the still aroused hanyou positioned over her.

"Where did she get to, anyway?" He wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Sango answered. "Probably took Shippo and stayed at Kaede's."

"But…why would she do that?" the hanyou asked. "Unless…she expected that… Nah, it couldn't be."

Sango chuckled again, then felt InuYasha's frame press back against her own.

"Well, wherever she is," he growled ferally, "how was I, compared to her?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, running her hands down his muscular frame. "Does the thought of your two mates making love arouse you, InuYasha?"

The hanyou felt his desire peak at those very thoughts. He had known for certain since earlier that day, of course, although he had suspected something ever since that sensitive nose of his had picked up on the combined scents of the two women, which soon led him to the shocking, yet incredibly erotic realization that Kagome and Sango were making love with each other. Images of them together had increased his passion and desire when he had claimed Kagome, and then claimed Sango just now. And if the thought of the two girls fucking senselessly was so arousing, he wondered if he would be able to restrain himself if he actually saw them.

"Careful about giving me such hot images," he warned pointing out the window.

"A full moon…?" she said.

"That's right," he grinned at her, "The night when my youkai instincts are at their strongest. And it just so happens that you're gonna experience those instincts again firsthand, whether you want to or not."

Sango leaned up and huskily whispered into his ear, "Who says I wouldn't want it? Go ahead, I can take whatever you give me, my mate."

Her words were fuel to his already raging inferno. The moon was now fully shining through the window, engulfing the two lovers.

"As you wish, my bitch." With a low growl, InuYasha grabbed onto the slayer's hips, his claws digging into her flesh, and lifted her up against him, holding her chest to his as her pussy hovered over his throbbing tool.

"Mm, you can be rougher after all," Sango moaned. Her legs quickly found their way around the hanyou's strong waist.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Before was just a warm-up." Feeling her breasts on him, holding her firm ass in his hands, all of it was too much for the lust-driven InuYasha. He lifted Sango up before quickly plunging her down onto his cock, sheathing himself in her as far as he could fit. The slayer let out a long cry of pleasure as his magnificent cock filled her for the third time that night. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to pump his hips upwards, driving himself deeper into her accepting cunt, the force of his thrusts making her vision blur in passion.

"Fuck, yes, fuck me InuYasha!" She egged him on, putting strength into her hips so she could slam them back down against the hanyou's thrusts, letting him penetrate deeper than she had thought possible. Gods, he was almost in her completely! She had never felt so filled in her life! Wet slapping noises once again came from their smacking hips, each time InuYasha gave a mighty stroke into her moist cavern. Her senses became possessed by ecstasy as she stared into his crimson, dominating youkai eyes. The thought that she was fucking a youkai for the third time that night only increased Sango's lust. Her hands clutched onto his silver mane as he pounded up into her savagely, and she leaned in to kiss him fiercely, both pairs of lips nipping and biting at each other, before tongues darted out to battle for dominance.

"Wha—Oh, fuck, Sango!" InuYasha broke the kiss and panted at this new sensation, "Mmm, what did you just do?"

Sango smirked and focused again, focused on clamping her wet pussy walls around the hanyou's massive shaft. "It's just something I learned how to do," she said, making her cunt muscles suck InuYasha's cock in deeper, massaging his rigid tool. "Do you like it?"

He snarled in response. The slayer let out a sharp gasp of surprise when he slammed her back against the wall, taking her legs and bringing them over his shoulders. Sweat coated their tangled limbs and hips as he began to pound into Sango against the wall. Sango silently thanked her training, which now allowed her to be slammed repeatedly against the wall with such tremendous force. She realized that the effect of the full moon was more powerful on InuYasha than she had thought. Sango braced her body as it was ravaged by the hanyou, her screams filling the room.

'Mmmmf, yes! That's it, pound me, pound your little bitch with your big doggy cock!! Ahh!!" She gasped when she felt his fangs press against the tender skin of her breasts. He feasted hungrily on the soft mounds, burying his face in them, his youkai blood now driving his passion, and for that Sango was grateful. Never had she imagined such a brutal, merciless fucking could be so blissful. She loved the feel of his fangs nipping at her breasts, her collarbone, shoulder, neck, all as he drilled her tight pussy, pushing her higher up the wall. She wondered if he had fucked Kagome like this. Either way, the sheer roughness of their lovemaking now was just turning her on more. It was so passionate, so raw. Sango tried to catch a breath between her moans, having the feeling the she wouldn't be walking normally tomorrow.

'Gods, InuYasha, I'm gonna come!!" Sango could feel the throbbing ache in her core reach its boiling point, and she cried out before exploding all over the cock that was thrusting in and out of her. InuYasha felt her walls spasm around him as she rode out a long, rapturous climax. When she was done, he quickly pulled out and placed her, not too gently, on the floor, on her hands and knees, like Kagome had been when he had taken her. Sango moaned when she felt the engorged head rub against her slit once more.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?!" She groaned out in amazement.

"I did warn you," he grinned, slamming himself fully into her for the fourth time that night.

"Ohh, yess!! Come on, can't you go harder than that?" Sango fell forward onto her elbows as InuYasha began to thrust into her, her ass rising further up into the air before him. Not one to turn down such an offer, the hanyou gripped her behind firmly, holding her in place while he slammed into her again and again, knowing he was hitting all the right spots by her increased cries.

"How, mm, do you like being taken like this, ah!" InuYasha fucked his mate harder, leaning down to lick and nip at the soft flesh on her neck and shoulders. He could taste the salt of her sweat, savoring her moans and cries of passion for him. InuYasha could feel his own release build up inside the slayer's clenching cunt. Gods, he loved that feeling, the way her muscles seemed to want to milk him for all he was worth, begging him to explode inside of her tight, waiting cunt.

"Heh, of course, mmmf, yes!!" Sango groaned, meeting every one of the hanyou's thrusts with one of her own, pushing back hard against his hips. She could feel the shaft inside her swell up with the hanyou's seed." Go ahead," she moaned, "Inside me, again!" Sango could feel the burning heat that suddenly flooded her womb as InuYasha filled her with his hanyou seed for the second time that night. "Ahh, Inu, INUYASHA!!" The warmth, the wetness, and the plunging cock that was making sure all his juices stayed inside her was too much for Sango, who screamed a few seconds later in her own climax, coming hard again on the hanyou, feeling their juices mix together inside her. InuYasha gripped her ass tightly as she bucked and rode out her waves of ecstasy, before falling onto her shoulder, breathing deeply. Pulling out of her slowly, the hanyou watched some of their juices flow out of the slayer, coating the already stained futon yet again.

"You seem pleased," he chuckled deeply, nipping at her skin, on her arm, shoulder, everywhere.

"Gods, InuYasha…" Sango rasped out, "That was incredible, but…"

"But…what?" he asked, staring at her intently with bloodred eyes.

"But…don't think we're finished yet."

The grin on InuYasha's face plainly showed. This woman, too, had incredible stamina, he realized. And it only aroused him more. Sango moaned as she felt him position himself once again.

_It's going to be a long night_, she thought before giving into desire once again.

--

The sun's first rays peeked over the trees, a warm green and gold light bathing the village at sunrise. However, not all of the villagers were yet working peacefully in the fields. Several of the peasants had gathered outside of one particular hut after hearing a series of muffled, yet still quite audible screams and cries from a woman, along with deep, bestial grunts. Thinking some sort of animal or youkai was attacking a woman, they had gathered outside of the hut, pitchforks and spears at the ready. They were all surprised, however, when a half-dressed InuYasha stepped outside, glaring at the armed peasants.

"Master InuYasha," one of them spoke, "Is everything all right in there? It sounded to us like one of the women was being attacked by something."

"Everything's fine," he growled in response. "Nothing to see here people, just go back to your fields and work or something." To emphasize his point, InuYasha made sure his faux smile blatantly revealed his pointed fangs. Although unsure about what was going on, the villagers nevertheless complied and shuffled their feet back to their small huts. Then, after making sure all those humans were gone, InuYasha turned back inside the room, grinning at Sango, who rolled her eyes at this slight interruption. The hanyou had marked her, claimed her as his mate, made her scream his name in pure bliss. He had then been feasting on her delicious pussy, tasting her tender nether lips as they still quivered from the throes of orgasm. But the growing murmur of voices outside had brought that to an unfortunate halt.

"Coming back in?" She asked, yawning from fatigue and pulling the blanket up just past her breasts.

"Of course, mate," he grinned, walking back over to the woman and sliding himself under the blanket to join her, although he couldn't fit inside completely. InuYasha let a yawn of his own out of his mouth. Hanyou though he was, two rigorous fucking sessions with Kagome and then Sango had left him rather drained, in more sense than one. The slayer, in particular, had surprised him, being able to go for so long last night, and then again this morning. Which reminded him, they still needed to clean up the futon. But he put the thought out of his mind and draped his arm over the slayer's breast.

"Thank you, InuYasha," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For giving me what I've wanted for a long time now." She closed her eyes, feeling his hands softly wandering over her chest.

"Feh," he gave a typical snort, "It's not like you were the only one who wanted that."

"Hah!" Sango couldn't help but chuckle. "I had a feeling you secretly wanted that to happen. After all, dog youkai need more than one mate, don't they? I remember reading that when I studied them long ago." The hanyou snorted again and rolled onto his back. "I'll tell Kagome about it," she said, pressing her bare breasts against his side.

_Assuming she didn't already want this to happen_, she thought before drifting off to sleep, needing rest from being –up– so much last night. InuYasha let himself sink into slumber as well.

--

Sometime later, footsteps entered the hut, and a pair of knowing eyes looked down on the two sleeping lovers.

"Well, well."

An amused voice brought Sango's eyelids apart. The first thing she saw was InuYasha's face. His eyes were closed, his breaths coming nice and steadily. Sango smiled, before realizing that the voice was coming from only a few feet away. Bolting up, she clutched the blanket to her bare breasts, only to discover Kagome was there, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Relax, Sango, it's just me!" she said cheerfully.

The slayer sighed, exhaling with relief and dropped the cloth from her chest. Kagome was still her other mate, after all. Sango turned her head and poked the dozing hanyou.

"Wh…what..what is it…?" He asked groggily, his eyes flickering open.

"Well it seems you two had fun last night." Kagome chuckled. Her voice made InuYasha sit up at attention. He couldn't help but be embarrassed at the position he and Sango were in.

"For the last time, would both of you relax?" Kagome rolled her eyes at them.

"Where have you been, Kagome?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh, just at Kaede's with Shippo."

Sango nodded, realizing that her guess that been correct. Which meant, Kagome had probably wanted to give her and InuYasha time alone. Though, given the way Kagome had teased her about liking InuYasha, perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised.

"You act like I'd be upset, like I wasn't expecting this to happen," the miko went on.

The faces of the naked ones showed confusion.

"You mean…you're not going to…you know, 'sit' me?" InuYasha asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Don't be silly," she reassured him, sitting on her knees, resting her hands on her thighs. "Sango and I have talked about this, you know." InuYasha's ears twitched.

_Oh man, they talked about this too?_

"Yes, we talked this," she said, reading his expression. "InuYasha, I love you, and I know you love me too. I have the mark to prove it," she smiled and pulled her shirt to the side a little, revealing her marks. "I know what I mean to you InuYasha," she went on, "and you have to realize that I want you to be happy, and I want that for Sango too." At this she paused. "Sango, did you tell him…?"

The slayer nodded, smiling. "He knows about us Kagome."

"Good!" The miko said. "Anyway, InuYasha, we both care deeply for you, and we don't mind sharing you. So, we can all be together. The three of us. That is, unless you don't want Sango and me…?" Kagome feigned an innocent look, watching for InuYasha's reaction. He blinked, glancing between his beloved miko and the naked Sango next to him. A feeling of peace washed over him, erasing the frown that he constantly wore on his face.

"I do want that," he said firmly. Kagome laughed and scooted between him and Sango, caressing their bodies as the sun greeted them through the window.

--

_Ending flashback…_

Sango sighed as her thoughts returned to the present. Ever since that first time, she and InuYasha had made love several times more, each time seeming more passionate than the last. They had even tried that position…oh, what had Kagome called it…anal? It had hurt at first, considering his size, but the pain had soon turned into a kinky sort of pleasure. Of course, Sango had also slept with Kagome many more times since then, loving every second of feeling the girl's soft, creamy flesh against her own, loving the sharp, loud cries and gasps she could bring from the miko's tasty lips.

Sango soon entered the village and walked around for a while, taking in the familiar, yet still refreshing beauty of it. This was her home now. Her home with InuYasha and Kagome. Though, at the moment, InuYasha was out showing Shippo the ropes of youkai slaying, leaving Sango alone with the villagers. Even though she would normally be bored at a time like this, she had other things to occupy her mind.

"Oh!"

She let out a small sound of surprise and then smiled. There it was again. That thing she'd been feeling lately, deep inside. Placing a hand on her stomach, Sango walked back towards the hut, hoping InuYasha and Kagome would return soon. She wanted to tell them. She smiled, wondering what their reactions would be.

_Especially InuYasha's…_

_--_

"Ah, it's so good to be back!"

Kagome practically leapt out of the well. Despite the number of items in her back, she was too happy to notice the weight. She was surprised to find herself skipping along the trail back to the village. She couldn't wait to tell Sango and InuYasha the good news.

"Hey, Kagome!"

She turned and saw InuYasha and Shippo bounding towards her. The little kitsune looked worn out.

"Oh, what have you two been up to today?" she asked.

"Keh, I've been trying to teach the runt how to slay monsters, but he's still too young and stupid."

"I can hear you InuYasha!" Shippo protested angrily. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"Feh," InuYasha snorted before turning back to Kagome. "What's up? You look happy."

"Yup yup yup!!" The miko was almost bouncing with glee. "But I'm not gonna tell you yet. I want to tell you when Sango's here. Where is she?"

"Back at the village, I guess."

"Then let's go!" Kagome said happily and ran off ahead of them, with the two youkai trailing her. It wasn't long before they arrived at the village. InuYasha and Shippo followed Kagome as she spotted Sango walking by the river's edge and sprinted towards her.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Sango said cheerfully.

"So, what's the news?" InuYasha asked, catching up to them.

"News?" Sango asked.

"Well," Kagome began, unable to contain her excitement. "I passed!! I got into high school!! Can you believe it?"

"That's great Kagome!" Sango said, moving forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, since Shippo was still there.

"Heh, about time, too," the hanyou grinned.

"Oh, shut up!" Kagome playfully slapped his arm.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" Shippo chimed in. "Anyway, I'm worn out now, I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys tomorrow!"

The trio watched the little fox cub leave. Turning back to Sango, Kagome noticed something.

"Hey, Sango, are you ok? You look different…tranquil."

The slayer turned her eyes down. "Well…I kind of have some news of my own that I wanted to tell you both."

"What is it?" InuYasha leaned in curiously.

"…Follow me back to the hut, ok? I'll tell you there."

The group walked past the village huts, hanyou and miko wondering what the news could possibly be. Was it good news, or bad? Meanwhile, Sango was looking deep inside herself, trying to rehearse what she was soon going to tell them. How would they take it? She felt herself begin to sweat, more than would be expected, as they entered her and Kagome's room.

"Well, here we are," Kagome said. "What's the news, Sango?"

"Kagome…" the slayer averted her eyes from the two. "You know how special you are to me…and InuYasha, too. You've both become my whole lives, and such a great support to me. That's why…I'm kind of scared to tell you…"

"Wait a minute…" InuYasha interjected, sniffing something in the air. The scent was scarce, but it was enough for the hanyou to suspect what it was, making him freeze like a statue. Sango blushed as she watched him and put her hand to her stomach.

Kagome was lost. "What? What's the news Sango? Whatever it is, I promise InuYasha and I will support you."

"You guys," Sango looked up at her two loves, "I'm pregnant…I'm carrying InuYasha's child."

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Sango's pregnant…? With InuYasha's pup? How will the hanyou react to this completely unexpected news? And what will Kagome think, too? With Sango now carrying InuYasha's child, Kagome is faced with a choice. Will her best friend and lover's pregnancy give her…ideas of her own? Stay tuned._

My notes: Ok, that's done. Believe it or not, picking between two titles was the hardest part of this chapter. That, and organizing all the ideas that were flooding into my head, and deciding what I'd put here and in the next chapter. Comments welcome, stay tuned for the next update. Thanks.


	9. Equilibrium

Hey guys, fair warning in advance, this chapter isn't a lemon. It's more to explore the emotional sides of each character as they have been affected from the announcement of Sango's pregnancy. So, that's something I wanted to do. The title of this chapter? A 2002 movie with Christian Bale and Sean Bean. Hope you enjoy the way the story advances here. Here you go.

**Equilibrium**

"You guys," Sango looked up at her two loves, "I'm pregnant…I'm carrying InuYasha's child."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, trying to decode the words that sounded like gibberish in her head, words she couldn't quite comprehend. As for InuYasha, the tiniest of smiles flickered on his lips between nervous glances at the miko, fearing the 'sit' of a lifetime.

"You're…" Kagome's head tilted to the other side, "Preg…"

"…nant, yes, Kagome," Sango finished, chuckling slightly, trying to laugh away the anxiety she still felt in waiting for reactions from her lovers.

"I'm a… I'm gonna be a…?" the hanyou stumbled over his words. Sango watched with curiosity as the concept of being a father seemed to be turning InuYasha into an invalid.

"Father," Sango finished once again. Reaching out slowly, she gently took InuYasha by the wrist and placed his hand softly over he stomach. When he just continued to stare, Sango repeated the word "father" slowly, as though he had no idea what the term meant.

"I'm gonna be a…father," he finally said.

Sango noticed the miko's still slanted head. "Kagome…are you ok?" Her words seemed to break Kagome out of her hypnosis, and the girl quickly broke into a smile, rushing forward and hugging Sango.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, staring at the slayer for a second before giving her a brief peck on the lips. "I'm so happy for you, both of you," she said, turning to InuYasha, laying her palm on his cheek. But the hanyou could feel a slight tremble in Kagome's touch. Whether it was of happiness, nervousness, or sadness, he could not tell.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Kagome?" Sango wanted to be sure her friend's happiness for her wasn't being forced.

"Don't be silly, Sango! Of course I'm ok with this, but we need to start focusing on you, now that you're pregnant. Besides, it doesn't matter what I think." Sango didn't know what to say to that, and remained silent. "And you'd better take good care of her, InuYasha, you got that?" Kagome asked with a hint of a threat in her tone.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said softly.

"No, no, stop worrying about me, please!" she insisted, still beaming at them. "All that matters is that you better know how to support your new baby." Kagome felt the first of a series of strange feelings when she said that word. Baby. InuYasha's and Sango's baby. Sango looked at her friend for a moment. She could see that not all was as well with Kagome as she would have them think. The slayer then turned to the hanyou and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"InuYasha," she began, "can you let me talk to Kagome quickly, in private, if it's not too much?"

"Um…sure," he said, still reeling from surprise as he slowly turned to walk around for a bit. He felt his feet carrying him somewhere along the path…but where? He had the brief notion of going to sit in the hut, but at the moment, concentrating on sitting down wasn't something he could do, less so than usual. So, he just let his feet plan out whatever destination they would while a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings coursed through him. Words came unbidden from his lips.

"Sango is pregnant…with my pup. _MY_ pup." One of the many feelings he was experiencing—pride—swelled through him at the thought. "I'm going to be a father." A grin then quickly passed over his face. "Sango seemed happy enough about it.

_**Heh, and why shouldn't she be?**_ The proud voice boomed. _**She will bear strong offspring.**_

"Yeah, that's right," InuYasha admitted. "But…I wonder how Kagome feels." His inner youkai, having no experience of such emotions, remained silent. He tilted his head back quickly to where he had left the two girls and wondered what they were talking about. Did Sango think there was a chance that Kagome was upset by this in some way? InuYasha hoped this wasn't the case. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt either of his mates.

"But, if she is upset, what can I do about that? I don't want Kagome to be angry or anything, but I don't plan to neglect Sango, especially now." InuYasha's normally simpler thoughts were turning too complex for him to deal with. He still needed to focus on what it would mean to be a father now.

"How much youkai blood will it have? How do I raise it? Will it be a boy, or girl?" These were just some of the things that were on InuYasha's mind now. But still, he sincerely hoped that if Kagome were even the slightest bit unhappy, Sango would know what to say to help. And, if she couldn't, then he would have to, somehow. But, what could he do…?

--

Once InuYasha was out of sight, Kagome turned her head around, the slayer's arms still on her shoulders.

"Why did you want him to go, Sango?" she asked. The girl's bright smile had lessened.

Sango sat down in the tall grass and motioned for Kagome to do the same. The miko sat down, her smile now only a shadow of what it was; a more serious look on her face as she guessed what they were going to talk about.

"Kagome," Sango began, "how are you, really?"

"I told you, don't worry about me," she answered, not putting in any effort to sound cheerful anymore. Sango smiled gently and reached over to Kagome's shoulder, pulling her head to rest on her.

"I know that part of you is truly happy for me, Kagome. The type of caring person you are, you couldn't not be." The miko's head nodded, acknowledging this. Sango went on, saying "But, even though you try to hide it, it's easy to see that you're upset about it, too."

"What kind of person would I be if I was disappointed that you are going to be the first one to have InuYasha's child…?" Kagome whispered against Sango, who could feel a slight tremble in the girl's body. The slayer held Kagome closer to her, trying her best to comfort her, running her hand through her midnight black tresses, looping some strands around her finger playfully.

"You'd be a normal person," Sango told her. "I know it can't be easy for you. And believe me, there is a part of me that feels sorry for hurting you this way, since I know how long you've loved him." At this, Kagome's eyes opened in protest, looking straight at the older girl.

"Sango, there is no way in HELL I'm going to allow you to feel guilty about having a baby, whoever's it is!" she said firmly, a little of her normal assertiveness peeking through her mood. Part of her smile remained as she lowered her gaze to the ground again and lowered her voice. "But…you're right. There's that part inside that wishes it was me, no matter how happy I am for you." Sango nodded, letting Kagome's feelings come out. "I can't imagine how that makes me look, especially if InuYasha found out."

"I just told you," the slayer interrupted, "it makes you normal, Kagome. There's nothing wrong about a little envy, especially in a situation like this."

"I know," Kagome admitted. "It's not like I didn't have chances all those times I made love with him. But…I wasn't ready for a child."

"And there's nothing wrong with knowing that," Sango said. "And it's also not like you won't have many other chances in the future."

"You're right about that," Kagome replied, feeling new thoughts entering her head.

"Of course I am." Sango hugged Kagome close to her, took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Kagome let out a little gasp.

"It kicked!"

Sango smiled at her, holding Kagome's hand in place. "You will feel a little kick of your own someday too, Kagome. It will happen, I promise you. And don't forget, even though I'm carrying InuYasha's child, it's only because I feel that I'm ready for that responsibility. InuYasha loves you more than his own life, and that's why when you feel that you're ready, he will give you what he has given me. After all, you've been mated to him longer than I have, remember?"

The miko let an honest, yet soft smile brighten her features. "You know, you're right, Sango. But, if you don't mind, could you leave me to myself, just for a bit? I have some things that I want to think about, is that ok?"

Sango rose to her feet. "Of course."

"Go see InuYasha," Kagome suggested, grinning. "You two definitely need a little alone time now, especially since you told him to leave us alone so soon after you gave us the news."

"Yeah, I'll go to him right away. I wonder if he's realized the concept of being a father yet," Sango laughed gently, then turned around and walked up the hill, off in search of the father of her child. "Come by whenever you're finished, Kagome, got it?" she called back.

"Got it!" Kagome exclaimed and watched her woman disappear behind one of the huts.

--

InuYasha walked around, randomly wandering the village, his head tilted up towards the sky in thought. He figured all he could do was wait for Sango to finish talking to Kagome, whatever that was about. They had been talking for a little while now…

"There you are," the slayer's kind voice reached his ears. InuYasha turned and watched Sango walk past him, motioning for him to follow. She quickly led him back to the hut and sat down. The hanyou followed her example. Both of them were silent for a few moments, although InuYasha noticed that Sango had a certain new glow about her, and she didn't stop smiling. Was this strange new aura a result of her pregnancy? He thought to himself that it most likely was.

"So…" he began, unsurely, "what did you guys talk about?"

"Kagome wanted to congratulate me, but part of her is also a bit confused about the fact that you gave me a baby before she got one," she told him the truth. InuYasha gulped, his fears about Kagome's disappointment confirmed.

"I-Is she ok?" he asked, "What did you tell her?"

Sango placed her soft palm on his face, gently stroking it with her thumb. "She just asked to be left alone for a little while. I think she wants to get some things cleared up in her head. Don't worry, she'll be ok. She really is happy for us, you know," she added.

"I know," he replied, "both of you are pretty damn strong, you know that?"

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" she boastfully joked.

InuYasha put his hands on Sango's shoulder and pulled her close to him, wanting to feel her stomach again. This woman was carrying his offspring, and he was finally, though still slowly, understanding what exactly that meant. He would protect his mate and the pup with his life, he would provide for them, and hopefully, sometime soon, maybe Kagome would want the same from him. His thoughts were clearly visible to Sango through his eyes, who scooted up a little to settle herself on her mate's lap, placing her head and hands on his chest. "I know you'll be a great father, InuYasha," she told him, catching him a little off guard at the compliment. Nevertheless, he was glad to hear it from her. It temporarily assuaged the anxieties he was feeling about impending fatherhood and replaced it with a sort of serenity. Sango took a deep breath, inhaling the hanyou's strong scent, feeling a tad sleepy. "I am truly glad that you are the father of our child," she said.

The hanyou was pleased to hear this. It seemed so long ago now, that everyone had thought Sango was so smitten with that monk. And even if she was, it was obvious now, even to him, that she had made peace with that part of her past. Sango was his now, and only his, just like Kagome. Anyway, this certainly wasn't the time for him to be thinking about the past, hers or his. It was time to focus on the future, his, hers, and Kagome's. And his pup's. InuYasha put his hands on the back of her head possessively, stroking her long, dark hair, pressing her to him protectively.

"And before you know it," she added, "you will get to make Kagome just as fulfilled as you have made me."

InuYasha nodded against her, looking forward very much to that day when Kagome would be ready to carry his offspring. But for now, he would wait happily for the birth of his first child, a day that he had never been able to clearly visualize in his head. But now that it would become a reality, he found it extraordinarily easy to picture having a kid of his own running around the village. InuYasha felt a peace that he only ever felt when spending time with the two women in his life. Even his inner youkai seemed more content than it had ever been when it spoke.

_**One down, one to go**_, it chuckled. And for once, InuYasha didn't make an effort to tell it to shut up.

--

_Where do I go from here?_

Kagome had been thinking along this line for a few hours now. She hadn't moved from her spot by the river, not because of any depression weighing her down, but simply because it was easier for her to concentrate when remaining still. The miko assumed that Sango had been using this time telling InuYasha what to expect from her as a pregnant woman. She chuckled to herself, realizing the hanyou was in for a ride just as rough as all the times she had 'sat' him. There was no way InuYasha was ready to handle a pregnant Sango all on his own. Well, she thought to herself, that would be something she could help him with. Kagome had no doubt that she was more knowledgeable about pregnancy than the hanyou, thanks to classes she had taken back in junior high.

"But, besides that, is there anything else I can do? I don't know…"

She had also been running through the conversation she had had with Sango earlier. It wasn't a lie when she told the slayer that she was excited for her, but it was still the truth when they had talked about Kagome being slightly upset that it wasn't her who was carrying. Of course, she realized that this thought wouldn't help anyone, especially her. Sango was right, there was still plenty of time for InuYasha to give her a child…or children.

"I wonder if Sango will have just one baby after all. Hm, maybe she'll have twins!" she said, though of course that was just wild guessing. Kagome was starting to look on the positive side of things. After all, she knew InuYasha loved her with all that he was, and he would do anything for her. It wasn't anyone's fault that Sango would birth his child before her, it was just how it was meant to be, she reasoned. And Kagome knew that at the heart of her problem had been the fact that she had told InuYasha she wasn't ready for children, those several months ago when they had first made love, mated.

Breaking her circular pacing, Kagome slowly moved down the river's bank, still lost in thought. The sun was painting the sky a brilliant orange, slowly saying goodbye to the land as it sank down more and more past the horizon. And with this sunset, the girl's feelings became more and more solidified. Everything she had been thinking about alone by that river was slowly cumulating into something she felt was a resolute decision, perhaps the most resolute she had ever made in her life. But what exactly was this decision, she wondered to herself. And what would happen if she did, in fact, decide this? Kagome quickly shook her head.

"No, this is right," she said, and it was true. She had never felt more clear about anything before in her life. And after all she had been through in this era with the others, all her experiences fighting youkai, saving people, and vanquishing Naraku, she knew that it was time. Bidding farewell to the still young sunset, Kagome turned her back to the river and walked uphill, seeking out her two lovers.

"Wonder what I'm going to say…" she said aloud. "Oh, wait, of course! That's a simple way to do it. But…maybe I shouldn't right away. Yes, they need a little time to celebrate first. It's ok, I'll wait a bit." Kagome's plan of action was set. Now to just wait a bit…

--

A week or so passed then, and Sango was beginning, ever so slightly, to show. Kagome and InuYasha took a strange, innocent pleasure in feeling her stomach, searching for any signs of a kicking foot. Sango knew that this happiness would only be topped by the birth of her baby.

"You guys really like feeling the baby," she commented. Kagome laughed at this.

"It's just a new experience, Sango, for us as well as you."

As for InuYasha, he noticed that Kagome's mood had lifted over the past week. That, plus the fact that he had a pregnant mate, pleased him greatly. But he was a little suspicious of something… What, he could not say. But she seemed…more mature, was it? It was something like that. The four of them, including Shippo (who had taken the news of Sango's pregnancy with great child-like excitement, once he had seen that Kagome was happy about it, too), were out in a semi-open field outside the village, partially surrounded by the trees of the nearby forest. The hanyou yawned, tired as the sun began to sink behind the trees for the day.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," Shippo said teasingly. The kitsune was surprised when his head remained bump-less. Turned out InuYasha was in too good of a mood lately to be bothered so easily. Shippo hopped onto the miko's shoulder.

"So, should we head back to the village?" Sango asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and briefly clenched her fist. It was now or…some other unforeseeable time in the future. But she'd rather it be now.

"Shippo," she said, "Sango and InuYasha and I have something to discuss. Go back to the hut and we'll be there shortly." The fox kid was confused, but ran off back to the trail leading home. Sango and InuYasha looked equally as confused as they turned to Kagome.

"Something to discuss?" InuYasha echoed.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "Now, before I tell you, I want you both to know, I don't want to spoil any of your celebrating. Just the opposite…I want to share in it more. I just hope…that you guys don't think I'm trying to take anything away from you." Her voice grew a bit timid.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, getting all of my feelings for you guys into place. I still love you both, as much as ever, and that's why I've come to a decision. And I need to say it."

"What is it?" the hanyou spoke up.

"InuYasha, do you remember when we first made love, and I told you I wasn't ready for a child?" He nodded. "And it was true, I wasn't ready. But, I've given this a lot of thought, and not just after Sango got pregnant, but before then, too. Now, her pregnancy has made me realize it clearer. No matter what uncertainity my future, our futures, may hold, I know that this is something I am ready to commit to, as Sango has. I will fully accept the responsibilities, even though I hope you two will support me in this."

"So, what it is it?" they both asked, staring at her. Kagome took another breath.

"I wasn't ready then…but I am now." Moving forward, the girl, gave a surprised Sango a deep, sweet kiss on the lips, almost seemingly as a reassurance. Then, turning to a wide-eyed hanyou, she took both of his hands in hers and gazed firmly into his eyes, not a cloud of hesitation in her voice as she spoke her decision.

"InuYasha, if you will let me…I am ready. I am ready to bear your child."

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_The girl, firmly resolute in her decision about the future, has come forward with a startling request. How will it be answered by those she loves? With Sango expecting, Kagome puts forth a life-changing plea, sure in her heart of hearts that she is ready for what may come of this new turn of events. Stay tuned._

My note: Not much to say here I guess. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	10. A Midsummer Night's Cream

Ugh, the server wouldn't let me upload yesterday, sorry. Anyway, just typing the chapter mae me chuckle. I really don't like trivializing Shakespeare so much, but I've had that title in my head since the beginning, and I couldn't resist anymore. Strangely, there's actually a 1982 movie called "A Midsummer Night's Sex" with Woody Allen.

So, enjoy the chapter. I think it's my longest, and perhaps best lemon. Tell me what you think.

**A Midsummer Night's Cream**

The hanyou's furry white ears twitched in the evening. InuYasha and Sango stared at Kagome, the only thing breaking the silence was a slight breeze. Sango's voice was the first to be heard.

"Kagome…did you just say what I think you said?"

The miko nodded, lowering her eyes a little, smiling at the fact that her wish was now out in the open. "I want to be pregnant…with InuYasha's child," she repeated, slowly turning her gaze to said hanyou to gauge how he was reacting. As expected, he had quite the blank stare. Just to make sure, Kagome leaned in and asked him, "Did you hear me, InuYasha?"

The hanyou stared at her, slowly nodding up and down affirmatively. He was now looking directly at his mate, his expression a mixture of mild surprise and tranquility. "You said…" he pieced together his sentence, "that you want to have my offspring…?"

Kagome took a few steps forward and took InuYasha's hands in hers, lifting them up and holding their entwined fingers locked together between them. "InuYasha," she said gently, gazing up into those amber eyes she adored so much, "will you give me this?" InuYasha didn't say anything, nor was he sure of the exact right words to be said.

_**Heh…**_

His youkai blood's response to his mate's wish was pretty much summed up by that one chuckle. But all InuYasha could do was stare into Kagome's deep, longing eyes, eyes that were voicelessly pleading with him with all that they had. "Kagome…" was all he could manage to say. His mind flashed back to the week before, to what Sango had said to him during their conversation after the slayer announced her pregnancy. What was that she had said…?

_And before you know it, you will get to make Kagome just as fulfilled as you have made me._

Could that time really have come so soon? He wondered. InuYasha was slowly coming out of the daze that her request had left him in, and thoughts of making Kagome happy occupied his thoughts. He wanted to make her as happy as he saw that Sango was. But still, he couldn't help but be curious…when exactly had Kagome decided that she wanted this? He looked down at her still shining eyes, and he wanted to grin, sweep her off the ground and growl out a yes. But, first…

"Kagome," Sango softly interrupted his thoughts, "do you know what it is that you're asking? What I mean is, are you sure that you are ready for a child? It takes a lot of responsibility you know. I am only pregnant because I feel ready."

The miko turned to face Sango, letting go of InuYasha's hands. "I know about the responsibilities," she said quietly, a little smile playing at the corner of her lips. Sango walked forward and put her hands on her lover's shoulders, locking eyes with her.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome could see the concern in Sango's eyes as she continued on, "I'd love to be pregnant at the same time as you, especially both children being from our mate, but what about your other life? You know, your family, and that 'school' you always talk about? I know how important those are to you."

Kagome smiled, nodding. "They are important, Sango, but don't worry. I'll admit that seeing you with InuYasha's child was sort of an extra…incentive for me, but I had already been thinking about it for a while…before he and I even first made love." She glanced at the hanyou, who blushed at this confession. "Besides," she continued, "it's not impossible to go to school back home and be pregnant at the same time. Trust me, I know that." She turned back to InuYasha and asked him, "You remember my three friends, right?"

The hanyou scratched his head. "Um…you mean, those three girls who dress exactly like you and are always talking?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka."

"Three of your friends back in your time?" Sango asked. "What about them?"

"Well, a few months ago, just a little bit after InuYasha claimed me," (the hanyou licked his lips at the mention) "Ayumi told us that that guy she was seeing got her pregnant. And then the guy even had the nerve to break up with her when she told him. But, she was still able to go to school normally. She's about four months along now," she added, "and doing quite well, from what I've seen and heard." Kagome paused, waiting to see if the others had anything to say yet. They didn't. "Anyway," she said, "Sango, this is really what I want, what I am ready for. Even though you helped, I'm not making this decision just because of you, understand?"

Sango nodded. "But, how will your family take it?"

Kagome laughed nervously, putting a hand on the back of her head. "Well, I'm not really sure what I'm gonna tell them just yet. I'm pretty sure that my mom will be supportive of me. She always has been, about this whole other life I've had, and about almost everything else I've done. Besides you guys, she's the one person I can always count on, really, and I always have been."

The slayer and hanyou glanced back and forth at each other after Kagome finished speaking, wondering what to say next. Sango spoke up first. "Well, Kagome, if that's what you have your heart set on, I'm perfectly happy for you. But of course, it's up to InuYasha to make the decision…"

InuYasha looked down at the ground, not liking being put on the spot just like that. Kagome recognized his nervousness. "It's ok," she said, "you don't have to answer right away, InuYasha. You can think about it for a while. Sango and I will go get Shippo or something." She took the slayer by the hand and led her away. "But I do hope you say yes!" Kagome called back, leaving InuYasha alone in the early sunset. Alone with his thoughts.

"So…now what?" he wondered aloud, standing in the clearing. "She told me to think about it before answering…but, what am I supposed to think about?"

_**Exactly. What's there to think about? The answer's yes, idiot.**_

Of course, InuYasha couldn't just accept those words right away. After all, this was a big decision, he was able to see that. A decision that would affect Kagome, Sango, himself… The hanyou had sensed from the start that the slayer was willing to bare children, his children, but he had also sensed that the miko had not been ready. And now, despite all of his natural youkai instincts to take Kagome and impregnate her as she asked, InuYasha wanted to make sure that it was what she really wanted. He certainly wanted it, that was for sure, and he hoped she did, too. But even still, would there be any complications to having the two women pupped at the same time? He didn't think that there should be. They were both his mates, weren't they? Of course they could be carrying at the same time, he told himself.

"Sango was very supportive, and Kagome really seems to want this. Hmm…" he mumbled, trying to figure out how to handle this. Random images started to swirl through his mind: Sango and Kagome's children would be siblings; he would have at least two children to look after; random thoughts like those. However, a sudden lightbulb popped on inside his head, bringing him back to reality and giving him an idea of what to do next.

"Yeah, might as well do that," he said. InuYasha glanced around. The sun was still setting. Not much time had passed since the girls had left him alone in that field. But now he was sure of himself. The hanyou glanced both ways, making sure that no villagers were out for an evening walk or something like that. As usual, when going there alone, he preferred to go unseen. InuYasha dashed off into the trees, his feet hitting the ground on one particular trail that he knew oh too well…

--

"You should come outside. It's such a lovely evening," the woman called out into the house.

"I can't, mom," the voice answered back, "I gotta beat this level!"

"Alright dear, but you're missing out." Closing the door behind her, Mrs. Higurashi walked across the shrine grounds to where she could get a better view of the setting sun. She soon found her way over to that bench, the one in front of Goshinboku, the tree where she had accepted her husband's proposal years ago. After that, she had had Kagome, then Sota, and now had a nice, peaceful life in the family shrine that her father owned. Mrs. Higurashi let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I suppose it's not _always_ peaceful. What, with taking care of grandpa, Sota growing up, Kagome's trips to the feudal era…oh, and of course, whenever she brings InuYasha back with her. It's certainly never quiet when he's here," she chuckled, amused at the memories of the endless grief that the hanyou had caused grandpa when helping around the house. "That InuYasha," she thought, looking up at the tree… She was aware that most parents would have perhaps gone mad upon learning that their daughter was 'mated' to a hanyou from the past, as she had learned a few months ago, and that Kagome would no longer have a normal human lifespan. And sometime after that, she was shocked yet again to hear about this Sango, a youkai slayer, and that InuYasha had gotten her pregnant. Well, as long as Kagome was happy… The fact that her daughter was involved in a feudal, mutually beneficial love triangle was not something the woman could have ever foreseen. Things really _were_ different back then. However, Mrs. Higurashi actually felt that she had taken the news quite well. In fact, she had been a bit surprised that it had taken so long for those two to admit their feelings for each other. That first time that Kagome had come back from the well, and told them of meeting a strange hanyou boy under Goshinboku, Mrs. Higurashi had always felt that her daughter would grow to love that boy. And InuYasha's frequent visits had shown her that her daughter was in good hands. "Hm, I wonder what those two are up to now," she thought.

A few minutes later, a quick flash of red and silver caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the familiar boy from the feudal era come leaping across the shrine, towards her, apparently.

"InuYasha?" she called out before he even reached her. "Have you and Kagome come for a visit?" But as he approached, Mrs. Higurashi noticed that his expression was a little…embarrassed? Yes, that was it. InuYasha reached the bench.

"Hi…" he greeted quietly. Mrs. Higurashi glanced behind him.

"Oh, is Kagome not with you?" she asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, she's still back in the village. I…I came here on my own, to talk to you..."

"What an unexpected pleasure," she said, smiling. She scooted over on the bench and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Hesitantly, the hanyou hopped into his usual squat up on the bench, staring ahead at Goshinboku. Mrs. Higurashi could see that something was on his mind, and that he was having trouble saying it. Taking the initiative, she asked, "So, what did you come to see me for?"

InuYasha fidgeted a little, unsure of how to break this news. It wasn't the easiest subject to bring up, with her of all people.

"Well," he began, "you see…it's…about Kagome."

"Yes, what about Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi thought about putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to encourage him, but decided it might be best to let him say it in his own time.

"Today, she…she said she's been thinking about this, for a while…and she said…she asked if I would…" He struggled to get the whole thing out. Looking completely away from the woman, he muttered, "she asked me to give her a baby…"

Even though it was a mumble, Mrs. Higurashi caught his words. Needless to say, she was quite surprised at this sudden news. Still, just as she had when her daughter had announced her 'union' to InuYasha, she let it wash over her, realizing that everything would be ok as long as Kagome was happy and protected.

"And," she answered, this time putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen a bit, "You are not so sure that you want to?"

"Oh, no, it's not that!" he exclaimed, turning to face her, "I'd love to do that with—" he cut himself, blushing brightly as he realized who he was talking to. Mrs. Higurashi just laughed soothingly.

"Ok, so you do want to. But, you are concerned for Kagome? Are you coming to me because you are not sure if she's really ready?"

The hanyou marveled inside at this woman's insight, and nodded at her. "I just wanted to know what you would think…" he admitted.

"Well…do you think that's what she really wants, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, it sure seems like that. She said she'd been thinking about it for a long time, too."

"And if that is what she wants, are you willing to give it to her?"

Where was she going with this? InuYasha asked himself. "Yeah."

"And you will protect her as you always have?"

"Of course I will," he stated firmly.

"Well then," she said, putting her hands together, "If that is what you two really want, then you have my blessing."

_What?_

"You mean…just like that?" InuYasha was confused. Could it really be so simple? "You don't have any objections or stuff?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed again. "InuYasha, had my daughter not fallen through that well and started living with you in such a dangerous time, maybe I would feel differently. But, after all of the stories she's told me about her adventures there, I can see how Kagome's grown into a woman. And the stories she tells about all those times you've protected her, those ease any fears I might have about this." She stood up from the bench and rubbed InuYasha's ears. "I leave Kagome in your capable hands, InuYasha," she told him. "Although, I expect plenty of visits if you do get Kagome pregnant, so that I can also take care of her as a mother should. And to see my grandchildren when they're born."

"You know," he said, "that they will have youkai blood. I'm not sure how much…could be very little, or fully half, like me."

"Oh, don't try to warn me about such trivial things," Mrs. Higurashi dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Figuring that everything that had needed saying had been said, InuYasha stood up.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back…" he said.

"Take care of Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called out as InuYasha leaped away towards the well.

_I will..._

_--_

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome was bored. Just a few minutes ago, Sango had come out and told her that she was going to pay a quick visit to the old slayer's village, and give her respects at the grave mounds. While this was a perfectly expected thing for Sango to do, the timing of her friend's departure, considering her recent request to InuYasha, made Kagome think that maybe respect for the dead wasn't Sango's only reason for leaving.

"Hm, just what is that Sango up to?" she asked herself, half-guessing the answer. Most likely, she had left so that Kagome could have some alone time with InuYasha, assuming his answer was…

"Well, I'll wait until he gets back before I start worrying needlessly. I wonder where he went, anyway." Kagome's feet brought her down the old path that led to the Bone Eater's Well and Goshinboku, the sacred tree where she and InuYasha had first met. Kagome paused when she reached the tree. The evening was dragging itself out, and the slowly setting sun gave the leaves and bark on that old tree a vibrant, gold look. A color that resembled InuYasha's eyes, the miko noted.

"I hope he comes back soon. Ugh, I can't take this anticipation!" Kagome's mind was telling her that everything would work out in the end, that there was no way InuYasha could refuse giving her a child. That was what she truly hoped as she stared up at the tree, standing completely motionless under its massive boughs.

"Hey, you're here…"

Kagome turned around at the voice and saw her hanyou sitting on the edge of the well, squatting.

"Yeah," she said, "I just had nothing to do so I…wait, did you just come out of the well?"

InuYasha nodded. "Mhm. I went…to see your mother."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you tell her about…?

"Yeah, I did."

The miko fumbled with a loose strand of her hair. "So…what did she say?"

InuYasha hopped down from the well and started walking towards her, the evening wind blowing his hair nicely across his face. "Well, you were right," he told her. "She plans to always support you, no matter what. She just said that it was up to us to decide for ourselves. She trusts us."

Kagome stood in place, letting the hanyou come to her until he stopped right in front of her. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "I've made my decision, InuYasha," she said quietly. "…What's yours?"

"I choose…"

"You choose…?"

"I choose to give you whatever you wish. So yes, Kagome, I will give you a child."

Words were nowhere near sufficient to express the girl's joy. Instead, she chose to show him her feelings to his response by leaping up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, planting a firm, loving kiss on his lips. InuYasha, though caught off guard by this ambush, nevertheless found it very pleasurable. He put his own hands on Kagome's rear, feeling her firm cheeks through the smooth fabric of that short skirt. Oh, he was going to have fun with what was under that skirt tonight. Gods, her lips tasted sweet though, distracting him from most other lustful thoughts and keeping him focused on her sweet mouth, her eager, excited tongue as it danced around inside his mouth. Kagome's lips hummed against his with a moan when he carried over to Goshinboku, placed her back against it and rubbed his hips against hers.

"I take it this means you're happy," InuYasha grinned, pulling his mouth away from hers.

"Of course," she smiled back, unwrapping herself from him and stepping a little away from the tree. "But, if we are going to try to get me pregnant this time, I want it to last nice and long, ok?"

InuYasha nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, mate. But I would like to get us out of our clothes as quickly as possible." He started playing around with Kagome's top, yanking it lightly.

"That's do-able," she said, undoing InuYasha's obi, quickly sliding off his hitoe, undershirt, and hakama, leaving the hanyou stark naked in the new night sky. She noticed that his erection was slowly growing. InuYasha wasted no time in imitating her actions, frantically tearing her clothes off until she was left in those modern-day things called 'a bra and panties.'

"No fair," he growled, "You still have those on."

Kagome chuckled. "That sounds familiar. Well, if you don't like them, what're you gonna do about them?" In response to her challenge, InuYasha ripped her bra off with one yank, then slid down to his knees and tore off her already damp panties with his teeth. The miko let out a slight gasp at the ferocity he used to strip her. "Ah, InuYasha, what happened to taking it slow?" Looking down, she felt like cracking up at the sight of InuYasha with her panties in his mouth.

"You mean, you want me to go even slower?" he asked, then let the silky material drop to the ground. Just to give her a hint about her answer, he moved his forward, his tongue darting out of his mouth and giving her wet slit a quick lick.

"Ah! No, that's the perfect speed, as long as you keep that up," she moaned, making the hanyou's tongue find her stiffening clit, giving it a little flick. Kagome's moans grew louder with the hanyou's licking, and she was forced to move back against the tree. She was surprised to find that the bark felt rather smooth against her bare back. Meanwhile, InuYasha's thoughts were only on the beautiful treasure before him. He reached out and gently spread his mate's lower lips, lapping around inside of her, committing her soft cries to memory. Pushing his tongue in deeper only heightened Kagome's arousal, which the hanyou could smell more and more now. The scent was driving his own hormones, and he feasted on the girl's sweet pussy like it was his last meal. Kagome was becoming lost in her own daze under InuYasha's passionate tongue bath. Gods, he was hitting all the right spots! She knew her moans were getting louder, but seeing that they were in such a secluded spot, she let them get as loud as they needed. And they were getting loud, with InuYasha's tongue licking hungrily at her trembling cunt muscles, his hands finding a home on her hips so he could bury his face even deeper between her legs.

"Inu…yasha, ohh!" Kagome could already feel her inner walls tensing for what would be the first in a guaranteed long series of orgasms tonight. "About to….AHHH!!" The girl felt her whole body quiver as she came, her juices gushing out onto InuYasha's face, his tongue still buried inside her.

"Heh," he chuckled as he slowly pulled away, swirling his tongue around his lips to taste his love's essence. "I hope that's not all you got for me, Kagome."

His mate grabbed his arms and lifted him up to her, giving him another hot kiss, tasting her sweet juices on his mouth. "Not by a long shot," she mumbled against his lips, feeling another ache quickly growing deep in her core, a fire that only a certain type of liquid could quench. Moving a little distance away from the tree, Kagome slowly lay on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, spreading her legs wide open. The extremely erotic sight of his mate completely exposing herself to him made the hanyou's erection stand at its full length. InuYasha moved forward and placed his hands on Kagome's thighs, holding them open as he rubbed the head of his engorged cock along her entrance.

"Mmm, you, in me, now," Kagome's voice was both an order and a plea, and InuYasha was happy to obey. Kagome let out a soft moan and arched her back when she felt the big hanyou cock slide inside of her. Even after all their times together, she couldn't fully accommodate his size. "Ahh, mmf, right there InuYasha!" The hanyou started to thrust faster, knowing Kagome was used to his speed, gripping her thighs and feeling her ankles lock firmly around his lower back, pulling him in deeper—something that brought a deep moan from both their lips. InuYasha could feel Kagome's muscles grasping, grabbing at his shaft, as if she wanted his first orgasm to instantly impregnate her.

"Gods, Kagome!" he groaned, picking up the pace of his strokes, driving his hips more firmly against hers. She was still about as tight as the first time he had taken her, albeit a bit more stretched out, thanks to him. But that tightness, and that pleasurably searing heat that he felt around his cock was just drawing his youkai blood out and making it steam. When Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes turn a light shade of red—a sign that he was using his inner youkai, but was still in control—she grinned a little, knowing she was about to be in for a rough ride, literally. Her mouth flew open with a sharp cry as the hanyou placed his hand around her hips and dragged her closer to him, drilling deeper inside her needy pussy and going faster at the same time.

"Come on, InuYasha! I can take it, go deeper!" Kagome's begging only spurred InuYasha on more. She could barely catch a breath, her mouth was always open with gasps and cries from the hanyou's fierce pounding. He loved the image of the writhing miko beneath him, back arched, mouth wide open, eyes wide shut, a layer of sweat coating her entire nude form. He leant down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, tasting her flesh and the salt of her sweat, licking around the warm mound of skin, sending jolts of ecstasy throughout Kagome's body. She so loved when he paid attention to her breasts, whether he was fucking her or not. The girl could feel his mouth greedily claim her nipple, his warm tongue giving it short, quick flicks that only increased the ache in Kagome's pussy. "Inu…Yasha, h-harder!" she managed to gasp out, before she was once again over by pants and moans, not even minding that her back was being pushed against the dirt floor of the forest. The pleasure she was getting took all other thoughts, all other senses away. Like always, she was only aware of that massive hanyou cock plunging into her depths, with each thrust pressing closer and closer to her young, fertile womb. InuYasha could feel this, too, and he planned on soon flooding that womb with his seed.

"Having fun?" he let out a low, humming laugh against her breast. Kagome could only increase the volume of her moans in response. InuYasha let out his own groans when she started bucking under him, slamming her hips up against him as he slammed his down, bringing him deeper inside her than he had ever been. Kagome felt him ravish her body, lifting her up against him while pumping up into her pussy at the same time. The effect was sensational. Her cunt muscles began to clench harder around his cock, wanting to drain it of all the juices it had. Kagome's own release was building up, as well. "Getting ready to come, mate?" InuYasha lifted his head away from her chest as he felt her sweet, tight walls quiver more rapidly. She nodded, noticing that his cock was also tensing up, like a cannon about to fire off inside her cunt.

"Mmhm, almost…there, InuYasha," she moaned, reaching up to squeeze his arms in her grip. "Come…with me, in my pussy, mmmf, gods yes, right the—OHHHHH, AHHHHHH!!" Kagome cried out to the starry night sky when she came, exploding over InuYasha, who screamed out her name in his own release, shooting huge amounts of his seed into her, pressing into Kagome's hips as far as he could so his juices would find a home in her womb. After a few minutes of panting and heavy breathing, which seemed like a blissful eternity, they slowly separated their slick bodies. Glancing down, Kagome saw that her pussy couldn't even contain all that semen, and some of it was leaking out onto the grass. Just to be sure, she quickly lifted her legs in the air and grabbed her ankles.

"Kagome…? What're you…?" InuYasha was clearly confused by this position.

"I'm making sure your come goes as deep into me as it can," she explained. "That way, I can get pregnant quicker."

"Well," he said, "I don't think you have to worry about that just yet. We're no where near done."

Kagome tilted her neck up and grinned at him, and after a few moments, lowered her legs back down, and then sat up on her knees. "I should be telling you that," she smiled mischievously. As much as she enjoyed the times when InuYasha would dominate her body during lovemaking, there were plenty of times where she felt like reversing those roles. Now was one of those times. "Lie back," she said sweetly, with just the hint of a command, "Now."

"Wha—?" InuYasha was taken back when Kagome placed a hand firmly on his chest and pushed him on his back. He threw his elbows to the ground so he could still look at her. "What're you planning to do, mate?"

"I'm gonna repay you for earlier," she said. Gracefully tossing her hair out of her face, Kagome instantly lowered her head and took InuYasha's come-coated shaft into her mouth. It had never gotten flaccid after his orgasm. The hanyou growled in heat when he felt her tongue come out and swirl around the mushroom-shaped head, then making a wet trail down his hard shaft. Kagome couldn't help but slurp hungrily, the taste of their mixed juices on his already tasty meat was irresistible to her. Wrapping a hand around whatever she couldn't fit, the girl let InuYasha move his hips up, sliding himself as deep against her throat as he could go. During past times that she had sucked him, Kagome had become quite good at taking him in deep without choking. Her mouth sucked him in fiercely; InuYasha relished the softness of Kagome's mouth, and the passion she used as her head bobbed up and down, increasing her speed, pumping the rest of his cock with her small hand, her eyes locked on his to show him that she was enjoying this as much as he was. "Come on, InuYasha," she teased, removing her sweet mouth for a moment, "I'm hungry already."

The hanyou swore in lust when she took him in again, her hand finding its way to his balls, toying with the sack gently, stirring the juices around inside it. Minutes later, InuYasha's throat rumbled with his climax, exploding into Kagome's mouth. The swallowing motions she made against him only drew more come out of his cock. She couldn't swallow it all of course, and drops of InuYasha's juices flowed out of her mouth onto the ground. Once she was done, Kagome removed her mouth, more aroused than ever at the amount of salty come she had just tasted. The ache between her legs had come rushing back, and she needed more. "Glad you enjoyed that, mate," she laughed, climbing on top of his lap and hovering over his still rigid pole, rubbing the engorged head with her pussy lips. InuYasha let out a gasp and fell flat on his back when Kagome slammed her hips down, fully enveloping his cock inside her for the first time.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked in concern, seeing her wince a little.

"Mmhm," she nodded. The slight pain of taking his full, massive length inside her was quickly fading, being replaced by extreme fulfillment at being so…well, filled. In this position, the hanyou's cock easily reached her womb without effort. Kagome leaned down and gave his furry ear a tiny lick, whispering, "Now we're gonna go again, and you'll come in me again, so that there will be no way I won't have your baby."

The hanyou's moan was all the answer she needed, and Kagome started to grind her hips on his, moving them around in small circles, letting her pussy massage the shaft inside it. When InuYasha tried to grab her hips, Kagome shook her head, grabbed his wrists, and pinned them over his head. His inner youkai gave his eyes an even deeper crimson tint at being controlled like this, but Kagome just smiled. She knew he took a kinky pleasure from it, the way she began to bounce up and down his stiff erection, lifting her hips far up before thrusting them back down. Each time she took his cock back in her this way, both lovers let out sharp cries. InuYasha's hips jerked up, penetrating the girl deeper.

"So good, soo good!!" she moaned, letting go of his wrists and placing her hands on his muscular chest, using them for support so she could ride her lover faster, with more vigor. Gods, this woman knew how to please him, he thought blissfully. Kagome's nails dug into his shoulders, drawing the tiniest drop of crimson blood, making the hanyou below hiss from pain and rapture. This not-so-pure-after-all miko was grinding on his cock in all directions, clenching him inside her, tensing her pussy muscles to squeeze his cock as she bounced up and down on it. "Ah, InuYasha!" she let out a cry when his hands found her breasts once again, fondling them, softly pinching her hard nipples. Kagome was surprised when she felt him lightly slap one of her ripe tits. "Mmm, naughty hanyou," she growled, pressing her hips all the way down on his cock and tightening her inner walls as much as she could. "Don't you dare come yet," she warned, feeling his cock stiffen more, "I'll tell you when you're allowed to release, got it?"

The lustful expression on InuYasha's face managed to partially hide his astonishment. Never before had Kagome been this aggressive, this controlling. Maybe he had started to rub off on her. He liked that idea. "Mmm, fuck, Kagome!" he shouted out when she leaned down, pressing their sweaty bodies together, mashing her breasts against him, and firmly put her teeth on the side of his neck, though not enough to break skin. Even so, the hanyou was in heaven. Kagome was now bucking up and down on top of him, pulling her pussy far up and then moving back down, taking his fully erect cock back in, nipping passionately at the flesh on his neck and collarbone. InuYasha could feel his control slipping.

"Kagome, I need—"

"No," she moaned, grinding down onto him fiercely, "not just yet, InuYasha." Despite her words, Kagome knew that she wanted him to come, and soon. Her own climax was approaching again, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold out, the way that huge cock just completely filled her. The need for release was now throbbing between her legs.

"N-Now?" the hanyou groaned, the combination of Kagome's riding hips, her moist cunt, her slick, soft breasts against him was getting to be too much.

"Just…a bit more," she panted back, picking up the pace of her fucking to her maximum speed. The lovers' cries spilled out into the night air as their bodies melded together in lust and love, skin slapping against skin, wet lips against wet lips, panting breaths mingling with each other… Kagome suddenly stopped and sat straight up on InuYasha's shaft, throwing her head back as she came, eyelids fluttering in rapture as she managed to cry out, "NOW, INUYASHA!!"

"Mmmf, ah, KAGOME!!" Her lover grabbed her hips tightly and gave a loud cry of his own and let go, once again coming deep inside Kagome, shooting jets of his warm seed into her womb, her wet walls flexing to milk his shaft. The miko felt her pussy being coated with InuYasha's come, filling her completely, some of it again dripping out of her supple body onto their joined hips. Feeling a bit exhausted, Kagome let her body collapse onto InuYasha, closing her eyes and nestling her head against his firm chest, her hair spilling over him. He loved the scent of her hair, especially together with the smell of her during sex. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her naked body close to him, still inside of her.

"So," he asked, stroking her hair lightly, "you really think you'll get pregnant after tonight?"

"How could I not?" She chuckled. "Besides, won't you be able to sense when I'm carrying, with that sensitive nose of yours?"

"Right now," he exhaled, "all I can smell is us. Not that I'm complaining or nothing." InuYasha closed his eyes, both of them resting for a few minutes to recover a little of their energy. He loved the feeling the body heat of the wonderful woman on top of him. His mate. His Kagome.

"You do know...how much I love you, don't you?" he said softly. Kagome was a bit surprised.

"Hm? Of course I do. Why do you ask that?"

"Well...I just didn't want you to feel left out or anything just cause Sango was pregnant first..."

Kagome laughed and caressed his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, InuYasha," she reassured him. "I know that you need me in your life, and I need you, too."

"Good," he nodded, glad that she had told him that.

A few moments later, the miko opened her eyes and smirked, then sat up on her lover and gave her hips a little swirl.

"InuYasha," she smiled, "you're still hard."

Kagome let out a sudden gasp when the hanyou opened his eyes and unexpectedly flipped her over, pinning her down against the grass. "That's right," he growled, giving her come-filled pussy a small thrust. "We're not gonna be done for a while, Kagome." The girl laughed and sighed as InuYasha began to make love to her once more, silently praying she would have the stamina to keep up with him.

_Heh, this is gonna be a long night, she chuckled to herself._

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_A night of passion, of love, of lust… All a part of Kagome and InuYasha's plan to get the young miko pregnant with his child. What will come of their efforts…their ecstasy-inducing efforts? Stay tuned._

My note: Well, see you next time. Reviews welcome.


	11. To Market, To Market

Hey everyone. Not much to say here. Reviews are my anti-drug, so help keep me off the stuff. Hah, thanks.

**To Market, To Market...**

_A few months later…_

The kitsune's curious ears were being put to good use. Roaming around the village (which was busier as of late due to the harvest), Shippo heard a lot of the men and women talking about what had been the news for the past few months now. And that topic concerned a certain hanyou and two women.

"Oh, you know about it too? 'Tis no big secret after all. What do you think about it?" One man asked, pausing with rake in hand.

"Aye, I know about it alright," another answered. "But, really, I don't know what to think. Hanyous and mating and humans, it's all a bit too complicated for me to try to waste my time on. I need to focus on the crop right now, and so do you!" He pointed at the first villager, "Not wasting time focusing on stuff that ain't even our business."

"I s'ppose you're right," said a third man, scratching his head, his hoe resting on his shoulder. "Whatever's goin' on with those three…well, they may've been through a lot, with all their reckless adventurin,' but they're still kids at heart."

"Even Master InuYasha?" The second man asked.

"I'd say so," the third stated, nodding seriously. "No matter how long that one's lived, he's still a bit wet behind the ears, I'd say."

"Better not let him catch you sayin' that," the first man warned jokingly.

"Well it's true!" the third insisted gruffly, beginning his raking again. "Anyway, I think Hideki here got it right, this is all too much for us to worry about. Besides, Lady Kaede knows far more about this kind of stuff than any of us. But, personally, I think we should let those young'ns be. After all they've been through, they deserve a bit of happiness."

"Where is Lady Kaede, anyway?"

"Should be home about now from that exorcism in the next village over. I swear, that woman never seems to lose energy with age…"

Shippo had heard enough chit-chat, and darted between the farmers' legs, finding his way back to old Kaede's hut to see if she was, in fact, home yet. He wanted to talk to her about what he had just heard. It wasn't new information or anything. He could sniff out early on that Sango and Kagome were carrying. But what had surprised him had been the fact that it was InuYasha who was the father of both children. Of course, this was all Shippo knew, considering his age. He often wondered about the whole situation. Why had InuYasha mated with both Kagome _and_ Sango, and gotten them _both_ pregnant? Kagome loved the hanyou, and Sango had loved the monk. Wasn't it supposed to stay that way, even though Miroku was gone? Shippo shook his head side to side in confusion. All of this was so unexpected that, like the villagers, he didn't know what to think.

"Kaede!" he called out, bounding inside the hut to find the old miko sipping tea.

"Oh, Shippo? What do ye want from me?" she asked cautiously, taking another sip. The gods only knew how many questions this young one had, and she was just too tired to satisfy each one. Shippo seated himself directly across her on the floor.

"Where are Kagome and the others?" he asked her.

_Was that all he came to ask?_ She wondered with relief. That was simple enough to answer. "Well, Shippo," she set her cup down on the floor, "I believe that Kagome and Sango are resting up in their hut, and they requested that InuYasha get them some food from Kagome's own era."

"They made him go through the well?"

Kaede laughed inside. This little kitsune probably had no idea what InuYasha was going through lately. "Kagome and Sango are both pregnant," she began, "and when women are expecting children, as the months of their pregnancy go on, they often experience different, sometimes slightly odd, desires. For example, perhaps they are craving a certain food and have sent InuYasha out to get it. Although I can't imagine that he is too thrilled about it."

"Because he's the alpha male, right?"

The old woman raised her eyebrow at this. "And what would ye know about that subject, young fox?"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "No much. It's just something that InuYasha said when I saw him earlier, that it was his job as alpha male to provide for his mates, even if he didn't want to."

Kaede nodded her approval. "Aye, it seems then that InuYasha has indeed matured more these past few months. The demands of impending fatherhood must be getting through to him… Is that all ye wished to know, Shippo?"

"Welll…" He said uncertainly, looking down at his paw and scratching behind his ear, "I was just wondering why…why InuYasha gave Kagome and Sango babies. I thought he loved Kagome, but now I don't know what to think."

"Ah, so that is what has been on your mind? You see, the heart is a mysterious thing, Shippo, both of humans and youkai," she explained, fiddling around with some prayer beads. "I shan't pretend to know what InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango feel deep down, but I believe that is it not our place to judge. However, as their friends, I do think that we should support them in decisions that seem to make them cheerful and content. Being with each other does appear to have that effect, so I, for one, will continue to be there for them whenever they need. Especially for the girls, now that they will eventually deliver children."

Shippo folded his arms and put on a serious face, nodding vigorously up and down. "I see, I see," he said definitively, trying to sound like an adult. Truth was, though, he didn't understand much of what she had told him, and he was still pretty lost. But still, he had at least understood the part where Kaede had said that making his friends happy was all that mattered now, and he would take that to heart and try to please them…well, Kagome and Sango, anyway.

"Is that all ye wish to know?" Kaede asked him.

"Yeah, I think so…" he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Shippo stood up and turned to walk away, and then remembered.

"Oh! I do have one more question," he said innocently, thinking back to a time when he had been chasing a bunny through the bushes and heard InuYasha and Kagome talking with very loud voices.

"Hm? What is it, Shippo?"

"What's a 'cunt?'"

Unfortunately, Kaede has just been taking another sip of tea, which now sprayed out of her mouth as her eye widened in utter shock. "Wha-wha-wha-where did ye learn such a word?!"

Shippo, naturally, could not figure out what he said wrong. "It's something I heard InuYasha say to Kagome once, something like, she had a really tight cu—"

"Yes, yes, I understand!!" Kaede interrupted loudly, putting a hand to her forehead in exhaustion. This was why she had not been so keen on another question and answer session with Shippo. That fox and his questions are going to be the end of me, she thought. "Shippo," she said tiredly, "please, for my sake, forget all about that word for now. I am sure you will find out about all such terms when you're older."

"Grr, that's what everyone always says," Shippo pouted. Kaede patted him lightly on his head.

"And they are correct. Listen to your elders. Now, go and play somewhere, and enjoy your youth."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, turning around and leaping out of the hut. "See you later, Kaede!" he called back, which only caused the old miko to sigh heavily.

"Please, gods, not too soon," she mumbled, grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess.

--

"Keh, this is ridiculous!" InuYasha growled, straightening out his red baseball cap and rummaging through the shopping bag. "Watermelons? Pickles? 'Cheese…cake?' Why the hell would they ask for this stuff? Gonna drive me insane!"

InuYasha had recently been learning to deal with the cravings of pregnant women, and already it was making him plenty grumpy. The curious stares he got from random people on the streets of modern-day Japan certainly didn't help his mood. Things had been ok for a while, when Kagome and Sango just asked for simple rice and other foods that were easy to get. But now, they were asking for all this food that he could get by going to Kagome's time, going to a store, full of people, searching hopelessly for the items on his list, and trying to figure out just what the hell this 'yen' was and how it worked. At least Mrs. Higurashi had given him plenty of money. Still, the hanyou disliked very much that person at the 'checkout counter' who had stared at him while he tried to pay repeatedly with different sums of money that he hoped were the correct amount. It took a while, to say the least. InuYasha was NOT looking forward to going through that again. He still remembered the horrible, dark place known as the 'Supermarket.'

--

_Flashback…_

"Do you need help, sir?" a clerk had asked. He had a tag on his shirt that said "Jin." His name.

"Um…yeah, where are the 'tor-tila chips?" InuYasha was lost beyond belief.

Jin stared at him. "You mean, 'tortilla?' Yeah, they're in aisle five."

He had then left InuYasha alone to wonder where the hell in aisle 5 to look. What did these chips look like? Maybe they were somewhere hidden behind these crunchy bags! Thinking it was worth a shot, InuYasha proceeded to tear through the shelves in frustration, trying to find these damn chips. The other customers just watched the energetic young boy ripping open bags with pretzels, cookies, crackers…

"Dammit, where the hell...?!"

Eventually, one of them told him what the chips looked like, and that was finally the end of it. Of course, he had to pay for the damage. Good thing Kagome's mom gave me plenty of this yen, he thought with relief.

--

_Back in the present…_

"Damn wenches and their lists," he grumbled, kicking a stray pebble on the sidewalk, following it with his eyes, watching it tip, tip, tap along. His gaze shifted upwards as the pebble bounced farther away, right next to the feet of…

"Is that YOU, InuYasha?"

The hanyou tilted his head when three girls in Kagome's school outfit came running towards him. Well, the one in the middle was walking slowly, obviously pregnant and set to deliver in a few weeks. "You guys?" he said when the two girls came up to him, apparently very happy to see him.

"Yep, it's us!" Eri said excitedly, grabbing his right arm.

"It's been a while since we've seen Kagome's boyfriend," said Yuka, grabbing his other arm. "Where've you been, though?"

"It's good to see you're getting her what she needs," Ayumi added, bringing up the rear. Her two friends quickly reached out with their other arms to support their very large friend.

"Um…yeah?" InuYasha was not sure what to say. He had no choice but to be dragged along by the arms by the two chatty schoolgirls.

"Where's Kagome now?"  
"Is she at home?"  
"Is she sick?"  
"Oh, I hope not, not while she's pregnant."  
"So, when did you two agree for her to get knocked up?" (_Knocked up? InuYasha wondered what that meant._)  
"You better be taking good care of her!"  
"Yeah, you better be!"  
"She does love you."  
"So how do you feel about being a father?"  
"Is Kagome excited to be a mother?"  
"It's been at least a few weeks since we've seen her."

InuYasha fidgeted nervously under this female teenage verbal barrage. What should he say in such social situations? "Yeah," was all he could manage, "she's fine. She's at home." InuYasha realized that saying this was a mistake a second too late. Great, now the girls would no doubt insist on visiting Kagome, when she wasn't actually home. Then what would he tell them? Thankfully, to his surprise, the three didn't bring it up. But, just to be sure, he figured he'd better quickly change the subject.

"How's your kid doing in there, Ayumi?" he asked.

"Oh, he should be coming out in about a month," she answered proudly, patting her tummy.

"Wait, how do you know it's a he?" He was genuinely confused.

"Ultrasound, silly," she teased.

_Ultra…sound?_

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said sheepishly.

"I see you've got some groceries there," Eri said. "Kagome sending you on missions?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"Well, how about coming with us for lunch?" Yuka suggested. "We can help you carry the stuff if you want. Oh, and we're not taking no for an answer!" With that, the two girls tugged on his arms, dragging him along slowly with Ayumi in tow. InuYasha was too uncomfortable to protest and before long, he saw the sign of that WacDonald's place he'd seen some times. The girls dragged him in and quickly got a table. Eri sat next to InuYasha and Yuka next to Ayumi. The menus were already on the table, and as the girls picked them up and looked through them, InuYasha pretended to do the same.

"Soooo," Yuka said, "Kagome is a few months along now, yes?"

"Yeah," InuYasha affirmed. The girls were ruffling through the bags he had with the pickles, cheesecake, etc.

"Hm, so this is what Kagome's craving now," Ayumi mused. "I preferred chocolate to cheesecake, though."

"Oh! What's this?!" Eri spoke up suddenly.

"What's wrong, Eri?" Yuka asked. Eri pulled out a box of strawberries, and the others gasped.

"InuYasha, you KNOW Kagome is allergic to these, right?"

The hanyou froze in his seat, hoping that he wasn't showing any signs of nervousness.

_Crap, Sango asked me to get those strawberries cause she liked them that time Kagome brought 'em back._

"Uh, y-yeah, I knew," he stuttered. "Her mom asked me to get those, though." He hoped that would work.

"Hmmm…and you're SURE you're telling us the truth? You wouldn't hide something from us, would you?" Eri was still suspicious.

"Yeah, it's true," he said, burying his face in this illegible menu. He was grateful that they seemed to drop the subject after that, but he was still pretty on edge the rest of the time. After all, he couldn't just tell them about Sango, could he? No way they'd approve. He was grateful that they seemed to drop the matter after that, and he hopelessly tried to understand what these food items on the menu were. After lunch, he parted ways with the three girls.

"Take care of Kagome!" They called back, waving. InuYasha gave a small wave in return. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but after this afternoon, he actually wanted to go back to his pregnant, hormone-ridden mates. He quickly walked down the streets of Tokyo, back to the Higurashi Shrine, carrying the two bags, wanting to get back to his own time quickly.

"Hey, InuYasha!"

_What, again?_

He turned to see Kagome's little brother, Sota, waving from inside the house.

"Why don't you come in?" Sota called out. "I'm sure mom would be happy to see you, too."

_I guess I have no choice. I should tell her about that whole supermarket thing, though..._ InuYasha sighed and trudged through the open door.

"Mom, InuYasha's back!" The boy called up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi came down, giving InuYasha a soft hug.

"So, did you get everything on the list?" She asked. The hanyou took off his cap and chucked it into the other room.

"Yeah, but…it ended up costing a bit more…" he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she insisted, leading him into the kitchen. "Please, you must stay for dinner." InuYasha hadn't eaten anything after all at WacDonald's, so he was willing to stay. He sat down in one of the chairs, opposite Kagome's grandpa, who was reading the newspaper, as usual. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota looked through the bags to make sure InuYasha had bought everything correctly.

"Maybe one of us should go with him next time," Sota whispered, pulling out a half-eaten watermelon. His mother nodded quickly.

"When's dinner?" InuYasha called out from the kitchen, leaning back, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Soon," Mrs. Higurashi assured him, walking back into the room. "Now," she said, sitting in the chair next to the hanyou, "tell me how Kagome is doing."

"She's fine but…weren't we here just last week?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Oh, InuYasha, when a mother's daughter is pregnant, a week seems like far too long of a time. I do sometimes wish you'd come by more often, but I know that both you and Kagome also have to look after Sango. Speaking of which, how is that girl doing?"

"Sango? Oh, she's fine," the hanyou answered. "She started showing about a week before Kagome, but she has almost all the same annoying cravings, and is just as moody."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled again. "That's to be expected, you know, from two pregnant women. All you can do is bear with them until they deliver. But, that's also another reason that I want to help Kagome, to give you a break once in a while."

"Really?" InuYasha was a bit surprised.

"Of course. Although…I do wish I could help take care of that Sango girl, too. But, she can't come through the well, can she?"

"No, I don't think so," InuYasha shook his head.

"You don't think so?"

"Well, I mean no, but…well, it's not like she's ever tried, I think. But no one besides Kagome and me have ever been able to travel through it."

"That's a shame…" Mrs. Higurashi said, sighing. "It would be so nice if I could meet your and Kagome's mate. Hm, I wonder if I should make her something special for you to bring back with you…"

Grandpa cleared his throat, reminding her that Sota was still there.

"Well, in any case," she continued, rising and walking over to put on her apron, "when you go back, give Sango my best wishes, would you? And tell her that if there is any possible way, I would love to have her over."

InuYasha was surprised by this, but he assured her he would anyway. "Yeah, I will, but I don't think it will be possible." Even so, this new idea that Kagome's mom had brought up got him thinking.

_Sango, in this modern era? Even if that WERE somehow possible, what would that be like?_

He wondered as he waited for his dinner. He'd eat, then go back with the food his mates had demanded.

--

_Meanwhile…_

"Grrr, where in the world is that hanyou?" Kagome growled.

"Obviously, he must be goofing around," Sango said, somewhat irritated herself.

Evening was drawing itself slowly on the sky, the sun reflecting off the water of the hot springs, a nice and secluded spot that Sango and Kagome liked to frequent. The two women had been in and out of the spring all afternoon, getting out each time they got too hot. They were still waiting for their InuYasha to come back with the items on the list Kagome had given him. They were temporarily unaware of how hard he would have to struggle on his own to find the things, but they had other things on their minds. Like their babies. Those soft, subtle movements they felt in their still-expanding tummies that always brought smiles to their faces.

"Ughh, I hope he gets back soon," Kagome whined, making a little splash in the water.

"Mhm. I hope he got those strawberries I wanted, too."

"Well, keep those away from me, I'm allergic, remember?"

The light of the sun glaring on the smooth surface was making the water a tad hotter than usual. And this heat was getting to the girls, adding to their already natural increase in lustful hormones. They had continued to make love to each other throughout their pregnancies (as well as with InuYasha, although so far they avoided vaginal penetration), and it seemed to both of them another session was just over their shoulders. Their smooth, pale, shoulders covered in the droplets of the springwater.

"So…" Kagome said sultrily, twiddling a strand of her damp hair around her finger. "We're in this secluded spot…alone…" She drifted lazily through the water under her thigh brushed against Sango's under the water.

"Mm, yes we are," Sango answered, grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her closer, onto her lap, their bellies gently rubbing together. "What do you think we should do until InuYasha gets back?" As a suggestion, she reached up and gave the miko's young, firm nipple a little pinch. Kagome let out a tiny yelp at the sensations such a simple touch gave her, and then moved her head to Sango's ear, giving it a light nip.

"I think you know _exactly_ what we can do," she whispered huskily. Kagome leaned down and tasted her lover's moist lips, probed the slayer's mouth with her tongue. Sango let out a moan as the miko started to grind her young pussy on her leg while they kissed heatedly. Both girls could feel their breasts pressing together, their breasts that had undergone a slight increase in size lately. The first time InuYasha had seen them naked with their increased "assets," a rigid tent had sprung up inside his hakama. And now, Kagome and Sango certainly weren't complaining about it either. Kagome leaned down to capture one of the slayer's large, firm tits in her mouth, caressing the wet flesh with her lips and tongue.

"Mmmf, Kagome," Sango breathed and held the miko's head to her breast, letting the younger girl suckle away gently, licking around her hardened bud. She gasped when Kagome's teeth grazed her flesh, nibbling hungrily on her. But the slayer wasn't about to be outdone in pleasuring her partner.

"Ah! Sango…" Kagome cried and left Sango's tit when the older girl reached under the surface and eased two soft fingers into her hungry pussy. Her inner muscles instantly clamped around Sango's digits, massaging them. Seeing Kagome's eyes close, her mouth open with light, beautiful panting only made Sango hungrier, too. She stared at her lover's enlarged breasts, and while she sometimes envied Kagome's seemingly larger mounds, right now she didn't care, lost in her desire for the plump curves of flesh.

"Oooh, Sango's a hungry slayer, isn't she?" Kagome teased when Sango attached her lips to the miko's heaving breast as if she were a starved woman.

"Mmmm," was all Sango could mumble against the skin in her mouth. She felt Kagome's nimble fingers glide through her wet, cascading hair, down her back, holding Sango to her chest so she could suck to her heart's content. And that she did, twirling her tongue around Kagome's nipple, giving it little bites, treasuring the moans that came from her miko. Thankfully, Kagome thought, Sango hadn't forgotten about her fingers, and the slayer continued to pump in and out of her cunt, even adding a third finger, much to Kagome's delight. The miko savored every second of being suckled and fingered at the same time.

"Harder, Sango, mmmf, please!" Sango obliged, plunging in and out of Kagome even deeper, regretfully removing her mouth from the firm tit she'd been suckling so she could see the ecstatic expression on the girl's face. Sango leaned up to Kagome's open mouth, tracing her tongue across the miko's moist lips. The slayer let out a sudden gasp of her own after a minute. Kagome had managed to work through her lustful daze to move her fingers under the water and trace her thumb up Sango's slit, giving the little clit a tiny flick. A simple motion like that made the slayer's muscles start to convulse heavily. But Sango was nowhere near ready for release yet. Still, feeling Kagome slide her fingers inside of her and start probing deeply was enough to make Sango forget to move her own hand in and out. Fortunately, Kagome didn't seem to mind. She seemed to get as much pleasure from fingering her lover as she did being finger fucked.

"Kagome, mm gods, so good…" Sango ground her hips against the invading fingers, wiggling them around a little so the miko could feel her trembling muscles. She also noticed that Kagome was getting rougher in her pumping, more enthusiastic than usual. More…dominating? Yes, that's what it was, Sango thought with both surprise and complete lust. Kagome had never shown much aggressiveness with her before, and the prospect of being controlled by the miko was an immense turn-on. Kagome moved her head to Sango's neck and gave it sharp, tiny nips, whispering erotically, "We're both InuYasha bitches, Sango, but right now…I'm gonna make you MY bitch, too."

Sango sighed heavily with passion at these words, followed by a tight gasp when she felt Kagome slowly pushing her up out of the water, onto her elbows on the surrounding grass floor, without removing her fingers from the slayer's cunt. Kagome crawled out of the water after her and resumed her fingering, even faster than before, making Sango's hips buck up involuntarily and her chest heave up and down with her increased pants.

"So," Kagome grinned, "I take it you like the sound of that, Sango?"

"Mmmmf, mhm!" The slayer could only close her eyes, bite her lip and nod. But she was suddenly disappointed when Kagome's fingers quickly withdrew from her aching core. Sango opened her eyes, giving the younger girl a pleading look, watching her lick her hand, tasting the small amount of juices that had been leaked onto them.

"Why…did you stop?" Sango asked softly.

"Shhhh," Kagome answered, putting a finger to her friend's lips. "I said I was gonna make you my bitch, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Sango nodded again, and watched as Kagome slowly, torturously so, lifted a leg and lowered her wet pussy lips to Sango's own, pressing them together firmly. "AH!" A gasp escaped both of their throats when Kagome gave her hips a soft jerk, rubbing her clit against Sango's, making both of their orgasms that much closer. Sango answered with a buck of her own, and the two quickly found a steady motion, grinding their hungry pussies together, making sure not to lose any contact. The surrounding forest slowly got filled with hot, passionate feminine cries, moans bouncing off the trees as their two wet hips bounced off each other, giving off heavy slapping sounds.

"F-Fuck, Kagome!!"

"Mmm, yes, that's it, Sango!!"

Their names came forth from the other's mouths in these cries and, using their elbows for support, Sango could feel her climax rushing to the surface, and so could Kagome.

"Go ahead and come for me, Sango," Kagome growled. The slayer threw her head back and let go, losing herself in the bliss of her orgasm, her tasty young juices squirting out of her, covering the hips that were still sliding back and forth together. Kagome, as usual, committed those screams to memory. "Mmm, now it's my turn," she moaned out, feeling her own tight cunt spasm out of control. Pulling away from Sango's pussy lips, both girls were extraordinarily surprised and aroused when Kagome's juices came gushing out in long, spurting streams. Sango's eyes widened as the miko's come sprayed over her stomach, her breasts. A few tasty drops even landed on Sango's lips, and she made sure to quickly lick them off. A few moments later, Kagome came back down from her high, the last drops of come squirting out of her onto the ground, and she slowly lowered herself onto her back, breathing heavily. Sango did the same.

"Wow…" Kagome panted, "Amazing…I can't believe I squirted."

"Heh, so that's what it's called?" Sango chuckled, tasting the remnants of Kagome's juices on her lips. "I must admit that I loved it. Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Oh gods, I don't have any idea how I did that!" Kagome told her, slowly sitting up to look down at her slayer. Both women were now wet with sweat as well as springwater. But even after that passionate fucking, their lust-driven needs weren't quenched.

"Am I right in guessing you want to go again?" Sango asked, noticing the heated flush in Kagome's pale cheek. The miko's soft foot pressing against her moist slit was enough of an answer for her. However, just as Sango was about to make a move of her own, a loud voice came shouting through the trees.

"Kagome! Sango! Where are you two?"

The two women paused, Kagome's foot still between Sango's legs, and looked at each other's eyes, filled with need. They both thought the same thing.

_InuYasha._

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_InuYasha has returned to the feudal era, and has now sought out his mates. What will be his reaction to the scene he finds before him at the hotsprings? And, is it even possible for Mrs. Higurashi's expressed interest at meeting Sango to come true. Who can say? Stay tuned._

My note: Yep, Kagome and Sango are both pregnant. And it seemed to flow best to skip ahead a few months to when they were both pregnant. Don't worry though, I don't plan this to be the only chapter IY has to deal with their hormones. Figured it was about time for another F/F lemon, too. For the next few chapters or so, I will be splitting chapters between the feudal era and modern times. So, hope you keep reading, reviews welcome.


	12. Where the Kisses Are

Hey everybody, such a quick update after my A/N today

Hey everybody, big lemon time. The words seemed to flow from my brain into my fingers you know even now I can't stop typing so really very fast...whew. Ok, inhale...exhale...Good, I'm ok.

To business. Notice: this chapter is mostly PWP and has almost no story advancement (ALMOST). But I still love reviews either way. Very good for me. Ummm, what else... The title of the chapter? Should be familiar to most. What else...hmm... Shorter chapter, but longest lemon.

And...I think that's it. Enjoy.

**Where the Kisses Are Hers and Hers and His...**

Perhaps sometime in the past, the two wet, panting girls would have been desperately searching for their discarded clothes, trying at all costs to avoid being seen naked by InuYasha.

"Kagome! Sango! Where are you two?"

Now, of course, the pregnant females grinned wickedly at each as the hanyou's heavy footsteps drew nearer and nearer to the hot springs. Their previous lovemaking session had only satisfied a very little fraction of all the lust their pregnancies were giving them. Kagome's foot still trailed tenderly over Sango's wanting cunt while they waited to give their lover a feast for his eyes…and other senses, too. InuYasha shouted out again.

"Hey! Where the hell are you t—"

InuYasha had just landed on top of a rock overlooking the spring, his voice catching in his throat as his eyes drank in the lovely sight before him. Kagome and Sango, leaning back on their elbows, wet from the water (and sweat, too, he could smell), dark, dripping hair falling down their backs and over their fronts, covering their enlarged breasts, Kagome's toes softly dancing between Sango's open legs. And, to top it all off, they had both turned their heads at his arrival and were now eyeing him hungrily, like starving female beasts who had just spotted the next meal that they were going to devour. InuYasha swallowed. With their lustful, craving stares, he had never appreciated feeling like a piece of meat this much.

"Um…Ah…" he stammered, "I got the…I got the…you know…" What had he gotten? Right now, the scent of his mates' arousals was so quickly overcoming him that he couldn't quite remember what he'd gotten. "I got the…the…food," he said, finally remembering, his eyes dancing madly across Kagome and Sango's bare, almost interlocked bodies. "Chips'… 'Cheese…cake'…" he mumbled, wondering what those wild, feminine eyes were hiding.

"Hmm, Sango," Kagome purred, flexing her foot across the slayer's slit, "It seems InuYasha's stumbled in on our little fun."

Sango grinned back at her and, feeling bolder (and hornier) than usual, lifted up her own foot and planted her toes on the miko's plump tit, gently caressing and fondling it like she would with her fingers. "You're right, Kagome," she said huskily. "And it seems that he's at a loss for words staring at us like this."

"Mmhm," Kagome nodded, her tongue snaking out over her full lips. "Indeed he is. And what exactly do you think we should do with him, Sango?"

The slayer gave Kagome's breast a few soft strokes before pulling away, removing the miko's foot from her pussy as well, and shifting up onto all fours. She motioned her head for Kagome to do the same, and the younger girl, too, scooted onto her hands and knees, facing the wide-eyed hanyou who squatted on top of the rock. His perch was narrow, however, and the sight of both of his mates on their hands and knees before him broke his focus. InuYasha shouted as he slipped off the stone, landing a few feet below, face first on the ground.

"Owww, crap," he grumbled, lifting his face a little to spit the dirt out of his mouth. But his temporary disgruntledness at the fall was quickly nullified as two shadows fell over him, blocking out the light of the sunset. His pain was quickly replaced by desire when he realized the shadows were from the two pregnant females, on all fours above him, nuzzling his long, silver hair with their wet faces.

"You ok, InuYasha?" Kagome cooed, nipping at his neck as he got up onto his feet.

"Kagome," Sango said with a low, moaning voice, her heavy breasts swaying right in front of InuYasha, "I think our hanyou might need us to ease that little pain for him, don't you?" He felt his senses melting again at their words, and at the vision of perfection that were two sets of firm, creamy breasts before him.

"Oh, definitely," the miko giggled, placing her hands on the sides of InuYasha's hakama. "But, all of these clothes need to go."

The hanyou could just stand there, putting what little concentration he had left into keeping his balance on two feet, letting Kagome and Sango's soft hands slowly discard him of all his clothes, tossing them lightly aside, hearing lusty moans escape their throats as his erection bounced free of its confinement. He wondered just what exactly they had in store for him, those two vixens with their heads right in front of his throbbing tool.

"Mmm, looks even better than usual," Sango growled, her eyes fixed on InuYasha's cock, her tongue darting out to give a small lick around the bulbous head, making the cock twitch in response. "Tastes better, too," she told Kagome. Of course, now the miko had to try for herself, but rather than just a lick, Kagome's mouth engulfed the rigid member, taking as much of it into her throat as she could fit. InuYasha moaned deeply as he felt her tongue and lips work together around his shaft, sucking him, tasting him, moving her head up and down on him, her hands still planted on the ground. Kagome's eyes were staring at the hanyou's face, watching it contort erotically in pleasure, which only spurred her to suck harder. Not wanting Sango to be left out, though, the miko grabbed the slayer's head and pulled it close to hers. Sango got the message and placed her soft lips on the remainder of InuYasha's cock that Kagome couldn't swallow. Gods, she loved the firm, yet soft texture of the warm meat she was sharing with her miko.

"Mmmm, ah!!" InuYasha growled and groaned, briefly letting his hand fall back, mouth hang open, and eyes shut in complete lust. But he quickly snapped his gaze back down to the hungry, fierce lionesses below him, watching them devour his cock with increased vigor. Kagome's head and neck bobbing gracefully back and forth on his cock, making greedy slurping noises (like she was sucking one of those 'ice cream cones' she sometimes brought back from her time), her deep, dark eyes staring at him as she started humming against his shaft, sending ripples of heat throughout his whole body. And Sango, too, tasting the side of his cock, running her lips across the surface, reaching down with one hand to play with Kagome's young, ripe tit, using her other to softly caress his hot ballsack, fondling them between her fingers. Kagome felt the hand on her breast, lightly pinching and twisting her stiff nipple, making her moan harder onto InuYasha, sending more vibrations up through his shaft.

"Gods, fuck yes!" InuYasha swore under their ministrations. The heat around the trio seemed to be rising every minute. Sango shifted her lips slightly south, placing her mouth over InuYasha's balls, inhaling that musky scent that emanated from under his cock. He let out another passionate gasp when she started suckling them, taking them one at a time in her soft, caring mouth, sliding her tongue against the sack while Kagome placed her hand on whatever of his shaft she couldn't fit. Both girls picked up their paces; Sango tasting and suckling his balls faster, churning around the seed inside them; Kagome sucking and pumping his shaft with her hand, going harder, trying to milk him of that seed. "Fuck," he moaned again, feeling his tool stiffen inside the miko's mouth, "I'm gonna fuckin' come!"

Kagome and Sango heard him, and, as if they had rehearsed it, pulled their mouths away, putting their cheeks together side-by-side, each of them placing a hand around his cock and tugging back and forth. InuYasha growled as he came, shooting thick streams of white come out of his cock, watching it spray over the two female faces, coating their pale skin with an even whiter fluid. His seed kept shooting out until it covered most of their faces and their tongues. The women were wide-eyed as the last of his sperm trickled out onto the ground.

"Wow…" Kagome said, turning to face the cream-coated slayer. The sight was too erotic for her, and she couldn't resist placing her lips all across Sango's face, sucking up the white fluid into her mouth. "Tasty," she mumbled when she pulled away, only to have Sango attack her own wet face with a passion, taking the hanyou's seed into her mouth and swallowing it into her belly. Kagome moaned as Sango's tongue finished lapping across her face, then both girls smiled and turned up to face InuYasha. Watching them had been too much for him. Mouth agape, a small bit of drool hanging down, his eyes glazed over like his spirit had left his body, raptured away. And he hadn't even been inside of them…yet.

_Yet._

As soon as he regained the function of thought, InuYasha's passion demanded that he claim his bitches, now; sheathe himself inside of them. But, he wasn't sure he wanted to, with the risk it might impose on his pups. His vision became unblurred and he looked down. Kagome and Sango were kissing each other's lips gently, lovingly, savoring the mixed taste of female mouths and male seed. They pulled apart soon after noticing he was looking at them and gazed at him happily.

"Damn…" he said in awe, and they giggled. InuYasha felt his knees go weak and he collapsed onto them.

"Sango, I hope InuYasha's not worn out yet," Kagome said, a teasing whine in her melodious voice.

Wait, what did that mean? InuYasha wondered. Were they suggesting…?

"Oh, he better not be," Sango agreed, placing a palm on InuYasha's chest.

"You guys…" he said, "What about the…"

"The pups?" Kagome said, biting her lip both nervously and with excitement. "Well, do you promise to be gentle, InuYasha?" Sango looked at him pleadingly, too, adding, "We both really need this, InuYasha. Please."

What could he say? Sango and Kagome were right there before him, naked, firm breasted, faces come-glazed, pleading with him… His fears began to ebb away, but they were not completely gone, and he wanted them to know that.

"You guys," he repeated, "I just don't want to hurt either of you…or either of them…"

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other and nodded. They turned back to the hanyou and each grabbed a wrist, pulling him towards them into a delicate kiss, a set of lips on each of his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered.

"We trust you," Sango added, giving his face a soft lick. "And we and our babies are strong, with you as the father, InuYasha." The miko nodded in agreement, both girls touching his abs, chest, his face, his black hair…

_Wait, black hair?_

"InuYasha," Kagome said, tugging on one of his locks, "Look. We must've forgotten, but it's the night of the new moon tonight!"

"That's right," Sango said excitedly, feeling her pussy ache, "And, I don't think I've ever had you in your human form, InuYasha."

"Neither have I," said Kagome, getting wetter between the legs than before. Her pregnancy hormones were raging at the thought of a human InuYasha fucking her. Why? She couldn't say, it just turned her on. Sango, too. Both women backed up a little, hungry, feral stares in their female eyes, leaning back on their elbows, as if on cue, and spreading their legs simultaneously, offering InuYasha something any man would be insane to turn down. The hanyou could feel the last of his worries slip away, thanks to their reassuring words and inviting pussies, begging to be plundered for unspoken, carnal pleasures.

"So," Sango asked with a soft moan, "Will you fuck us, InuYasha? Will you fuck your pregnant mates?"

InuYasha was amazed. Pregnancy hormones were even stronger than he could've ever imagined, the way they were stripping his women of any shyness they had and turning them into raw, hungry animals as wanton as him in his youkai form…maybe even more. But, with the treasures laid bare in front of his eyes, how could he refuse them?

"Who first?" He growled. Even though his youkai blood was now dormant, his human desires had taken full control of his body.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, speaking silently, deciding. The miko looked at InuYasha. "Do Sango first," she said firmly. Sango nibbled on her lower lip, luring the hanyou to her.

"No teasing," she told him, "Just fuck me, InuYasha, now."

The hanyou's cock twitched again, and he lined himself up with the slayer's moist pussy. Kagome turned her head to watch next to them, a smile on her delicate, sperm-stained features. InuYasha wasted no more time and slid inside of Sango's anxious cunt with one solid stroke. The look on her come-glazed face was irresistible, the way her eyes shut firmly, mouth open in a small 'o' shape. Her lips were begging InuYasha to kiss them, so he did, leaning down and nibbling softly on his Sango's mouth, probing for entrance with his tongue. And she let him in, tongue to tongue, as he remained lodged in her pussy. Sango twisted her hips a little to tell InuYasha to start moving, and he complied as their mouths danced, grabbing onto her hips and starting to push in and out, careful not to go too hard.

"Inu…Yasha, ah!" Sango began to let out a steady rhythm of panting and gasping under the thrusting hany—man, drawing him deeper and deeper into her starved tunnel, flexing her wet, soft muscles around that tight pole that plumbed her depths steadily, lovingly. She knew they couldn't be too rough this time, but she planned to enjoy it to the fullest. Sango gasped when InuYasha's hungry mouth found her tender breast, placing his lips on the round globe of flesh, bathing it with his lips, his tongue, giving it little nips with his teeth, all the while thrusting up into her pussy, which accepted each and every stroke from her powerful mate. They were both aware that Kagome was right next to them, watching their raw display of love and lust. The miko started egging them on, more explicitly than either of them expected of her.

"Come on, InuYasha, fuck her faster! Sango, pump your hips up, love. That's it, go nice and deep in her. You love InuYasha's cock, don't you."

The two joined lovers chuckled at her through their cries and moans. InuYasha went as deep as he could with his thrusts, feeling the swollen head of his cock pressing closer to Sango's tight womb. A womb that had conceived the pup she now carried. And Sango took him in deeper, bouncing her hips up and down so they smacked together with his, making wet sounds from the sweat on their skin. The temperature between their bodies was intensifying, creating a very palpable heat in the air, adding more sweat to their already slick bodies.

"Sango…" InuYasha moaned out her name repeatedly, and she his. Kagome took the scene in, letting her hand drift to her nether lips, gently toying with her clit, feeling it harden as she watched InuYasha's cock plow deep into Sango, his hands moving to her thighs and holding them apart; her legs snaking up around his hips, her feet locking behind his back. Sango's face was contorted into an ecstatic expression, moaning her lover's name more frequently, her hormones only enhancing the experience of being fucked against the ground, feeling that huge, warm cock pound inside her. And InuYasha could feel heat, too, the searing hotness of Sango's quivering, devouring pussy. It engulfed him, milked his tool, clamped around his hard muscle, begged for the seed that had already given her a new life inside her. Sango felt her orgasm approach quickly, and InuYasha could tell she was close, and he slightly increased his pace, wanting her to be satisfied before him. "Come for me," he whispered. Sango obeyed and felt her inner walls start to spasm around the magnificent cock. But as her lips parted to let out a loud scream, InuYasha captured her mouth, swallowing her cries into his own, letting them vibrate and flood his senses, just like her pussy was flooding with her delicious juices, drowning his cock in fluids. Wet, squelching noises filled their ears as he kept plunging inside her. He had to, her cunt was contracting around him, begging him to shoot inside her. "Mm, Sango!!" InuYasha tilted his head back and let go, grabbing onto the slayer's firm ass to anchor himself, and firing off a steady stream of his seed into her womb. Sango felt this increased heat in her pussy as she was filled by her lover's juices, and it quickly triggered another earth-shattering orgasm for the horny slayer.

"Ahhh, INUYASHA!!" This time he let her scream out to the sky as she came again. Her pussy started leaking out the juices it couldn't hold, but before it could hit the ground, Kagome quickly stuck her tongue out there, letting the copious amounts of mixed come seep into her mouth, swallowing every drop she could. InuYasha loved the feel of the miko's tongue against his moist balls, lapping around the joined hips for dripping juices. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled out of Sango, his cock still rock solid with lust. "Wow…" the slayer exclaimed, her breasts heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Heh, yeah," he agreed. By this time, Kagome had finished swallowing her tasty treat and placed a hand on her male's powerful shoulder. InuYasha felt his arousal build again rapidly when she started stroking his flesh with her delicate fingers.

"Now, it's my turn, InuYasha," she told him. No questions asked. He watched as she got into position. But it wasn't on her back this time, like Sango. Kagome shifted over onto her hands and knees again, presenting her firm rear to the hungry InuYasha, preparing her cunt for the welcome penetration. "Fuck me, InuYasha," she begged, her firm breasts hanging underneath her. The hanyou-turned-human growled and mounted his bitch from behind, covering her bare back with his sweaty chest. Sango watched with great attention, letting her lust build in anticipation of the show she was about to view.

"Ready?" InuYasha asked, but he didn't wait for Kagome to nod, which she did, before thrusting firmly inside her, not wasting any time before he started a slow, steady pace of fucking his beloved miko's pussy. "So tight," he moaned, his hands hanging by his sides, for now, while he pumped up into Kagome's young cunt, their position allowing for deep penetration. Kagome flexed her own pussy muscles, like Sango had taught her, wanting to caress each ridge, each vein in InuYasha's shaft, wanting to envelop his engorged head into her womb, wanting his to explode inside of her again and again. Her eyes were closed with lust, so she was surprised when she felt the soft pair of lips that belonged to Sango press longingly against her own. Kagome moaned into the kiss, tasting the inside of the slayer's sweet, demanding mouth, and moaned louder as InuYasha picked up his speed, balls slapping against her wet slit.

"Mmm, fuck, it's so good," Kagome mumbled against Sango's hungry lips. She made sure to buck her hips back against InuYasha as he delivered long, firm strokes inside her, pushing her pussy back onto his cock, needing to feel him deeper.

"Kagome, mmf, fuck, Kagome…" He chanted her name out like a mantra. One chants mantras when focusing on a single task, a sole purpose in which to lose themselves. And that is what Kagome's name was to InuYasha. He lost himself in it, in her, in her moist, deep, slick caverns. Still leaning over her smooth, strong back, he reached down and placed his hands on her firm tits, cupping the round globes in his palms. He was surprised to find that his hands couldn't cover them completely, enlarged as they were from pregnancy. But he wasn't complaining; he took great joy in feeling around Kagome's soft, supple breasts, squeezing them, palming them as he fucked her, drilled into her from behind, made her fall forward onto her elbows for support. Sango watched the two mate, watched InuYasha's brow slick with sweat as he pounded the miko, watched Kagome's wide open mouth from which beautiful cries and gasps of ecstasy issued forth. She kissed that mouth again, and kissed Kagome's soft, come-glazed face. Her mouth, her jaw, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead. Everything that was Kagome's face, Sango tasted with great joy. Everything that was Kagome's chest, InuYasha caressed, grabbed, fondled, pinched, gave little pats to. And everything that was Kagome's pussy, InuYasha claimed, owned, dominated…fucked.

"InuYasha, yes, MORE!!" The young girl cried out, her pussy clasping her male's cock in a vice-grip, sucking on it with a greater intensity than any mouth could, no matter how soft and pretty. The boy behind her held onto her breasts as he pumped in and out of her, melding their bodies into one, stuck together by heat and sweat. He leaned forward and took her neck in between his lips, sticking his tongue out to caress the mark he had given her upon their first mating, those months ago. It was just a small mark, but feeling that tongue on it sent shivers down Kagome's spine, down to her already desperate pussy. It reminded her that he was hers, and she was his. She loved being his, especially as he claimed her pussy like this, as he bit down on her soft, smooth neck, not drawing blood, but savoring the taste of her warm flesh anyway. Kagome knew it wouldn't be much longer now. Even though InuYasha was being more gentle because of the baby, he was still going fast enough to drive her into a state of absolute bliss. "Gonna come…" she murmured out in a daze, and it was true. InuYasha felt her tight walls constrict tightly around his cock, then release her sweet juices around his cock, coating the head, the shaft, every inch of his meat.

"KAGOME!" He panted out as his own orgasm came to a head, and then shot out of that head, spraying his mate's womb with hot, sticky come. Her warm, pink petals being coated by a burning white fire. His teeth anchored themselves on her shoulder as he came inside her pussy, shooting jet after jet into her milking cunt until he was drained for the time being. Slowly, InuYasha pulled out of her, letting their juices spill onto the grass, and Kagome gently rolled onto her back, bathing in the warm afterglow of sex.

"Incredible…" she moaned. She tilted her head at the sound of Sango's gasp to see that the slayer had come yet again from watching her and InuYasha fuck. Kagome smiled at this, and welcomed Sango warm body as it slid next to hers, both girls laying side by side on their backs, looking up at the sky.

"Got any room for me?" InuYasha asked hopefully, his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and back.

"Of course," Kagome and Sango said in unison. They briefly lifted themselves up so that their male could lie between them. Once his back hit the ground, their hands and cheeks each claimed a side of his broad chest, using it as a pillow on which to rest.

"Kagome was right," Sango whispered. "Incredible." This brought a throaty chuckle from InuYasha, a rumble that they could feel, that they could hear with their ears on his chest.

"The way you take care of us," Kagome said, "Makes me know that our children will have a good father, InuYasha." Sango nodded in agreement. The raven-haired boy smiled, for he now knew what true happiness was. The night sky drifted slowly overhead, blanketing the three lovers in a warm, tender darkness, lit only by the many hovering stars. The mates slept on the grass, near the warm steam of the hot springs, their inner clocks waiting for the sun to rise.

--

Morning eventually came, and the three of them woke up at similar times, in the same position. On InuYasha's chest. His hanyou blood had returned to normal, and they played with his silver hair and fuzzy ears. He growled in pleasure.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, remembering something. "Sango," he said casually, stroking her hair along with the miko's, "Kagome's mom asked me to give a message to you, even though I told her it probably wasn't possible."

"Hm, what did mom say about Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She said that if it was ever possible for Sango to go through the well, that she'd love to meet her in person and take care of her."

Kagome and Sango both stared at him, curious. Curious like cats.

"Mom said…what?"

_To be continued…_

--

Next time:

_The news delivered to a surprised miko and slayer. Now that they know, what action can they consider taking? Is there even any action that they CAN take? What are Sango's thoughts on this… Stay tuned._

Ok, that's done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all. My fingers weren't even tired after all these hours. And I only use two fingers to type. Well, see you soon, guys.


	13. The Second Arrival

Update time people. When I was writing this chapter, I had major writer's block about halfway through, but I think I managed to make it flow in the end after all. I mean, after the last chapter's porno flowed so easily, I guess it's not a surprise that the next chapter seemed much harder. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. No lemon, but more story advancement and, I hope, comic relief. Here you go.

**The Second Arrival**

"Kagome's mother wants to meet me…?"

Both women had inclined their heads upwards to look into InuYasha's eyes, his news coming as a bit of a surprise.

"That's what she said," he answered. "I told her, though, it was probably impossible for it to happen."

But Kagome and Sango hadn't heard that last bit. They had already started talking across a hanyou's bare chest.

"Kagome, did you have any idea your mother had this in mind?"

"Nope," she gently shook her head, "It's news to me."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I think it would be great for you to meet mom, but, how can we manage that?"

"You're right… I wonder if it's even possible."

InuYasha cleared his throat. "I'm still here, you two," he growled. The girls chuckled and patted his chest affectionately.

"Yes, we're aware," Kagome assured him. "Then tell us what you think, InuYasha."

"Think…about what?"

"About any way I could get through that well to meet Kagome's family," Sango repeated.

The hanyou thought…and thought…and thought… for about ten seconds. Nothing came to mind.

"If there's any way it can be done," he told them, "I can't see it." Seeing disappointment spread on Kagome and Sango's faces, he quickly added, "B-But, don't listen to me, you know! I don't know that much about the well myself." He patted their heads, not wanting to see his mates upset. They slowly sat up, stretching and yawning in the new morning. "Just that until now, me and Kagome have been the only ones who could go through it. But, if there's a way Sango could get through, too, that'd be great."

The slayer rolled her head, stretching her neck out, and smiled at her lover's words. She was glad that both Kagome and InuYasha wanted to bring her to that future time. But, what to do?

"Let's worry about it when we get back to the village," InuYasha said, rising and taking Kagome's hand, hoisting her onto her feet. "I brought back that stuff you guys asked for. Oh, but never ever ask me to do it again."

The girls laughed, got dressed along with him, and each grabbed one of his arms.

"Sorry, InuYasha," Kagome said, "But you're gonna have to be getting us lots of stuff until we deliver." The hanyou groaned in exasperation, and the two women just dragged him along, onto the path back towards the village. "At least make sure your mom goes with me next time," he said, pleadingly.

"She didn't go with you?" Kagome was surprised. "Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

It was still early morning when they arrived back, so most of the peasants were still inside, getting out of bed. The trio walked down the road towards their hut, but suddenly heard a voice from indoors as they passed by Kaede's place. They paused and walked over to the door to listen. They heard the old woman's voice, and it appeared she was talking with a young village girl.

"And ye are all by yourself?" They heard Kaede ask curiously.

"Yes ma'am!"

"How did ye know how to get here, child?"

"Oh, I didn't really know where I was going."

"Ye didn't? But then, how did ye find your way?"

Outside, InuYasha and the others were listening to this conversation when they heard a low snort coming from behind them; they turned around to see what made the noise.

"What?" InuYasha growled, sniffing, his nose leading him to the source of the sound. "What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"Isn't that…?" Sango said.

"Yeah," InuYasha answered, "but why the hell is it right in the village like this?"

"Oh!" Kagome said, putting a hand to her mouth. "It must be—"

"Kagome! Is that you?" The voice from inside called out. The trio turned around at the call, and out of the hut came running a small, young girl. She jumped up to Kagome, about to grab onto her, but InuYasha quickly caught the child in midair, holding her up by the waist."

"InuYasha!" The girl squealed excitedly.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed, reaching forward to pat Sesshomaru's young ward on the head. "InuYasha, put her down," she said. He obeyed, setting Rin down on her feet. "Rin," she said sweetly, smiling, "it's been a long time since we've seen you. You've gotten so big!"

"Feh, she looks the same to me," InuYasha muttered. Kagome turned her head to him, still smiling brightly.

"InuYasha, Sit."

_**SLAM**_

"Dammit," he growled. Kagome had stopped using that damn sit command, but ever since she got pregnant, that was just one of the way her hormones tortured him.

"No, I don't think I look too different," Rin said thoughtfully, twisting her body side to side, looking herself over before turning back up to Kagome and Sango. ""But you two have gotten REAL big!" She said happily, leaning in to look at Kagome and Sango's large stomachs. "Can I touch them?"

"Sure you can, Rin," Sango answered. Rin put out her palm to gently touch the two bellies, her eyes opening wide with wonder.

"Ooh, I felt something move," she told them as if she had made an important new discovery. "You guys are gonna have babies, I can tell!" She was swelling with pride at her intelligence. Kaede slowly exited the hut to join the group.

"That's right, Rin," Kagome said affectionately. "Sango and I are both pregnant."

"If you two are gonna be moms," Rin said, putting her hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Who are the fathers?"

Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha (rising off the ground) turned pink, slowly cranking their heads over to Kaede, motioning with their eyes. The old miko nodded and put her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Rin, child," she said, "I'm sure that the others are curious as to how ye got here." The trio nodded enthusiastically. "Why is not Sesshomaru with ye?"

"Welll, yesterday evening, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly said that there was some sort of 'spike' in the air that he could smell. I don't know what he was talking about, but he said that it came from the two females with InuYasha. I asked what it was, and he said that the scent also told him that they were 'pregnant'. And after that, I told Lord Sesshomaru I wanted to come visit here to see Kagome and Sango. But he was so busy, and he couldn't take me… So he gave me Ah-Un and told me that he'd know where to take me. I bet he'll come around shortly to check on me, though." She fidgeted around on her feet. "So, is it ok if I stay with you for a few days?" She asked hopefully.

The trio glanced at each other, nervous about Rin's curiosity and how they might have to hide the little 'one father, two mothers' factor. Kagome quickly put on a kind face, though.

"Of course you can, Rin, you can stay with Sango and me in our place, ok?"

Rin stiffened up, put her hands to her sides and feet together. "Yes ma'am," she said straightly.

"Rin," Sango asked, "how is Kohaku doing?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine!" She said. It was true. The boy had been traveling with her, Jaken, and Sesshomaru ever since that final battle. Even though Rin suggested to him that he might want to stay with his older sister, he had insisted that he join with them. Rin wasn't really sure why he chose that. Just like she wasn't sure why he seemed to always be concerned with what she was doing, why he would ask if she was ok if she fell down and got a minor bruise, or why, when she went off exploring somewhere, he always remained stubborn about going with her. Boys were probably just funny that way, Rin guessed.

"That's good to hear," Sango sighed with relief, feeling more worried about her brother than usual because of her increased hormones. Speaking of which, she was getting hungry, and she could tell Kagome was, too.

Kagome put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, how about you go find Shippo and play together. I know he's been pretty bored around here lately." She wondered why Kaede snorted at that comment. "And then we can talk more later."

"Ok, Kagome, we'll come back when Shippo smells food," Rin said. "Come on, Ah-Un!" She grabbed the youkai by it reins and led him away, then tied the reins to a nearby tree. She started off down the road, calling out Shippo's name.

The others watched her go, and then Kagome turned to the older miko. "Kaede, we have something we'd like to ask you about, if that's ok."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. She was gonna tell Kaede about _that_?

"Of course, let us go inside," the old woman motioned into the hut, following the trio into the room. In one corner were the bags of food that InuYasha had brought back from Kagome's time. Kaede took a seat on one of the futons, and the hanyou also helped his mates slowly lower themselves down to sit. "Now, what is it ye want, Kagome?"

"You see, we want to try to get Sango through the well so she can meet my family, but we don't know what to do. InuYasha and I are the only ones who've ever been able to use it, right?"

"I think 'tis safe to say that," Kaede replied. "I must confess that the mystery of the well mostly eludes me, as well. I have always been under the impression that the reason Kagome could travel through the well was because of the power of the Shikon no Tama, as well as her own spiritual powers. Those unique qualities made it possible for her to journey to this time. Now, if that alone were the case, it would probably prove impossible for Sango to use the well…" She trailed off, pondering.

The trio leaned in, waiting for her to continue. "….Buuuuttt?" Kagome asked.

"But," she continued, "that alone is not the case, for InuYasha was also able to travel through the well, and he had neither the Jewel nor any miko abilities to speak of."

"That's true," Sango piped in. "But then…how do you think he was able to do it, Kaede?"

"Well, a simple explanation could be that InuYasha was able to use the well because his and Kagome's souls were intertwined, bound together by love. Even though they did not know each other at the time, it is perhaps possible that the well recognized InuYasha as the most important person in Kagome's heart, whether she knew it or not, and thus allowed him to pass. And, if that is the case—"

"Then I could get through the same way as InuYasha!" Sango interrupted, excitement in her voice.

"That's right!" Kagome was just as eager. "If that's how it worked for InuYasha, it should work that way for Sango, too, right, Kaede? I mean, I love Sango and InuYasha with all my heart now, equally. There's no one more important to me than them."

The old miko closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Hmm, there is a chance that the solution could be that simple, and I think perhaps it might be worth an attempt, if it is what ye three truly desire. After all, there can be no harm in trying, do ye not agree?"

"Well, InuYasha?" Kagome said. She and Sango turned their heads eagerly towards him. "What do you say we give it a shot?"

"Yeah, you don't have to ask me, Kagome." He noticed that both women were starting to tear up. "H-Hey! What the hell're you two cryin' for?"

"Sorry, I-InuYasha," Sango sniffed, "I'm just…so glad that I might get a chance to see Kagome's family."

"Y-Yeah," Kagome hiccupped, "It's such good news. I'm so happy!" Tears started streaming down their faces. InuYasha groaned and put his hand on his head.

_Stupid. Damn. Hormones._

"Ah, perhaps you girls would like to get some rest, and try to get Sango through the well later?" Kaede suggested, seeing their anxieties increase.

"N-No, we're ok," Kagome sniffed. "But, I'm kind of hungry now. What about you, Sango?"

The slayer wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Mmhm, I think I need something to eat, too."

InuYasha got to his feet and walked to the corner, picking up the grocery bags and setting them in front of his mates. "Here's the stuff I got from the list you gave me. The chips and strawberries and stuff. And remember, I went through a lot to get that stuff, so eat and enjoy!"

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, then stared blankly at him.

"What is it?" He growled.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, "I think I'd rather have a whole bushel of apples."

"Ooh, that does sound good!" Sango agreed, licking her lips.

InuYasha's eye twitched. Silence for a few moments, and then—

"GODDAMMITTTT!!"

--

_A few hours later…_

InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango (sans apples—the craving had gone away the second InuYasha had gone to search for them, so they called him back) stood at the rim of the old well, staring into the hole intently, preparing themselves to see if their plan would work.

"Ready to meet my mom, Sango?" Kagome was excited. Sango nodded happily.

"Remember," InuYasha said, his head unclouded by any pregnancy emotions, "Kaede only said this as a possibility. It might not work that easy."

"InuYasha," Kagome hushed him, "Let's hope for the best and see what happens, ok?"

"Well, anyway," InuYasha began, "I'm gonna have to lower you two down, so you don't get hurt."

"That…is so thoughtful," Sango said, her voice quivering. Thankfully, the urge to cry quickly passed.

"Wait, InuYasha," Kagome stopped him as he took Sango's arm. "I thought Kaede said that the well responds to my feelings and emotions, so shouldn't I be the one to be with Sango in the well for the first try? You can help us in one a time."

"Um, ok. Who first?"

"Well, I guess you do have to take Sango first. Otherwise, I'll just end up in my own time. Let her down, and then me, and we can see what happens afterwards."

They agreed on this plan, but InuYasha thought it would be better if he didn't carry them, but found an easier way to lower them down. Ripping a vine off a nearby tree, he tied it to a splint of wood on the well's lip. He gently lifted Sango onto the edge and, making sure the vine was steady, lowered it down with Sango holding on, watching her the whole time in case she slipped. Luckily, despite her pregnancy, she was still pretty agile, thanks to her training as a youkai slayer. Once she was safely down, he turned his attention to Kagome, handing her the rope.

"Ready, Kagome?"

"Yep, let's do it."

InuYasha made sure his mate had a firm grim on the vine, then slowly lowered her down to the bottom, just like he had with Sango. This was it. He let the vine slide through his hands until he felt it stop as Kagome's feet touched down inside the well. He waited a few seconds in silence, wondering if anything had happened.

Had it worked? Was Sango through the well?

After a few more moments, he called out to them, "Kagome! Sango! You guys down there? Did it work?"

"No, it didn't work," Sango's disappointed voice echoed up to his ears.

"We're still here," Kagome grumbled. "Grr, why didn't it work?!"

"But, how come you didn't go through, at least, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Probably because, as of now, it would only let me through alone or with InuYasha… Don't worry, though, Sango."

InuYasha heard the pain in their voices and couldn't help but feel upset for them. He wanted Sango to join him, Kagome and her family back in that time through the well, but what could he do? He wasn't the best at coming up with new ideas.

"You might as well pull us up, InuYasha," Sango called. He nodded, gripped the vine, and pulled them out of the well one after the other. He could see the sadness written across their faces, and it wounded him. He remembered Mrs. Higurashi telling him how she'd love to meet the girl her daughter was in love with. And now, it seemed that he couldn't even do that for her, or for his two women.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sango asked.

"We can't give up yet," Kagome insisted. "We just have to think of another way for it to work."

"Maybe we should go talk to Kaede again," the hanyou suggested. The girls agreed, and they each took one of his arms to head back to the village. But, as they started to leave the clearing—

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!"

Their heads jerked up, to see where the scream had come from. When they saw who it was, InuYasha gripped the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Ah! Rin!" Kagome cried out as they came into the grove—Rin and the group of humanoid snake youkai, one of who—probably the leader—had the young girl clutched tightly between his claws. The youkai hissed fiercely, their long, forked tongues darting in and out of their thin mouths. Rin let out a gasp of pain as that one particular snake tightened his sharp grip, his tongue extending down and brushing against her face.

"Bastard!" InuYasha shouted. "What do you want with her?!"

"Hssss hsss hss…" The hanyou understood that this was their sound for laughing. "Humanssss make ssuch tasty treatssss. Especially young, pretty female onessss…" The sound of their voices and their plans for Rin disgusted InuYasha.

"Kagome, Sango, get back. I'll handle this." The two women backed up to the edge of the well, and InuYasha flexed his claws.

"Don't make any movesss!" The one carrying Rin warned, emphasizing his point by grasping her tighter with his scaly hands, "Or we'll kill the girl right here!"

InuYasha swore, realizing that he wasn't fast enough to dispatch all the youkai before any harm came to Rin. And he couldn't take them all out with the Kaze no Kizu, because that would hurt the girl, too. Was he helpless? He wondered. What should he do now? Even if Kagome and Sango weren't pregnant, they hadn't brought their weapons with them, so they wouldn't have been much use either way. Dammit, what to do?

"InuYasha, help me!" Rin called out, flailing around in the snake youkai's hand. The hanyou swore again in his mind. He couldn't think of what to do to save Rin from getting eaten. Kagome and Sango were still against the well, their hormones making them filled with a rare fear. They were starting to assume the worst for the girl. But suddenly, a quick, thin flash of light lashed out from behind the trees, swiftly wrapped itself around the leader's neck, and drew off its head in an instant. The body collapsed to its knees, and Rin rolled out of its grip, onto the ground. The remaining youkai, not the most intelligent beings, lunged in after her, only to have that whip of light reappear and arc across the area, sweeping off their heads in one smooth motion. Rin quickly crawled away from the falling, headless corpses towards InuYasha, who was staring out at the forest.

"That whip," he said. And no sooner had he said it than Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. He walked over to the leader's corpse, standing over it. Rin turned around and opened her mouth happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She stood up and ran over to the daiyoukai's leg, clutching onto him.

"Let me guess," InuYasha said, "You were coming to check on Rin, heard her scream, and rushed faster. Did I get it right?"

"Where is their leader?" Sesshomaru asked him, ignoring him. This new question made InuYasha feel uneasy.

"What do you mean? He's right there!"

Sesshomaru stooped down and pointed at the headless youkai's body. "This is not the leader," he said calmly. "This one does not have the mark of rank on his neck that is common among leaders of snake youkai."

"Wait, that means…"

"Yes, the leader is still here somewhere."

"But, where…" InuYasha wondered. Then it came to him, and he froze, a lump forming in his stomach. He quickly whirled around. "Kagome! Sango! Watch out!"

But it was too late for them to move, as a large snake broke free from under the ground and threw itself towards the two pregnant girls, its mouth wide open, fangs bared. Kagome quickly stood with Sango and just as the snake drew near, she raised her fist and brought it down hard on its head. The girls were saved from its poisonous fangs, but the snake's body still slammed into Kagome's shoulder. Before InuYasha could reach them, the force of its body knocked the two girls back towards the edge of the well. And as InuYasha reached out his hand, they lost their balance and fell backwards, disappearing into the hole. InuYasha got there just as they were out of sight, and he peered into the darkness.

"Kagome! Sango!"

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Kagome and Sango, both pregnant, have fallen down the long shaft of the Bone Eater's Well. What will be their fate? Stay tuned._

My note:. I know, I know. I left this chapter with a cliffie, how evil am I? Hm, well, look forward to the next chapter. See you soon.


	14. Wish You Were Here

Hm, I don't think I have much to say right here… Here you go, enjoy, and review please. Thanks.

**Wish You Were Here**

_What the…What the hell just happened??_

The few brief seconds since his mates had fallen through the well were an eternity to the hanyou. In that brief eternity, he knew that Sesshomaru had already quickly disposed of the youkai leader. All the while, he gazed down into the blackness of the well, the dark hole into which his beloveds had fallen just mere moments ago. InuYasha's grip on the wooden edge tightened, his knuckles whitening, waiting. Waiting. Hoping to hear Kagome or Sango call out from the bottom of the pit that they were ok.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's near, yet very distant voice reached his ears, "Where did Kagome and Sango go?"

InuYasha heard no words from his brother. He heard footsteps, little soft footsteps, running up to him. A small hand reaching up to touch his shoulder partially brought him back to the real world. And there was Rin, looking up at him, curiosity in her wide eyes.

"InuYasha, why aren't you jumping in after them? Kagome and Sango are probably down at the bottom and need help getting out."

The hanyou looked away. The young girl would never understand the concept of the time linking well, even if he told her. And at the moment, he didn't particularly feel like sharing the information with Sesshomaru. But, Rin was right. With no time to lose, he put one foot up on the well.

"What is going on here?"

Three heads turned to see Kaede walking as fast as an old miko could walk into the clearing, holding a bunch of medicinal herbs in her arms. "I was nearby gathering these when I heard what I thought was Kagome's scream. What has happened?"

"Lady Kaede," Rin said, "A bunch of youkai attacked and one of them knocked Kagome and Sango into that old well!"

Kaede's face was serious as she turned to look at InuYasha. His position gave her an idea as to what had happened before that. "So, InuYasha," she said, "It was not as simple as we thought? Was Kagome not able to take Sango through the well with her?"

The hanyou shook his head, ignoring Rin's "Through the well?"

"They haven't answered yet," he explained, "And that only means that somehow, they passed through the well, or they…" He trailed off. "But anyway, I'm gonna go down to find them."

Kaede nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru, however, was confused, although his face remained blank. "InuYasha," he asked calmly, "You and the old human miko speak as if the two females could be somewhere other than injured at the bottom of that well."

InuYasha growled. "I don't have time to explain anything!" He yelled at his brother. "Wait here, Kaede!" He yelled and jumped down into the darkness of the well, waiting for that bizarre, twisting, yet somehow soothing sensation that came over him when he was transported to Kagome's time. And he waited.

But it didn't come.

What did come was a soft, yet firm feel of the damp soil at the bottom of the shaft. InuYasha rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off his hakama, then looked up. All he could see from the top of the well was a bright light. Had it worked? Was he in Kagome's time?

_Wait_, he realized suddenly, _if I were in Kagome's time, then they'd be right here. They wouldn't have had time to get out of this hole quickly. Which means…_

"INUYASHAAAA," a voice from outside echoed down the stone walls. A voice… Rin's voice.

"Damn," he growled, balling his hand into a tight fist, squeezing in anger and frustration. "I'm still here…I'M STILL HERE!" He called up, then grasped the vine and quickly scampered up, back out into the daylight of his own time. Kaede saw that the glare on his face was partially masking the immense fear inside. "It didn't work, Kaede," he growled at her.

"Hmm, then that can only mean that Kagome has successfully gone back to her own time with Sango," she suggested.

"Yeah, but so what?!" He protested. "They still fell, and that can't be good for them in their states!"

"True, they did fall," she said, "But, InuYasha, Kagome has, on occasion, described to me how she travels through the well, and has told me that upon entering the other time period, the landing is quite soft and gentle. Is this not so?"

InuYasha knew it was true, and it did give him a small amount of comfort. "Yeah, it's true…" he grumbled. But it wasn't enough to ease his anxieties.

"Traveling through the well?" Rin asked. "What does that mean?" She ran over to the edge of the pit and peered over, lifting herself up to peer down inside.

"Rin, get down from there," Sesshomaru ordered softly. She hopped back with a soft thud, and then he turned to look at his brother. "So, InuYasha," he said, walking towards him, "That is the secret of that human miko? That this well here leads her to some place, or even time, away from this one. Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's right," InuYasha admitted sulkily. He really, really didn't want to be talking to Sesshomaru about this, especially at a time like this. But, on the other hand, his older brother _had_ given him helpful advice about Sango the last time they had 'spoken' (although InuYasha would never confess that to anybody). "That well leads to some time far ahead of now, some hundreds of years in the future, to Kagome's home."

"The future…" Rin said with childlike wonder. "Kagome is from the future?"

"That probably explains her odd behavior," Sesshomaru pondered, "That defiant attitude that I have rarely seen in youkai females, much less human ones, in all my years."

"Indeed," Kaede agreed, "I have always said that Kagome was a special child."

"Will you both stop?" said InuYasha. "This isn't the time for that. I've gotta figure out a way to get the hell to Kagome's time." He took a seat on the lip of the well, folding his arms into his sleeves. Rin was about to sit next to him in that same position, but a stern look from Sesshomaru made her stay put.

"Why did the damn well reject me… Why didn't it let me pass?" He wondered aloud. "That's never happened to me before." He turned to Kaede. "Why wouldn't it let me through?" He asked her.

"I cannot say, InuYasha," she answered.

"Well, why were they allowed through this time though?"

"I am sorry, but I do not know that either."

Sesshomaru gazed around the clearing. Something had been on his mind for a while now, and he figured that perhaps this was as good a time as any to find out for himself. He slowly walked away from the well and approached the large tree just opposite, staring at it intently.

"Hey," InuYasha called out to him, "What're you doing?"

_This tree_, thought Sesshomaru. "InuYasha," he said, not moving an inch, "What is this tree?"

"What…?" InuYasha was confused. Why would his brother want to know that? "It's…Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages," he said.

_So that's it…_ he thought. _Magnolia…_

"Speak," Sesshomaru commanded.

"What? What're you talking about?" InuYasha asked, getting annoyed.

"Speak," Sesshomaru said again, still facing the tree. Silence covered the clearing as the others waited for someone to 'speak'. Sesshomaru walked closer and touched the ancient bark. "I see," he muttered. "A very deep slumber…almost in a deathlike state."

"What is Lord Sesshomaru doing, Master InuYasha?" Rin asked.

"Beats me…"

Sesshomaru continued to stare firmly at the old tree. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pulse beat at his side.

_Tenseiga…?_

The sword throbbed again. Sesshomaru grasped the hilt curiously, then drew the blade from the sheathe. "But, how?" He asked the sword. "This tree is not dead. There are no messengers from the netherworld that I can see." Nevertheless, he raised Tenseiga when he felt it pulse for a third time and pressed the tip to Goshinboku's surface.

"What is he…" InuYasha's question was quickly forgotten when a bright light began to shine forth from Tenseiga. It spread rapidly, engulfing the grove, surrounding them with light. Through the glow, InuYasha and the others managed to make out a strange shape forming on the ancient tree. As the light started to lessen, all but Sesshomaru were shocked to see a wooden face forming on the bark.

"Interesting…" Sesshomaru commented quietly. "So, Tenseiga, you have the power to awaken those who have slept for ages. Even trees." The light soon faded back into the blade, and on the new face of Goshinboku, the eyelids creaked open slowly, almost squinting (if trees could squint) at the first light it had seen in millennia.

_**Who…?**_ It rumbled, shaking off the effects of sleep.

"The tree…" InuYasha said in amazement. "It…talks?"

"Just like that old tree, Bokusenou," Rin said, remembering that dense forest.

"Bokusenou…?"

"Silence," Sesshomaru said, tilting his head slightly behind him, sheathing Tenseiga, and turning back to the tree. "Goshinboku, is it?" He asked.

_**Goshin…boku… Yes, that is my name**_, the tree boomed, _**though it has been so long since anyone has spoken it.**_

The others noticed how slowly the tree's words came out. Of course, hearing it speak at all was still a surprise.

_**Oh…!**_ The tree suddenly exclaimed. Its long unused eyes were gradually coming into focus, specifically on the two silver-haired boys (well, they were boys in its eyes). Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this outburst. _**You two…**_ Goshinboku said. _**You look…familiar… Hmm… I cannot seem to recall why, though. Maybe I am just remembering a past dream… But, in any case… Why have you awoken me, daiyoukai?**_

Sesshomaru motioned to the Bone Eater's Well. "That well," he said, "It is yours, isn't it?"

Goshinboku squinted harder, focusing on the wooden square shape, on top of which the other silver-haired lad sat. He looked at the well, reached out through the ground to feel its surface. _**Why…yes…**_ he answered. _**That well…I remember it now… the Bone Eater's Well… It is indeed…made from my bark…**_

"What?" InuYasha asked in surprise, looking at the wood under him. This was Goshinboku's wood?

_**I do not remember when, or why…**_ the tree rumbled, _**But it was built long ago, under the orders of someone who I cannot recall… If I recall correctly…it connects this time to one several centuries ahead…**_

"That's right," Kaede said, "But, are you saying that ye knew the well would be connected to another world when it was built?"

_**Hmmmm… Maybe I did…… And…maybe I did not…**_

"Hey, can you give us a straight answer or not?!" InuYasha asked impatiently. It had been too long already since his women had fallen through.

_**Oho! You are a brash young child.**_ The tree's chuckle made the ground rumble. Rin squeaked and held onto InuYasha's leg.

"Goshinboku," Sesshomaru said to get its attention again. "Two human females have fallen through that well, and my brother is unable to follow them."

_**Two…females…?**_ Goshinboku showed an expression that was close to confusion. _**But…that cannot be… Yes, I remember now, the one who had this well built from my bark…ordered that it should be used by his son and his future mate.**_

InuYasha's ears twitched. Someone's…son? "Hey, tree!" he said, jumping off the well and walking next to Sesshomaru. "I need you to remember right now, who had you build that well?"

"What are ye implying, InuYasha," Kaede asked.

"Tell me who it was, Goshinboku," he said again.

_**Hmmmm… Who was it now…**_ The tree scrunched its face, deep in thought, trying to think. _**I believe…that it was none other…than that young, noble dog general…**_

"Father," Sesshomaru said, appearing unfazed.

InuYasha's eyes were wide with shock. "The old man… You knew my old man?"

_**Hm? You are his son…? Ah, that is it, then! That is why you two boys looked so familiar.**_ The brothers frowned at the word 'boys'. _**You are the sons…of that daiyoukai**_, the tree continued. _**Now…what was his name…? I never could remember it…even back then… But, anyway… That would mean that this well is for the hanyou boy and his mate… Your father had a unique gift of foresight… And one day, he came to me…saying that his younger son's mate would come from another time far from now… He wanted to use my bark, which transcends time, to create a passage for that female to pass through.**_

InuYasha and Kaede were listening with wide eyes at these revelations. Some of the information was new to Sesshomaru. Rin had gotten bored and was picking flowers around the well.

_**I can sense that the hanyou is you, boy**_, the tree said to InuYasha, _**And yet…you tell me that two young girls have passed through the well…**_

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "But they were only able to get through when a youkai attacked us. And now, I can't get through for the first time."

_**These girls…**_ Goshinboku eyed InuYasha suspiciously, _**Is one of them your mate?**_

"Uh, yeah… Both of them, actually," InuYasha answered.

_**Hmmm… This is surprising to hear… The general never said that the younger son would have two mates… Then again…he never said he would not, either… I wonder…if his foresight was perhaps incomplete in this…**_

InuYasha swallowed nervously. For a second, he wondered if this was all because he had taken two mates. Had his old man only wanted him to have one partner? Was that why this was happening? He quickly shook these fears away as he remembered how much Sango and Kagome meant to him. He set his mind firmly on getting them back, even if it was against the old man's wishes.

_**He did seem awfully concerned for the hanyou's happiness… I cannot imagine that he would be upset if you took more than one girl… Hanyou boy—**_

"It's InuYasha," he growled.

_**InuYasha…these girls of yours… Were they expecting?**_

"Yeah, they were."

_**Interesting… I think that I will ask the well exactly what happened…**_ The tree's eyes closed.

"What? Ask the well?" InuYasha suddenly felt something rumble under his feet, under the earth, like blood running through veins. Pulsing. After several long minutes, Goshinboku's eyes slowly cracked open once again. InuYasha and Kaede stared at it intently, waiting to hear what had transpired. Sesshomaru looked at it impassively. "So, what did you find out?" InuYasha asked. "Hurry, tell me!"

_**Patience…child… The well has spoken to me. I asked it how it was that the females were only able to pass in a moment of duress. The first time, it said, the human miko did not pass through as normal because her heart was with the slayer, who was not allowed to pass at the time. As for the second time…**_

"Yeah? What'd it say??"

_**Apparently…InuYasha…it was your pups.**_

Even Sesshomaru's eyes opened a bit at this.

"My…pups?" InuYasha repeated. "What d'you mean…?"

_**Your pups, as it were…are already bonded through blood, before birth, despite being in different wombs… When the youkai attacked…they sensed that their mothers were in danger, and thus…called out to each other. Their powers, the well has told me…allowed the second mate to break through the passage of time, to prevent the mothers from coming to harm.**_

InuYasha was stunned. His pups…they were aware of Kagome and Sango's conditions to such an extent as that…? That certainly explained to him why they had been allowed through the well at that time, but there was still another question he had. "That answers one thing" he told Goshinboku. "But, why can't I get through the well now? Did it tell you that?"

_**Yes… InuYasha… Your pups…are upset with you… They do not wish you to pass through the well.**_

"…What?"

--

"Sango. Hey, Sango, are you ok?"

Kagome shook her wide-eyed lover's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright… I'm not hurt," Sango said, rubbing her large tummy. "But, what in the world was that? One moment I was terrified and falling, and the next…we landed safely."

"Yeah," Kagome said, looking up to the top of the well. "I think that somehow… IS ANYONE UP THERE?" She called out. No one answered. "I think that somehow," she said again, "we passed through the well."

"You mean, we're in your time now?"

"I think so."

"But, how did that happen? We couldn't get through the first time."

"I'm not really sure…"

The two girls sat there, checking themselves to make sure they hadn't gotten injured. Kagome looked around for a way to get out. She saw a vine, but they were in no condition to be climbing. Where was InuYasha? Why hadn't he hopped through the well already? Could the youkai have hurt InuYasha?

"Kagome, I'm sure he's fine," Sango said, sensing her thoughts. "It was just a measly snake, and Sesshomaru was there, too."

"I know," Kagome said, "But then, why hasn't he come yet? First we get through the well and we don't know how, and now InuYasha's not coming through… It's strange. I'm worried."

"What if…" Sango began nervously, "What if our getting through has something to with him not coming…? I mean, what if he somehow can't get through the well?"

"Don't say that!" Kagome scolded, although she had been worried about that as well. "He'll come soon. He has to." She would have been upset anyway at such a thought, but her hormones were acting up at the moment, increasing her fear and bringing tears to her eyes.

"Shh, don't worry," a calmer Sango said, scooting over to Kagome and kissing the few droplets off of the miko's face. "Everything will work out. For now, let's just focus on how to get out of here."

After a few minutes of thinking, Sango heard the faint creaking of a door, and then a soft meow, followed by the shuffling of footsteps up above. The full opening of a door above confirmed that they were no longer in the feudal era.

"Buyo!" Kagome heard her brother call out. "Are you in here?"

"Sota!" Kagome yelled to the top.

The boy peered over down the hole, holding a popsicle, and saw his sister, sitting there, along with…another girl? "Kagome, you're back!" He said. "Who's that with you?"

"This is Sango," she answered. So that was Kagome's, and InuYasha's girlfriend, Sota thought, taking another lick at his popsicle. He couldn't really see what she looked like through the darkness, though. "Sota, get a ladder so we can get out of here!"

"Ok!" He looked around the room for a ladder, spotting one near the wandering cat. Sota finished his treat and tossed the stick aside, then grabbed the ladder and walked back towards the well. "I'm sliding it down now!" He announced, and slowly eased it down next to the two girls.

"You go first, Kagome, I'll help you," Sango said. Kagome nodded and slowly stood up, grasping the sides of the ladder, gently lifting her foot onto the first rung. Sango made sure she supported her lover as best she could, and Kagome gradually made her way to the top. The miko groaned when she reached the top, and Sota took her hand and helped her down to her feet. Kagome caught her breath and then turned around, looking down to see Sango slowly making her way up after her. The slayer let out a grunt when she reached the lip of the well and pulled herself over, sliding down to her knees on solid ground. Kagome bent over to dust her off and make sure she was ok. Sota, meanwhile, had let his jaw drop when this woman, pregnant though she was, had finally entered his field of vision.

_She…She's hot!_ He thought, staring. _Way prettier than any of Kagome's other friends!_ Luckily, Sango didn't notice the boy's staring, intent as she was on catching her breath and standing up. Kagome, however, glared at her little brother, making him flinch under her gaze.

"Watch it, Sota," she growled. "Go get mom," she commanded firmly. Sota nodded and turned tail, running out of the room with the cat at his heels. She turned back to the well. Still no sign of InuYasha. She couldn't stop herself from worrying, but there was nothing else they could do at the moment. There was no way she and Sango could exert the energy to go down and up the well again. They would have to wait until later to try again, and hope that InuYasha would show up in the meantime. "Let's go, Sango," she said. They slowly made their way out of the room, onto the shrine grounds.

"So this is where you're from…" Sango said, looking around, left and right, up and down. A sudden loud noise overhead made Sango gasp and lower her head.

"It's just an airplane," Kagome reassured her.

"Airplane…?"

"I'll explain later." She led Sango across the grounds, over to the larger structure that was her house. Kagome saw Sota and her mom at the front door. Gramps was probably napping, she figured.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I see you brought a friend with you. Is this Sango?"

"Yes, it's her," Kagome said. Sango tried to bow in respect, but couldn't over her large stomach.

"It's nice to meet you," Sango said.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal," Mrs. Higurashi said, putting a hand on the slayer's shoulder. Sota was tempted to do the same, but Kagome stared him down again. "Please, come inside," she told the girls, ushering them into the house. "Sango, just call me Mrs. Higurashi. Actually, you might even be able to call me mom, like InuYasha does. Speaking of which, where is that boy?"

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other. "We're not really sure," Kagome told her mother.

"Hm, didn't he tell me that only you and he could get through?"

"Well, something happened, we're not sure what. But Sango and I were somehow able to get through together, and now we think it has something to do with why InuYasha hasn't followed us here."

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Higurashi could see the worry on the girls' faces. How scared they must be, not knowing where the father of their children was. "Well, don't you two worry about it. I'm sure he's safe and concerned about where you two are. But if I know him, he'll find a way to get through." She led them into the kitchen; Sango looked in wonder at the alien objects, especially that tall, plastic box that Kagome's mom reached into to pull out bottles (she knew they were bottles from when Kagome brought juice back) filled with drinks.

"Hey, Miss Sango," Kagome's little brother walked over to her, holding one bottle. "Would you like some soda?"

"So…da?" She asked. The boy was staring at her. "Um, nothing to drink for me right now, thank you. And you can call me Sango." she said politely. The boy's eyes lit up at that, but Kagome's frown was clear warning.

"So, Sango," Mrs. Higurashi sat down. "I can't wait to hear more about you, other than what Kagome's told me, but I'm guessing that you two are probably tired." The girls nodded, admitting fatigue. "Well, after a snack, I'll let you two go upstairs to Kagome's room."

"Thanks, mom."

--

_Shortly after…_

Sango settled herself on Kagome's rather large bed, nothing like the tiny futons back in the feudal era. It was nice and comfortable though, letting her sink right into the 'mattress', making her not want to ever get up. It slightly eased the tension she had about InuYasha. She sat there, in the pajamas Kagome had lent her after she had used the 'shower'. What a marvelous thing that shower was, Sango thought, wondering how on earth people were able to create and control small amounts of warm, soothing rain like that. Of course, she had been momentarily disturbed by the outside noise of soft footsteps, followed by Kagome's voice calling her little brother a pervert. Kagome was taking her own turn in the shower now, soothing her own anxieties, hopefully. A few minutes later, Sango heard the water turn off, and Kagome soon entered the room, a towel around her body, her wet hair hanging loosely down over her shoulders. She smiled at Sango and took a seat next to her. The sun was setting outside, and still no sign of their hanyou.

"So, did you like meeting everybody?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Sango nodded. "They're all really nice. You're lucky to have family like that, Kagome. I look forward to getting to know your mother more, too."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Sota though, he seems to have a crush on you. Silly little kid."

Sango chuckled, resting her head on the pillow, feeling tired out. "I still wonder though…how we were able to get through the well." Kagome remained silent. "Oh!" Sango said, putting a hand to her stomach. "That was a big kick."

"It kicked again?" Kagome asked. She felt Sango's stomach. As the baby inside kicked, she suddenly felt her own baby move inside her. "Wow, you're right, that was big," she said.

"Hm, they kicked at the same time like that?" Sango seemed curious. "They must really be bonded together or something."

"That does make sense," Kagome agreed. "They're bound together by InuYasha's blood."

"I wonder what he's doing now…" Sango said, feeling Kagome rest her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Let's trust him," Kagome told her. "And we can try to figure out something, too. Though, we should probably wait until tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, I think I need to sleep soon, anyway," Sango said. "Assuming this kid stops moving enough for me to rest."

"Same here," Kagome laughed, closing her own eyes.

_Please come soon…InuYasha…_

_--_

Under the stars, said hanyou leaned his back against the tree, staring at the crescent moon above. Below him, the village was just about asleep. The villagers were in their huts, Kaede in hers. Shippo and Kirara were with her. The kitsune had taken the news of Kagome and Sango's 'departure' rather hard, but he trusted that they would come back soon, and that knowledge allowed him to sleep. Even Sesshomaru had taken one of the empty homes for the night (as nervous as that had made the people). Rin had been tired and wanted to sleep, so he silently acquiesced and stayed with her. InuYasha still faintly heard her asking if him getting Kagome and Sango pregnant was "something dog youkai did." He didn't hear his brother answer. He remembered back earlier, to the old trees words.

_**Yes… InuYasha… Your pups…are upset with you… They do not wish you to pass through the well.**_

_"…What?"_

_**It is as I have said…**_

_"But…why are they upset? What did I do?"_

_**The well has told me… The moment you tried to follow your mates through the well… A strong force prevented it from allowing you to pass. It sensed that that force stemmed from your offspring's temper…at allowing their mothers to be placed in such danger under your protection… And, seeing as how they are even younger than newborns…their anger is stubborn. It is likely they will not allow you to pass, no their mothers either…until they are certain that you can make sure the women are never in that sort of danger again.**_

_"How am I supposed to do that?"_

_**I cannot say… Perhaps, being so young, their anger is temporary…and they may allow you through, if only to see how you protect their mothers in the future…**_

InuYasha remembered that Goshinboku had soon announced it was going back to sleep for a long time, and with a deep rumble, the tree's face had closed its eyes and then folded back among the ancient bark from where it came. Who knew when it would wake up again?

"Well…now what the hell am I supposed to do?" InuYasha wondered aloud, on top of his favorite tree. "How can I 'prove' myself if I can't even get through…?" His brain shifted back and forth uncomfortably, testing out different ideas and thoughts, none of them turning out any results that he could think of. He growled softly and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

_What the hell do I do?_

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Separated by the ages, separated by children… What will the three lovers do to reunite? And for the time being, how will Sango adjust to living in modern day Japan, to Kagome's family and friends? Stay tuned._

My note: This certainly had the most dialogue of all my chapters. Adding Goshinboku was purely a spark of thought I had, and rolled with it. I think it turned out rather well. Now, since IY is separated from the girls, I played around with the idea of whether or not I should have some comic relief or F/F lemons while they're apart. Well, we'll see what happens. Thanks to those who have left comments and to those to will. See you next time.


	15. Crack in the Wood

Hm, I've already got up to chapter 15 here. Time flies. So, here you go, read and review. Thanks.

**Crack in the Wood**

The leaves rustled on their branches outside of the Higurashi Shrine. Sunrise had arrived, bringing the new day with it to greet Tokyo. Its rays rose and rose and eventually peeked through the window of a certain house, washing over the faces of two young, sleeping girls. Girls with rather large tummies, lying next to each other on their backs. The one with darker hair turned away from the light, wanting a few more hours of sleep. Sadly, this plan was quickly suppressed by—

_"Kagome, Sango! Time for breakfast!"_

The call woke up the other girl as well, and she ran her fingers over her closed eyelids, yawning heavily. Kagome sat up slowly and groaned, not opening her eyes. A few minutes passed, and neither Kagome nor Sango moved an inch. A She soon heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, then heard the door to her room being opened.

"Hm? Still in bed at this hour?" Her mom asked.

"What do you want, mom?" Kagome groaned again. Sango sat up next to the miko and slowly opened her lids to adjust to the light of the day.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," she said tiredly.

"Sango, dear, I told you, you can call me mom. Anyway, don't you think you two should get up about now? It's rather late—"

"What time's it?" Kagome slurred, not wanting to reach over to check the clock.

"11:30."

Sango blinked, confused. "Eleven-thirty? Does that have something to do with how you tell time here?"

"Why yes, in fact," Mrs. Higurashi answered. She walked over and picked up the alarm clock and showed it to Sango. "These numbers here, Sango, tell us that it is 11:30 in the morning, or 11:30 A.M. And in 30 more minutes, it will be 12 o'clock, or noon, and all the times after that will be in the 'P.M….'"

She kept talking, but Sango couldn't understand a word of this time-telling clock stuff, or the timezone lecture that the woman moved onto afterwards. Kagome started to get impatient, her hormones kicking in soon after awakening.

"So, anyway," Mrs. Higurashi said, finally finished, "Get up soon, ok? I have pancakes waiting downstairs." And with that, she left the room, leaving the door open.

"Pan…cakes?" Sango asked, starting to feel like she was echoing too many words in this futuristic era.

"Oh you'll love them!" Kagome exclaimed, her mood suddenly lifting, making her into her usual chipper self. "So soft and warm and sweet! And especially with syrup! Mmmm…"

_Syrup?_ Sango was about to say, but decided not to. For now, she felt perfectly comfortable just lying next to Kagome, huddling their warm bodies together. "How is yours this morning?" She asked gently, laying a hand on her lover's stomach.

"Well, he's not kicking. Yet." Kagome smiled fondly. "I wonder how InuYasha slept last night, how Shippo and Kaede are doing."

"Yeah," Sango agreed, "and Kirara, too." They sat there in peaceful, wishful silence for a few more moments before Kagome clapped her hands together loudly.

"Alright! Let's focus on that later! Our food's gonna get cold if we stay here much longer. Come on."

Sango nodded and let out a groan, slowly swinging her legs to the side of the bed, Kagome supporting her from behind as she eased herself onto the floor, into a spare pair of Kagome's extremely soft, comfortable pink slippers. She turned around and helped herm mate do the same, then both girls made their way down the stairs.

"Hey, sis," Sota said nonchalantly as they passed. But, when he noticed Sango was trailing his sister, his eyes lit up. "Oh, good morning, Sango!"

The slayer stifled a small laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. It was bad enough when Sota got attracted to her non-pregnant, unattached friends… She wondered how long this crush would last. Little boys and their growing hormones. Though, in her condition she wasn't one to talk, perhaps.

"Here you go!" Sota said enthusiastically when they reached the kitchen. He rushed over and pulled out a chair for Sango, telling her, "Your syrup had seeped in, so I poured some more for you. It's great that way, really!"

"Hey, what about me?" Kagome asked, forced to get her own seat, noticing her own pancake was rather dry as well.

"Hm?" Sota asked. "Oh, um…lookin' good, sis!" He said, then quickly scurried out of the room.

"What a kind young boy," Sango said. Kagome sighed again, wishing she had some prayer beads for her little brother.

They managed to finish their breakfast Sota-free. Sango had had a little trouble using the 'knife and fork', but once Kagome had explained it to her, she'd quickly gotten the hang of them. Mrs. Higurashi came in soon afterwards, dressed and washed and purse in hand.

"Going somewhere, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I just have a little shopping to do. I think you girls should take it easy today. Kagome, perhaps you should give Sango a tour of the shrine while she's here. Just make sure not to disturb grandpa, he's sleeping again. But aside from that, show her around a little, ok?"

"Well, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, we could do that. But we'll have to walk at a slow pace, of course. Both of us."

"Right."

"Well, that's settled then." Mrs. Higurashi said approvingly and turned to the door. "I'm off, then. Kagome, if there's any trouble at all, give me a call on my cell phone, alright?"

"Alright, mom. See you later."

The door closed on the two girls. Sango turned her head to Kagome.

"What's a cell-phone?"

--

_A short while later…_

Kagome took Sango's hand and led her outside of the house to start their little "tour." She first took her to the storage shed, where it turned out that grandpa was sleeping.

"He likes to sleep most places nowadays," Kagome whispered. They were standing right outside the entrance to the shack, grandpa's loud snores echoing from the room. "Mom and I tell him he should try sleeping in his bed once in a while, but he's pretty stubborn about this."

"Kind of like InuYasha," Sango noted, "He'll take a nap just about anywhere, too."

"Yeah… Actually," Kagome went on, "InuYasha's given gramps a lot of stress in this shack. He's broken quite a few things that gramps said were 'priceless family heirlooms', but they didn't seem that special to me. Oh, and here's also where we kept an ancient Noh mask. That was before I met you, though. The mask sensed the presence of Shikon fragments in my room and came to life. And it took InuYasha and me all night to finally destroy it." She fell silent, and both girls noticed how their talk kept seeming to involve the hanyou. "Anyway," Kagome said softly, "Let's move on before gramps wakes up."

Sango nodded and they left the shack. Kagome led her further across the shrine grounds, occasionally pointing out other small structures that served different purposes for her family's normal, or religious needs. Eventually, though, Kagome led them to Goshinboku, just near the well, at the edge of the shrine. She motioned Sango to the bench across from the tree and they slowly lowered themselves onto it. Sango looked a bit surprised.

"This tree, it's…"

"Yep," Kagome answered. "It's the same tree that's back in the feudal era, at the exact same spot. It's called Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages. It's…where InuYasha and I first met…"

Sango looked up and down the giant tree. She felt a strange power radiating from its bark, a powerful aura that she had never experienced before, neither from youkai, miko, nor monk. It was a power that was beyond all of her comprehension. Sango felt as though this tree's very existence was able to hold sway over people's fates. She slightly shuddered from the grandeur of it all. Her eyes traveled downwards, and came to rest upon a particular dent in the wood, an indentation not too far above the ground.

"Kagome," she said, pointing, "What's that spot right there?"

The miko let out a small laugh, remembering what that area was. "That," she answered, a small smile forming on her lips, "That is exactly where I first met InuYasha."

"Where you first saw him?"

"Yeah. It was my first trip down the Bone Eater's Well. Well, not a trip, more like an accident. Anyway, after I landed in the feudal era, it was one of the first things I saw. He was sealed to the tree by Kikyo's arrow, and had been asleep for fifty years. And since it had been so long, vines and plants had grown up around him. He looked so peaceful like that."

"Really? Then what happened?"

"Well, after meeting Kaede and the other villagers, I ran back to this spot when a youkai attacked. I removed the arrow, and then he woke up. Of course, he certainly wasn't peaceful at all once that happened. He even tried to attack me."

"No!"

"Mmhm," Kagome nodded. "But, that was so long ago. This is where it all began, though, so long ago…" She was a bit surprised to find a tear forming in her eye. Sango noticed it, too.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answered, sniffling. "I just… It hasn't even been one full day, and I miss him already. And, I'm scared, worried that whatever let us through the well might keep him out forever…"

"Don't think like that," Sango said, pulling the younger girl to her, letting her use her shoulder as a pillow. "He'll come, don't worry… He'll come."

"I know, but…how can you be so confident about that?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Because…it's InuYasha. You know that." Sango gazed up at the tree as she comforted the miko. Even though she had experienced Kagome's fears as well, looking at Goshinboku seemed to be soothing her immensely. She lost herself in the size and shape of its branches, the texture of its bark, and most of all, the spirit she felt emanating from it. And, as she stared, she felt her baby give another kick. Or…wait, she thought, was that really a kick? No…it wasn't… It was something else… Something like…a pulse beat, resonating from within her belly. Sango turned her head to Kagome and saw the same bewildered expression on the girl's face as on her own.

"You felt that, too?" Kagome asked.

"Uh-huh. What could it be?"

"I don't know, it's like…it's almost like the baby was trying to tell me something. That's really the only way to explain how it felt, I think. I felt it right after I realized how much I missed InuYasha…"

"I wonder what it means," Sango mused, pondering whether it had anything to do with them, InuYasha, or being in the presence of this ancient tree. Speaking of which, a low rumble suddenly caught the girls' attention, a rumble coming from the ground near the trunk. The bark shook gently, creating a loud creaking sound.

"W-What's going on?" Sango asked, startled.

"I…I'm not sure. This has never happened before."

The two girls watched in awe. They watched a small section of the wood slowly twist and warp itself into a shape, a strange shape. A shape like…

"Is that…a face?!" Sango gasped in amazement. Kagome didn't answer, her jaw hung slack, her eyes wide open. A few moments later, the tree stopped shaking, and they saw that what they were staring at was, in fact, a face.

"Goshin…boku…?" Kagome murmured. The eyes on the wooden face remained closed. Kagome and Sango had to keep themselves from bolting up when a voice issued from its mouth.

_**Why…have I awakened…this time…?**_

"It……talked…!" Kagome gasped.

"What does it mean…this time?" Sango asked in a small voice, intimidated by the power of the tree. Its large, wooden eyes slowly began to open, peering at the image of two young females before it.

_**Who…are you…?**_ It rumbled. Kagome and Sango were too enraptured to answer, or to even hear it address them directly. Goshinboku's eyes opened wider, and his vision became clearer. _**Well, well…what do we have here…? Two…young females…carrying pups, but the looks of it… I wonder…**_

"What're you talking about?" Kagome asked loudly, forgetting her surprise in favor of curiosity about the tree's cryptic words. Could it be…that it knew something about InuYasha? "Come on, tell us!"

_**Hmmm…you, too, are impatient… Just like…a young lad that I met…centuries ago… An impatient one…that hanyou…**_

Kagome and Sango stood up as quickly as their bodies would allow, walking over to the face of the tree.

"The hanyou," Sango said, "What was his name? Do you remember his name?"

Goshinboku sighed heavily. _**Mmmh…the son of that great dog general…Inu…something…**_

The girls felt their hearts skip a beat. The tree didn't even have to remember the name. Son of the dog general. Inusomething. That was enough for them.

"When?" Kagome asked anxiously. "When did you talk to InuYasha?"

_**That's it, InuYasha… That was his name… And you…you two must be the two mates of whom he spoke… I can sense his offspring inside of you…**_ Goshinboku's mind wandered back to the last time he had awakened, of the talk he had had with the young hanyou boy. He had…explained something…? Yes, that was it. He had talked to the Bone Eater's Well, made from his bark, and discovered the reason why the boy could no longer pass through.

"Goshinboku!" Kagome tried to regain his attention. "Right before you woke up just now, Sango and I felt a strange sensation from our babies when we missed InuYasha!"

Sango's eyes widened as she realized where Kagome was going with this.

"Do you know why InuYasha couldn't come back with us?" She asked.

_**Hmmm…it seems…that the time has arrived...once again… for me to explain…**_

--

"InuYasha, it's daytime, get down from that tree already!"

The grumbling hanyou squinted against the sun and tilted his head down to see who was calling him. Shippo and Rin were standing at the bottom, looking up at him.

"What d'you guys want?" He growled, slowly climbing down, still too tired to jump off.

"Shippo's been showing me some new spots around the village," Rin said. "I asked Lord Sesshomaru if he wanted to come, but he just said no. Would you like to come with us?" She asked, batting her wide, innocent eyes. InuYasha relented with a sigh, which Shippo took for a yes. As they walked, InuYasha discovered the true reason that Rin had asked him to come along. It wasn't for his company, but rather to throw question after question at him about Kagome and Sango. "InuYasha, how is it that their kids will both have you as a father? Why are there two moms and one dad? Can you tell me? Pretty pllleeaaassseee??"

"Uh, well, you see… It's—Kind of difficult to—It's not—damn…" He couldn't think of how to explain this in a reasonable way for a young girl.

"Rin, I'll tell you about that later, if you really want to know," Shippo offered.

"What?" InuYasha asked, "What are you talking about. What could YOU know about it, Shippo?"

"Not much," he admitted. "But Kaede told me a few things about it a while back, so I think I understand enough to tell Rin."

"Oooh, thank you, Shippo!" Rin exclaimed happily, not noticing InuYasha's horrified face. "Well, we'll see you later, InuYasha," she said. "Shippo's going to show me a few more spots."

The hanyou watched the two kids scamper away. "W…Wait, Shippo!" He called after them. "What the hell did Kaede tell you?!" He watched them disappear, laughing happily. He sighed again, and turned his head in the direction of the well. He had thought about it a lot last night. How to get back to his mates. He hadn't been able to devise any complicated, thought out plan, even with Goshinboku's advice. However, upon waking in the middle of the night, he had come up with a plan that was so simple, even though it had no guarantee of working. And, with this plan in mind, he set off on the path, leaping through the trees with great agility, soaring over the branches, into the clearing, and straight down the well, onto the dirt floor.

_I'm gonna stay in this damn well until it lets me through, no matter how long it takes!_

--

_Meanwhile…_

Wind blew through the silence of the grounds. The noise of the many rustling leaves wasn't enough to break the girls' out of their astonishment. Kagome and Sango stared blankly ahead at the ancient tree. After it had finished talking, its gnarled face folded itself back into its bark, leaving them alone with new realizations. The sun was getting lower in the sky. Goshinboku had had a great deal to say to them, Kagome thought, and its method of speech made it take a very long time for it to relay its knowledge. Nevertheless, they were now aware. Aware that their sadness, amplified through Kagome's spiritual powers, had been the cause of Goshinboku's reawakening. Aware of why it was they had been able to pass through the well when the youkai attacked. Aware of why InuYasha was unable to follow after them. But still, they were unaware of how they were going to fix the problem. Kagome thought about the tree's words. It had told them…that the only way the pups would allow their father through the well again was if they were sure that he could protect Kagome and Sango. Both women knew, without a doubt, that he could, and that the youkai attack had been an accident. But, how would their unborn babies realize this, and give InuYasha another chance?

"What're we going to do…" Kagome asked softly, to no one in particular, fondling the string of beads necklace InuYasha had once given her. It seemed to always calm her down a little.

"I think that the only thing we can do is wait, and hope that our babies let InuYasha come for us soon…" Sango replied.

"Yeah… Say, it's getting late. How about we head back to the house?"

Sango thought this was a good idea, and they set off for home. As they passed the entrance to the shrine, they saw Kagome's mother walking up the steps, grocery bags in hand.

"Hey mom," Kagome said, "How was your day?"

"Oh, quite busy," she answered, smiling. "By the way, Kagome, I ran into your friends at the store, and invited them to come here for dinner. I hope you don't mind." With that, Yuka and Eri came slowly up the steps, supporting a very pregnant Ayumi. Sango was nervous at the thought of meeting these future girls, but bravely stood her ground.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called out, breaking away from the other two and dragged her feet over to her friend, giving her a tiny, stomach-bumping hug. "You're almost as big as me!" She giggled.

Kagome had broken out into a small smile when she saw her friends walk up the steps. "Yeah, we're both pretty huge. Only a few weeks left for you, right?"

"That's right, but you're still months away. Just wait until you're at my stage. The cravings, bloating, and pains, all of them increase. And I can never seem to not sweat!" She exclaimed, taking a tissue and dabbing at her moist forehead.

"I think I'll leave you girls alone," Mrs. Higurashi butted in quickly, then walked off towards the house and went inside. Ayumi and the others turned back to Kagome, and the other very pregnant girl next to her.

"Kagome, who is this?" Eri asked.

Kagome smiled and put her hands on the slayer's shoulder. "This is my good friend, Sango," she told them. "She's…from Kyoto, and doesn't get to visit often. But we're both taking…lamaze classes together this week, so she's staying here." Kagome realized she was making up potentially lame excuses on the spot.

"Ohhh," Yuka nodded, extending her hand to Sango. "It's nice to meet you. Though it's odd that we never met before."

"Yes, same here," Sango replied. She introduced herself to the other two girls, who then began curiously asking her and Kagome lots of questions.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Oh, for a few years now," Kagome answered.

"Sango," Ayumi noted, "I see you're pregnant, too. Are you due at the same time as Kagome?"

"Actually, I got pregnant a few weeks before Kagome, so I'm just a bit further ahead," she answered.

"Oh? Is the father here in Tokyo as well?"

Slayer and miko hid their blushes well. "No," Sango said, "He's…somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Oh, you poor thing, you make it sound like he's run out on you!"

"Eri!!" Yuka scolded. "I'm sorry," she said to Sango, "She didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's ok," Sango reassured her. "He's just back in Kyoto. No, he didn't leave me."

"Well that's good! Are you and he married?"

Sango glanced quickly at Kagome before responding. "Yeah, you could say that…" The other girls chuckled.

"Then maybe you can help Kagome get married to that InuYasha fellow she's been seeing forever. Especially since he knocked her up!"

Not liking where this conversation could go, Kagome quickly intervened. "Hey, why don't we go inside, you guys? We can cool off in there." The others agreed and slowly made their way into the house. They were instantly greeted by Sota, who eagerly welcomed them (particularly Sango) back. After Kagome ordered him to his room, the three girls giggled at his obvious crush on this friend from Kyoto.

"So, where is InuYasha, Kagome?" Ayumi asked as they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

"Um, he's staying at his uncle's…" Kagome lied again. "He's kind of sick at the moment…"

"Really? He looked perfectly healthy just the other day when we saw him."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, he had just gotten groceries for your cravings," Eri said. "But, the silly guy, he got you strawberries even though he knew you're allergic."

"Oh, those were for me," Sango said without thinking. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

_Uh-oh…_

"Huuhhh?" Yuka was confused. "InuYasha was buying things for you, too, Sango?"

The slayer had realized her mistake and was blushing deeply, stumbling over her words as the girls leaned in towards her, frowning slightly. "Oh, yeah, you know, since my husband, he's not here, and, so, I asked InuYasha to, and he did me a favor." She hoped the trio would take this as the truth. Thankfully, it seemed that they did.

"Oh, that's it? That makes sense, then. Nothing wrong with that. We were afraid he might be two-timing Kagome again," Eri said, resulting in another scolding from Yuka. Of course, Kagome and Sango knew that this was 'technically' true, but untrue as well, naturally. But, they certainly didn't intend on letting the others know that.

Once in the kitchen, they took seats along the floor. Sango listened with interest and confusion at their talk about stuff from their time. 'CDs', 'boy bands' (_Like the Band of Seven?_ Sango thought with horror), 'movies', 'cars'… She'd have to ask Kagome what all these things meant later. A short time passed before Mrs. Higurashi entered and announced she was beginning dinner now. But that didn't stop the trio from catching up with Kagome and getting to know Sango while they waited for food. Sango had to make up lots of stories, with Kagome's assistance, about things like her birthplace, school, what she wanted to be, and more. Meanwhile, outside, dark clouds started gathering as warning of a thunderstorm. It came as a relief to Sango and Kagome when Mrs. Higurashi eventually said, "Ok, it's done, girls."

--

Once again, Sango was completely satisfied with the food from this era. Mrs. Higurashi had served them Tendon, or fried shrimp and assorted vegetables over rice. Sango made another mental note to ask Kagome how they 'fried' food like that here. The other girls had seemed content as well. It was decided that the trio of Kagome's friends would spend the night, since there were plenty of spare futons and pajamas available. And since the three pregnant girls were too exhausted to make another trip up the stairs, Mrs. Higurashi told them she'd let them stay in the kitchen overnight, and had quickly rushed off and brought them everything they needed. They had taken turns going to the downstairs bathroom, washing up and brushing teeth. Sango still marveled at the genius usefulness of the toothbrush.

"Sango, finish up in there soon, ok?" Kagome called out.

Sango did and went back to the others. By this point, Mrs. Higurashi had gone to bed early, since she had to get up early for work tomorrow as assistant manager at the bank. Kagome and the girls started laying out the futons on the floor, when the miko let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked.

The girl's hand was at her chest, feeling around for something that apparently wasn't there. "My necklace! The one InuYasha gave to me," she told them. "Oh, damn, it must have fallen off at the tree, Sango! I have to go out and get it." She made a slow beeline for the door.

"Wait!" Yuka protested. "Look at the weather outside! There's a storm coming right about now. You can't go out."

"I'm going," Kagome rebutted firmly, and pulled away from her friend's grasp, walking to and opening the front door. The other four girls looked at each other and quickly followed, crying out for Kagome to wait for them. As the girl stepped outside into the howling wind and slight rain, she was grateful that she weighed far more than usual, or she might have had trouble keeping her balance. The same went for Sango and Ayumi. Eri and Yuka each took the arm of a pregnant girl for support. They slowly made their way across the shrine, towards the tree, flinching as thunder started clapping in the sky and rain began to pour down, soaking their clothes. When they arrived, Kagome's eyes frantically the bench she and Sango had been sitting on earlier, but it wasn't there.

"Damn, the wind probably blew it somewhere," she growled. "Look around here!" She commanded the others. The girls squinted to see through the wind and water, looking for a bead necklace. After a few minutes, Eri called above another thunder and lightning burst so as to be heard.

"Is that it over there?" She pointed to the edge of the trees surrounding the shrine, pointed to an object on the ground. Kagome moved towards it a bit and shouted back to them.

"Yeah, that's it all right! Thanks a lot, Eri!"

Kagome moved to reach for the necklace, cringing at the flash of a bright lightning strike. After it passed, she opened her eyes and grabbed the necklace, holding it lovingly.

"Kagome, watch out!!" Yuka screamed.

She looked up and gasped, realizing that the lightning just now had been closer than she thought, and had struck a nearby tree. Kagome was too transfixed to the spot to move, and the tree, now split in two, began to tilt towards her, and then, suddenly, it was falling in the air. She could hear the girls screaming at her to move, and the wind that muffled their cries, and she could even feel the baby's energy surging inside her, but all she could focus on was the looming wood falling down above her.

She was so caught up with fear, she didn't hear or see the cracking and complete destruction of the shack several yards away, the structure that held the old well. Nor did she see the flash of dark silver and red coming flying towards her like a bullet. Only when she heard a loud, aggressive voice call her name did she snap out of her trance.

"KAGOME!!"

_**CRAACCCCKKKKK**_

The tree falling towards her was split completely in two, the remaining pieces collapsing harmlessly to the sides of her. Kagome's wide eyes stared dead ahead at the face of the one who had saved her, the face obscured by darkness. But, she knew who it was, and she felt her baby give a small kick inside of her.

"Inu…Yasha…"

_To be continued…_

--

Next time:

_Out of mortal danger, the girls look to their heroic savior. What could be the trigger behind the sudden appearance of InuYasha? And how will Eri, Yuka and Ayumi take to what they have just witnessed? Stay tuned._

My notes: Well, I'd been considering having the EYA trio in this chapter, with its more solemn mood perhaps not being as fit for comic relief... But, I included them anyway, tried not to have them act too crazy.

And yes, I made Kagome's mother an assistant bank manager. Random, but first thing that came to mind.

Hope you enjoyed, and come back soon.


	16. Right at Your Door

Time for the latest update everybody. Hmm...not much else to say this time, except, glad you've all been enjoying the story so far, and here you go, the newest chapter.

**Right at Your Door**

Despite the howling wind and heavy rain, everyone somehow managed to hear Kagome's soft, tiny whisper, a whisper of complete awe, innocence, and love.

"Inu…Yasha…?"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi squinted, watching, as if in a trance, Sango inching forward slowly next to Kagome. Both girls had placed a gentle hand over their large stomachs.

"InuYasha…" Sango echoed.

Eri and the others stole quick glances at each other. Why was Kagome—and Sango, too, for that matter—saying the name of Kagome's boyfriend? And, what's more, was the person they were gazing at, the person who had just demolished the solid oak of a tree, really InuYasha? The quiet, yet brave boy they had seen awkwardly shopping for Kagome and who they had taken out to lunch…was that the rain-obscured figure they were seeing now? It was still too dark for them to make out anymore than the outline of that red outfit the boy always wore. The girls watched the scene quietly.

Kagome and Sango stared for a few more seconds, not uttering a single word. InuYasha, however, spoke softly.

"What're you two doing out here in this crappy weather? You can't get sick, you know."

And with that, Kagome and Sango flung themselves—rather, carefully leaned forward—to grasp at InuYasha's dampening robes, clutching onto them as if they were the only things maintaining their lives.

"It is you…" Kagome sniffled, her small tears completely hidden in the rain, which was, to everyone's pleasure, letting up a bit.

"We were…worried sick…" Sango added, not able to fully control her emotions in this situation. "But I'm glad that our babies decided to let you come back to us. They must have decided you were the only one who could protect us."

"Wait, you knew that it was the pups?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, it was Goshinboku." Kagome said. "It might be hard to believe, but it told us the reason why you hadn't come through the well."

"Heh, it spoke to you, too, then," he replied, scratching his head. And, at the same time, both girls raised a fist and slammed it down on the hanyou's chest, letting out a simultaneous sob. InuYasha, on instinct, placed a hand on each of their heads, wanting to soothe his mates the only way he knew how. He had smelled the three other girls nearby, but at the moment, he just didn't care who saw him. "I'm here now," he reassured them, holding them tightly to his wet clothes so they could see that he was real. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get through the well after you fell through…but—"

"L-Let's talk about it inside," Kagome hiccupped. "You're right, we shouldn't stay out in the rain any longer."

InuYasha nodded and took both girls by the shoulders, tenderly guiding them towards the house. He turned his head as he passed Eri and the others, wondering what exactly they were doing here. Wordlessly, they followed him into the house. Upon entering, they squinted from the sudden brightness of the light of the hallway. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were waiting at the foot of the stairs, a stern expression on both their faces.

"Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, what were you three doing out in the rain in your conditions?" She admonished.

"Sorry, mom," Kagome said sheepishly. "I forgot the necklace InuYasha gave me back at the tree, and had to go get it."

"Then why didn't you ask me to get it for you?"

"I didn't want to wake you…"

"Well, in any case," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "I see InuYasha has returned. Welcome back, dear."

Kagome and Sango smiled at this and gripped the hanyou's arms tighter, much to the confusion of Kagome's friends.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're all safe," she finished. "I must get back to bed now, and you all should do the same. Oh, you go back upstairs, too, Sota."

"Um, where should I stay?" InuYasha asked shyly.

"Oh, I'll leave that up to Kagome and Sango," she answered him.

Eri glanced at the other two schoolgirls. _Why is it up to both of them?_ They thought, watching Kagome's mother walk back up the stairs, Sota heading to his own room, not without stealing a glance or two at Sango, though. And all six of them were now alone. And the schoolgirls were staring, dumbstruck, at the two silver, fuzzy, dog-like ears protruding from InuYasha's head. They were at a complete loss for words.

"Um," Yuka ventured, raising a finger to point at the top of InuYasha's head. Kagome and Sango followed the trail her finger made, and blanched when they realized that the hanyou's head was uncovered.

"Are those…are they…real?" Ayumi tried a follow-up question. InuYasha looked down at the floor, expressionless, feeling very uncomfortable at being this exposed before Kagome's friends. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kagome and Sango, silently pleading for some help. But, they were too lost themselves, as it were.

_Oh, no_, Kagome's mind raced. _What are we supposed to do now? They weren't supposed to see this!_ She watched her friends' eyes stay frozen open, but…the looks in them… It didn't seem to her that they contained any horror, or disapproval. Just…perplexity. Utter confusion, struggling to make sense of the unknown that was right in front of them. They didn't even appear as if they expected an explanation from Kagome or anybody, rather, they were just trying to figure out what was going on.

"Those are…dog ears," Yuka said, confirming it for herself, and the others.

Hesitantly, Eri shuffled forward and, getting up onto her tiptoes, gently gave the ears a slight tug, testing them. InuYasha's blush spread across his face.

"Eri," Yuka scolded again.

"They're definitely not cosplay…" Eri said, amazed. "InuYasha…what exactly are you?"

InuYasha wasn't sure how to answer that. Kagome had never prepped him for this situation. They had always made sure his less-than-mortal features were covered by a hat or bandana.

"Maybe…" Kagome calmly suggested, "We should go upstairs and explain…"

--

Up in Kagome's room, the 'talk' went on. InuYasha sat placidly, letting Kagome and Sango explain to the girls about him, his origins, his past, and of course, what exactly he was. Sango also confessed that she was also from that same time period, and lived her life as a youkai exterminator.

_Better not get this girl angry…_ Yuka thought.

Even though Eri had tugged his ears, it still took some convincing on Kagome's part for them to believe that InuYasha wasn't just some really, REALLY avid cosplayer. The two girls also told the trio about the Jewel, Goshinboku, and the Bone Eater's Well and its function. And, while they did explain most parts of InuYasha's everyday life in the feudal era, they omitted more personal parts, especially his love with Kikyo. That, they silently agreed, was best left unsaid. They did not, however, leave out that the fact that InuYasha had an older brother. ("A full youkai," Kagome added).

"Ooooh," Yuka cooed, glancing at InuYasha, "Is this Sesshomaru guy as good looking as InuYasha? Is he my type, do you think...?"

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other with amused eyebrows. Sesshomaru, with a teenage high school human girl…?

A few minutes later, after they had somehow managed to stop their hysterical laughter, they wiped the tears out of their eyes, caught their breath and looked back at the girls.

"Careful what you wish for, Yuka!" Kagome laughed, taking in a breath and exhaling, still chuckling.

"I think what they're trying to say is no," Ayumi whispered in Yuka's ear.

"Keh," was all InuYasha had to say on the matter.

"I can still barely get over the fact that all this stuff exists," Eri commented. "That old those old myths and legends Kagome's grandpa always tells us are actually true."

"Yep," Kagome nodded, "That's exactly how I felt before I fell down the well. But…well, I sure got proved wrong."

"It's so unexpected…" Yuka said. "Everything about it seems like something out of a dream."

"It's not, trust me," Kagome said. "I thought that a few times at the beginning, too."

"And some of it's still kind of confusing," Ayumi said. "I mean, I don't fully get everything that happened… But, it does seem pretty cool that InuYasha's some kind of superhero in that era, doesn't it girls?" Eri and Yuka nodded their agreement. "So that Shikon no Tama necklace your grandpa sells was based on an actual jewel," she continued, reflecting. "It sounds like it was way powerful. And that Naraku person you told us about…scary. I don't think I could've been half as brave as you in those situations, Kagome," she shuddered.

"It wasn't easy," Kagome said. "But, InuYasha was always there to protect me." This drew an "aww" from the trio, making Kagome and InuYasha blush.

They fell silent afterwards, and all of them sat there for a few moments, with the trio soaking in everything they had learned.

"So…now that that's settled, what're we going to do next?" Sango asked.

"Well, mom's right," Kagome said, "We should go change into some dry clothes." Eri and Yuka went to Kagome's closet to get out some fresh pjs for the girls. But, they weren't sure what to get for InuYasha.

"I'm fine," he told them when they realized there were no male clothes that would fit him. "My robes dry quickly anyway." That said, the girls made him leave the room so they could all change, and he went grumbling at the inconvenience. They called him back in a minute later when they were dressed to discuss who was going to sleep where.

"Well," Kagome began. She truly preferred that she, Sango and InuYasha all stay in her room, but with the other girls there, she couldn't suggest that, no matter how hot her hormones had started to make her. "How about…Sango and I will stay in my room here… Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, you can take the guest bedroom… And, InuYasha, where would you like to stay?"

InuYasha knew that he couldn't say in her room, as much as he wanted that right now. He desired nothing more than to grab the three schoolgirls, rush them out the door, lock and shut it, and ravish his two mates. In actuality, it hadn't been more than a few days since he'd had them last, but, as the cliché goes, it seemed like forever. He ended up saying, "Doesn't matter, I can sleep out on the roof or something. The rain's stopped, so it's ok," he added, seeing the others' looks of disagreement.

"Fine," Kagome sighed, "As long as you're comfortable, InuYasha."

The three groups then bid each other goodnight. The schoolgirl trio opened the door and left the room; InuYasha hopped out the window and backflipped onto the roof. The three girls gossiped softly as they walked down the hall to their room.

"So that was Kagome's secret, all along…"  
"And to think, we never knew."  
"Well, can you blame her? It's not something that you just tell people."  
"I'm just glad that we know now, you know?"  
"Yeah, InuYasha really is a good guy."  
"Sango looks nice, too. Hope her husband comes back soon."  
"Kagome found herself a winner."  
"Ohhh, but what are we gonna tell Hojo?"  
"Hmm, you're right, we'll have to think of something…"

Their voices trailed off when they entered their room and closed the door. Kagome got up and shut the door to her own room as well, then turned back to Sango.

"I guess I'll just nod off then," Sango said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, I'll go too," Kagome said. She had decided to let Sango use her bed for the night, and got down onto her futon. She lay back and closed her eyes after making sure Sango was comfortable.

"Hope I can fall asleep…" Kagome spoke to herself, her hormones demanding sex, and demanding it now. After a few minutes, she turned her head and saw that Sango was fast asleep in bed.

_Lucky._

She sighed, trying to reign in her needs, which she soon found impossible. But she still tried, so that she wouldn't accidentally wake Sango. However, despite whatever groans she made or noises when she shifted on the floor, the slayer didn't show the slightest sign of waking.

_She must really be out of it tonight,_ Kagome mused, taking some deep, calming breaths…

"Hey, are they all gone yet?"

Kagome sat up as quick as she could at InuYasha's voice, turning to see her lover hanging upside down from the open window like a bat, a look of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're gone, but Sango's asleep," she told him. By then, though, he had already hopped silently down onto the floor of Kagome's room. He saw Sango on the bed and could tell she was a deep sleeper. InuYasha sighed. He had hoped to make love to both women tonight—quietly, of course, considering where they were—but now…

"Guess I'll go back on the roof then," he stated, turning around to head out the window.

"No."

He stopped and turned his head. "What do you mean…no?" He stared right into Kagome's eyes, but instead of fatigue or exhaustion, he saw only lust, and burning desire that mirrored his own. The realization dawned on him as she licked her lips sensually. "W-What, you mean now?" He whispered in shock. She nodded, patting the floor next to her. "But…what about Sango?"

"We'll be quiet," she assured him, reaching out grabbing his ankle, pulling him down towards her. When she got him on the ground, she leaned forward and kissed him hotly, using her lips and tongue to show how much she'd missed him. He responded with equal enthusiasm, grasping onto the front of her gown firmly, pulling her towards his body to taste her lips even more. His hands made a quick pass over the soft fabric covering her large breasts, feeling the hardening nipple beneath it. Before Kagome could let out her moan, InuYasha quickly pressed his lips harder onto hers, silencing her.

"We gotta be REAL quiet," he mumbled against her smooth lips. "Don't want to wake anyone."

"Right," Kagome whispered back, breaking the kiss to pull back and fluidly slide the gown off her shoulders, revealing her pale, creamy breasts to the hungry hanyou's eyes. To hell with foreplay, they needed pleasure, and they needed it NOW. As quietly as they could manage, they removed the rest of Kagome's clothes, then she deftly robbed her mate of his red robe. Both stark naked, InuYasha moved to lay behind her on his side, which he figured was the best position for someone with her belly. He adjusted his hips so that his firm erection was aimed straight at Kagome's entrance. He rubbed the head along her slit a few times, as if asking permission.

"Put it in, now!" She hissed lustfully. Happy to oblige, InuYasha wasted no time and slid his full girth into Kagome's waiting pussy, relishing the warm slickness that immediately surrounded his tool. The miko stifled a gasp as he began to move in and out of her, his claws firmly latching onto her hips to anchor himself so he could deliver stronger, deeper strokes into her. Kagome moaned at the hot penetration, letting herself be pushed forward each time the hanyou's hips thrust forward against her bare ass; she rocked back and forth in time with his cock.

"Feels like ages since we've done this," InuYasha growled lowly into her ear, not forgetting to nip at the delicate flesh while he was there. Kagome gave a tiny moan and nodded, bucking her hips back onto his throbbing shaft, working her wet, inner walls to flex around and grasp at him while he moved in and out of her aching cunt, his cock now pounding steadily inside of her.

"We both missed you a lot, InuYasha," she gasped, reaching her right arm up behind her to wrap around his neck, pulling his lips to her smooth neck, allowing him to nibble at the flesh while he pumped himself into her, but softly enough so that his hips wouldn't make slapping sounds on her rear. Because, unlike many previous times, this time their lovemaking was more emotional, more needy, more tender, for they were lovers who had been inflicted by fear at the thought of never seeing each other again. And this moment, besides for immense pleasure, was to reassure and comfort them that they were once again safe in the other's arms. InuYasha could sense this, and made sure to kiss softly along Kagome's neck and back of her shoulders, showing her his love not only through his rapid thrusts and strokes, but through his heart as well.

"I'm not gonna leave you guys, ever again," he said, "I promise."

"I know," she whispered back, pushing back against his hips as he moved forward so that his cock found its way deeper inside of her wet pussy. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to just throw caution to the wind and howl out the name of the hanyou who was fucking her so perfectly from behind. But sadly, she had to, at least for now. She had to keep her moans and cries as soft as possible, and her breaths and panting soon came faster as InuYasha drilled her passionately, lightly growling in his throat as he tasted her tender skin. Kagome could feel her first orgasm quickly coming. However, as it built up further and further, InuYasha slid out of her body, leaving her panting and whimpering on the futon, needing to be filled again. Luckily, InuYasha was nowhere near finished with the supple young miko. Gently, he grabbed her and helped her onto her hands and knees, her bare ass and moist slit facing him. He hungrily mounted her, claiming dominance, and poised his head at her opening once more. Kagome gasped rather loudly when he fully lodged his shaft inside her with one firm stroke. She looked over at the bed, but Sango showed no signs of waking. It wasn't that Kagome wouldn't want her female lover to join, but she had just looked so tired earlier, that she wanted to let Sango sleep. Still, she must be a very heavy sleeper, Kagome thought, for, as quiet as they were trying to be, Sango was still just a few feet away from the light gasps and cries. InuYasha leaned down and whispered into his bitch's ear.

"I like this position better."

Kagome laughed softly. "Heh, it figures you'd like doggy-style the most," she moaned.

"Doggy-style, is that what this is called?" He asked with honest curiosity, giving her hips a sharp thrust as he asked.

"Mmmff, gods yes!" She gasped when the head of his cock rubbed against her sensitive spot, sending erotic shivers up her spine, up through her chest and ripe tits and firm nipples. "Fuck, ah, bitch, mmmf, harder, InuYasha, please!!" He growled deeply; her raw, shameless begging aroused him more, her submissiveness was an immense aphrodisiac for him. InuYasha indulged his bitch's request, plowing into her tight, trembling cunt, reaching around Kagome to grab onto her breasts, fondling the soft globes of warm flesh, pumping, thrusting faster, deeper, driving his cock deeper into her hot, raw depths. Few things in this world compared to the sensations her searing hot pussy gave his shaft, he thought to himself, picking up his pace, thrusting vigorously, not being able to stop the hard slaps that emanated from his hard hips against her slender ass as he fucked his mate, his love.

"You want to moan louder, don't you?" he whispered teasingly in her ear. Kagome nodded, shutting her eyes and biting her lip to muffle the sounds she made, feeling him pound her. His hands were wandering all across her enlarged tits, squeezing the soft flesh firmly, tugging at her stiff buds, which only increased her pussy's wetness. But at the same time, Kagome also felt a new sensation in her breasts. Since her eyes were closed, she couldn't see what it was, but it nevertheless felt completely natural and relieving. InuYasha noticed, too, when he felt a warm liquid feeling on his fingers and hands. Bringing his fingers up to his lips, he licked at them softly. They tasted sweet from this new juice, tasted like,

_Milk?_

"Kagome," he moaned, "You're producing milk already."

The miko felt around her tit, feeling the wetness and tasting it herself. "You're right," she said, tasting her fingers again. And then again. To her surprise, having both her and InuYasha taste her new breast milk was strangely erotic, spurring her to buck backwards against his hips with increased lust. InuYasha smirked at her newfound energy, and decided to see how far he could drive her. He reached down once again, grabbed her nipple and squeezed hard. Kagome couldn't suppress her gasp as another stream of milk flowed out of her bud, leaking down onto the floor. She took a drop or two on her finger and held it back for InuYasha to taste again.

"Delicious," he growled, swirling his tongue around her soft fingers, tasting her sweet treat to him, increasing the passion in his long, rapid strokes.

"You're trying, ah, mmmm, trying to tease me!" She groaned. The hanyou above her chuckled in response, driving into her with such force that the girl had to brace herself on her elbows to take the passionate fucking. Of course, this only made Kagome raise her behind higher in the air for InuYasha to grasp tightly, gripping her cheeks with his claws, just hard enough to make them turn a light red under his palms. "It's not nice to tease, ohhh!" Kagome hissed to InuYasha, burying her face into the futon to stifle her cries.

"Don't forget, Kagome," he grinned, panting, "You can't wake anybody up, and you can't scream, as bad as you want to." This was easier said than done for the miko, whose senses were reeling from her lover's powerful cock, plowing into her at a furious speed, making her pussy burn with the desire for him to shoot off rounds and rounds of his come into her womb.

"Are you close, InuYasha?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Mmm, fuck yes, you?"

"What do you think?" She said, clenching her tight, wet muscles around his drilling cock. Kagome felt the fire deep inside her spread, her climax building up, but she still held out for the moment, just letting InuYasha pound her steadily from behind, cherishing each second she was filled with his hanyou cock. Leaning down, he caressed her neck with the tips of his fangs, gently nibbling on the flesh. He felt his cock tense up, swelling with sperm to flood her with, but he wanted Kagome to have her release first.

"Go ahead, Kagome," he growled, biting down onto her neck, taking her sweaty flesh between his teeth, the force of his thrusts telling her that he wanted her to come now. Kagome nodded and bit down on her lip again, hard, letting her orgasm wash over her, feeling her pussy let loose its hot juices, coating InuYasha's invading shaft. The girl let out a series of tiny whimpers as she rode out the waves of heated bliss, her pussy clenching at InuYasha's cock while she came, silently eliciting his own release. Biting down harder into her neck, the hanyou followed his love in climax, shooting his warm seed inside her, his cock twitching in her moist depths while it fired off hot ropes of come, filling her cunt with his sperm.

"InuYasha," she chanted his name over and over while he filled her, letting out a deep breath once she felt the last of his juices seep out. Slowly, the hanyou withdrew his shaft, letting some of their mixed come leak out of her and onto the futon. "Over already?" She said softly, pouting. She didn't want it to be over, though. The fucking he had just given her had aroused new, foreign, even kinky desires within her, needs she'd never thought she'd have.

"What else did you have in mind?" He asked, licking his lips.

Kagome thought for a second, thought whether or not she wanted to take this step. Oh, to hell with it, she thought. She wanted to give this a try, and InuYasha was the perfect guy for her to. The miko grinned and swiveled her hips at InuYasha, her ass bouncing before him. The hanyou was confused as to what this meant. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I want…" she said softly, "I want you to fuck me in the ass, InuYasha."

"Wha…" His jaw hung open slightly and his ears had perked up. "You want what?"

"Heh, yeah, you want _what_, Kagome?"

The two lovers looked up, startled, to see Sango staring down at them, a feral look in her eyes. InuYasha gulped. "How much did you see?" He asked sheepishly.

The slayer licked her own lips, staring the two down like she had found her next meal. She had been pretending to be asleep for a short while now. "Enough to know that I want you to give me the same rigorous fucking that you just gave Kagome," she answered, carefully sliding her body off of the bed and scooting over next to the come-stained futon. Breathing lustfully, she placed her soft lips onto Kagome's panting ones, giving her a deep kiss, and grabbing the hanyou's still stiff cock. "And after you fill me up, InuYasha," she said, "You can claim _both_ our asses, ok?"

InuYasha gulped again, nodding, heat radiating throughout his body. Sango broke away from her kiss with the miko and moved over to InuYasha. "Give me a sec," Kagome said, "I'll get on the bed so you two have room." InuYasha helped Kagome move onto the bed. Once there, she pulled the covers up over her naked, sweating body and watched Sango get on all fours before the hanyou, offering her pussy to InuYasha, who promptly mounted the youkai slayer and rubbed the bulbous head of his cock against her slit, pushing past her entrance and burying his cock in Sango's delightfully wet, flexing cunt. Kagome smiled and watched from under the covers as the two began to fuck in earnest; hips pumping back and forth, soft groans of ecstasy coming from both InuYasha and Sango as he pounded up, closer to her womb, claiming his second pussy that night.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Yuka, having been ordered by Ayumi to get her some food for her cravings, and hearing that Kagome still seemed to be awake, decided to open the door to the room, which the others had forgotten to lock.

"Hey Kagome, Ayumi was wondering if you had—"

Everyone froze as Yuka stood in the entrance. Eyes widened beyond belief and faces reddened to boiling point, right before Yuka let out a sharp cry.

"O-OH MY GOD!! W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??"

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Having spotted InuYasha and Sango in a very compromising 'position', what will Yuka's next reaction be? Especially upon seeing Kagome simply watch the two. And surely, a cry that shrill cannot go unnoticed by others in the house. What will ever calm this extreme awkwardness?_

My note: I wonder what's gonna happen next, hmm. I always pictured this moment of 'discovery' in my head, and I think I wrote it just the way I imagined it. Glad I finally got a chance to write it. Of course, it's just the beginning, obviously. Either way, I hope I worked it well into this chapter. See you soon.


	17. Things That Go Hump in the Night

Ok, in this chappie, I did try to make the parts with the EYA trio as long (but not too long) as possible, so I hope I succeeded. I might edit it a bit if it turned out too brief. Anyway, enough of that, and enjoy.

**Things That Go Hump in the Night**

_Shit._

InuYasha and the others were unable to tear their eyes away from the girl in the doorway, her jaw hanging to the floor, her face beet red, and a slowly growing look of absolute fury crossing her features. Yuka's nostrils flared staring at the hanyou and slayer on the floor; even though InuYasha was devoid of any sense besides fear and embarrassment, he could still distantly tell that he was still inside Sango, mounted on her from behind. Unfortunately, he was too stunned to move from that position, to try to cover themselves up. Kagome, too, was frozen on the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, chin, mouth, trying to disappear entirely.

"I said…" Yuka began again, her voice calm, yet shaking with a poorly hidden rage, "What…the hell…is GOING ON HERE??"

Kagome blanched, wishing her friend would stop shouting. Everyone was going to come rushing in with this racket, she feared.

When no one answered Yuka's demand, she was about to erupt again for a third time. But before she could, her immense anger lowered just enough for her to actually realize what she was looking at. A naked hanyou, silver hair flowing down his back, his muscular body sweating profusely as it lay buried in, and on top of, the pregnant, equally moist Sango. Words failed Yuka, and she slowly turned her head to Kagome, who had not succeeded in camouflaging herself. Yuka's blush filled her face, and her words now came out softer and more timid.

"Kagome…" she nearly whispered, "What…what is this? I mean…they're…here, right here, and they're…and you! And you…and them…and watching?"

No matter how jumbled up Yuka's words were, Kagome naturally understood what she was trying to ask. How could she, Kagome, be watching her boyfriend and her pregnant friend doing it on the floor like this? Of course, this wasn't the question that was bothering Kagome; what was on her mind was how was she going to explain that not only did she not mind what going on in her bedroom, but that she was also a part of it?

"Yuka…" she said, trying to explain. "It's, it's not what it looks like, really. I know that it must look horrible to you, but it's really not what you think. You see—"

At that moment, however, everyone in the room heard a rush of footsteps coming down the hall. And before they knew what had happened, Eri, Mrs. Higurashi, and even Sota had crowded into the entrance, with Ayumi plodding along slowly behind them.

"Oh, dear!" Kagome's mother gasped and quickly put a hand over her son's eyes, even though he had already caught enough of a glimpse of a naked Sango to keep imprinted on his memory for…future fun.

_Someone, please kill me now_, InuYasha thought, avoiding the gazes of the onlookers. He knew he should probably pull out of Sango by now, but it felt to him that maybe if he didn't move, the others wouldn't be able to see him. Beneath him, Sango looked wide-eyed to the floor, ashamed at being caught in such a position, too embarrassed to be having any real thoughts.

"What's going on in here?" Ayumi said, panting, trying to push away the people in the door to look in room. Another blush was added to the fray when she saw the 'joined' couple on the floor.

"Girls, Sota, perhaps we should leave these three alone, yes?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested calmly, dragging Sota out of the door, her hand over his eyes. She walked into the hall, leaving the schoolgirls still in Kagome's room. "Girls," she called out, "are you coming?"

"We'll be right there, ma'am," Eri said politely, then slammed the door hard after mother and son had gone back to their rooms. "Now…" she hissed, walking over to InuYasha, ignoring the fact that both he and Sango were still naked and sweating, "Perhaps the feudal boy would like to explain what's going on, hmmm??" She reached down and yanked him up by his hair, but still he remained in his mate. Embarrassed, Yuka and Ayumi finally averted their eyes, letting Eri handle the wrath for the moment.

"Um…it's…not what it looks like…?" InuYasha said hopefully, imitating Kagome's words, hoping it would loosen the vice grip on his hair. Usually, he would have been furious if she'd grabbed him like that, but right now, he didn't think that he was in any position to resist. Eri responded with a disdainful snort.

"You expect us to buy that half-assed excuse?" She spat, "And Kagome, why are you just letting them do this in front of you without stopping the, huh? Come on, girl, stand up for yourself! Tell these two off!!"

"No, you guys, it's REALLY not like that," Kagome said, finally scooting out of bed, keeping the covers over her breasts. She took another blanket and tossed it over InuYasha's back, letting him slip out of Sango unseen. "Jeez, it was easier explaining about the whole feudal era thing that this is," she muttered to herself.

"What're you talking about, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, lowering her hand a little, along with Yuka, and moving more into the room. "Is this really something that's that hard to explain?"

"Oh please, Ayumi," Eri said, frowning.

"I think we should hear what Kagome has to say," Ayumi replied firmly, pregnancy hormones kicking in to make her more adamant.

"Fine," Eri sighed and threw her hands up in the air, letting go of the hanyou's mane. "Ok, Kagome," she said, sitting crossed legged on the floor and folding her arms (Yuka and Ayumi did the same). "Spill it."

Kagome glanced at her two lovers on the floor, hoping that maybe they would silently tell her where to begin. But, their faces were just as blank as hers. "Well…" she began, "Let's see…how can I get right to the point… Basically, InuYasha, me and Sango are mated."

Not yet grasping the seriousness of this term, the trio glanced at each other, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Mated?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, mated," Kagome repeated, slipping next to InuYasha and Sango on the futon. "I've already told you guys that InuYasha is a dog hanyou, and it's only natural for dogs to mate."

"Well, yeah, that makes sense that you and he would be mates," Yuka admitted, "but why is Sango, too?"

The slayer looked up timidly, feeling very uncomfortable and even guilty because of the situation. Kagome saw this, and placed a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder, comforting her lover. "It's ok, Sango, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You've done nothing wrong. They just don't understand yet, and that makes sense. But I'll clear it all up." Sango nodded her appreciation and let the miko continue. "You guys, InuYasha and I love each other, deeply. But, believe it or not…it turned out I was…you know…"

"You were what…?" Yuka said, tilting her head.

Kagome paused before answering, "…Bisexual."

Eri and the others were already in such a state of shock that this information got somewhat dispersed among all the other surprises, blending with them. Nevertheless, Yuka still responded. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a small laugh, "Me and Sango also realized we liked each other and, well…you get the picture…"

"Oh, my," Ayumi said, putting a hand to her lips.

"So, anyway," Kagome went on, "After a while, I could see that Sango had a big crush on InuYasha, and that it was really hurting her keeping it in. And she was my friend, you know? I know it might have seemed strange, but I just couldn't let such a good friend go on like that. She couldn't control her emotions, and I didn't want her to damage herself trying to. I love both of them, equally, and it turned out they both love me, too…and now we share that together, no matter what anyone thinks." She exhaled, having finished explaining as best she could. She looked at her friends with tense anticipation, watching their expressionless faces, waiting for a response, a repose from the silence as they took it all in. Eri was the first to finally speak up.

"Soooo…" she said, grinning, "If you helped out such a dear friend like that, does that mean you'll let me sleep with InuYasha, too?"

"Don't hold your breath," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes. Still, she was glad to see that her friends seemed to be taking the news well at last. The hanyou, being mentioned, was looking up innocently at the ceiling.

"Well, what about Sango?" Eri teased again, to the surprise of all. Sango's eyes widened, feeling very much at the moment that Eri was eyeing her body hungrily.

"Eri, do you mean…?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual, too," Eri confessed.

A strange sound at the door indicated that someone had just slipped hard. Kagome growled and shut her eyes. "Sota, get away from the door you little perv!" This was followed by the sound of little feet rushing back down the hall. "I swear, he never gives up," she said exasperatedly.

"This is a lot to learn in one night," Ayumi said. "But, is there anything else you haven't told us yet, Kagome?"

"Well…" she answered, not really wanting to have brought this up. How was she going to tell them this? "There is…just one thing."

"Well, what is it?"

Kagome twiddled her fingers. "Since I mated with InuYasha, I'm gonna…I'm gonna have his lifespan…"

"What?" The others looked confused.

"It means," InuYasha said calmly, regaining some of his usual bluntness, "that when you guys are old and grey, Kagome and Sango will still look and feel like they do now, and they'll live way beyond a normal mortal lifespan, centuries more at least."

"That's…" Eri struggled to find the right word, before giving up. "Gah, I don't think anything surprises me anymore, you know? Of course, I'm gonna be extremely jealous when we're all old and wrinkly and Kagome still looks like a gorgeous model."

"I know what you mean," Yuka agreed, "I feel real dizzy now, too."

"So…you guys are really ok with this…?" Kagome dared to ask.

"Kagome," Eri said, standing up, "you're our friend, and we want for you to be happy. I mean, all these years, we just thought you were too shy to get a boyfriend because you were always sick, well, we thought you were sick. Why do you think we tried so hard to hook you up with Hojo? To get your spirits up. Right girls?"

"Right!" The other two said emphatically.

"See?" Eri gestured to them. "And with that said, Kagome, I guess all that's left to say is that you three have our blessing."

"You guys…" Kagome said softly, smiling, never having expected everything to work out so well. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us," Eri said, waving her hand, grinning mischievously. "Now, perhaps we should leave you three alone to get back to what you were doing before we came in. How about it?"

Sango and Kagome's heart skipped a beat and they turned red. Under his blanket, InuYasha just grew hard, and said nothing. "Um…ok," Kagome said bashfully.

"And don't worry," Eri said, leaning in and winking at the three lovers. "If your little brother tries to listen or anything, we'll teach him a lesson or two." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and led Yuka and Ayumi out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Have fun, you guys!" She called back.

Kagome stared at the door once it what shut, still lost at what had just taken place. InuYasha and Sango were in trances of their own.

"That was…interesting…" InuYasha said slowly.

The girls nodded. While she was also looking at the door, Sango felt a sudden throb revive deep within her core, her arousal coming back out after its forced state of suppression. Gaining some of her lust back, she rubbed her hips back against InuYasha's hard shaft. "So," she said huskily, "where were we, guys?"

--

_Down the hall…_

"Phew, I'm going straight to sleep!" Ayumi exclaimed, slowing sliding onto her futon.

"That was certainly a lot of stuff to learn in one day," Yuka agreed. "My head still feels like it's reeling."

"Kagome's so lucky," Eri said enviously. "Getting a hot guy AND hot girl like those two to fuck for the rest of her life. And they're not even gonna get old!"

"Well, someday they will," Yuka replied. "Just not for a long, long, LONG time."

"Yeah, well, a couple of hundred years of screwing good looking people you love isn't anything to sneeze at," Eri retorted.

"Eri, it's not like that's all she'll be doing!" Ayumi said. "Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"How can she not, with lovers like that? I know that's what I'd be doing," Eri said playfully, pouting her lips.

"Just get some sleep, why don't ya," Yuka butted in, lying down on the mat. Eri grumbled but did so anyway, resting her head on the pillow along with her other friends.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad that it is Kagome, and not the other way around," she said quietly.

"Whaddya mean?" Yuka mumbled.

"I just mean," she finished, "that I'm glad I'm not gonna be growing old slowly, and have to watch any of my friends die."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right," Ayumi admitted. "I guess it'll be tough, but it's not for a very long time. Besides, she'll certainly have even better things on her mind by then. Can you imagine how many kids she and Sango can have?"

"Wow, you're right," Yuka said, "Heh, I wonder how long they're gonna wait after their first ones."

"Well, there's no hurry. They have all the time in the world." Eri said sleepily. "But that doesn't mean they're not just doing it for fun right now…"

"Goodnight, Eri," the other two said firmly.

--

As it turned out, though, they _were_ doing it for fun, after all. InuYasha and Sango had resumed only a few moments after the door had shut, and were now far into their fucking.

"Mmmf, gods, InuYasha!" Sango called out his name as he delivered powerful thrusts into her waiting cunt, still keeping her volume down so as not to keep the others awake. Kagome had moved over to the foot of her bed and was now watching the pair, her hormones making the lust race throughout her body. Her legs were spread wide and three fingers plunged in and out of her young pussy. The miko's head was tossed back a little, issuing soft pants and gasps, the sensations she was giving her sweet spot sending ripples of pleasure up into her brain, clouding all thoughts with heat and need. She watched the hanyou passionately make love to the slayer before him, his hips slapping against her bare ass with each thrust forward.

"Still, unh, tight as ever," he growled above her. His hands had found a nice, comfortable home of Sango's shoulders, gripping onto them tightly with his claws, pulling her back against him each time he moved forward, allowing him to lodge his shaft even deeper inside his mate.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted softly, letting her head hang down to the floor, her hair cascading over her face, her body rocking with every powerful thrust she got from the hanyou behind her. "Fuck, I'm gonna explode again already," she gasped, warning the other two of her imminent orgasm. Kagome also spend up her own busy fingers, imagining that they were the cock of her mate that she loved so much, egging InuYasha to pound Sango harder, to make her cry out and moan while she came.

"Fuck, I can't hold back anymore," InuYasha groaned, too aroused from both the tight cunt viciously squeezing his tool and the dirty flow of words from his miko's pretty mouth. Sango moaned back and nodded, letting her own climax claim her, racking her body with hot tremors and shaking, coating her lover's cock and hips with her warm juices. As promised, InuYasha soon growled his own release, letting his cock spray its hot, sticky contents into Sango's womb, flooding her supple body with his seed, anchoring his teeth on her neck until the pleasure ruling his body subsided. Somewhat worn out from the slayer's sheer wantonness, InuYasha slowly plopped out of her pussy, letting their juices drip onto the futon, exhaling deeply. Sango, however, remained in her position, on all fours, and didn't budge.

"InuYasshhhaaa," she purred, swaying her behind back and forth in his face, "You didn't forget already, did you?" Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she pointed to her final unclaimed hole.

"That's right," Kagome chimed in, crawling forward seductively and, grabbing a hold of InuYasha's still hard shaft, put it at the entrance of Sango's ass. "You're taking both of our asses tonight."

The hanyou searched her face. "Sure you want that, mate?"

Sango, in response, shifted herself backwards so that the hanyou's bulbous head was right at her tightest of entrances. "Do it now." InuYasha nodded and slowly slipped the head of his cock inside her tight, puckered asshole, drawing a sharp inhalation from the slayer as she prepped herself for full penetration. Even though it wasn't her first time, she was still getting used to it. Very carefully, InuYasha inched forward some more, feeling his cock press deeper and deeper into her, moaning heavily under the extreme tightness of that hole. Damn, he thought, she's even tighter here than in her pussy!

"Are you ok?" He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't moving in too fast. Sango nodded and took a deep breath, trying to dispel the slight pain at being invaded like this again, and told him that he could go a bit faster. The hanyou took the encouragement gladly and began to create a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Sango's rear, gripping her firm cheeks for support. He found that he was very much enjoying the hot passage that constricted fiercely around his cock, like it was already trying to drain him. "Fuckin' tight," he growled, savoring the soft purrs and moans of the girl beneath him. Of course, right at the start, InuYasha's massive tool had felt painful in her ass, but she had quickly overcome that discomfort thanks to the kinky, forbidden pleasure that rose from this dirty style of fucking. The increasingly powerful strokes that he was giving to her sent rushes of erotic pleasure up her body.

"More," she growled, bucking her hips against InuYasha's, wanting to feel him go as deep as possible. Kagome, meanwhile, being inspired by the rawness of the sex that was going on, had gotten on her back, slid under Sango's shaking body, and taken a plump tit into her mouth, suckling on it hungrily, biting and licking at the soft flesh of the globe in her mouth. "Kagome's greedy tonight," Sango giggled, letting Kagome suck on her breast, then gasping hotly when InuYasha's thrusts picked up their speed, his hips now slapping loudly against her asscheeks, burying himself in her. Sango could feel another explosion quickly approaching. "Gonna come…" she moaned out, feeling the first wave of orgasm hit her, and the first spray of her come shooting from her pussy. Kagome felt Sango's body start to tremble and quickly slid further up, placing her mouth at her lover's lower lips, allowing the flood of juices inside her mouth for her to taste and swallow. InuYasha also gave a grunt up above and came in Sango's ass, his cock twitching inside her unyielding, grasping hole.

"Mmm, fuck, Sango," he panted once they had both finished their climaxes. He looked down and saw Kagome ease her way out from under the slayer, her mouth full of feminine juices, which she quickly shared with Sango. Both girls moaned as they kissed, Sango strangely enjoying her own taste, especially mixed with the taste of the miko's lips. "Damn," InuYasha marveled at the sight, making both girls laugh after their kiss had finished. Sango glanced at Kagome, and both girls nodded. The slayer slowly sat up and helped Kagome slide back onto her back and spread her legs in front of the hungry hanyou.

"Now, InuYasha," Sango said, grasping his hard member and holding it against Kagome's virgin ass, "Give her the same pleasure you gave me."

"Of course," he growled.

"Go ahead," Kagome moaned softly, lifting her hips up an inch so InuYasha could take her third hole. Tenderly, the hanyou pressed inside Kagome's ass. She could feel him pushing past her sphincter, deeper inside her. Capturing his lips, Kagome moaned against her mate's mouth, letting his cock remain inside her. InuYasha further ensured her pleasure by moving his lips down more until they found a pale breast, tasting and nibbling it lovingly. Sango decided to mirror the hanyou, and took Kagome's other tit in her own soft lips, to repay her for earlier.

"Mmm, yes, you guys, more, Inu…go deeper!" Kagome let out a series of gasps and moans like these, wanting to feel her mate's slick tool inside her, claiming her. InuYasha grasped her by the hips, helping her to wrap her lithe legs around his hips as he plowed steadily into her rear, letting out heavy grunts and bestial growls, astounded since he found that Kagome's ass was somehow even a little tighter around him than Sango's, if such a thing were possible. He kept up the ministrations to her tender, swollen tit, and Sango did the same with the other, both sets of lips tugging and kissing along the sensitive flesh, both sets of teeth nipping and nibbling at the firm little buds on the miko's breasts. "So good…" Kagome moaned repeatedly, using her heels to pull InuYasha even farther into her rectum, making him pick up the pace. An idea formed in the hanyou's head as he thrust in and out of Kagome, and he reached down with a clawed hand and quickly slid two of his fingers into her sopping cunt, making sure not to hurt her with his claws. Kagome gasped, her euphoria heightened even more by the sudden penetration of her pussy that now left her on her back, with InuYasha pumping in and out of both her pussy and ass, his and Sango's mouths devouring her breasts. InuYasha took her increased cries as a signal to continue, and plunged his fingers deeper into her, brushing up against her sweet spot over and over. The girl's gasps intensified, her head flung back, her mouth wide open. Sango removed her lips from their tasty treat and captured Kagome's open mouth, sliding her tongue against the younger girl's, who was too enraptured by lust to put up a struggle, and allowed Sango's tongue to claim dominance over her mouth.

"Hope you're almost there, Kagome, mmm," InuYasha mumbled against her flesh, "cause I am."

"Mmmhm!" The miko moaned against the slayer's hot mouth, feeling the searing heat spreading from her core, welling up in her pussy, just about ready to explode. Sensing this, InuYasha left her breasts and sunk his fangs into the nape of her neck. That was all it took for Kagome, and she let out a surprised gasp and burst, her juices flowing all over her lover's thrusting fingers, covering them while she waited out a long, pleasurably drawn-out climax. Not wanting to wait any longer, InuYasha gave into his own orgasm, and again released yet more jets of his sperm, filling the miko's clenching asshole with his thick come, letting her muscles milk him for all he was worth. "InuYasha…!" Kagome moaned as he came into her, cock twitching, and she felt the last traces of her own juices seep out of her and onto the futon.

"Kagome," he gasped and panted, not collapsing on her but instead softly pulling out of her rear and rolling onto his side. Sango, seeing his come-coated fingers, greedily took them and stuck them in her mouth, licking Kagome's hot juices off the hanyou's hand, tending to his flesh as though it were his cock she was sucking.

"Sango's pretty hungry tonight," Kagome chuckled, seeing InuYasha 'feed' her.

"That was incredible," InuYasha said, reclaiming his hand once Sango was done. "You two really are insatiable, you know that? Gonna kill me one day with that lust of yours."

"Oh, but what a great way to go, right?" Sango teased, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "I'm actually tired out, if you can believe it."

"Yeah, now that you mention, me too," Sango agreed. InuYasha slowly got onto his knees then stood up above his two sweating, breathing mates.

"You guys want me to help you back to the bed?" He offered. Kagome and Sango shook their heads lazily.

"Come back down here with us," Kagome insisted. "We can all stay here together."

InuYasha grinned and obeyed, settling himself between Kagome and Sango, the three of them lying on the floor, peacefully enjoying the remnants of their lovemaking.

"I hope we didn't disturb anyone this time," Sango said.

"I don't think we'll be bothered again," Kagome reassured her quietly.

"In any case," InuYasha interrupted, "we should try to go back through the well soon, ok?" Kagome and Sango nodded against him, feeling sleep slowly wash over them.

"Ok."

--

_Meanwhile…_

Thankfully, Rin didn't snore, thought Shippo. Old Kaede was pretty noisy in her sleep, and had woken the kitsune kid from peaceful slumber. Not being able to get back to sleep, he'd left that hut and wandered lazily over to the place where Sesshomaru and Rin were resting. Taking care upon entering, so as not to disturb the daiyoukai, Shippo had found them both asleep, not snoring, and decided to stay there for the night. He was now curled up in a fluffy ball next to Rin, who had acted like an older sister to him in the last few days. That had comforted him a little, considering his sadness about Kagome's, Sango's, and now InuYasha's absences.

"Oh, they'll be back soon, don't worry about it!" Rin had happily told him earlier that day. Shippo had then turned to Sesshomaru for his opinion, which turned out to be a low grunt.

"I hope so…" Shippo had said, looking down at the ground.

_You guys better be back soon_, he now thought, lying on the mat that was large enough for him to rest below Rin's feet. In the meantime, Shippo found his eyes slowly drifting together, finally letting him give into sleep. And, just after he had dozed off, Sesshomaru made a canine-like grunt in his sleep. Shippo's eyes popped open.

_You've gotta be kidding me…_

_To be continued…_

--

Next time:

_InuYasha has made his intent to return home clear. What will await the trio when they arrive back through the well, the girls carrying their pups with them, as this tale comes to a close? Stay tuned._

My note: Oh no, I can't think of anything at all I was gonna say here... oops. Ah well, see you at the next update.


	18. The Right Boy

Hello again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's actually the first time I haven't used a variation of a movie or song title as a chapter name. Hadn't planned on that for this story, but, well, there you are. And now, I'll leave you to reading. See you at down below.

**The Right Boy**

"Alright, you guys ready?" InuYasha called back from the porch, looking outwards to the trees and the well. On his back he was carrying the monstrous bag that Kagome's mother had packed earlier this morning with supplies for the three of them. Just inside the house, the two girls were being supported by Yuka and Eri while they made their way outside to join their mate.

"Too bad you're leaving so soon," Yuka said.

"Yeah, we were totally going to take you guys shopping for babies' clothes," Eri added.

InuYasha snorted outside. _Keh, that's one of the reasons we're going._

"Make sure you come back soon," Ayumi said to Kagome and Sango, patting both of their bellies affectionately. "By that time, this kid will definitely be out of me."

"Well, we still have a few months for ours," said Kagome. She spotted her mother and little brother coming down the stairs to see them off.

"Take care, dears," Mrs. Higurashi said, giving both girls a light hug. "And don't worry, I'll have two cribs ready for the next time you come back, whether you've delivered by then or not."

"Thanks, mom," Kagome said. Sango added her thanks as well, and then observed Sota's eyes looking at her. When he noticed that she saw him, he blushed brightly, stiffening up.

"H-Have a good trip. Come back soon," he stammered.

Kagome groaned, but Sango gave a little laugh, walked forward and planted a tiny kiss on Sota's forehead. Eri and the others giggled, and Sota turned redder than the robe of the fire rat. "Be a good boy now," Sango told him, smiling. "You'll find a nice girl soon enough, one who's just right for you."

"O-Ok…" He mumbled, his eyes flickering between the slayer's face and the floor.

Then, Sango leaned in a bit more and whispered into his ear, grinning, "And try not to think with your pants so much." Sota gulped. "Think with your heart, instead, and you'll be fine," she finished, standing back up. Kagome and her friends were chuckling.

"Hey," InuYasha called back over his shoulder, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yep," Kagome answered, letting Yuka support her, and Eri support Sango out the front door, up to the hanyou on the porch. Together, the five of them made their way across the shrine grounds. Kagome and Sango gave one last goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Ayumi as they approached the well. The shack within which it had been located had been destroyed by the storm the night before, and the morning sun was partially illuminating the dark column that led back to the feudal era.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now," Yuka said once they arrived.

"Yeah, see ya," InuYasha answered, hopping onto the well's edge. He had decided to go first so he could get a hold of Kagome and Sango after the ladder they were going to climb down disappeared as they traveled back into the past.

"We'll come back to visit soon," Kagome promised.

"Good. We'll be waiting," Eri replied.

InuYasha nodded one last farewell and then hopped down the hole, disappearing from the others' sight.

"Careful," Yuka said, helping Kagome up onto the edge so she could firmly grasp the ladder. Slowly, the girl inched her way down the rungs until she, too, vanished. Finally, Eri and Yuka assisted Sango in following the other two, and then the three mates were gone from that time.

"Those crazy kids," Yuka said absentmindedly. "Who knew this is how Kagome's relationship would turn up?"

"No one, I'm sure," Eri said. "But, she's happy now, so…I guess all of our efforts paid off!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We didn't introduce her to either of those two."

"Don't you remember?" Eri tugged on Yuka's sleeve. "That day Kagome told us she first met InuYasha, we told her to meet us at school early so we could set her and Hojo up. And if we hadn't had her leave the house early, she wouldn't have gone looking for the cat in the shrine, and never would've fallen down the well!"

Yuka sighed. "You can't seriously take credit for that…"

"Sure I can!"

She groaned again and grabbed Eri's arm, leading her friend back to the house. "Come on, let's go."

--

_Heehee, I wonder what will happen if I do…this._

"Zzzzzz, zzzz, ghh, gha, ghaha, haahaahahaHAHAHAHAHA!! W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING, RIN? AAHAHAAAA!!"

Shippo found he couldn't control his laughter upon waking, for that mischievous Rin had started tickling the pads on his paws. Rin joined him in giggling, watching him squirm on the floor of the hut. Luckily, Sesshomaru had gotten up early that morning, and was currently out on his own business.

"HEHEHE, Stop, Rin, no more, please!! Hahahaa!!"

"Oh, you're no fun!" Rin pouted but showed mercy on the fox kid, halting her ticklish torment. Shippo gave a few pants to catch his breath and wiped the tears of both sleep and laughter from his eyes. Looking around, he was puzzled by the lack of a clawed hand smacking him for disturbing its slumber.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" He asked.

Rin looked around. "Hm, I dunno. Sometimes he gets up real early and goes off somewhere, leaving me with Master Jaken. He always says it's for some important youkai business, but…"

"But…what?" Shippo looked curiously at her.

The girl giggled again. "I can tell that he's making that up when he says it. He usually just goes out to get some exercise, but most times, it's to see girls. Well, lady youkai, I guess"

"Whaaa…?" Shippo's eyes opened in amusement. "How do you know that?"

"He came back one time, and I noticed that he had some girls' lipstick on his face." Rin spoke excitedly, happy to be able to share such a juicy secret. She certainly wasn't going to tell Jaken. "And when I told him, he froze, then turned around and left again, I guess to wipe it off."

"Wow…" Shippo said, amazed. "I never would've thought that someone like Sesshomaru cared about girls at all. Of course, I'm not gonna say anything, cause he'd kill me for sure."

"Oh, no he wouldn't," she responded. "He's really just a big softy at heart, you know."

"Heh. Heheh. Hehhh…." Shippo forced a chuckle. "Sure."

"What are ye children up to?" A voice came from the doorway. "I heard loud noises."

"Oh, good morning Kaede," Shippo greeted the old miko, also seeing Kirara on her shoulder. Rin got to her feet and bowed respectfully. "We were just playing."

"I see. And it looks like that Sesshomaru isn't here, as well."

"Yeah…" Shippo shuffled his feet on the floor. "Everyone's left, it seems," he said with a tone of melancholy.

Rin and Kaede looked at the kitsune with pity. It was true, in a way. Miroku, all that time ago, then Kagome, Sango and InuYasha. All of it was bothering Shippo to the point where even Sesshomaru's absence was upsetting to him. The small girl put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Don't be sad, Shippo. I'm sure Kagome and the others will be back real soon. Right, Lady Kaede?"

The old woman gave a soft, reassuring smile, and nodded slowly, even though she herself was unsure as to when the trio would return. Shippo frowned.

"They better be," he grumbled, realizing that they were just saying that for his benefit. Kirara jumped down from Kaede's shoulder and nuzzled up to Shippo. He carefully stroked her soft fur, finding it somewhat soothing. The nekomata and Kaede were the only two left from his original group now. It was mildly depressing for him. Rin's company was welcome, of course, since she always managed to make him laugh and looked after him like Kagome did. But, it still wasn't the same, he thought in frustration.

As it turned out, however, they soon realized that Rin was right on the money with her 'prediction'. The five of them lifted their heads at the sound of a loud, brash cry.

"HEYYY! WE'RE BACK!"

Shippo's tail twitched.

"That voice," said Rin, tapping Shippo on the shoulder. "That's InuYasha's voice, right, Shippo?" The little fox didn't answer, but instead leapt out the door in a mad dash. Rin followed him, her footsteps heavy so she could try to keep up with Shippo's four-legged quickness. They ran through the village until they spotted the frowning face of the familiar hanyou, along with his two pregnant mates on each side of him.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippo called out, then hurled his body onto the miko's shoulder, clutching onto her shirt tightly.

"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome patted his head affectionately. Shippo found himself unable to hold in his happiness and let tears gush forward from his eyes.

"Eh? What're you cryin' for?" InuYasha asked.

"I-I missed…y-y-you g-guys," he sniffed. "First, you two get trapped on the other side of the well, a-and then, I-InuYasha, too, and I-I didn't know what had happened…"

"Oh, Shippo," Sango said softly, walking over to Kagome and giving him a small hug. "We're sorry we kept you waiting like that."

"That's right," Kagome agreed. "But we're back now, Shippo, so everything's gonna be back to normal."

"Feh," InuYasha mumbled, "We were only gone a couple of days. No need to get so worked up. And you had Kaede, at least."

Shippo stopped his crying and narrowed his eyes at InuYasha's remark. He then jumped off Kagome and landed on InuYasha's head, stamping his feet on his skull. "I was worried about you, too, stupid!"

"Hey, get off me!" InuYasha yelled before reaching up to grab Shippo by the tail and pulling him down, dumping him on the ground.

"Now, now, InuYasha," the miko touched his arm, "Shippo's just glad to see you, that's all." She reached over and took the fox kid and let him get a perch on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true!" Rin called out, huffing as she finally caught up to Shippo. Boy, he could run fast, she thought. "Shippo was real upset cause he thought you three might never come back from that future time inside the well."

"Hm? You're still here, kid?" InuYasha asked, lifting his head and sniffing around the area. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Out," she responded innocently, smiling; the news also made the hanyou smile along with her, though for completely differently reasons.

"Wow," Kagome said to Sango, "Sesshomaru's really changed a lot, hasn't he? He must really trust humans a bit more now to have Rin stay with us."

"Oh, he trusts you," Rin confirmed, "But, he'll never tell you if you ask him that."

"Kinda figured that," answered Kagome. "Do you know if he's coming back for you soon, Rin?"

"Yeah, he'll be back before the end of the day probably."

Shippo grinned. "Mmhm, right after he's finished with his woman."

"His what?" Kagome and Sango looked like they'd misheard.

"Shippo, you weren't supposed to say that," Rin wagged her finger at him. "But yeah, he may be out with a lady youkai right now. He doesn't know that I know, though, so don't say anything," she commanded.

"You heard what she said, InuYasha," Kagome repeated to her grinning mate, who was clearly looking forward to giving his brother a ruthless ribbing when he returned. "Oh, hi, Kaede!" They noticed the old miko trudging along the path to greet them.

"Such fast children…" she breathed. "I cannot keep up at my age. Welcome back, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha. Ye have been missed here."

"So we've heard," InuYasha answered.

"Kagome, Sango, how are your unborns?" Kaede asked.

"About the same," they replied, patting their stomachs. There were, after all, still some months to go before they delivered, although Sango was set for several weeks or so before Kagome, considering she had been the first to get pregnant. However, as wonderful as it was that they would delivering their children so close in time to each other, Kagome still harbored a small wish that the two of them would have been able to give birth at the same time. Of course, that might not be in her best interest, to deliver a few weeks early. Well, she figured, there was no way to know what would happen, was there? The baby would come out when it was time.

"Hey, Kagome," InuYasha held her arm, "You in a trance or something?"

She realized her eyes had glazed over while she was thinking, and the others were staring at her. "Oh, yep, I'm fine," she told them honestly.

"Well, I don't know about you, Kagome," said Sango, "but I'm really, really hungry."

"Now that you mention it, me too." The miko felt a craving in her gut. "I usually don't like eating meat, but now I really want some."

"Hmm, that sounds perfect," Sango agreed, starting to salivate. "InuYasha," she turned to her hanyou, "could you go catch us some food?"

"What?! We just had breakfast back at Kagome's house! And we just got back." He protested.

"InuYasha," Rin chirped, "You _have_ to do what they want. They have your babies in their bellies."

The hanyou struggled to disagree with the small child, but couldn't find words that would help him win. There really was no beating Rin in an argument. "Fine," he sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Kagome would 'sit' me if I didn't anyway…"

"Oh, I would not!" Kagome smiled and dismissed him with her hand.

"Right," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, dear?" She was still smiling.

"N-No," he stammered. "I'll be back in a bit, then." And then he was off, leaping away from the village to find some kind of beast to kill for his ravenous women.

"Wonder when he'll be back…" Rin mused. Kagome rustled a hand through the small girl's hair and the group headed back to the girls' hut. While Kaede spent the remainder of the day napping and being waited upon by the villagers, the three girls amused themselves playing with Kirara, Shippo, and talking about everyday things, Kagome and Sango's pregnancies, and so on. They even mused as to whether or not Sesshomaru was currently doing what Rin had suggested. Kagome still couldn't believe that the cold-faced youkai had such a normal weakness, the same weakness as Miroku had had. She and Sango wondered if the daiyoukai bedded lots of women, how often, and if they were all youkai, or if some of them could perhaps, though very unlikely, be humans. Who could tell anymore? Just when they thought they had him all figured out, he surprised them once again. Of course, Rin and Shippo were blissfully unaware of these thoughts that her older friends were having, and just enjoyed talking with them. They talked for quite some time, until the light began to fade from the hut, signaling the near arrival of sunset.

"Looks like it'll be getting late," Kagome noticed, breaking off from her story about the time that Sota had burst into her and interrupted what almost had been her and InuYasha's first kiss (she had deemed this an appropriate story for a girl Rin's age).

"InuYasha must be searching hard," said Sango.

"Yeah, and lucky for him, my craving hasn't gone away this time. How about yours?"

"Nope. It's still there, too."

"Do you guys have a lot of weird cravings often?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin. That's what happens when you're pregnant. You don't always have control over what kind of food or drink you want, or your emotions, or your body, for that matter."

"Eww," the girl made a face. "I don't think I ever want to get pregnant then."

"Say, Rin," Shippo chimed in, "Do you know how women have babies?" Kagome and Sango blanched at this sudden question, but before they could protest, Rin said she didn't. "Me neither," Shippo said, staring at the others innocently. "No one ever wants to tell me because I'm too young, they say."

"And we're right," Kagome said warningly.

"Still," Rin continued, "I don't want to have a baby if it means I have all those strange things happen."

"Oh, you will someday," Sango reassured her, "When you find the right boy, then you'll want a baby."

"The…right boy?" Rin was confused. Kagome nudged Sango with her elbow, telling her not to say too much to the child.

"That's right," answered Sango, mindful of her words. "The right boy will be someone who you like being with, who's always there to look after you, and who you feel comfortable telling your secrets to. Then, you two will probably fall in love, and sometime after you'll know you want to have a child." When she finished talking, she was surprised to see Rin blushing. She and Kagome had been sure the girl would be bored with that kind of talk. "Did I say something wrong, Rin?"

"No, but…I think I kinda get what you're talking about…"

The miko and slayer looked at each other and grinned. Kagome turned to Shippo and patted him on the shoulder. "Shippo, could you give us a few minutes alone," she asked. "This is girl talk."

"Uh-oh," he said, "I don't wanna be around for that!" He darted out the front door.

"What'd you ask him to leave for?" Rin asked curiously. She was surprised when the two women leaned over and smiled at her.

"Rin," Kagome began, "Do you have a crush on a boy?"

The little girl turned red, feeling a small thump-thump in her chest. "Well…I…I…" She couldn't answer.

"That's a definite yes," Sango affirmed. Kagome nodded her agreement. "Come on, Rin, we're all girls here. That means you have to tell us who your crush is. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

"Right right right!" The miko said.

"I'm not sure I should tell you…" Rin confessed shyly.

"Hm, why not?"

"Because," she uttered, looking over to Sango, "I think it's…Kohaku…"

Sango was left speechless, and she and Kagome stared at each other again, jaws hanging wide. She turned back to face Rin. "My brother?"

Rin nodded, looking at her twiddling thumbs.

"You like my little brother?"

She nodded again, blushing brightly.

"Well, well," Sango chuckled. She reached over and put a hand on Rin's shoulder, making the girl look back up at her. "I think that's great."

"You what?" Rin was clearly surprised.

"Kohaku is a kind boy," Sango told her, "And, if you like him, then I'm happy for you."

"Really?" She asked, brightening up a bit.

"Of course. You two would be such a cute pair. And you know, I get the feeling he likes you, too."

"W-what makes you think that?" Rin stammered nervously, feeling that thumping increase.

"He looks after you, stays with you. He saved you during that final battle with Naraku, and probably a bunch of other times I don't know about. Plus," she grinned, "why else would Sesshomaru let him travel with you guys?" Rin wasn't getting the answer. "Because," the slayer went on, "He must have sensed how you like my brother being with you. And you are the person that Sesshomaru cares about most."

"I never thought of it like that… So, what do you think I should do? You know, to see…if he likes me, too…?"

Sango and Kagome melted inside at the potential cuteness they were about to experience from getting the two kids together. "Don't you worry," Kagome said. "You have plenty of time, Rin. Just keep being yourself, and you'll see what Kohaku's feelings are."

"O-ok…"

They kept talking for a while more, soon moving away from the subject of Rin's crush, and onto more random stories. Kagome and Sango eventually sensed InuYasha's presence approaching the village (it was just a hunch) and they took Rin out of the hut and into the sunset. Shielding their eyes from the still bright sun, they looked out on the pathways and were surprised to see not InuYasha, but Sesshomaru, who had returned after his day of who knows what. Even though the villagers were mostly indoors, they had grown used to Sesshomaru as 'Master' InuYasha's brother. Especially after that oni incident some months ago he had helped them with. Thus, the youkai lord would have shown his presence either way.

"Ah!" Sango let out a sound as he approached, for at his side she made out the smaller figure of that same boy that had talked about. "Kohaku!" She shouted out, waving.

"Sister!" The boy cried back, and ran off from his guide and over to the girls. His eyes widened when he saw the two stomachs. "Wow, sis! Rin told me you and Miss Kagome were pregnant, but you're bigger than I would've thought! I'll admit..." And at this he looked down sheepishly, "That when Lord Sesshomaru told me you were pregnant from a youkai, I wasn't too sure what to think about it, considering what we are... He told me about the mating habits of youkai and everything. But, since InuYasha is the father, I'm prefectly fine with it, sis!"

"Thank you, Kohaku. I'm glad that I have your blessing." Sango said kindly.

"Kohaku, I told you, it's just Kagome," the miko reminded him.

Rin, meanwhile, had regained her playful nature since her confession. "What brings you here, Kohaku?" She asked, smiling brightly. At that moment, however, Sesshomaru made his way over to the group.

"I see you've found your sister," he said to Kohaku.

"Sesshomaru," Sango said, "Was that where you were today? Getting Kohaku to bring him here?"

The daiyoukai didn't blink. "My brother informed me a short time ago that he could sense your longing to see your little brother again after such a long time. I decided to fetch him for you today."

"InuYasha sensed that…?" Sango was impressed at her mate's intuition.

"Lord Sesshomaru came back to the campsite earlier with Ah-Un and just told me to follow him, and told Jaken to watch over things while he was gone," Kohaku informed them.

"That was really thoughtful of you," Sango said, thanking Sesshomaru, who chose not to respond. She turned back to Kohaku and played with his hair. "We have some catching up to do, don't we?"

"Mhm," he nodded eagerly, following his sister as she turned back to her home. "Come on, Rin, you come too!" He called back to the girl.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah!"

"S-sure," she said.

Kagome leaned down to quickly whisper in the girl's ear before she left. "See? He enjoys being with you." Rin smiled at the words and went off to follow the siblings. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched them leave and enter the hut. The daiyoukai turned away to stare off into the distance. Kagome decided to join her 'brother-in-law', and it turned out that he didn't seem to object to her doing so.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Sesshomaru," she said. "Bringing Kohaku here for Sango."

"Hn," was his deep, meaningful monosyllabic reply.

"I mean it," she said again. "But, I'm sure that Rin is just as happy to see him as Sango is."

"Yes, she does enjoy his presence…" He acknowledged. Kagome suddenly noticed something interesting, sensed it, and turned to look at Sesshomaru inquisitively.

"Say, Sesshomaru…" she began, her nose twitching very much like InuYasha's.

"Yes?"

"It wouldn't have taken you from dawn till dusk to go get Kohaku and come back."

"Please, make your point…" he said.

"Well, that means you didn't spend all day going to fetch him."

"…And?"

"You know," she said, smiling wickedly, "Since I got pregnant, my senses have gotten pretty sharp. Nowhere near yours or even InuYasha's but sharp enough to sense certain things. Smell, for example."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sesshomaru," she said knowingly, "I smell perfume on you."

In all her days, Kagome had never seen the man look so caught off-guard, so unprepared, as he did now. Nevertheless, he didn't let his face change expressions…not too much, anyway.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he lied. Kagome just laughed, much to his annoyance.

"Was she pretty?" She teased.

"Feh."

Thankfully, Sesshomaru was saved from more questioning on the subject by the timely arrival of his brother. He was surprised to see a large, roasted boar slung across the hanyou's shoulders.

"Kagome, I'm back," InuYasha called out upon spotting her, running over to his mate. "Oh, you're still here," he addressed his brother.

"Mmm, that looks delicious, InuYasha," Kagome drooled, feeling her stomach rumble.

"Yeah," he replied. "I figured that you wouldn't want me to come back with a dead wild animal, so I went all the way to old Totosai's and 'borrowed' it from him. Considering all the times he's eaten our food in one damn bite."

"Now, that wasn't very nice," Kagome scolded.

"Keh, he'll live," he scoffed. "But, I'm glad to see your craving hasn't disappeared. How about we go back and heat this thing over a fire."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Give some to Rin and Kohaku, too."

"Oh, Kohaku's here?"

"Mhm," she answered, not embarrassing Sesshomaru further by telling InuYasha of his kind act. The hanyou nodded and leapt off towards the hut, the meat flailing behind him. Kagome turned back to the daiyoukai. "Want to come join us?" She offered.

Sesshomaru remained silent for several moments before calmly responding, "Very well." And he followed the pregnant miko back to the hut.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Night had fallen upon the city, and the clouds blotted out the light of the moon. Many people had turned off their own lights to go to sleep. One building in particular, however, had kept one room illuminated, and inside, three familiar, mischievous girls, one of them with an extremely large belly, had begun discussing their plot. A plan that men and hanyou would fear alike, dread with their every fiber. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were eagerly chattering away about their special idea. One that would be perfect for their Kagome and Sango…

_Baby shower…_

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Kohaku has returned to the village, and his sister, after a long absence. Rin is naturally happy about his arrival, as well. What will be in store for the group in the future, especially with this new development back in the modern era? Stay tuned._

My note: Hey, it's me again. Nothing much to say here but read and review, thanks.


	19. Shower

Oh my, I certainly got a lot of comments in a short time. Thanks a lot to all those who have reviewed.

Also, a note: Yes, dogs and chocolate do not mix. However, InuYasha is a dog youkai, and also part human. So, that's just a little explanation for a certain event. That said, let's get on with the baby shower.

**Shower**

"Wake up, InuYasha."

"Hnnn…wha…? Oh, morning, guys."

The hanyou had woken up to the soft sound of Kagome and Sango's voices and opened his eyes to see that both girls were still on either side of him, their arms across his bare chest, caressing his skin fondly. InuYasha sighed. Even though he hadn't gotten to make love to them last night, he had gotten close. But they had fallen asleep in this position before he could get any further. Perhaps it was better, though, he thought, considering the 'guests' in the huts nearby. The trio's hut was a decent distance from the others, but it wasn't far, and the howls and cries of two women and an aroused inner youkai were sure to be heard by villagers and little children alike. In any case, he wasn't gonna complain with the tender, nude bodies of his mates snuggled up to him.

"We should probably get dressed, just in case Rin or Shippo decide to wander in here," Sango suggested.

"What about Kohaku?" Kagome asked across the hanyou's chest.

Sango chuckled. "I don't think he would be that naïve anymore. He's a smart guy."

"Alright you two," InuYasha interjected, unwillingly sliding their arms off him and rising from between their bodies, "Don't move, just relax and let me get your stuff."

"Oh, InuYasha, you don't have to do that," said Kagome, watching her lover walk to the corner of the room to fetch her and Sango's clothes.

"Nah, I want to," he assured her. He bent down, lifted a sleeping Kirara off the pile, and tossed the clothes to his mates. Kagome and Sango were a little surprised at the growing thoughtfulness of InuYasha, but it did seem that as they got closer and closer to their due dates, he was becoming even more protective of them. He helped them slowly to their feet then left the hut to stand guard outside against any potential intruders. Inside, the women chatted about the previous evening as they got dressed. It had been very interesting to see InuYasha and Sesshomaru actually sitting down together to share a meal. That was something nobody there had ever imagined. But, unlike in InuYasha's imagination of what a 'family reunion' would be like, he and his brother hadn't stared daggers at each other over their food.

"They've both grown a lot, haven't they," Sango commented.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that Sesshomaru's turned out the way he has? You know, more caring, and not just about Rin. Even if he does try to hide it, or will never admit it. And it's like InuYasha matures a little more each day since we got pregnant."

"You noticed that, too, huh?" Sango was sliding her kimono over her shoulders, and Kagome was fumbling with her bra straps.

"Mhm. Way more mature."

"Well, we've all done a little growing," Sango joked, patting her large tummy. The girls finally got their clothes on and walked out to join InuYasha. They found Rin and Shippo trying to push past the barricades that were his red-sleeved arms to get into the hut.

"I said you guys can't go in yet," InuYasha was saying.

"Why not?" asked Shippo.

"We just wanna rub their tummies," Rin explained. "Oh, morning Kagome, Sango!" She said when she saw them.

"Hey you two," Kagome called out, "So you want to rub our bellies, huh?" Rin nodded and rushed forward, feeling both pregnant women, giggling excitedly.

"Oooh, another kick!"

"You guys are getting closer to giving birth," Shippo said, "And Rin's real excited about being an aunt."

"Don't forget about yourself, Shippo," Sango replied. Rin was now taking a turn on her stomach. "You and Kohaku are going to be uncles. Speaking of which, where is he, do you know?"

"Oh, he's still asleep, the lazy bum," Rin answered. "Maybe he was tired from all that traveling he did yesterday. But he's just lounging around in that hut by himself. Lord Sesshomaru had to take off on some other youkai chores."

The little girl got her fill of rubbing and then took off with Shippo to go wake Kohaku no matter what. Kagome and the others watched them trot off. It had been decided last night that since Rin was so anxious to be there when the babies were born, she and Kohaku would stay in the village for the next several months with Kaede. Of course, Sesshomaru wasn't staying, but he planned to check in on them from time to time until the births. He wouldn't say, but Kagome could assume that he was looking forward himself to seeing his nieces or nephews, or both.

"I wonder if they're going to be boys or girls or both…" Kagome spoke out loud. Sango and InuYasha looked at her curiously. "The babies," she clarified.

"I could tell you," InuYasha offered. His nose was finally able to pick up the genders by scent.

"No, that's ok," the girls agreed, wanting it to be more of a surprise.

"But you know," Kagome said, "even if we don't want to know what we're having yet, I'm sure my mom does."

"Ugh, we just got back, Kagome" InuYasha groaned. "We can't just go back again so soon."

"Relax, I wasn't saying we should," she responded. "Just, soon. Which means, Sango and me will have to get sonograms for her."

"What's a sonogram?" Sango asked, wondering whether it was something that hurt.

"Don't worry, dear," Kagome answered. "It's just…it's like a…" she was trying to find an easy way to explain. "It's when the doctors in a hospital basically take a picture of your stomach, but you're actually able to see through the skin and into the womb where the baby is."

Sango nodded, having seen photographs in Kagome's time and knew what they were. InuYasha knew, too, but the whole see-through concept…well, he wasn't grasping that yet.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough," Kagome told him.

--

_A month or so later…_

"Ok, will everything be ready for whenever they come back?" Eri asked.

"Yep, we just have to get everything and everyone over to the house without them seeing," Yuka answered. The girls were doing some reviewing of certain plans they'd made.

"Don't worry," a girl named Chisato interjected. She was a friend of the girls' from school who they had invited, along with quite some others, to the event. "Mrs. Higurashi said that as soon as they come back, she's going to take them out for the day, probably going to insist on a sonogram so she can see the sexes."

"Good, then that's taken care of," Yuka said. "Is there anything else to take care of?"

"Don't think so," Ayumi assured her, rocking her newborn baby in her arms. She had just given birth recently and had only been let out of the hospital a few days ago with the kid. Now she was holding her little Yukiko's mouth to her chest, breastfeeding the tiny girl.

"Oh, come on," Eri groaned, putting a hand over her eyes. "Don't do that in front of us, dear."

"What, it's perfectly natural," Ayumi protested. "She needs to be fed now, anyway."

"Be nice, Eri," Chisato said. "That will be you someday." Eri huffed but complied, letting her friend continue. "Now, let's go over the guest list again, how about it?"

--

Kagome had told InuYasha that he'd see what a sonogram was soon enough, and today was now that day. Today, Sesshomaru was remaining near the village to watch over the little ones (Kaede needed more rest nowadays), Kagome took her two loves down the well once again for one of these 'sonograms'. Rather, InuYasha took them, big as they were. It was still pretty early in the morning when they arrived at the shrine. Kagome and the others stopped by the house to ask her mom if she'd give them a lift to the clinic. Mrs. Higurashi had a day off today (and plans to distract the girls), and agreed to drive them over. Not before, however, quickly sneaking a phone call to Eri to tell her that the house was theirs to set up. In the car, InuYasha sat up in front with Mrs. Higurashi so that Kagome and Sango could have plenty of room to breathe in the backseats. InuYasha, with his hat, and Sango found their first ride in this strange contraption called a 'car' to be relatively enjoyable, if not a little bumpy. They had, of course, no idea what this 'gasoline' and 'engine' talk was about, when Kagome and her mother tried to explain them. At the clinic, when they arrived, Kagome and Sango were led into the room to get their sonograms done; both girls kept their eyes closed so the genders would remain a surprise to them. Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha, however, peered at the images on the screens.

_So this is what she meant by seeing through the skin…_ thought the hanyou. Even though he already knew the sexes of both pups, he was a bit startled at what they looked like while still in the womb. He could barely make out that tiny moving creature in the blurry image, and saw something that he realized was the baby's head; the rest of the bizarre looking body was wriggling around in that strange lifelike image.

"Remember, don't tell us what they are," Kagome warned him.

"Keh, I already knew before," he grumbled.

"Oh, I am going to have such wonderful grandchildren," Kagome's mother exclaimed happily. "A grandmother, me, at my age. Imagine that."

"Don't worry, mom," Sango said, having gotten very comfortable calling Mrs. Higurashi as such. Indeed, she had quickly come to see the woman as a surrogate mother, her real one having died when she was a small girl…about 500 years ago by this time… "You still look very young."

"She's right, mom," Kagome nodded, "You really don't look a day over twenty, really."

"You two are such teasers," she answered, wagging a finger at them. "Oh, excuse me, I have a call," she announced when her cell rang, and went into the hall to talk.

"Umm, can we go soon?" InuYasha was clearly getting impatient. Plus, that hat was starting to make his furry ears itch.

"Ooh, calm down, you," Kagome said. "We'll go when we're ready. Got it?" Those last two words had a hint of warning in them. The hanyou took the hint and shut up grudgingly. Eventually, though, the nurse told them that they were all set to go, and Mrs. Higurashi came back into the room and then led the trio back to the car, with every intention of heading straight home. The phone call she had just received had been from Yuka, who had told her that everything was set and they could come back to the house.

"Hm, I wonder what InuYasha's going to think about this. It will be so foreign to him," she thought to herself. "I wonder where we'll put him…" Any more thoughts were cut off by the three lovers getting settled in the car. She started up the car and took off onto the road.

"Alright, we got those pictures, now it's time to go back. But first, I'm starving," InuYasha said, folding his arms into his sleeves. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement, since they were also completely unaware of what was in store for them.

_Heheh, not just yet, young man,_ Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"Something funny, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear," she impassively replied. "Just be patient. We'll be home soon enough, you'll see…" It was obvious to the girls that there was some hidden meaning, something their mother was keeping from them. However, they didn't question her about it. Perhaps InuYasha would've noticed, too, if he hadn't fallen right asleep once on the road. Kagome laughed. Apparently, bumpy car rides soothed her hanyou's nerves enough for a nap.

_I do hope they're all set up…_ Mrs. Higurashi trusted the girls to get everything ready for the perfect surprise when they got back. She could feel a bubbling excitement growing in her at the thought of seeing the look on her daughters' faces when they discovered the surprise. It was only a few minutes more before she pulled back into the garage below the shrine grounds.

"How come there are so many cars here…?" Kagome wondered. "What's going on? Hey, InuYasha, wake up, we're at the house," Kagome whispered, shaking him by the shoulders. The hanyou blinked open his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out. He and Mrs. Higurashi helped the pregnant women back up to the shrine. The miko was even more lost when she saw some decorations around the house. "Balloons, too?" Now Kagome was very confused. She turned to her mother and saw a small smile tug on the women's lips. "Heyy, wait a minute. Mom, you know something, don't you."

"Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled coyly, walking towards the door ahead of the three, as if in a hurry to…show them something? What could it be, Kagome asked herself.

"And now, girls," she began, sounding like some sort of sports announcer, and opened the door to the inside, "I'd like to welcome you toooo…." She watched carefully while the bewildered trio slowly entered the house and glanced around the suspiciously dark and empty living room, then called out loudly, "YOUR BABY SHOWER!"

And with that, people sprang up from behind the couch, from underneath it, ran down the stairs, burst from the kitchen, all running towards the wide-eyed women in the doorway, shouting many forms of congratulations. Kagome recognized a good number of the people there, they were her classmates, but Sango was utterly lost amid all these strangers. Mrs. Higurashi went to the kitchen to put away her bags.

"Hey, Kagome, Sango!" That was Eri.

"Welcome to your very own baby shower!" Kagome recognized that girl as Sara, a foreign exchange student who she had known back before graduation.

"You're both gonna be just like me soon," Ayumi came with little Yukiko in her arms. Kagome and Sango hadn't yet seen this newborn and instantly melted over the sight of it, wanting to touch its cute little face, its little fingers, small toes. But that wasn't going to happen just yet, for Kagome recognized many more of her old classmates. They were mostly girls, naturally. Let's see…she saw Eri, Yuka, Ayumi (of course), Sara, Chisato, Mikoto (one of the girls who had always been on Kagome's volleyball team at school), Fumina and Yabuki (nursing interns), and quite a few more familiar faces that Kagome had known in middle school. They all came up to say hello, and they each greeted Sango, too. They hadn't been told, of course, that InuYasha was her lover as well. Kagome also noticed that in the corner of the room, a bunch of guys were huddled together, looking a bit out of place and unsure of what they should be doing. They were probably the boyfriends of the girls there, Kagome figured.

_But wait, isn't that…? _

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh, hello, Hojo!" Kagome called out to the boy walking over to her. The smiling Hojo always seemed to lighten up a room somehow, and many of the girls had hearts in their eyes staring at him, making their boyfriends frown. InuYasha's ears twitched at the sight of this other male approaching his woman. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

_Stupid question._

"Eri invited me," he responded enthusiastically, as always. Kagome was a bit perturbed that her friend would invite the guy they'd been trying to set her up with to her baby shower, especially with InuYasha and Sango there.

"You're Hojo, aren't you?" InuYasha asked, stepping in front of Kagome possessively.

"Yes. And you're InuYasha, right? I think we met once, during that school play. Boy, what a show that was, huh? Everyone said it had such great special effects for a high school performance, and I still don't know how you managed to destroy the roof. It was really fun! And who is this?" He had just spotted Sango.

"Oh, my name is Sango," she told him. "I'm a…good friend of Kagome's from out of town."

"Is that so? Nice to meet you!"

Kagome was uncomfortable. Honestly, what was Eri thinking? She had half a mind to go tell her off, and was about to do so when another girl sauntered her way over to the group. Kagome and Sango, and even the indifferent hanyou couldn't help but stare at the voluptuous, long-legged female walked next to Hojo and hooked her arm through his. InuYasha turned red in the face at the violet, satin dress that hugged her frame and her curves in all the right places. A jab from Kagome's elbow brought his focus back.

"Hojo, dear," the vixen said, her voice almost a moan itself, "Are these girls the guests of honor?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me," he answered, "I haven't introduced you yet. Kagome, this is Eiko, my girlfriend." Seeing the surprised look on Kagome's face, he added, "We just met recently. She's a model, you know, for the Yamaguchi Fashion Corporation. Anyway, I'm sorry, but we can't stay much longer."

"Ohhh, wow," Kagome turned to Sango, nodding, and letting the slayer know she should nod in approval as well. "Well, that's good for you Hojo. I'm glad to see you with someone," she smiled and glanced over at Eri. The girl gave her a quick grin and thumbs up, as if to let her know there was nothing to worry about, after all.

"Hojo," Eiko said, patting his arm, "You haven't given these two girls their gifts yet."

"Ah, of course! Hold on sec." Hojo ran over to the corner, where a bunch of bags and boxes had been placed together and grabbed two bags, then handed one to Kagome and Sango. "These are just some things we picked up for you and the babies," he told them.

"Oh, thank you very much, you two," Kagome said. She was about to check inside the bag when Yuka came rushing over, waving her arms.

"Nonononononono, Kagome! No opening presents yet. InuYasha, you can go stay with the guys. They're going upstairs now. Us girls are gonna stay here to celebrate. And don't worry, Kagome, Sota's in his room." Yuka took the two pregnant women by the arms and led them over to sit on the couch with Ayumi and her baby.

"Ok, you two," Eri called, running to them, bringing with her the rest of the girls, "Time for the first game!"

"Game…?" Sango was confused.

"Yes, Sango, we're gonna play guess the baby's sex! We rub around your tummy and make a simple guess."

"Me first!" Mikoto raised her hand. She scooted past the others and placed a hand on both of the girls' stomachs, rubbing them in small circles. "Hmmmm, let's see," she thought out loud, trying to feel the motions of the babies inside to make her decision. "I'm guessing for Kagome…it's going to be a…BOY!! And Sango here, feels like a…hm, a GIRL!"

Kagome felt her face flush. "You guys, I don't want to know the gender…"

"Relax, Kagome," Mikoto assured her, "It's just for fun."

"Hey, let me see," Sara said, walked to the couch, and did her share of rubbing tummies before announcing, "No way, Miki, you're wrong. Kagome's having the girl, _Sango's_ having the boy."

"What? No, I'm sure I'm right."  
"My turn! My turn!"  
"Ok, make way, I'm up next!"  
"What's it gonna be?"

The rubbing and feeling went on for a few more minutes, with each girl making different predictions about the babies. Boy girl, girl boy, boy boy, girl girl, some predicted twins, even triplets, from Kagome and Sango. When they were all done, Eri cleared her throat to get the others' attention.

"Ok, everybody, it's time for the next event: String around the belly!"

Kagome and Sango blinked, wondering what that was. Yuka pushed through the group of girls holding two long pieces of string in her hands.

"What we're gonna do now, " she stated, "Is take turns tying these strings around your bellies. And whenever one of them snaps, it means that the person who tied it should be the next to have a baby. Oh, by the way, Kagome, Sara and Yabuki and Chi have been in the kitchen all day and your mom's in there now helping them finish up with the food. So it should be ready soon."

"Hm, that game sounds interesting," said Sango, getting into the spirit of things. "Alright, do me first."

She lifted her arms to shoulder level, and Kagome did likewise. All the girls took their time carefully wrapping the string around the pregnant stomachs, but most of them were unsuccessful in getting them to snap. Eventually, though, both strings did break. The one around Kagome was broken for Yuka, and the one around Sango for Fumina, the nurse. Both girls giggled that they had been 'chosen' by the string to be next in line to have kids. Meanwhile, Hojo and Eiko had already taken their leave, and InuYasha had been left by himself on the stairs. Even after all these things he'd seen so far, he had no idea what was going on. He paced around by the stairs aimlessly, having little desire to 'mingle' with the other guests, but a greater desire to peep through the stair railing, unnoticed by the girls, to keep watch over his two mates, just in case this 'party' turned into some barbaric, drunken, sacrificial ritual (The hanyou wasn't too learned about baby showers).

_What is this bizarre event?_ He thought. _Those things called balloons are everywhere…Men going up the stairs, women staying down here…Wrapped boxes with things in them that can't be opened yet…And…_ At this he froze, and his nose wiggled. He had caught scent of something delicious, something oh so mouthwatering that he had smelled before, once or twice while staying at this house. And that something smelled a lot like…

"CAKE!!" He shouted happily, his normal reserve shattered by the smell of chocolate and that delicious covering called frosting. The girls below whirled up at his voice, and they yelped a second later when the hungry hanyou took a leap over the banister to the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't as agile as normal due to his cake lust, and his food accidentally caught on the railing and broke off a section of the wood. The girls yelled as the pieces dropped to the ground with the hanyou, who had tripped and now landed square on his shoulders. This, however, was not enough to stop InuYasha's dash to the kitchen and source of the scent, also tripping over some flowerpots and vases on the way. Kagome was fuming inwardly, but decided not to Sit him in front of so many people. Clatters and crashes and shouts were heard in the kitchen, and InuYasha soon came out of the room with great chocolate stains all over his smiling face and red robe.

"Hey, guys," he said excitedly, "There's cake in ther—"

"InuYasha…"

Kagome's low, threatening tone was only topped by the death stare that InuYasha saw aimed at him. He recoiled sharply.

"Oh, uh, umm, s-sorry…I'll, I'll go clean…" And with that he fled faster than he ever had in his life.

--

_An hour later…_

Kagome and Sango (and Ayumi, too) sighed heavily and reclined on the couch. The girls and Mrs. Higurashi were walking around the room, still helping InuYasha clean the broken pot pieces on the floor. Thankfully, he hadn't completely destroyed the cake, and Sara and Chisato were able to serve it as planned. And they all agreed the double chocolate fudge had been damn delicious. InuYasha had cleaned himself up, but wasn't about to change clothes. So he remained in brown-stained fire-rat robe. Soon enough, everything was cleaned as best as possible.

"Done!" Eri proclaimed.

"Does this sort of thing happen often at your house when InuYasha's here?" Sango whispered to Kagome. The miko sighed again and nodded.

"Yes, sadly."

"Oh, don't look so gloomy, you two," Yuka said, coming over to them. Apparently they had had gloomy looks on their faces. "We've got it all cleaned now."

"Sorry again," InuYasha repeated.

"Don't worry, dear," Kagome assured him. "All is forgiven." She pulled him down for a quick kiss, to which the rest of the girls awwwwed.

The rest of the day passed smoothly into evening. The girls organized a few more games for the expecting, including tossing diapers against the wall until they broke and chocolate and candy came spilling out. They then just lounged around the living room, chatting randomly and about the babies to come. Eventually, it was time for everyone to leave. The schoolgirls yelled upstairs for their boyfriends to come back down. They ran down the stairs; they hadn't been too bored, since Sota had invited them into his room to play videogames. The guys went to the closet to grab the coats for them and their girls, and one by one Kagome and Sango bid farewell to the guests, thanking them for such a delightful surprise and saying they hoped they'd had fun. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and her baby were the last to leave.

"Boy oh boy!" Kagome exhaled. InuYasha helped her and the slayer back to the sofa to sit. "What a day, huh? Let's see what presents we got." They opened the bags an unwrapped the boxes. Most of the stuff, of course, was for the babies. Bibs, high cars, passifiers, diapers, guides to parenting, etc. And there was stuff for Kagome and Sango, too; a lot of sweets, some makeup, and new Hirokata purses. Sango seemed to be very enamored of this object that held so many little trinkets.

"You certainly have some fun traditions in this time," Sango noted.

"Fun? More like strange," InuYasha keh'd. "But I did like the cake." The girls chuckled at this; it was obvious from the stains that he liked chocolate. The hanyou walked over to the couch and sat between his mates, putting an arm around both of them.

"InuYasha, can we stay the night?" Kagome asked. "We're tired. We can go back tomorrow."

"Sure thing, mate," he replied, yawning, apparently a little tired himself. "We'll go tomorrow."

--

_Meanwhile…_

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai turned at his name being called. Rin was running down the path through the village, panting.

"What is it, Rin?"

The girl stopped at his waist and bent over to catch her breath. "I was…wondering," she huffed, trying to arrange the question she'd wanted to ask because of the feelings she'd been having. Feelings that she'd already told Sango and Kagome, but wanted the opinion of the man she trusted most in the world.

"Wondering what?"

She stood up straight and looked up at him, standing at attention seriously, yet in a slightly comical manner.

"My lord, can I ask for your advice on love?"

_To be continued…_

--

Next time:

_The baby shower was a success…well, mostly. The time draws nearer and nearer for the birth of Kagome and Sango's babies. And now, what could Rin be asking of Sesshomaru? Is her crush for Kohaku, in fact, something more? Stay tuned._

My note: Again, thanks to the everyone who reviewed **(whitetiger2990, MeshiGohiku, kmoatan and others).** Now to answer a couple of questions:

**Anna: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Miroku. And while this might not be his story, you may be surprised… That's all I'll say for now.**

**empressalicia: To answer your question, yes. Although there aren't that many chapters left to go. Anyway, hope you enjoy and stay with it till the end.**

Now, I also want to say that as a guy, I basically had a very hard time writing about a baby shower, so I hope I did an acceptable job on it and it wasn't too short (I didn't know what else girls do at them). So, see you at the next update.


	20. Spies Like Us, And Then

Well, here is the latest chapter. I was glad to see the positive responses to the way I did the baby shower. Wasn't easy. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Spies Like Us, And Then…**

Rin had asked him a question, hadn't she? He couldn't be sure… It had been her voice, but had she really just asked such a question? Asked HIM, of all people? Sesshomaru did something he had never done before: He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, his jaw just hung in the air to the girl's stare.

"……" He couldn't respond.

"I said," she piped up again, tugging softly on his sleeve, "Can I ask for your advice on love?"

_Why would she ask me…about such an emotion?_ He remained silent. How could he even begin to answer that? His mind was completely out of focus, unable to even fully grasp the girl's question.

Rin sighed, looking a bit dejected at his silence. She gazed down to the ground and shuffled her feet. "Well, if you don't know, that's ok. I guess I'll have to figure it out myself…" She turned around and started back down the path. Several moments later, while the girl was still within earshot, Sesshomaru finally found a couple of words to string together for her.

"Why have you asked me this, Rin?"

The girl perked up at hearing her lord say something, and quickly ran back to him. This time, Sesshomaru turned around to look down at her, and she looked back up with her hands clasped innocently behind her back.

"Why do you ask me?" He repeated.

"Because…" She blushed, as she usually did when talking about the subject, "I already know what girls say about it, but not guys. You're a guy, Lord Sesshomaru," she said observantly. "Will you help me?"

"Help you…" Sesshomaru felt a small knot form in his gut. Another rare occurrence. He had no idea what help he could possibly be to Rin, considering his next to zero experience in affairs of the heart, but he didn't want to disappoint his young ward.

"You see," she went on, turning away from him, "I was talking to Kagome and Sango about it last month… They sort of said that love is…well, if you like spending time with someone, and they like it, too, and they always look after you…that means they might like you back."

"Rin…" he began, "I think that you are still too young to take a mate." Hopefully, he thought, that was somewhat close to what love was like.

"Nooo, silly," she shook her head, the humor she found in his answer lightening her mood a little. She knew what he was talking about, though. She had seen the female youkai courtesans back in the daiyoukai's domain, even though she didn't understand what they did exactly (Sesshomaru wasn't about to tell her), she knew they were 'mates' like what he was describing now. Whatever they did, it always seemed to be so formal, and businesslike. "I mean someone who…you can actually share your heart with, and enjoy being with all the time. You know?"

_Where did she get all these ideas? She is so young still, especially for a human girl._

"Just tell me who it is you are referring to," he said.

"It's…Kohaku."

_Of course._

"Kohaku, you say?"

"Yeah… At first, what I felt for him was just something Kagome called a 'crush', but it's even stronger now than it was before." Rin's eyebrows were turned in a sad frown, and she had placed her hands over her chest, feeling her heart beating. She looked so vulnerable, Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling compassion for her. He bent down and lay his own hand on top of her head. She looked at him expectantly.

"What is it you wish me to do?" His voice was soft.

"What should I do…?" She asked. "I'm sure that Kohaku likes me, but what if he doesn't…'love' me?"

She was right, Sesshomaru thought again. There was little question that the human slayer boy was fond of being around Rin, and was always protecting her when she was in danger, as he had observed. But, how could he himself help Rin now, being so inexperienced?

"Kohaku…" he tried to force out some helpful words, "is fond of you, Rin." The look on her face showed him this wasn't very helpful.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you were in love, how would you show it?"

Gods, could she be asking him any more awkward questions? Still, he had to give her an answer…

"Understand something," he told her, finally having decided to just speak to her like an adult. "It has a been a very long time since I have felt that emotion for any female, if even I ever did."

"You cared about Kagura, didn't you?"

And at this his thoughts stopped moving and focused on that one memory Rin had just pulled up. He frowned, for he would rather not have thought about that subject at the moment. "That isn't…It was not…What you are talking about is…" He couldn't find the right words again. Luckily, Rin didn't seem to be paying full attention to him, and was resting an elbow in her hand as she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Kagome told me something about her time, where a boy and a girl go out together on a 'date'. Do you know what that is, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, I do not." He was thankful for a question he could actually answer, not to mention that it gave him a way out of this. "It is late. Perhaps we should wait until InuYasha and the females return, and then you can ask the miko more about this date."

Rin yawned, like his statement about the time had an effect on her. "That's a good idea… I think I'll do that." She turned around and trotted off to the hut where they were staying. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She called back. "You've been a big help."

She chuckled at the confused look on his face, an expression that clearly said, 'What help? I didn't say anything useful.'

_Oh, yes you did help, my lord,_ she thought to herself, grinning. For she had, in fact, learned something from Sesshomaru's shyness and nonanswers. _You showed me how shy boys can be about love, just like I am. So, now I don't have to feel as embarrassed when I ask Kohaku to come on a date with me. But…I still need Kagome's help on this._ She thought all this as she walked down the path, wanting Kagome and Sango to get back soon.

--

And she was in luck, because the next day they returned, with a slightly queasy InuYasha carefully carrying both women up out of the well one at a time. Rin didn't waste a second. As soon as they arrived back at the village, she asked Kagome if she could explain more of that date thing she had told her of last month. The miko and slayer had been absolutely delighted that she had asked.

"Rin, you want to go on a date with Kohaku?" Kagome asked sweetly. She found the whole situation too cute for words.

"Kagome, maybe you should explain what exactly that is for her again," suggested Sango.

"Right, let's see…" Kagome paused, mulling the situation over. "Hmm…Rin, do you have a sort of favorite spot to go to, in the village or outside it? Or do you know if Kohaku does?"

The child started to see what Kagome was getting at. "I don't know if Kohaku has one," she answered. "He hasn't even been here that often, I think."

"How about you, then? Where do you like to go?"

Rin thought about it for some moments. By now, she was very familiar with the village and its surroundings. Now, to think of a place to go…

"Oh, got something?" Kagome asked, seeing the metaphoric lightbulb switch on above Rin's head.

"Well, I think so. There's a lake a little bit outside of the village. It's not that big, but it's beautiful, and it's quiet cause it's surrounded with trees. Sometimes I like to just go there and watch the water and see my reflection ripple around in it. It's so pretty." She went on to describe it more to the older girls, who soon found themselves blushing brightly and, though unnoticed by Rin, trading a few hot glances with each other. For the way Rin had the described the area made them realize that it was exact same pond where they have first made love all those months ago. And naturally, the erotic memory had brought the red to their cheeks.

"I think we know the spot you're talking about," Kagome interrupted Rin. "So, now that you have a place in mind, all you have to do is get Kohaku to go there with you."

Rin nodded. That was what she had been thinking last night. But, even though she took comfort in knowing the boy would probably be as nervous as she, she still wasn't totally sure. "W-What should I say to him…?" She stammered nervously.

Sango laughed softly and patted the girl's head. "Rin, you really don't need do be so tense about this. My brother may have matured quite a bit, but he's still the same timid, quiet boy at heart that I grew up with. You should know that, too, since you've been with him the most for a while. I may never have been on a date like the ones in Kagome's time, but I remember back when I was younger, there was a fellow slayer from the village who I liked a lot, and eventually, I got up the nerve to ask him if he'd like to train with me. He agreed, and afterwards, we went on a long walk until sunset, and we just sat there together, watching the sky until night came."

"It wasn't that long ago I would've thought that sounded icky," Rin giggled, "But now it sounds romantic. Whatever happened to that boy, Sango?"

"Oh, we just stopped seeing each other after a time, no big deal," she answered.

"Well, I hope that's not what happens with me and Kohaku," Rin said. "I…That is, he…He's very special to me… I wouldn't want to lose him."

"I can understand how that feels," Sango nodded. "I've told you before, he's a kind boy. I'm not surprised that you like him."

"I think…I might love him, even," she replied, almost a whisper.

"WHHAAATTT?" Kagome and Sango said together. Their mouths automatically became grins. Just when they thought it couldn't get cuter…

"Yeah, I asked Lord Sesshomaru for some advice on it last night, but—"

"You didn't!!" Kagome gasped. "Really?" Rin nodded.

"He didn't have much to say," she told them. "He seemed pretty nervous that I brought it up."

"You don't say," Sango grinned at Kagome, who leaned in to whisper to her.

"I think we might need to check on him to see if he's ok," she joked softly, speaking as if the daiyoukai had been greatly traumatized in some horrible ordeal. She turned back to Rin. "Don't you worry," she said, "We'll have a talk with Kohaku so that whenever you decide to ask him out, he'll be more receptive to the idea. Oh, don't worry," she quickly said, for Rin had been about to protest to that last part, "We won't say too much."

"That's right," Sango agreed. "We'll just tell him that at his age, girls are going to start to want to have relationships with him, and tell him that it's a good thing. That should do the job."

"And all you have to do is ask him when you're ready," Kagome said to Rin.

"I understand," the girl nodded, trying not to sound too nervous.

--

That evening, InuYasha had helped Kagome and Sango to find Kohaku. Unfortunately, Kagome's foot got caught on a tree root and, after wobbling for a split second, she took a loud fall on your back before InuYasha could catch her.

"Kagome!" He shouted out, rushing to his fallen mate.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Y-Yeah," she groaned in reply, letting the hanyou help her slowly to her feet. "I'm alright. At least I didn't land on my stomach."

"Yeah, but still…" InuYasha looked concerned. Kagome planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"I'm ok, really," she said. "Now, let's go find Kohaku." InuYasha and Sango acquiesced and began searching again.

When they found Kohaku, they were surprised to see him training with Sesshomaru in a grove outside the village. Even though the youkai lord easily deflected each attack of the boy's chain-sickle, Sango could still see that her brother was improving into a fine young warrior. The girls waited until he was finished and tired before calling him over to them. They ordered their hanyou to go wait nearby and come when they called for him. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, made his way back to the village, leaving the girls alone with Kohaku. As promised, they didn't reveal that much to him.

"Kohaku, you've improved a lot," Sango told him fondly, messing with his hair.

"Not that good to get a hit on Lord Sesshomaru," he replied.

"Well, what can you expect? Even InuYasha has a hard time when they spar together," Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah… How're your babies?"

"Oh don't you worry about us," hushed Kagome, taking the boy by the arm and sitting him on the ground. "We want to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" He questioned. "About what?"

"Kohaku," Sango sat down with a huff, "Kagome and I think that you're around the age where…you'll find that girls want to talk to you, to spend time with you."

"I don't understand…" He said.

"What we mean is that girls will want to spend time with you because they'll like you. They'll enjoy your company and want to go where you go."

"Like Rin does?"

Kagome smiled. Now that he'd brought her up, maybe this would be easier than they'd thought. "Yes, exactly like Rin does. She enjoys being with you, it seems. Hmm…" She trailed off, pretending that she was just saying these things spontaneously, "Now that you mention her (_And even if you hadn't_), do you like hanging around with her, too?"

"Well, sure," he nodded. He wasn't quite sure where they were going with this.

"And what is it you like about that?" Sango inquired.

He thought about it for a second. "She's fun to be with, and she's real brave, too. Braver than me, maybe even than Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see, I see…" Kagome nodded. "And, do you think she's pretty, Kohaku?"

Kohaku blushed furiously at this question. "P-Pretty?"

"Yeahhh, you know, cute. Do you think she's cute?"

"I…I never really thought about that," he answered, staring at his feet. "I suppose that she is pretty…"

"That's what we're trying to say," Sango said, poking Kohaku's forehead with her index finger. "Pretty young girls, like Rin, are going to be giving you more attention. And be careful how you deal with their feelings," she instructed, "Because young girls will be very sensitive to how you respond to their emotions, so treat them respectfully, got it?"

"Y-Yeah, sis, I got it."

"Good. Well, I think we're done here. Kohaku, remember what we've said here. Now, run along, little brother." The girls watched him jog off back to the path to the village. Now that they had talked, all that was left to do was to wait and see what Rin would do.

--

They waited throughout the week, and then the next week, and then the week after that, until just over a month had passed. Sango was now just several weeks away from her due date, and yet she and Kagome were still waiting for Rin to make a move. It wasn't that the young girl was too scared to do anything. It was just taking her forever to decide what action to take; how to approach Kohaku. But, just a couple of days later, it appeared that she had finally made up her mind after all.

"Psst, Sango!!" Kagome whispered to her lover through the bushes she had hidden behind, the reason being that she had spotted Rin leaving the hut, and that meant Rin was about to make her move.

"What's she doing?" Sango asked in a hushed tone, watching Rin head toward the village entrance.

"Not sure… Let's keep a watch on her."

They slowly made an effort to follow the girl, but found it too laborious to keep up. Luckily, InuYasha was nearby, so they grabbed him by the sleeves and clung to them, ordering him to follow Rin.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Go, just go!" Kagome commanded.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, letting them grip his arms as he took off after the girl's scent. They left the village on her trail, following the path that was familiar to Kagome and Sango, for it led to that same pond Rin had told them about. They finally arrived at the ring of trees and hedges that circled the water, and getting off the main path so they wouldn't be spotted, the two girls told the hanyou to let them go so they could peek through the bushes to see what was going on. Peering through, they saw Rin standing on the banks of the pond, waiting for something, or more like someone.

"She must be waiting for your brother," Kagome said.

A few more minutes passed before her predictions were confirmed. Hearing footsteps, they turned their heads back to the path and saw Kohaku approaching. Kagome and Sango ducked their heads further and strained their ears when he walked over to Rin.

"Kohaku, you came!" The girl said happily.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You wanted to show me something?"

"Mmhm!" She smiled and took his hand, leading him right to the water's edge. "I…I wanted to show you this," she gestured at the pond.

Kohaku stared at it for a few moments before speaking. "I don't think I've ever been to this spot," he said.

"That's what I thought. I decided I wanted you to see it. I mean…" she lowered her voice, twiddling her fingers together, "I wanted to show it to you."

Kagome and Sango, who were still able to hear the conversation, "aww'd" quietly, waiting to see where this would go.

"You wanted to show me?" Kohaku asked. His nervousness was beginning to clearly show. "W-Why'd you want to…show me?"

"Umm…" She sat down and dipped her feet in the water, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Kohaku followed her lead and sat, but leaned back on his hands, waiting patiently for her answer. "Kohaku," she said, "This place is my favorite spot around the village. Did you know that?" He shook his head to say that he didn't. "Kagome says," she continued, "That it's a good idea to show things or places that are special to you…" And at this she blushed deeply, "To people who are special to you."

"I-I see," he stammered. In the back of his mind, he already knew where she was going with this. All the time they had spent together, how could he not? But, consciously, he still wasn't fully sure what she was trying to say.

"He looks real nervous," whispered Sango.

"Shh, they'll be fine," Kagome assured her. "It's going well."

They kept watching, and then gasped a few seconds later when Rin took Kohaku's hand in hers. The boy gulped.

"Rin…?" He said, just saying her name as if it would help him figure all this out. She then muttered something that was inaudible to not only the spying girls but also to the boy right next to her. He leaned in and asked, "What was that?" She repeated it, but still, nobody could hear her soft voice. "I'm sorry," Kohaku said, "I couldn't understand you again."

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" Rin shouted out, then quickly squeaked in embarrassment when she realized what she'd said.

"Oh my…!" Kagome said in awe. Sango nodded, equally shocked.

"You…like me?" He asked. Rin nodded, not looking at him. _So this must be what sister what talking about…_ he thought. He looked over to the girl and saw that she was just as anxious as he was, then reached out and held her hand, putting his own emotions of care, love and affection into his grip. No words needed to be said between the two children. Rin smiled at Kohaku's silent return of her feelings and rested her head gently on his shoulder. They sat there like that, quietly, peacefully on the water's edge, letting their young love bloom between them…

All under the eyes of the giggling, struck-dumb-with-cuteness miko and slayer.

"They're so cute sitting there together," Kagome cooed.

"Looks like my brother has himself a girlfriend," Sango whispered back, still chuckling. She very much looked forward to seeing how this new relationship would grow, for she had no doubt it would. Not wanting to disturb the tranquil scene before them, Kagome and Sango decided not to call InuYasha, but stealthily made their way down the path back to the village, leaving Rin and Kohaku to return when they would. And the pair showed up just an hour, holding hands and blushing under the congratulatory gazes of the grinning villagers. Sesshomaru, too, was resting in his hut when he noticed the children returning.

_I see… So, this is how it will be._ He thought with a touch of amusement, silently thanking the miko for helping Rin, so as to spare him any more awkward questions from the child. Everything turned out for the best in his mind; he approved of Rin's choice for a companion, for, as far as he could judge, Kohaku was a brave and loyal little human boy. _And so soon before those girls' deliver the pups…_

_--_

It was definitely soon. The few weeks before Sango's delivery time started flying right by until finally, it was the expected week for the slayer's delivery. InuYasha and Kagome were keeping close eyes on her at all times, watching her like a hawk. InuYasha, specifically, agreed with the gruff voice of his inner youkai that he had to guard Sango now more than ever. Kohaku was also very protective of his big sister, helping the hanyou to get her things she needed whenever she started feelings contractions. A couple of times, they came so close to each other, one contraction after the other, that Sango could swear she was having the baby. At those times, InuYasha would loudly clear the others out of the hut, except for Kagome, and get the hot water, towels, and other such things that Kagome had had brought from her time to help with the births. He and Kagome had agreed on both assisting with the delivery, with additional help from Kaede if necessary.

_I never thought I'd see him like this,_ Kagome thought proudly as she watched him take care of Sango, who was laying as comfortably as possible on the soft blanket they had brought from her house. She smiled at InuYasha's immense growth to this new stage of adulthood (whatever that was for a hanyou) that had been brought on by the approaching births. _Even though he's never had any experience like this, he's still so sure of himself, so on top of things._ Watching him take hold of Sango's hand so tenderly, with such concern, it made her love him more than ever at that moment.

"Is it finally time?" Kohaku called from outside, having heard Sango's heavy breathing from the close contractions.

"Not yet. False alarm," InuYasha called back. This happened several times with Rin, Kohaku and Shippo all calling into the hut to see if the baby had arrived, and each time InuYasha had to say it wasn't.

"Ugghh, dammit, this kid's giving me hell, and he's not even out yet," Sango groaned a couple of days later, during another false alarm, this one in the evening.

"Shh, you gotta be patient," Kagome said gently, placing her hand on her lover's. "It's sure to come any day now."

"I know. Honestly, though…I'm a bit scared about it," she confessed softly.

"Yeah, me too. I know that it's going to hurt like we can't even imagine. And even though I try to brace myself for the pain, I don't think it's going to be nearly enough."

"Heh, thanks," Sango said sarcastically, "That's exactly what I need to hear."

"Oh, hush." Kagome bent down and kissed her nose. "I'm just saying that I know how you feel. Just look at me," she said, pointing to her gigantic stomach. "I already feel this little one trying to get out." The girls turned when they heard someone coming into the hut.

"You two ok?" InuYasha asked with concern in his voice.

"Define ok," Sango hissed as another contraction took hold of her. Kagome handed InuYasha a towel with warm water to rub on the slayer's forehead. They spent the rest of the evening taking care of her in this way until night finally fell. Kohaku and the other young ones were removed from the baby vigil by Sesshomaru and brought back to his hut, so as to let his brother take care of his mates. After a couple of hours, Sango and Kagome fell fast asleep, worn out from the restless pups inside them. InuYasha sat at the feet of their futons, watching intently, staring for any sign that Sango was about to go into labor.

"I probably shouldn't worry so much…" he said to himself. "Everything will be fine." He soon felt his own eyelids start drooping, despite his best efforts to stay watchful, and found himself drifting off into the sleep that his mates were in.

"Oh!"

The sudden gasp from Sango reached InuYasha's furry ears and jerked him wide awake. Looking at the futon, he saw his slayer awake and breathing heavily, like she had before, but more intensely than any of those other times. Kagome woke up a few moments later from Sango's gasps and moans and saw InuYasha bent over the girl.

"Sango, are you ok? Is it time?!" He asked hurriedly. She growled, grabbed his hair, and pulled him down face to face with her.

"Oh, it's time," she groaned. "I can feel it!"

"Sango, you're going into labor," Kagome said, sitting up to help. "It's going to be alright, but we're going to have to prepare for the baby to come out at anytime. Got that, InuYasha?"

"Right. Yes. I'll go get some hot water from the springs, you just wait right here," he said, getting and heading to the door.

"Hurry…!" Sango moaned as he sprinted out the door.

"Don't worry, Sango, I'm right here," Kagome assured her once he was gone, clasping her hand tightly in her own. "I'll help you throu—" She froze.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked timidly, eyeing her mate. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think…I think my…" she mumbled, lifting a trembling hand and slowly dragging it onto her stomach, holding onto it as if for dear life. Her voice quivered. "I think my own water just broke…"

Sango's eyes widened and both girls stared in shock at each other. A few seconds later, their voices could be heard crystal clear ringing throughout the sleeping village.

"INNNNUUUUUYYYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAAAAAA!!"

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Here comes the baby! Or should that be, babies? Sango's labor has begun, but now Kagome, too, has been presented with a shock of her own. InuYasha is going to have his hands full with this new turn of events: The birth of the pups. Stay tuned._

My note: Want to quickly thank **kmoatan, Anna and MeshiGohiku (Hmm, nope never seen that show. Now, I'm not sure who you meant with you said sesshy's girl. Who are you referring to?) **for comments.

Anyway, that ends the small Rin/Kohaku arc. I apologize that it was a bit of a filler (though I enjoyed writing it). But, it's over now, and the story's back for the last leg. Now, into labor. Not me, of course, the girls.

See you soon.


	21. A Hard Day's Night

Hi everybody. It's the moment (I assume) most of you have been waiting for this chapter. So, don't worry, I won't take up anymore of your time with a pointless little intro right now. Go ahead and enjoy. Read and review, thanks.

**A Hard Day's Night**

Some of the still drowsy villagers who lived nearby rushed out of their huts as fast as their sleepy legs would let them. They rubbed their eyes upon arriving outside and saw the red-robed hanyou dashing to his hut, where the loud noise had came from a few moments ago. Dumbfounded, they could only stand there and watch as he disappeared into the hut and, several seconds later, came out shouting and gesturing at them.

"Get old Kaede!" He was calling out. "The pups are coming, both of them, at the same time!!" This news made the people gasp and stare in awe. InuYasha waved his hands furiously at them. "I SAID, GET KAEDE!" The others finally got the message and nodded before rushing off to the old miko's hut. InuYasha quickly darted back inside to the girls who were waiting for his help. He surveyed the scene before him. Sango was just as he'd left her a minute ago, on her back and breathing steadily, and Kagome was trembling above her on her knees, with a growing stain of a reddish tinted fluid on the floor beneath her. InuYasha rushed over and set up another mat for her and then helped her onto her back.

"Inu…Yasha," Sango grunted, "You'd better get ready, cause you're gonna be a father soon."

"Don't speak more than you have to," he said, scooting behind them and rubbing their backs, trying to make them feel better. "Kaede's on her way, she'll know what to do better than me." He turned to his other mate. "Kagome, how're you doing?"

"Damn cervix, feels like it's stretching," she groaned. "I feel like the contractions will start any second."

"Just hang in there," he said, trying his best to be helpful, silently wishing for Kaede to get there right now. The full moon shined brightly through the window, illuminating the glistening sweat on the panting faces of the girls. Somewhere in the distance, they could hear the solemn sounds of wolves howling at that moon. InuYasha ignored them and put a hand on each of their shoulders and rubbed them carefully, hoping it would have some effect.

"That's very thoughtful, InuYasha," Kagome said, "But that's not going to help." She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "Oh, come here," she motioned for him to stick his head in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked and did so.

"As the contractions come quicker, who knows what we might feel, or what I might say," she explained and, reaching down inside herself as much as possible, drew upon some of her spiritual powers, just enough so that when she placed her hands on the rosary beads, they instantly came undone and clattered to the floor at InuYasha's feet. Smiling up at his startled visage, she said, "That's so I don't 'Sit' you thousands of times over." And, for the first time since they'd known each other, Kagome's utterance of the word sit didn't bring InuYasha crashing down on his face. He smiled back at her, reaching out a hand to rest it on her cheek before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," he said tenderly. Perhaps if Kagome had removed the beads under different circumstances, he would have thanked her even more, but, as it were, a small contraction gripped his mate and made her lean back against his hand, voicing her discomfort in growls and groans. "Hang in there," he repeated. "Is there anything you want me to do for you guys?"

"Yes, actually," Sango nodded lightly. "Hand me that pillow over the, quickly." InuYasha reached over and grabbed the tiny pillow, then held it up to Sango, who took it from him and bit down as hard as she could, shutting her eyes and growling into the soft fabric as a contraction came over her. Kaede entered the room as it ended, with Rin and Kohaku and Shippo trailing behind her. InuYasha could also sense that Sesshomaru was just outside. Kaede was carrying several soft cloths and buckets of water in her hands, and upon seeing Kagome and Sango, set them down next to them.

"How are ye girls?" She asked. A couple of groans were all the response she got. "I see. Shippo, Kohaku, Rin," she addressed the children, who had moved over to the breathing pair, "Ye had best leave and get some more sleep. We cannot be sure right now how long it will be before the babies come out."

"Aww, do we have to?" Rin whined, one of her hands on each tummy.

"We should take her advice. Come on, let's go to Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said, taking the girl by the hand and leading her out of the hut, Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"InuYasha," Kaede addressed the hanyou after the children had left.

"Yeah?"

"Go over there and start a fire," she pointed to a spare corner of the room, "So that we may have warm water for these girls."

"R-Right," he replied, and went about it, taking the hint and turning around, so his mates could have some privacy while being tended to.

"Kaede," Kagome said hesitantly, "Shouldn't you have brought another woman to help you with this? I mean, it can't be easy for anyone to deliver babies from two women, and…"

"Hehe," Kaede chuckled, "It should be harder for an aged miko? Believe or not, Kagome, I have had many, many experiences in this, and despite my age, I can deliver your babies with little effort."

"Ok, that's good to know," Kagome nodded. Kaede went to work, rinsing her hands in one of the water pots before inspecting Kagome and Sango, seeing how far along both of them were.

"Hm, interesting… The cervixes seem to be dilated almost the same length, although it's only a few centimeters, I would say…" She muttered to herself.

"What does that mean?" InuYasha called over his shoulder, unsure of what she had just said.

"No need to worry," she assured him. "Let me deal with that. You focus on your task, InuYasha."

"Kaede," Kagome said in a small voice, "I'm…worried. I wasn't supposed to have the baby for another month at least. Now…I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared."

"Kagome…" Sango looked at her love sadly, wishing she could do something to comfort her. She glanced over to the corner of the room and noticed that InuYasha had paused in his attempts to make the fire when Kagome had made her confession. "InuYasha, we'll handle this," she whispered over to him, watching until he resumed his job.

The old woman placed her hand on Kagome's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry, child," she said. "InuYasha and I will care of both ye and Sango to the best of our abilities. Ye are in good hands."

"B-But, what if something happens to…" Kagome couldn't finish the thought and tears started rolling down her face. At that moment, InuYasha had just finished lighting the fire below the water, and at the sound of his mate crying he dashed over behind her and cradled her in his arms, turning her head against his robes so she could let her tears stain them.

"It's gonna be ok, Kagome," he said quietly. "The babies'll be alright, both of them. They have youkai blood in them, don't forget that. They're plenty strong, and so are their mothers. From what we've seen, they already have a bond of sorts with each other, so I would guess that they decided to be born at the same time, and that's why you're a bit early. So don't worry too much, ok?" Kagome let out another sniffle against his chest.

"InuYasha speaks wisely," Kaede put in. "Ye must relax and let us take care of you. InuYasha," she addressed the hanyou, "Perhaps ye should get a little sleep while you can, so that ye can have energy to give the girls your full support when the time for delivery gets closer."

InuYasha lifted his chin from Kagome head to look at Kaede. "Are you sure that's a good idea…?"

"It's ok," Kagome spoke softly beneath him. "She's right, InuYasha, go rest up for us and come back when we get nearer to the time."

"I agree," Sango breathed, going through another small contraction. "Go, love, before we start cursing you," she said, smirking a little.

"If you insist…" he said. He gave his mates a soft kiss on their foreheads before walking out of the hut, taking his sword, leaving Kaede to tend to his girls. It was for the best that he stay away for a while. The old woman would know what to do, and he'd just be nearby if Kagome or Sango needed anything from him. But…what was he supposed to do for the time being? Maybe he should try getting some sleep, like they'd suggested, on top of his favorite tree. Right now, though, sleep was as much of an impossibility as it would be for him to give birth himself. He was simply too concerned about his loves.

"What the hell am I supposed to do…?!" He growled to the night sky above. The brightness of the full moon was directly over the village, catching the strands of the hanyou's long, thick hair, turning it into an ethereal mane of the brightest silver. And there the moon remained while InuYasha paced back and forth nervously under his tree, ignoring the howling wolves in the distance. For a while, anyway. He walked back and forth, not hearing or sensing much commotion from the hut close by, for hours and hours, giving the moon time to cross the sky and slowly make its course back down to the dawn horizon.

--

_But, in the meantime…_

"Ooooooohhh, I can't stand waiting like this!"

"Relax, Rin," Kohaku placed his hand on top of hers, trying to calm her. But the girl's feet still swung eagerly back and forth from her seat on the stool in Sesshomaru's hut. "I don't like it much either, but we have to wait for sister and Kagome."

"She sure is a restless one, isn't she," Shippo muttered to Kohaku.

"Hush, Shippo!" She said. "Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo's making fun of me!" She whined teasingly. Sesshomaru, who was sitting calmly against the wall, simply turned in their direction and raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting dark in here," he commented, looking out the window. "The moon is setting…"

"I can fix that," Shippo said, jumping up and shouting, "Foxfire!" which lit a small flame above the coals.

"It will be dawn soon," the daiyoukai continued, "And the pups are coming closer to being born."

"I guess you can tell, with senses like yours, my lord," said Rin. Sesshomaru then rose from the floor and made his way to the entrance of the hut. "Ah—where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"InuYasha is as restless as you are, Rin," he informed her with a hint of amusement in his tone. "He has standing nearby for a few hours. I will go see him for myself." He walked outside and nonchalantly made his way across the dirt roads, in the direction where he could tell his brother was. He walked up the hill and arrived at the spot, underneath what he had come to learn from Rin was InuYasha's favorite place in the village, that one lone tree. The hanyou quickly caught glimpse of his older brother.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai walked over next to him, like one who was about to lay a comforting hand on one's shoulder would do. Except that Sesshomaru's hands stayed at his sides. "You are worried about your pups." That wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Keh, so what's your point?" InuYasha snorted, folding his arms and looking away. Like hell he was going to listen to his Sesshomaru tell him to be strong and buck up and deal with the whole thing like a man. He knew that already. But he wasn't prepared for—

"I am simply saying that while I cannot understand how you're feeling from any experience, I am telling you that I am here to listen if you wish to inform me of your distress. I will not judge."

"…Huh?" InuYasha leaned in and examined his brother's face, trying to see if he was concealing a sarcastic grin or something. He wasn't. His face was blank, as usual, but InuYasha could sense the sincerity in Sesshomaru's words…as strange as that might be. "What's got you all weird?"

"I do not know what you mean, dear brother," he replied, feigning impassiveness, "I can see how worried you are about your mates. Do not forget, though I'm sure you have not, that the strong youkai blood that flows through our veins and in those of your women is within your pups, as well. The miko is delivering early, yes? Do not dwell over it. You marked one another, and she was a strong female even before that. You must trust your females."

Throughout this speech InuYasha just stared at Sesshomaru, tilting his head from side to side every few words or so, wondering when his brother had gotten so…helpful?

Sesshomaru saw that his words weren't reaching InuYasha. "Your worries will not be of any benefit to you or to them, InuYasha. But, I can see you will worry anyway… Perhaps your mind would best be served by being occupied with something else…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru smirked and, to InuYasha's perplexity, placed his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga and said, "Draw your sword, InuYasha."

"What?"

The shearing sound of metal rang out as Bakusaiga was drawn, and Sesshomaru leapt forward, striking at InuYasha, who quickly took a step back and unsheathed Tessaiga. The swords clashed with a ring, and InuYasha growled at his grinning brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sesshomaru peered at his younger brother over their locked blades. "This is for you, little brother. You need something else to think about."

InuYasha saw what his brother was trying to do and grinned back at him. He took a step forward, pushing Bakusaiga back, and held his blade in his battle stance. "Bring it on!"

_**CLAANNNNNG  
**_

Metal could be heard clanging and singing into the air as both fangs clashed together, striking, blocking, parrying, slashing, stabbing.

"Don't get too worn out, InuYasha," Sesshomaru jested, raising Bakusaiga to block an incoming overhead slice from his brother. "Your mates will need you yet. This is just to pass time."

And they kept dueling, steel meeting steel, ringing fiercely in the night. Silver fangs under the sinking silver moon… Luckily, the hanyou's stamina was enough to take full advantage of his brother's favor without becoming exhausted. Sometime later, the sun finally began peeking over the horizon. They had been going at it for a while, but hadn't exerted too much effort, for InuYasha's sake.

"The sun's coming up," he noted during a pause in the fight. "It'll be time soon."

Sesshomaru slashed down through the air and held his blade to his side. "Do you wish to stop yet?"

InuYasha really didn't want to, but if they kept going like this, he was going to get tired out. "Might as well," he grumbled. "I should go to them."

"You should."

They sheathed their blades and wiped the small amount of sweat off their brows. InuYasha watched the moon nearing the end of its journey, opposite the rising sun, and the wolves howled…

_Wait, wolves howling in the morning…? Now that I think about it…that smell…_

"Sesshomaru," he began.

"I know." He had sniffed it out, too. "I shall depart. He is _your_ friend," he said, turning around to walk back down the hill.

"Friend? Are you stupid?" InuYasha yelled after him. He watched his brother walk away, and sensed the person approaching faster…and faster…faster, still. He then felt the footsteps charging towards him but before he could move out of the way, or even turn around, he heard the shout.

"Hey, Muttface!" And something crashed against InuYasha from behind, knocking him on his face.

"What the," he growled, spitting out dirt and turning around. The figure above him was covered in shadow, eclipsing the rising sun. "Koga."

"Been a while, dogbreath," Koga grinned, folding his arms. InuYasha rose to his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, puppy face," he replied, poking InuYasha in the forehead. "I know you mated with Kagome and Sango, too, all those months ago. I stayed away to give you guys space, but now that Kagome's about to birth your pup, I'm here to make sure she's ok."

"Keh, what an idiot!" InuYasha folded his own arms to mirror the wolf. "Like Kagome needs your help."

"Whether she needs it or not, I'm gonna be there to see she's safe, mutt."

"She's my mate, and those are my pups that are being born. I can take care of Kagome and Sango without your help."

"Feh, whatever. I'm staying."

"Bastard…"

"What was that?"

"I don't have to answer to you, you mangy wolf!"

"What'd you call me, insolent pup?"

"Don't make me kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You're not worth the trouble."

"What??"

They stood trading insults back and forth like this for a good amount of time, giving the hanyou another thing to keep him busy.

--

_While they 'fought'…_

"AAAHHHHHH!! HHHNNNNN!! Fuck!"

"Sango, you ok?!"

"Huff, huff, y-yes, just a uggghhh…contraction…" the slayer was panting, "Huh, huh… They're getting pretty close now, Kaede."

The old woman nodded. "It has been a good number of hours. I expect that both of ye will be delivering soon."

Kagome believed her. Her contractions were also coming in shorter and shorter intervals, although they had given her a break for the moment. Oops, scratch that. Another one took hold of her soon after.

"Kaede," she breathed, inhaling and exhaling, "Get…huuuhhh…Inu…haaahhh…Yasha, for us…please…"

The old miko nodded. "I shall be right back." She walked outside, not wanting to move too far from the hut, and started calling out the hanyou's name as loud as she could. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Where could he have gotten to…" A minute later, she was relieved to see him leaping towards her, and was very surprised to see that wolf youkai Koga trailing him. They both skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing is wrong. The girls have requested you go be with them. I will take you. Koga," she said, turning to the wolf, "You had best remain here until everything is finished and the babies are delivered."

"Hmph, fine with me." He grunted. "Just make sure the puppy takes care of his mates."

"No problem," InuYasha replied, rushing back to the hut with Kaede. They arrived to see that both girls were now experiencing simultaneous contractions. The hanyou quickly moved behind them, again supporting them with a hand each, as he'd done before. Their pajamas were drenched in sweat. "You called for me?" He asked them softly.

"Yes," Kagome growled with gritted teeth, taking measured breaths along with Sango. "I think…it's time…"

InuYasha blanched. It wasn't that he hadn't been expecting it, just the opposite of course. But, so suddenly… "Y-You sure? It might just be another contraction." He stammered.

"What the hell do you think?" Kagome gasped. "We're telling you these babies are coming. I think we know what we're talking about!"

"When we say they're coming, you can bet your ass they're coming, 'dad'," Sango added.

_Good thing I wasn't here the whole time…_ He thought with some relief. "Kaede," he said, "Give me two of those cloths over there," and pointed to the pile.

"Alright, but the small ones will have to suffice. We will need the others for the babies." She tossed him two. InuYasha took them and gave them to Kagome and Sango.

"Here," he offered, "Why don't you bite down on these when it hurts most, as hard as you can. Maybe that'll help."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Sango said breathlessly. She and Kagome took one each and instantly clamped down on them with their teeth. "You're so thoughtful…" she said through her teeth. "Even though you're the bastard who did this to us! Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

"It's ok, it's ok," he assured her, tenderly stroking her shoulder. "Kaede," he said, nodding to the miko.

"Right," she replied, understanding. "I will check." InuYasha turned his head to the side to look away while Kaede looked between the girls' legs. She inspected both of them, then announced, "It seems that the babies are indeed ready to come out. And the contractions are coming very quickly now, so it is definitely time." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded, then grasped one of InuYasha's hands firmly, squeezing.

"Finally," Kagome exhaled.

"Girls, InuYasha and I will guide you through this. Breathe along with him, and push when I tell you to. Understand?" All three of them said yes.

"I'm…actually gonna be a father…" InuYasha said to himself. He held onto Kagome and Sango's hands tightly, giving them his silent reassurance.

"That's right, InuYasha," Sango said. "Get ready for it."

"Breathe with me," InuYasha told them. He slowly helped them, inhaling, exhaling, taking long, deep breaths.

"Ok…push!" Kaede ordered.

"Nnnngggggg!!" Kagome and Sango groaned and bit down fiercely on the cloths in their teeth and gripped InuYasha's hands so strongly that, if he hadn't been a hanyou, would've fallen off. Nevertheless, he still winced in pain as they squeezed tighter and tighter with each second passing while they pushed.

"Now, breathe again with InuYasha," Kaede said a few moments after the first push had ended.

"Come on, you can do it," InuYasha gave words of encouragement into their ears while breathing with them. In, out. In, out. Getting faster and shallower each time they began to push anew.

"Not much longer now," Kaede said. "Push again, girls."

"You hear that?" InuYasha repeated, "Not much longer."

"We heard her, dammit," Kagome groaned, breathing steadily with her pushes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. He let them clasp his hands harder than ever before; he could feel their nails tearing through his flesh, but he didn't complain. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"DO?!" Sango half asked, half laughed in between pushing. "I think you've done quite enough to us!"

"That's right, it's your fault we're like this!" Kagome growled before squeezing firmly again, giving another push. InuYasha grimaced but bore the insults calmly, knowing that they obviously didn't mean what they said. Well, perhaps they did at the moment, but it would soon pass with the pain.

"Oh!" Kaede exclaimed, looking at Kagome. "I see a head." She quickly turned her gaze to Sango. "Ah, Sango, it seems your baby's head is arriving at the same time."

"Keep pushing?" Kagome questioned, sweating profusely.

"Yes, give another push," Kaede nodded. "And do not forget to breathe."

Kagome and Sango pushed, and paused, then pushed, then pushed again, groaning and screaming and cursing furiously the whole time. InuYasha was going to have to find new hands, the way they were squeezing.

"Kaede, get it OUT!!" Kagome shouted.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" echoed Sango, pushing and panting with all her might under Kaede's command.

"Nearly there…" Kaede said loudly, though her voice was still drowned out by the screams, and quickly had the hanyou give her two warm, wet towels. InuYasha wished he had another pair of arms to cover his sensitive ears, filled with his mates' yells. He could also hear the rushing of feet outside the hut.

"FUCKKKK, THIS THING'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

"And again…push, girls!"

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!"

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Here they come!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKK!!"

...

...

...

"…waaa!"

"Waaaa!"

As the ringing in his ears died down, InuYasha opened his clenched eyes and could make out those two sounds, the sounds of…

_The babies!_

He glanced quickly at Kagome and Sango. They were resting against him, eyes shut, panting heavily.

"Kagome, Sango, are you ok?" He asked. They both opened an eye and peered up at him. Once they'd caught his gaze, they pointed their fingers towards Kaede, who was holding a small, naked infant in each arm, wrapped safely in towels, and smiling at them.

"InuYasha," Sango said softly, pointing at one, "It's a…girl."

Kagome copied the motion and pointed to the other baby. "InuYasha, we have a boy…"

The hanyou stared in amazement as the two infants gave their wails and cries of birth. They filled the ears of all those within the hut like a melody.

And outside, the villagers, Sesshomaru, and the others also heard the soft noises of the infants. Innocent cries that greeted the soft morning sun.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Next time:

_Good morning, little ones. A boy and girl from Kagome and Sango, delivered after a hectic, noisy night into the world among family and friends…and rivals. What will be the next step for the three mates? Besides, of course, choosing out names. Stay tuned._

My note: My first note, I want to state that this was definitely the hardest chapter to write, seeing as I have no experience with actual childbirths. That's why I tried to stay away from writing about Kagome and Sango throughout their whole labor. As for the parts I did do, if there are any big errors (not too technical, since it's the feudal era) let me know. So, we'll be ending the story soon, and starting up the next one sometime after that.

But, that aside, see you next time.


	22. Kiss the Girls

I want to quickly thank everyone who's stayed with me and story till this point, and that I greatly appreciate every review I got. Now, about this chapter, the longest of them all, there is, I believe, quite a lot going on, and a big lemon at the end. It has been a while since I wrote a lemon, so I sincerely hope it's up to par with the others. I may end up editing some of it, and maybe even some of the chapter, after it's all over. So, go ahead, read, review, etc. See you at the bottom of the page.

**Kiss the Girls**

_One with thin silver hair and a set of human ears, bright amber eyes, my son… The other, a pair of fuzzy little ears covered in the tiniest bit of black hair, deep chocolate eyes…my little girl… My pups..._

Not a few minutes had passed since Kagome and Sango had given birth to the babies that InuYasha was now staring at and thinking about. He had instantly helped Kaede give the two little ones to their mothers to be held closely against the stomachs they had just emerged from, and who were currently still letting out soft whines, the kind babies make when they miss the warmth and safety of their mother's womb. Kagome and Sango were holding them, smiling down lovingly at the two tiny beings. One a girl, one a boy. Sango toyed around with the tiny little ears on her baby; Kagome ran her hand through the small amount of silvery white hair on her boy.

"InuYasha," she said, looking up at her mate, "We have to pick out names for them." InuYasha could see a new light in the eyes of both girls, a light that he had never seen until this moment. It was a look of utter peace and contentment that he saw in them, even unequaled by any afterglow of lovemaking they had ever shared. Rather than upset him, however, this fact made him swell with pride, and happiness, at the knowledge that he could make such smiles come from his beloved miko and slayer.

"Yeah," he nodded in response to Kagome's statement. "Do you guys have any names in mind?"

"I do," Sango answered first, and joined Kagome in meeting InuYasha's gaze. "Jun. My mother's name. I can't think of a better way to honor her memory," she said, smiling.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "That's a beautiful name," she said. "What do you think, InuYasha?"

All the hanyou could do by this point was break out into a small grin and move his head up and down. "That is a good name," he agreed. "Jun it is then. And how about you, Kagome?" He turned to her.

"Hmm…" she thought aloud. "That's a tough one. I've thought of a bunch of different names, but I can only choose one."

"That's ok, take your time," InuYasha assured her, reaching over to playfully ruffle the slight amount of hair on his son's head. Kagome scratched her chin thoughtfully, running through the different names in her mind.

"You know which one I like? Sosuke. He was my mom's uncle, and he and I were very close when I was little."

"So ye have all decided then?" Kaede asked. She was moving about the hut, cleaning away some of the messier things the births had left in the room.

"Looks like it," InuYasha said proudly. _Now_ he was a true father, he thought to himself. He placed a hand on both of his newborns' soft, furry heads. "Sosuke and Jun. My pups…"

"Ahem," Kagome cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow, "_Our_ pups, InuYasha. Don't forget whose bodies they came out of."

"Oh, hehe, of course. You're right," he said quickly, laughing nervously. "But still, I can't believe that we…we made these two… One second they weren't here, and the next…I was touching them."

"'Tis indeed astounding and mysterious what a miracle childbirth can be," Kaede told them. The three lovers wholeheartedly agreed with her. Outside, the noises that they had been hearing, a commotion of sorts, rose in volume until they could make out the voices speaking. They weren't surprised when they heard.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru, let us go!" Rin was saying loudly. "The babies are in there! I want to see my nieces or nephews!"

"Riiinnn," Kohaku said wearily, "Don't make Lord Sesshomaru angry…"

InuYasha chuckled and walked over to peek outside. His gaze fell upon his older brother's back, with one of his arm stretched out at his side in front of a struggling Rin, who was pushing her feet against the ground repeatedly to get past the blockade. His other hand was occupied on top of Shippo's head, who was likewise futilely to get past him. Kohaku was standing behind Rin, rubbing his forehead and sighing. And, to InuYasha's slight annoyance, Koga too was standing there, arms folded, gazing at the hut's entrance expectedly. InuYasha looked down again and caught Rin's eyes.

"Ah, InuYasha!" She cried out happily. "The babies, are they ok?" Upon hearing his brother's name, Sesshomaru turned around, unblocking the two children who instantly rushed forward to the door.

"Yeah," he replied, still smiling lightly. "They're just fine."

"Are they boys or girls or what?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Come inside and see," he said, motioning them inside with his hand. They quickly took the invitation and darted into the room, leaving Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Koga standing there. "Any of you coming in?" He asked them. Kohaku stepped forward in response and walked over to him.

"What about you?" Kohaku asked of the other two.

"We would not want to cause stress for the mothers," Sesshomaru calmly answered.

"They won't be stressed," Koga spoke for himself. "The more the merrier." He moved forward to follow Kohaku. Sesshomaru let out an almost inaudible sigh and trailed after them. InuYasha turned back inside when everybody was in. He was surprised that the room did actually seem large enough to comfortably fit everybody.

"Hi everyone," Kagome greeted as they filed in. Rin and Shippo were already ogling the babies, making little cooing baby sounds, which the little hanyou infants must have found amusing in a way, for they stopped their crying and watched the girl and the fox with curiosity. Rin was busy playing peek-a-boo with the two little ones, drawing little giggles from them whenever she reappeared. Shippo was entertaining them by spinning one of his small tops around and around on his finger. Kagome smiled at the scenes, then looked back to the door. "K-Koga? When did you get here?" She asked, surprised.

"Not too long ago. I came to see how you were doing, just in case muttface over there wasn't up to the task."

"Watch it," InuYasha warned, more referring to making any moves on Kagome than to being called names. Apparently, Koga understood this, for he answered.

"Don't worry about it. I have my own mate now, too. I'm not gonna do anything."

"Oh, you have a girl now?" Sango asked. This was news to them. Kohaku went over to his sister and Kagome to see how they were doing and to see his new niece and nephew.

"So why'd you come here?" InuYasha questioned.

Koga shrugged his shoulders. "What do you expect? Kagome and me are old friends. You can't expect old friends never to talk again."

"Who's the woman, Koga?" Sango asked teasingly, holding her baby to her, letting Kohaku stroke its tiny, soft cranium.

"I got it," Kagome put in, "It's that Ayame girl, right? The one who you promised to marry and had a big crush on you? If I remember, she hated me just because the last syllable in our names were the same."

Koga let out a surprisingly good-natured laugh at that comment, one that surprised the others (except Sesshomaru, who wouldn't be surprised by something as simple as a laugh). "No, my woman's name is Aoi. Though it's funny you should mention Ayame… But anyway, Aoi's from the Southern Wolf Youkai Tribe. We met just several months ago, and pretty much hit it off right away. Believe it or not, she's just as fast as me, maybe faster. And boy is she kink—"

"Koga!" Kagome admonished at the word he was about to use, covering Shippo's ears. Kohaku had placed his hands over Rin's at the same moment. The two grumbled and wriggled out of their confinements.

"Why did you say it was funny we mentioned Ayame?" Sango asked, remembering what he had just said.

The wolf thought about it for a second and laughed again. "Sorry, can't tell ya."

"Huh?" Kagome raised her eyebrow? Now she was intrigued. "What do you mean, you can't tell us?"

"Sorry, Kagome, a promise is a promise."

Now even InuYasha was interested. "What promise, wolf?" He demanded.

"Heh, InuYasha," Koga chuckled and walked over to the door. "This seems like a perfect opportunity to make my exit, so I'm gonna do you a favor and leave."

"Wait, what?"

"See ya later, Kagome, Sango!" Koga called out and rushed past Sesshomaru, sprinting out of the hut.

"Hey, wait a second!" InuYasha called out and rushed after Koga. But by the time he left the room, he saw that the wolf was already at the village exit. "Even without the Shikon shards he once had, he's still that fast," InuYasha muttered to himself and went back inside. "That basta—" He cut off abruptly when he remembered there were still kids in the room. "That Koga," he said instead, "The one time I don't want him to leave just yet, and he takes off." Then, just for his own benefit, he mumbled under his breath, "Bastard."

"What was that, dear?" Kagome asked, feigning ignorance. Her ears were as sensitive as they'd ever been after becoming his mate.

"N-Nothing," he stammered in reply.

"Hey, what're their names?" Rin piped up. They hadn't yet been informed of that.

"Oh, right." Sango held up her little girl. "This one is Jun."

Kagome clutched her baby. "And this one is Sosuke."

"Hi Jun! Hi Sosuke!" Rin said in her baby voice, patting both newborns on the head and rubbing their tummies, earning a tiny burp from the hanyou pups.

"InuYasha, Jun has fuzzy ears just like you," Shippo observed.

"I can see why Kagome is always obsessed with playing with InuYasha's ears so much," Sango joked, for she had been caressing the small doggie ears on Jun. "They're absolutely adorable."

"Kagome, Sango," Kaede interjected. She had just finished disposing of the remnants of the birthing process.

"Yes?" They answered.

"There is a small matter that ye should learn about, now that the babies are born. Sesshomaru," she said, turning to the daiyoukai, "Would ye please take the young ones out of the room?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but simply beckoned Rin and the others to follow him by turning around sharply, his mokomoko trailing behind him.

"We'd better follow…" Kohaku told Rin and Shippo, who put on grumpy faces at being forced out so soon and went after Sesshomaru. When they were gone, Kaede came and took a seat in front of an inquisitive Kagome and Sango, with InuYasha also watching curiously.

"What is it, Kaede?"

"Well," she began, "Both of ye are already lactating, correct?"

They turned their heads at InuYasha's cough and saw a small red tint on his face. "Are you sure I shouldn't leave too?" he asked nervously.

"Nonsense. You stay right there. This information will be good for ye." Kaede gestured for him to sit down, as well, which he did. She turned back to the girls. "Well?"

"Yeah, we are," Kagome answered.

"Are ye both knowledgeable on how to breastfeed?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded again. "We got some pamphlets from the hospital back in my time, and my mom and my friend Ayumi talked to us, too. We know all about it, including how it makes the uterus contract quicker to reduce bleeding."

"That is true. Though I do not know what this 'pamphlet' is, it is good to hear that ye have information. Ye are aware, then, that what will initially come out will not be normal breast milk?"

"That's right," Sango replied, not wanting to be left out. "I think they called it…colostrum?"

"Mmhm," Kagome confirmed.

"Good." Kaede said. "Since ye have these pamphlets and help from family and friends, I will not keep you much longer. I will just add one more thing, and that is it is said that breastfeeding creates a much stronger bond between mother and child, as well as," and at this she turned to InuYasha, "Making a firm one between father and child, too."

"What?" InuYasha asked, confused.

Kaede sighed. "InuYasha, all I am saying is don't shy away or feel the need to leave the room when the girls are feeding the babies. That is, if they do not mind."

"Oh, I don't mind," Kagome shook her head.

"Me neither," said Sango.

"I dunno…" He said, unsure.

"Don't worry about it, InuYasha," Kagome assured him. "It's perfectly natural, breastfeeding, that is. And we won't force you to watch of course, but you might want to try it."

"With that," Kaede said, grunting as she slowly rose to her feet, "I will leave ye three alone. Call me or Sesshomaru if ye need anything." She slowly made her way out the door. "Oh, and remember, InuYasha," she looked over her shoulder and grinned, "No sex for at least six weeks."

"?!" The hanyou blanched and fell over as she left the room. Kagome and Sango started chuckling. "Man," he groaned, "Why'd she have to go and say something like that?" He sighed. "So…" He began again after a few moments' silence, "Are you guys gonna do it now?"

"I'll give it a shot," Kagome said and moved to quickly unbutton her pajama top down just past her breasts, then carefully brought little Sosuke's head up to one nipple. She felt his tiny mouth greedily attach to her skin and instantly start sucking. Several moments later, InuYasha watched Kagome's lips turn to a smile as she felt a rush of milk come to the surface and stream lightly into the baby's mouth. "There he goes…" she said peacefully. Sango watched her as well, and decided to also give Jun her first feeding. She similarly felt the baby start tugging on her nipple until the liquid starting trickling into her waiting mouth.

_Well, I suppose it's not that strange…_ InuYasha thought. _And it's not like I haven't done what those kids are doing before, hehe._

"InuYasha, you're grinning. What's funny?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching." This was true, for he was watching, and somehow, although he couldn't explain why, just observing his little pups nursing like this… It gave him a feeling of pure calm… Contentment. There was something in this natural event that was so soothing, it just made him sit quietly and watch over his mates feed Jun and Sosuke.

"So this is why she suggested it…" He mused. "Kaede was right. This is…nice."

Kagome watched the happy hanyou and craned her head over to Sango's ear. "I think he likes it, after all," she whispered. Sango nodded and smiled as her nipple was drained.

_This is perfect,_ Kagome thought blissfully. _I couldn't ask for anything more than for Sango and me to be holding and feeding our little babies…_ She sighed, lost in thought, letting her mind wander to different things. _Hm, now I wonder what Koga was talking about before..._

_--_

_Meanwhile…_

"Borriinng, borrinngg, we have nothing to do and it's borriinng."

Rin's little singsong tune couldn't help but bring a fond smile to Kohaku's face. He expected nothing else from his Rin when she was being made to wait like this from visiting the babies. Even though she was now ten, she acted comically young sometimes, especially now, with her feet dangling from the fence.

"Be patient, Rin," he said. And that was something that Sesshomaru would've said, if he were still there. But no, the youkai lord had departed again soon after escorting them out of the hut to who knew where. And Shippo had darted off to practice his kitsune magic. Leaving just the two of them alone.

"Oh come on, Kohaku. I know you want to see the babies again too!"

"I do, but we were just in there, after all," he pointed out. She sighed in response and went back to her "singing," adding new little one-line verses each time. Kohaku leaned back against the fence and looked up at the sun, letting it warm his face. It was pretty quiet. There were villagers here and there doing their farming, but not too many at the moment. And there was Rin, right next to him, sitting on that fence, looking up at the clouds like he was.

"That one looks like Lord Sesshomaru's fur," she said, pointing to one. "And there's one of InuYasha's ears…" She leaned back further, holding tightly onto the wood as an anchor as she tilted her neck back. "Hm, that one…kind of looks likkkee…Master Jaken's hea-AIIIIIEE!!"

"Rin!" Kohaku cried out. The girl had leaned to far and had fallen off of the fence, plummeting backwards towards the ground. That wouldn't have been so bad, except for the line of sharp stones that peeked out of the ground below. In the millionth of a second, Kohaku gathered his wits, quickly leapt between the bars of the fence, and grabbed Rin in his arms. He winced slightly a second later and clenched his eyes together when the pain from the rocks rushed through his arm and side. "Ugh," he groaned and rolled onto the soft dirt.

"K-Kohaku…"

He opened his and saw that he was still clutching Rin to his chest. "You ok?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," she said, trembling a little. "You…You saved me…"

"Of course." He felt his heart start pounding in his chest.

_She's right there, her face in front of me, her lips are…_

"Kohaku?" She asked softly. He looked at her again. He found himself moving closer to her…closer…and closer, almost at her lips…so close to their first ki—

"What's going on here?" InuYasha questioned, suddenly looming over them, blocking out the sunlight. "First we hear Rin screaming all the way inside, now I find you like this."

Kohaku and Rin blushed deeply, and he quickly helped her up on her feet. "It's nothing," he said. "Rin just fell, so I caught her."

"Oh. Kagome had me come here for nothing then," he grumbled. He had been enjoying the peace of being in the presence of the breastfeeding when the girls had ordered him to go check out the scream they'd heard. "So, can I go now?" He asked them hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kohaku replied. InuYasha grinned, though they didn't know why, and dashed back to the hut. He planned to spend every second he could with Kagome and Sango. Once he was gone, Kohaku turned to Rin again and scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

_I guess the moment's pretty much ruined…_ He thought. _Oh well, maybe some other time._ "Rin," he began, "Let's get something to ea—mmff!" His eyes shot open as she stood up on her toes and gave him a small touch of her lips on his. A soft first kiss of just a few seconds, but one that felt like eternity to the two young ones.

"Thank you," she whispered after pulling away, blushing. Kohaku was left red and speechless, along with a tingling pair of lips. Rin then took him by the hand and pulled the dumbstruck boy after her. "Come on," she said, and smiled, "You wanted to get something to eat, right?"

--

_Two months later…_

InuYasha groaned and rolled around on the ground underneath his tree, for he was a frustrated hanyou. How many months had it been now, he wondered, since he and his mates had, well, mated? And even after the six weeks that they had predicted, Kagome and Sango said that they still weren't ready for sex just yet. He had tried yesterday again, and failed. During the six weeks, he had been able to control himself, for the most part, because somehow, his urges had naturally suppressed themselves. Perhaps that was an effect of his increased maturity…?

He "keh'd" at the thought. It was getting dark now, and he wanted to get back to Sosuke and Jun. It had been over an hour since he'd seen them, since he'd come out here to relax. InuYasha got to his feet, stretched his muscles out, and ran back home. Inside, he found Kaede spooning them some modern baby food in their cribs, all compliments from Kagome's time. Rin and Shippo were there too, as usual, tickling their soft tummies and blowing on them whenever they could.

"Hey, where's Kagome and Sango?" He asked them.

"They went out," Shippo answered.

"And they left ye this note," Kaede said, and handed him a letter. He unfolded the note and read:

_InuYasha,_

Don't worry, we told Kaede to make sure no one but you reads this. Now that you have, come to the hot springs as soon as possible. Ok?

Love, Kagome & Sango

"The hot springs…?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing," he said, folding the letter back up and stuffing it in Kagome's bag. "See you guys," he said and left.

"I wonder what that was about…" said Rin.

InuYasha hurried out of the village and down the path, following the trail to the springs. "Kagome. Sango," he called their names.

"We're over heeerrree," Kagome's voice returned; it was encouraging him to come closer and closer.

"What are you guys doing," he said as he pushed his way through the bushes, soon coming upon the water. "What was that letter abou—" His jaw dropped. Kagome and Sango were floating lazily on their backs on the water's surface, completely nude, their wet, smooth, pale breasts heaving proudly in the air with each breath the girls took, their legs spread wide open, revealing their moist, pink pussies, and leaving nothing to InuYasha's imagination.

"Hee," Kagome giggled when InuYasha saw them. She took Sango's hand in hers and they swam together over to the water's edge. "Took you long enough, lover," she half said, half moaned.

"W-What's going on?" He stammered, feeling a bold erection quickly rising beneath his hakama.

"I think you know," Sango said huskily. Gods, InuYasha thought, he hadn't heard their voices this low and seductive in ages. Nothing had even happened yet, and their tones alone were driving him crazy! "Strip," the slayer ordered, and pressed her body up against Kagome's and kissing her passionately, giving InuYasha an erotic view of their breasts sliding together. Now he was at full tent for certain. "You heard me," Sango breathed, breaking their kiss for a moment. InuYasha swallowed and quickly struggled out of his robes, leaving them on the ground.

"Ooh, looks like our Inupuppy is nice and hard for us," Kagome purred. She and Sango were eyeing him just as hungrily as he was them, staring at his firm chest, muscular arms, staring like he was their delicious piece of meat…and staring at his actual meat, too. The horny hanyou quickly slipped into the water and wrapped an arm his mates' waists, pulling them up against his hips. "We're sorry we kept you waiting," Kagome said, stroking his chest with her forefinger. "You must have been so frustrated."

"Mmmhmm," InuYasha nodded vigorously.

"Well don't you worry," said Sango, lifting one of her legs through the water to rest along InuYasha's side, "To make it up to you, you're going to get both of us, InuYasha. You're going to get to fuck us and claim us in any way you desire, and we'll be your hot, wanton bitches in heat who desperately need you to breed us. How does that sound?"

InuYasha was glad he had some slight, very slight, amount of self-control, because their words and their bodies up against him had just brought him to the verge of a quick orgasm. He felt his cock twitch, being sensually massaged by the warm water of the springs. He found his own voice hoarse and had to clear his throat. "Fuck, that sounds incredible," he growled, taking the initiative and sliding his fingers deep inside his girls' wet snatches.

"Ohhhh!" Kagome let out an ecstatic moan at being penetrated for the first time in ages. InuYasha growled in lust at seeing the blissful look son their faces while his fingers moved inside them, pumping up and down, moving deeper into their pussies. Kagome and Sango started to writhe against his slick, toned abdomen, clenching and contracting their wet muscles around his intruding digits, mingling moans and gasps among the three of them, their heat being increased only by the apparent rising temperature of the hot water.

"I've been waiting like hell for this," InuYasha groaned against Sango's neck, which he was nuzzling against and taking soft, loving nips at. Sango gasped each time her soft flesh was tugged and pulled by her hanyou's sharp teeth. InuYasha made sure to tend to his other mate as well, pulling his hand out of Kagome and firmly grabbing onto her warm, wet breast, kneading the soft globe of flesh with his fingers, pinching and fondling the stiffening nipple amidst the miko's rising cries of lust. He could feel his arousal grow even more with each of their heated moans right next to his ears. "I want to be in one of you," he demanded. "Now."

Kagome slowly released her sensual grip on his wet body and drifted a little away. "Take Sango first," she commanded. InuYasha's mind was functioning in such a way that all he needed was the suggestion, and he'd do it, and Sango moved her other leg so that both locked firmly around InuYasha's hips.

"Be gentle at first," she said, "It's been a while." He didn't get a chance to answer before Sango lowered herself gently down on his rigid pole, engulfing him inch by inch until his thick hanyou cock was stretching her pussy for the first time in months. "Ohhh, gods, FUCK!" She snarled when she felt his hips start moving beneath her, steadily pumping his shaft in and out of her in the water. Sango nuzzled her face against InuYasha's neck and clung to him tighter and his thrusts began to take on a faster pace, his claws gripping her ass, pulling her lithe body closer to his as he ground his hips up against hers with each stroke of his cock. Kagome, meanwhile, had submerged under the water and a second later, Sango let out a sharp gasp and shuddered, her wet cunt muscles trembling in effect around the hanyou's thrusting shaft, her hips moving in circles around his shaft, turning his moans into pants, when she felt the miko's wet tongue slide between her ass cheeks, giving her a long, sensuous lick before pulling away. She quickly came up for air, took an even deeper breath than before, and sunk back below. Sango cried out again the next moment.

"Sango, what happened?" InuYasha grunted, pounding into her now with increased fervor.

"Hahh," she moaned, savoring each of his strong thrusts, using her inner walls to caress and massage the hanyou, "Kagome, she's…ahhh," she couldn't believe how dirty Kagome was being, "she's licking my ass! OHH!" Just hearing this brought a rush of intense passion spiraling throughout InuYasha's body, and he clenched his slayer tightly while he claimed her body again and again, amidst the moans she let out from the pleasure she was receiving at both ends. Their lovemaking was now easily churning the water around them, making waves splash intensely around their slick bodies. Kagome surfaced a short time later, a broad grin on her face and her tongue dancing around her lips, savoring Sango's taste. "You're such a bad girl," Sango gasped out. Kagome chuckled and wrapped her arms around Sango and grasped her firm breasts in her soft hands, beginning to fondle and tease to erect nipples as InuYasha had done earlier. Said hanyou got a wicked idea in his head then, and leaned down to latch his hungry mouth onto Sango's breast. "I-Inu…Yasha!" She gasped, "What're you…?"

"Heh," his laugh rumbled against her breasts, "You've been feeding the babies all this time, and now I want some milk too." His mouth greedily pulled and suckled on her nipple, taking it between his teeth, tugging on it. Kagome helped him by squeezing the tender breast as he sucked. Sango let out a low, steady moan when she felt her milk flow out of her and into her mate's waiting mouth. InuYasha savored the taste, and moaned loudly when her pussy contracted violently around him, signaling her imminent climax. He gave her soft breast one last hard suck, draining more of her milk into his mouth before deftly pulling his cock out of her, making Sango moan in disappointment at her postponed orgasm. She was about to ask why he stopped when he lifted her effortlessly over his shoulder and, taking Kagome by the arm as well, walked out of the springs and onto the cool grass surrounding it. Kagome sat down and quickly slid three fingers deep into her pussy. Sango let out a little yelp when InuYasha lowered her to the ground. "On all fours," he growled in a low voice, sending shivers up the spines of both girls, especially Sango, who quickly obeyed and shifted onto her hands and knees, presenting her wet, firm behind to the crimson-eyed hanyou. Yes, his eyes had turned the color of blood as his inner youkai had risen to the surface, aroused beyond his own belief after all the sexual repression of late.

"InuYasha," Sango gasped, looking behind her and licking her lips at his powerful tool, sticking straight out in the warm air, aimed right at her. "Please, put it back in. Hurry!" She needed to feel that powerful sensation of being filled by her lover.

"I do love it when you girls beg," he said teasingly, imprinting the image of the slayer's moist, pink pussy lips onto his memory. He leaned over and licked Sango along her smooth shoulder, nipping at her neck, leaving soft love marks on the pale flesh, then with one movement impaled her fully upon his shaft, filling her pussy once again, stretching her out with his meat. Sango cried out in heat as he immediately resumed the fucking that he had paused before, only with an even greater passion this time, thanks to his youkai instincts driving him to rut with his mate like wild animals. He held on tightly to her smooth ass cheeks and slammed his hips firmly against them, savoring the hard slaps that filled their ears with each thrust. Sango felt the engorged head of his tool pushing past her pink, wet walls, drilling deeper and deeper into her moist cunt. She could hear Kagome's soft moans nearby and guessed that the girl was fingering herself fiercely watching them make love. Sango grinned and hoped Kagome was enjoying the show, and slammed her ass back against the hanyou's hips to match his thrusts, making his shaft sink deeper into her.

"Fuck, harder InuYasha!" She growled over her shoulder, thrusting back furiously to meet each of his strokes, bucking her hips against him with a mad look in her eyes to match the lust in his own. "Take me! Fuck me! Fuck me like the beast you are, InuYasha!" The hanyou's speed increased with his mate's hot, dirty encouragement, her raw passions and needs egging him on; the strength of his thrusts grew until Sango was forced to fall forward onto her elbows, which raised her rear higher and allowed InuYasha's cock to plow up into her pussy further than ever before. Sango's climax was quickly approaching again, her lust not having dulled at all during the brief time her pussy had been devoid of cock. She took one of her hands and caressed her full breast, toying with it playfully as she felt the warmth of her orgasm rushing through her tightening pussy. "Gonna come, InuYasha," she gasped, bucking back wildly on his shaft, clenching his stiff, thrusting cock with her pussy. "INUYASHAAAA!!" She screamed his name and let go, feeling her juices flow freely onto the intruding shaft that pounded into her spasming pussy.

"Ah, Saannngo!!" InuYasha joined her in orgasm a second later, her quivering pussy milking his hard cock, draining his sperm deep into her womb. InuYasha could feel his load emptying into his screaming, shaking mate, filling her pussy, their juices mixing together, his cock still pounding their fluids back into Sango's pussy with powerful, lust-driven thrusts. Finally, after their long explosions began to subside, InuYasha slowed down his strokes and softly rested his chest on Sango's sweat and water covered back. "Sango," he muttered, bending down and kissing her neck. "Incredible…" She was too breathless to respond, but silently agreed. InuYasha slowly removed himself from the slayer, smelling the breathtaking aroma that their juices gave as they gently leaked out of Sango's come-filled pussy, covering the already wet grass below them with even more fluids. Sango let out a breathless laugh of fulfillment and let herself collapse heavily on the ground. She reached behind her and scooped up some of their juices onto her fingers and then took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. She had forgotten what it tasted like when her come combined with InuYasha's, she thought, licking and swallowing every drop off her hand.

"Ahemmm."

InuYasha turned to Kagome, who had just cleared her throat after he had filled Sango with his sperm. Kagome was sitting there, leaning back on one hand, the fingers of her other hand slowly exiting her throbbing pussy. The hanyou instantly got a whiff of the delicious juices that coated her slender fingers and felt his shaft twitch again when she slid them into her mouth, tasting her pussy on her hand.

"It's my turn now, InuYasha," she said, scooting up onto her hands and knees and crawling towards him like a hot, seductive little minx. Even if his erection had grown soft in the least, the simple sight of his beloved Kagome moving next to Sango, but then flipping over and lying flat on her back, would have brought him right back to full mast. The miko spread her legs as wide as possible and captured InuYasha's eyes with her own, eyes that were glazed over with lust and demanded that that lust be satiated that instant. Her voice lowered silkily the next time she spoke. "Well? Aren't you going to fuck my pretty little pussy now like you did Sango's? It's been soooo long since it was filled with your massive hanyou cock."

"Fuck, Kagome," he gasped, incredibly drawn by her ready and submissive position. With pleas like that, how could he possibly refuse pounding into her soft, fuckable body as she requested? The water from the springs had mostly dried off of her smooth skin, but now the light film of sweat from her previous orgasm covered her head to toe. InuYasha gave Sango one last pat on the ass for his amusement and then mounted Kagome, lining his face up with hers, lustful eyes meeting, both craving the same fulfillment. "I'm going to fill you alright," he assured her, lining his tool up with her slit. He quickly reached down between her legs and gave her hard clit a few rubs, bringing moans from the girl's luscious lips underneath him. Lips that he bent down to claim with his own, feeling their smoothness, tasting their sweetness, increased by the intoxicating coating of her pussy juices in her mouth. Kagome moaned deeply into their kiss, but her moans turned into a sharp cry when InuYasha plunged deep into her wet depths, burying himself with one stroke all the way into his precious miko's tight, pink cunt. She growled out his name as her pussy readjusted itself to InuYasha's girth after being deprived of it for such a long time; he could feel the muscles grasping and clamping around the ridges of his member as if they wanted his come right away. He chuckled and asked, "Ready, Kagome?" Referring to if she had gotten used to his size again.

"Yes," she nodded, lifting her hips slightly off the ground and swiveling them around in a small circle, taking InuYasha's breath away. "Just fuck me, InuYasha. Pound me like you did Sango."

"With pleasure," he growled, staring hotly at her with those still blood red eyes, and with a short, firm thrust of his hips, pushed her ass back against the ground. He began to move, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy with small strokes, eliciting tiny moans from Kagome. As his thrusts became faster, his lips traveled south, nibbling her slender, soft neck, kissing and tasting her white shoulders, taking loving nibbles at her collarbone, each time his lips moved he pushed into her more passionately, soon fucking her in earnest with long, powerful strokes of his thick cock. She gasped and yelped hotly every time his length sank all the way back inside her, brushing up against her sweet spot.

"I-InuYasha!" She cried, feeling his claws find a firm grip underneath her, clutching her ripe ass, pulling her already squirming hips up closer to him, letting him feel her sweet, tender cunt muscles squeeze his hard shaft. Kagome's back arched under him and she tossed her head back, hair flying back, mouth agape with moans and cries that filled the steamy air, savoring the feel of his heavy balls slapping against her slit as he plowed through her, impaling her again and again on his meat.

"Mmf, Kagome!" He growled, finding her plump, firm tits with his mouth, "Your pussy's tight as I remember." His teeth grasped her nipple. "I want your milk too, Kagome," he mumbled, making sure not to slow down their rigorous fucking, before giving her firm bud a hard suck. The girl under him writhed in heat under his ministrations, though no milk emerged from her yet. InuYasha wasn't one to give up so easily, however, and he sucked again with a renewed passion, tasting the warm flesh of her breast, covered in salty sweat, eagerly trying to coax out the sweet milk that he so wanted to taste.

"Does my Inupuppy want to be fed?" Kagome moaned teasingly, laughing lightly. She groaned when she felt the hanyou's growl vibrate against her breasts and throughout her body. His mouth, so good, pulling on her nipple while his cock plunged in and out of her wetness. Kagome heard a noise right to her side, and to her surprise, she saw Sango crawling over to her, the sweat from sex still shining off her body, a lustful look plastered on her face. The slayer moved above Kagome. "Sango, what're you MMMFFF!!" Her moan was muffled by Sango's tight, wet pussy, which had taken up residence on her mouth. Sango wiggled her hips, silently giving Kagome instructions, and the girl understood, letting her tongue dart out of her mouth and up into her lover's cunt, sliding past her pink petals, letting Sango engulf her tongue. InuYasha heard Kagome's quieted moans and glanced up, although keeping his mouth sucking greedily at her tit. When he saw Sango riding Kagome's face, he had to exercise every amount of self-control he had ever gained not to explode inside his woman right then and there. Nevertheless, wide-eyed he stared at them as he pounded into Kagome faster than he knew he could, desperately seeking release, keeping his eyes on the erotic scene before him, watching Sango grind her pussy lips along Kagome's pretty face and sweet mouth. His cock hammered in and out of Kagome, and it wasn't long before he finally felt that tasty milk he'd been longing for come streaming out of her nipple, flooding his hungry mouth and coating her tender breast as he nursed from her. Kagome gasped desirously under the slayer; as the milk flowed from her tit, she felt her pussy start to spasm and contract violently, telling her and her hanyou of her nearing explosion.

"Gonna come, Kagome?" InuYasha paused his feeding for the moment to ask against her wet flesh. He was seconds away from his own climax as well.

"Mmmhm!" Came her suppressed moan. Her hands were clutching Sango's hips, pulling the voluptuous slayer down onto her lips so she could growl and moan against her pussy, sending ripples of ecstasy through Sango's supple body. Kagome felt her juices rushing to the surface as InuYasha at last brought her to her release. "Inu, Inu...INUUYYYAASSSHHHAAAA!!" She screamed against the delicious pussy above her before feeling her orgasm rapture her away. All she could sense was the unbelievable bliss she was feeling and vaguely, a hanyou thrusting furiously away into her, his cock tensing with what must have been huge amounts of seed. She sensed the woman above her start to shake and tremble. Kagome's muffled scream had reverberated off Sango's pussy and quickly brought her to her own orgasm, which she rode out screaming Kagome's name as she covered the girl's face with her come. And InuYasha watched it all as though he had died and truly gone to heaven, even more so when he finally stopped holding back and let his hot, sticky ropes of sperm shoot violently into Kagome's waiting womb, fucking her lovingly as he released rapid jets into her again and again, pounding them back into her body with his thrusting tool. As all three orgasms eased up, after what seemed like ages of passionate ecstasy, the three mates began to come down from their highs, trembling heatedly in their erotic positions. Sango slowly eased her dripping, juicy pussy off of Kagome's come soaked cheeks and lips; InuYasha eventually pulled his cock out of the miko with a loud 'plop', and Kagome felt their juices quickly flow out of her and onto the ground.

"Wow…" InuYasha breathed heavily in amazement. Kagome groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. She and Sango stared at a sated hanyou and saw what remained of their juices covering his thick meat. They leaned forward and gave his hard cock soft, tender licks. Kagome sucking gently on the still engorged head while Sango lapped up the juices that had begun to drip off his balls. InuYasha just kneeled there, letting his mates give him an erotic tongue bath until it felt like there was no more for them to take into their mouths. He watched anxiously as they smiled up at him before gulping down their come, a sight that would have gotten their pussies filled with hanyou cock once again, except that InuYasha was at long last tired out. He exhaled deeply and fell onto his back. Kagome and Sango giggled at how spent he looked, just lying there, chest heaving up and down. They moved over and saw that his eyes were back to normal, and on the verge of closing for sleep, too.

"Our InuYasha's tired, Sango," Kagome said in almost a whisper. Sango chuckled and both girls lay their head down on his broad chest, feeling fatigue overcoming them as well, making their own eyelids droop, being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of the hanyou's heart below them.

_Good thing we got to do this,_ he thought. _Something tells me we're gonna be very busy with the babies for a long time…_

_**Oh, but we WILL have our bitches again, that's for damn sure.**_ The hanyou chuckled at the insatiability of his inner youkai.

"Kagome, Sango," InuYasha said their names and placed a loving hand on their heads, caressing their dark hair.

"Yes?" They responded. InuYasha felt sleep washing over him.

"Love you."

"I love you too," they both said, and fell asleep on his chest, perfectly content as any young lovers could be.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Their backs were pressed flat against the smooth rocks. Their eyes hadn't lost any of their shock even after all this time. And their jaws still hung slack. If they were any shorter, their chins would have been touching the ground. Why did they have to come here during their walk, of all places, when they could've just stayed and played with little Sosuke and Jun?

"R-Rin …" Kohaku said softly, still struck with astonishment.

"Yes, Kohaku…?"

"Lets…Let's forget we ever saw that, ok…?

Rin nodded. "Th-That sounds good…"

Kohaku took her hand into his own and then both struggled to find the strength to move their legs to lead them away from that place. And they started back down the trail, leaving the hot springs, along with the three naked, sweating, sleeping lovers behind them. Mates who had finally shown their love for each other again after such a long while, a love that would continue to grow and blossom…

_To be concluded…_

_--_

Next time:

_Looks towards the future… The epilogue._

My note: Whew, what a chapter that was to write. Dealing with babies, nursing, one last Kohaku/Rin, then, one last lemon, including the return of IY's inner youkai, which I hope is as good as I've heard the others were, since it had been such a long time since I wrote one. Now, in other news, the next 'chapter' will be shorter than the others before it. But, don't worry, I've got it all planned out what exactly it is I'm going to put in the ending. A set up, perhaps…? Heh, we'll just have to wait now.

I also wanted to (even though it's not the end end) thank everyone who's read, rated, and/or reviewed my story over this time **(meshigohiku: Hah, yes I am married, but I tell you now that there are times when I truly have no idea what a woman is thinking. And that's probably often true for every man on the planet)**. It's been a fun ride, and evolved from the simple fun project it was when I began into my own creation, my first official fic, of which I am very satisfied. And I've had it in my mind a long time now to end it sometime after the babies were born, so now is the most graceful time I can see. I originally planned this as mostly a big PWP, but a story came to me, and who am I to ignore it? So it got a story, one I hope you enjoyed as it progressed. My point is, anyway, that getting comments and advice and beta-ers (LadyCash, jaimed1968, Atelaar) to help was beyond what I expected, and once again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading.

So, that said, see you soon, at the conclusion of It Takes Two.


	23. Bringing Up Hanyou, Plus

As promised, the epilogue, and I'm actually quite proud of it (I say that a lot don't I). Well, I won't keep you here. I hope everything's clear and understandable in the finale, and I certainly hope that you readers, most of you at least, are pleasantly surprised. Enjoy.

**Epilogue: Bringing Up Hanyou, Plus**

_Two years later…_

"Come on, kid, fetch! The ball, get the ball!"

"InuYasha, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha froze next to his son and peeked over his shoulder at a very cross looking Kagome, her arms full with the clothing basket, kerchief in her hair, new, blue kimono wrapped around her body, and a frown on her face. The hanyou dropped the toy inflatable ball from the modern era and it softly bounced off Sosuke's head and onto the ground.

"Um, I was playin' with him," he said quickly, rising from his squatting position.

"He's not a dog, InuYasha," she sighed.

"Hey, you've done it to me!"

Kagome's cheeks flushed with indignation. "Th-That's completely different! You can't compare…You can't compare…"

"Heh," he chuckled and folded his arms into his sleeves. "Looks like I win this one."

"You…" Kagome huffed. She set down the basket and walked over to them, giving InuYasha a quick kiss, the leaning down and picking the boy up in her arms, rocking him against her chest. "Has daddy been making you get the ball, Sosuke?"

"Yes mama, it's fun," he said. "Wanna play too?"

"No, dear," she said, poking his nose, "Mommy's busy right now, but I'll play with you later." She turned to the hanyou. "InuYasha, do you know where Sango is? I have Jun's kimono all cleaned for her."

InuYasha scratched his head. "Yeah, uh, Sango's resting at home after her morning exercises. And Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku are playing with Jun somewhere."

"Those two are here again so soon?" Kagome asked. She was surprised. Rin and Kohaku had finally left the village with Sesshomaru for his lands in the west several months after the babies were born, but it was so often that they took Ah-Un for a quick trip to the village that it seemed sometimes like they still lived there. The daiyoukai didn't seem to mind their trips, as long as they remained safe while there.

"Yeah. Ah-Un dropped them off earlier. They really like the babies."

"I'm not a baby, papa," Sosuke protested.

"That's right, you're a big boy," Kagome assured him, setting him down and patting his head. She undid her kerchief and threw it in with the rest of the washed clothes. "Want to come with mommy to find your sister?" Sosuke nodded excitedly.

"I'll go too," InuYasha said. He picked up the basket so Kagome could hold the boy's hand. They walked along the a trail out of village, for InuYasha knew exactly where his daughter's scent was already. It wasn't much of a walk, since almost right after they exited they came upon a small, grassy hill where they found the three children playing, rolling down the hill, climbing back up, and rolling down again. Jun only rolled a short way each time before standing up and moving back a few feet to start over. She squealed with happiness when she spotted their visitors.

"Daddy!" She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Mommy Kagome!"

InuYasha put down the clothes and bent down so Jun could climb into his arms and be lifted up. Kagome reached over and gave her dark fuzzy ear a tweak. Kohaku and Rin came jogging over as well. Kohaku had recently undone his topknot, and now his somewhat longer hair fell down to his broadening shoulders. Rin, too, had grown a little, though she was still shorter than the boy.

"Jun, your kimono's all clean," said Kagome, reaching into the basket and presenting the kimono to the small girl. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Uh-huh, I'll try it on later, when me and Kohaku and Rin are done playing."

"Now, now," Kagome said, "Those two seem pretty dizzy already. I think you'd better take a break from your rolling."

"Okayyyy," Jun replied sadly. "Where's mama?" She asked, referring to Sango.

"I'm right here," came a sleepy voice from behind. They turned and saw Sango walking towards them, rubbing her eyes. She came over and took Jun from her mate's arms.

"Hi mama," Jun said.

Sosuke tugged on Sango's kimono. "Hi mommy Sango."

"Did you rest up?" InuYasha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmhm, I'll be wide awake in a few minutes."

"Alright then," he said. "How about we all head back to the village and—" He stopped short and tilted his head curiously, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "Kagome, Sango" he began, turning to her and setting his Jun down next to Sosuke, who tweaked her ears as well, and got his hair tugged in return, "Do you sense that?"

Kagome's brow furrowed slightly. "Sort of… That scent, it's kind of…"

"Familiar," he finished. "Though, I can't put my finger on it yet. And…there's another with it. This one's even less familiar, and it's kind of farther away… But, one thing's for sure, it smells like…"

He didn't get a chance to finish; he was cut off by his name being called loudly from just over the next hill. "HEY, INUYASHA! KAGOME!" It was a man's voice. Everyone's eyes swiveled over to the spot where it was coming from and squinted under the bright sun to see who it was. InuYasha raised his hand as a visor over his eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said a few seconds later.

Sango's eyes widened a bit. "Can it be…?"

"He looks familiar," Rin whispered to Kohaku.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. Sosuke and Jun looked at each other curiously, while everyone else looked surprised. Indeed, the monk made his way over to the group. He looked the same as he always had, but that didn't stop InuYasha from leaning in with a twitching nose when he arrived at their location. Something was different about him, that was for sure, even if it didn't look it. Miroku had looked nervous upon approaching, and InuYasha's sniffing made him more so.

"Hi, guys," he began, trying to sound casual. He glanced around at everyone, seeing how much of a difference three years had made. Physically, only Rin and Kohaku looked a bit older. He turned to Sango, who was staring at him calmly. "I suppose…this might be awkward," he admitted, scratching his head with his staff-free hand. InuYasha realized what he meant and turned to Sango to see if she was ok.

"No, don't worry about it," she replied, answering both men at once. "Miroku and I left on decent enough terms. And I believe things turned out for the better, so there is no reason for anyone here to be uncomfortable." Just to emphasize the point, and to make it perfectly clear that she was comfortable enough seeing Miroku after all this time, she extended her hand, grabbed Miroku's, and shook it. Kagome was glad at how sincere Sango was being in her maturity; she had known that Sango had moved on long ago, but seeing her response to the situation cast any doubts from her mind.

"Mama, who's that man?" Jun asked.

Sango squatted down to her daughter. "This is an old friend of ours, sweetie. His name is Miroku, and he's a monk."

"Oh." And that was it for Jun's interest in the matter, and she went back to playing with her brother's hair.

"I see things have really changed around here," Miroku commented, looking down at the two hanyou children. "I presume these are yours, InuYasha?" He motioned to Sosuke and Jun.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He reached out and pulled Kagome and Sango close to him. "They're ours."

"Oh? Oh. Ohhh… OHHHHH!" Miroku's phases of "oh" ended with his eyes widening, startled. But what confused the others even more was when his face quickly changed into a calm smile, and he said, "I thought so."

"Huh?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"That you had taken Kagome and Sango as your mates is what I was referring to."

"I know that, but I'm wondering how you knew." The hanyou leaned forward again and sniffed some more. "And that's not the only weird thing about you that I've noticed."

This time, Miroku sighed and pushed InuYasha's head away. "Honestly, I would be surprised if you didn't sense anything different about me."

"Now you're really acting strange," InuYasha growled, frustrated that he couldn't identify what was so close to his memory.

"Mama," Sosuke said, craning his neck forward to look at this stranger, "That monk had red marks on his neck."

The three mates' perked up at this and looked at Miroku's skin. Sosuke was right. Right on his neck were two small, perfectly similar red points, and they looked just like…

"M-Miroku," Kagome stammered, the knowledge suddenly hitting her. "Did you…?"

"Hah!" InuYasha let out a laugh. "Looks like everyone here mated to a youkai after all."

"Mated…to a youkai…" Sango echoed. "But…who…?"

Miroku didn't answer, but raised a hand to cup his ear. "Well, you're about to find out," he informed them.

InuYasha's senses then picked it up. The second scent that had been farther behind was now approaching. Fast. And it smelled like Koga. Smelled like…wolf.

"Wha…?" Kagome asked as she saw a figure dashing towards them rapidly, leaving a small tornado in its wake, just like Koga had before he lost his shards. Moments later, the twister trail dissipated, and next to Miroku now stood a young woman. A gorgeous, semi-scantily clad young woman, Kagome noted. White fur covered her shoulders, leaving her slender arms and collarbone exposed; white bands also wrapped around her wrists and lower legs. It also made up a short kind of skirt covering her hips, revealing her legs from the thighs down. A red-hilted blade hung from her waist. Bright red hair cascaded down her back, giving her the appearance of a fiery seductress; above her bright green eyes, a tiny ribbon was tied around her forehead, and a three-leaved violet flower, an iris, was lodged in her hair. Kagome stared. "You're…Ayame!"

"That's right!" Ayame responded, laughing.

"So, Miroku," InuYasha gestured towards the voluptuous wolf, "This her?"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ayame exclaimed, rubbing up against Miroku's robes. "You can ask me questions too, InuYasha."

"Right, uh, sorry…" Boy, he thought, she's just as spunky as those times we met…

"But yes," Miroku answered. "Everyone, Ayame is my mate."

InuYasha snorted. "I thought you left 'cause you couldn't commit to just one woman."

"I know," he said, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. "I still cannot believe how young and foolish I was back then, to leave simply because I could not control my urges…"

A question formed in the hanyou's mind. "Rin, Kohaku," he said, "Take Sosuke and Jun back to the village. Can you do that?"

The two nodded and took the hanyou kids by the hand and headed off to the village. Kagome looked at her mate.

"InuYasha…?"

"Miroku," InuYasha began, "The things you're saying… I can't imagine how a lecherous guy like you was able to ever settle down with one woman. How…?"

"I understand how you can be confused," the monk nodded. "But," he took Ayame's soft hand in his and kissed the palm gently, eliciting a soft giggle from the girl, "Things changed… I changed… As hard as that may be to believe."

"Changed, huh?"

"Yes, changed. But I will admit, it wasn't easy. These past three years have been rough on me. And just when I had finally hit rock bottom, I met up with Ayame for the first time in ages. She…she saved me, in the end, and we fell in love."

"Miroku," Ayame chimed in with a teasingly scolding voice, "here you are saying how you've been 'reformed' and how much you've 'changed'. That may be so, but don't lie to them. Hehe, you're still a major perv."

"A-Ayame!" Miroku stuttered, turning red in the face. Ayame laughed again and kissed his neck, to the amusement of everyone else.

"Don't worry, lover boy." She then lowered her voice to a lustful, throaty moan that made even Kagome's hairs stand on end, in the good way, practically moaning into Miroku's ear as she slid her legs up his, "I absolutely adore that you are a hentai…"

InuYasha gulped. _Heh, Koga, you idiot. How the hell did you turn this down?_ The humor of it almost sent him sprawling to the ground in laughter, but he managed to control himself. Miroku, too, had to exert enormous effort to control himself, though in a different way, from Ayame's radiating sexuality. But then, to the surprise of the three mates, that hot, irresistible vixen suddenly transformed back into that cute, high strung girl she'd been just moments ago. Almost as if she was just playing a game to show them how much power she could have over them sexually before returning to her normal self. Ayame laughed innocently, for she had won by sending erotic shivers through everyone's spine. They had no idea that underneath that perky exterior lay the heart and the desires of a truly passionate woman, and an incredibly lustful wolf.

"Anyway," said InuYasha lightheadedly, still recovering from his recent intoxication. "Come on, Miroku," he said and lowered himself to the ground, motioning for the monk to do the same. Miroku did, and the three women followed suit. "I don't know about the others, but everything you've been saying's somehow got my interest. Sounds like it makes a good story."

"Perhaps," Miroku agreed, "But everything in it is true, I can assure you. The good, and the bad."

"Let's hear it then" Sango said, curious as to what could have possibly happened to the monk these past three years that were so eventful, so meaningful, that as he had been speaking of it before, he had looked serious, depressed, hopeful, and joyful all at once.

"Miroku sighed. "Are you sure? It might take quite a while for me to tell you everything."

"Go ahead," InuYasha echoed his mate. "We got time. And we can always continue it later. No rush."

"If you insist," Miroku conceded. "You see, it all began sometime after I left the village, those three years past…"

And, under the warm noon sun, with InuYasha, Kagome and Sango sitting next to each other and opposite Miroku and Ayame, the monk began his story…

_--Finis--_

My note: And thus one story ends, for another to begin… Well, I pretty much did all the talking and thanking last time, so I'll spare you here. I realize that an Mir/Ayame pairing is highly unusual (I couldn't find more than one story when I searched their names, then again, I only spent 5 minutes looking), but, I take that as a personal challenge to make the story just as eventful, deep, and especially as hentai, as this one's been. Actually…even though I say it's a Mir/Aya pairing, it won't be so for the first part of the story… Miroku has 2-3 years worth of story to tell, after all, and one woman for the pervy monk for all that time? I don't think so (also meaning they won't be staying on that hill for the whole duration of his story). Oh, and also, for the next story, and I'll say this again once it begins, the manga, for my purposes, will end around chapter 530. So, while a final battle with Naraku took place, it didn't necessarily go exactly as it is going now. That's just a heads-up.

But, now that It Takes Two is finished, I'd like to say thank you once last time, and that I hope you enjoy the next story just as much, cause I'm gonna be working even harder on that one than I did this one (on the negative side, it means the updates may be much slower). Until next time, readers.


End file.
